El fruto de tu vientre
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...
1. El fruto de tu vientre

Hola! bueno aquí traigo otra nueva idea muy loca... muy muy loca... Espero que no me tireis tomatazos y os guste la idea... al principio es una trama muy dura.. o eso creo... pero bueno poco a poco ireis viendo como se desarrolla... sin más os dejo con el principio y a ver que opinais. Como siempre, gracias a las que leeis y comentais.. sin más, me despido de vosotras...

* * *

**No sé cuando actualizaré, así que a aquellas personas que les interese realmente esta historia, os propongo que la pongais en alerta y así os enviarán un email cada vez que actualice... **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

**Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...**

* * *

_**El fruto de tu vientre**_

Sakura corría desesperadamente. Sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. Sus pies ensangrentados de tanto correr y su respiración agitada. Saltó contra otra rama intentando alejarse de aquel hombre que la perseguía ¿Como había llegado a todo eso? Ella creía que era fuerte, que las cosas habían cambiado después de tanto tiempo. Tropezó contra la siguiente rama ya que estaba un poco más elevada que la anterior y cerró los ojos, su chakra se estaba agotando. Cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo y escuchó sus costillas crujir ¿Por qué? Repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

Su melena rosada caía por el suelo, parecía un manto esponjoso. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en su agresor y su garganta se resecó ¿Por qué se había alejado? Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y rezó en silencio porque su amigo apareciera como siempre ha ayudarla...pero esa ayuda nunca llegó.

Sakura cerró los ojos y recordó Konoha, el hogar que la había visto nacer. Su vida pasó ante sus ojos, así como dicen cuando estas a punto de morir. Sonrió debilmente al recordar los ojos negros de Sasuke y sus silencios. Como en aquél entonces, con tan solo doce años, amaba a ese hombre. Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido su debilidad.

La pelirosa sintió caer las lágrimas calientes y saladas por sus mejillas. Sus manos se aferraron a la hierba que había bajo su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaron al sentir el filo afilado del kunai contra su garganta. Nuevamente rezó para que la escucharan. Los ojos azules de Naruto aparecieron ante sus ojos. Su mejor amigo siempre estaba presente.

Recordó sus cabellos rubios y alborotados, su sonrisa impresa en su rostro redondeado junto a las marcas de bigotes de sus mejillas. Naruto siempre había sido un niño molesto e hiperactivo. Siempre gritaba y la defendía, ya que siempre alegó que la amaba. Recordó su competencia junto a Sasuke por ver quien era el mejor en aquella época. Realmente los doce años fueron los mejores de su vida.

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta al sentir a aquel extraño sobre su cuerpo. Un dolor agudo se apoderó de su pecho ¿Cuando iba a acabar aquello? El pelo gris de su maestro apareció en su mente. Ese único ojo visible y soñador. Su despreocupación, y como siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes alegando cosas sin sentido.

Sakura apretó una pierna contra la otra al sentir a ese hombre acercarse demasiado a ella. No podía abrir los ojos, no quería hacerlo. Una vez más, su mente viajo por los multiples viajes que había hecho con el equipo siete. Recordó el puente de Naruto y a Zabuza junto a Haku. Recordó los exámenes de Chunnin y a Orochimaru... y lo maldijo en sus adentros. La marcha de Sasuke Uchiha y el vacio que dejó en ella. Las veces que habían ido a buscarlos y las veces que habían fracasado.

¿Por qué, Sasuke? Pensó al sentir de nuevo como el kunai rompía su ropa despiadadamente. Sus ojos negros volvieron a su mente. Sasuke había intentado matarla y aún así, ella lo amaba más que nunca. Ella siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que volviera a Konoha, a su hogar. Un grito salió de su garganta al sentir su cuerpo desnudo y las manos de ese hombre manoseandola ¿Por qué la mujer siempre es débil? Murmuró en su mente.

Sakura sintió de nuevo el dolor que provocó el ataque de Pain a la aldea, y cuando Tsunade estuvo a punto de morir. Pensó en como la Godaime le había enseñado todo lo que ahora sabía de medic-nin. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer desesperadamente por su rostro ¿Que había hecho mal para acabar así?

Recordó la cuarta guerra y la lucha árdua. Todas las vidas que perdieron... y todos aquellos que tuvo que sanar. Sus dedos se aferraron una vez más a la hierba y otro grito salió de su garganta al sentir los dientes de ese sujeto sobre su cuello ¿Cuando acabaría? Su cuerpo volvió a temblar.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos fuertemente y sonrió al ver de nuevo a Naruto en su mente. El heroe de Konoha y de la lianza Shinobi. Naruto había vencido a Tobi y a Madara. Todos habían salvado el mundo. La tranquilidad había reinado en el mundo y todos los paises habían seguido con la alianza shinobi. Todos ellos seguían deseando la paz. Menos ellos...los renegados de las villas. Aquellos hombres que se habían unído y habían creado villas de renegados.

Y ahora estaba ella allí, en medio de una misión fracasada, con un hombre encima de ella haciendo...Las lágrimas volvierona caer por su rostro y sintió la mano de aquel hombre golpearla. La sangre escurrió sobre la comisura de sus labios. La voz ya no le salía por la garganta.

La pelirosa abrió al fin sus ojos y vio la cara morena de su agresor. Una venda cruzaba su rostro tapando su ojo izquierdo. El hombre se llevó uno de sus pechos a la boca y le mordió el pezón haciendola gritar en silencio.

Sakura odió a los hombres, odió a los shinobis y se odió a si misma ¿Por qué no podía moverse? El pánico la tenía paralizada. El hombre no dejaba de insultarla y herirla ¿Por qué se alejó de su grupo? La pelirosa sintió las manos de ese hombre desgarrar su piel y sus ropas. Ya no había marcha atrás...

El shinobi desnudó completamente aquel frágil y blanco cuerpo. Abrió sus piernas sin piedad y ella deseo morirse. Ese regalo lo había guardado con mucho recelo para él. Sakura se rompió en mil pedazos, ella solo lo amaba a él. Sasuke Uchiha debía ser el único que tomara aquello tan importante para ella.

Se revolvió inquieta al sentir la piel desnuda de aquel hombre ¿Que podría darle a Sasuke si algún día volvía a la villa? Nada... se contestó ella misma, ya no valía nada. El sudor de aquel hombre cayó subre su pecho desnudo y herido, la sangre brotaba de sus pezones y su vientre.

-No.- Susurró al fin con la voz tomada y llena de miedo.

El hombre ni se forzó en contestarle. Sakura sintió la carne dura y mojada rozar su zona íntima, aquello era realmente asqueroso. Sintió los dientes del shinobi clavarse en el lobulo de su oreja, y al fin dijo algo.

-Espero que lo disfrutes, puta.- El shinobi entró en ella de un golpe.

Sakura sintió su interior desgarrarse. Estaba sucia, ya no valía para nada. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cada vez que ese hombre la embestía con mayor fuerza. Los gemidos inundaban su cabeza y las ganas de vomitar la invadieron. Podía sentir el dolor en sus piernas al estar abiertas forzadamente. Lloró de nuevo y rezó cada vez más fuerte porque aquello acabara.

Ella era una muñeca, una muñeca de porcelana rota...

Las manos del shinobi apretaban fuertemente sus muñecas contra el suelo. La lengua caliente y pegajosa entró en la suya despiadamente, al igual que su miembro en ella. Se ahogaba, podía sentir que el aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones ¿Nadie iba ha ayudarla?

Un liquido caliente la inundó por dentro y un grito contra su oreja le anunciaron que aquel calvario al fin había acabado. El shinobi salió de ella dejandola desmanejada sobre el suelo. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando se encogió sobre si misma y lloró como jamás lo había hecho.

-Ten.- El shinobi tiró tres bandanas a su lado.- Ellos no te dejaron sola.- Y rió en voz alta.- Nosotros lo hicimos.- Dijo divertido.- Solo eran escoria...al igual que tú. Si sobrevives a esto.- Y la señaló.- Dale un mensaje a Konoha. "Nunca nos rendiremos, no lo haremos hasta romper esta absurda alianza."

Ella no podía volver a Konoha...jamás. Había fallado a su pueblo y a su grupo ¿Donde estarían sus Gennin? Negó con la cabeza y gritó en la oscuridad de la noche, rota, sin fuerzas, sin vida. No podía ser cierto...Sakura apretó las bandanas contra su pecho desnudo y herido. Ella los había forzado a volver a la villa con Katsuyu "Dentro de Katsuyu" ¿Los habían cogido? Eso era imposible, la babosa estaba entrenada para desaparecer si sentía peligro y regresar junto a Tsunade...

Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se paró, ya estaba al limite, ya casi estaba muerta... ¿Cual sería su castigo por fallar? El frío invadió su cuerpo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien la alzaba cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y la llamaba en la negrura de la noche.

Caminaba despacio por Konoha, el sol brillaba allá donde mirara y su risa se escuchaba en cada rincón. Sakura corría alegremente por las calles de konoha. Sasuke iba delante de ella junto a Naruto y la pelirosa los perseguía divertida ¿Aquello era el cielo? Se sorprendió al pensar en aquello. Ella no merecía ir al cielo, estaba sucía y contaminada, había abandonado a sus Gennin y había tratado de huir alejandolos de Konoha...

-Sakura.- Una voz grave y ronca la llamaba.- Sakura despierta.

-¡No!- Gritó en la oscuridad al sentir unas manos varoniles acariciar su rostro.-¡No me toques, por favor!- Soltó entre lágrimas, gritos y súplicas.

-No te haré daño, molestia.- La voz cada vez era más cercana y más grave.

-No te acerques.- Pidió desconsoladamente intentando alejarse de la voz.

Pero su cuerpo le falló. Sintió uan punzada en su pecho y sus costillas se quejaron de aquel esfuerzo. Era realmente extraño, pensó que si sobrevivía a aquello, después le dolería todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo solo le dolían las costillas ¿Que había pasado? Intentó abrir sus ojos y mirar lo que le rodeaba ¿Quien le llamaba por su nombre? Suspiró ¿Estaba en Konoha?

-¡Mírame!- Aquella voz varonil la asustó y saltó hacía atrás hasta tocar con la espalda la pared.

-No me hagas daño.- Suplicó una vez más rota de dolor, rota en su interior.

-No te traje aquí para hacerte daño.- Dijo molesto.- Aún que si lo llego a saber, te dejo en el bosque, me estas acarreando demasiados problemas.

-Lo siento.- Ella tapó su rostro contra sus brazos y lo escondió entre sus rodillas.- Lo siento mucho.- Gimoteó al darse cuenta que estaba vestida.

-Debes comer.- La voz ronca se acercó de nuevo a ella y Sakura cerró las manos sobre su camiseta con miedo...con dolor...- Si abrieras los ojos, tal vez podriamos hablar más tranquilos.

Ella dudó unos instantes, no reconcía aquella voz, ni aquel olor, ni aquella cama. Al fin decidió ser fuerte y abrir los ojos después de tanto tiempo y tantas lágrimas derramadas.

-Molestia.- Dijo aquella ronca voz.-Necesitas comer y ponerte fuerte.

Y reconoció aquellos ojos negros. Aquellos ojos sin vida y con tanto rencor.

-Alejate de mi.- Susurró perdida. Sus verdes ojos ya no tenían vida.

-¿Así me agradeces que te recogiera del bosque?- Sasuke se levantó furioso de la silla y tiró el plato de comida sobre la cama haciendo que esta saltara sobre las mantas.- Tú te lo has buscado.- Dijo con tono de ira.

-No me pegues.- Dijo aquella voz rota en el silencio.- Por favor.- Y se tapó el rostro.

Sasuke Uchiha se sintió extraño. Por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir o hacer.


	2. Miedo

**Hola! Antes que nada quería dar las gracias por el recibimiento de esta historia... es un tema algo duro, pero prometo que irá mejorando. Aquí os traigo el primer capitulo, espero vuestras opiniones, ya que me costó bastante escribirlo... **

_Subeme,_** Se que es triste, pero la historia irá cambiando...pocoa poco.. gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos... **_Elda de la torre,_** gracias por dejarte caer por una d emis locuras más... realmente me alegra que te guste esta nueva idea y comentes como en las otras dos historias sausaku, un gran beso y gracias... **_Guest, _**bueno... no se como dirigirme a ti, te agradecería que me dejaras un nombre si comentas de nuevo en al historia... gracias por hacerlo, me alegra de que te guste mi nueva idea, se que es algo dramatico... pero creo que promete... ya me cuentas, un besazo...**_Adagio 10,_** gracias por pasarte, aquí dejo la conti, kiss...**_Guest,_** jejeje lo mismo que el anterior review anónimo... me gustaría saber a quien me dirijo, podrías dejar un nick o un nombre en el comentario? Gracias, ya traigo la conti... **_Salex,_** hermanita, hermanita.. no hay historia que se te resista eh... al final me siento algada muhahaha se que no lees historias que no esten completas y sinembargo a mi me sigues en todas... gracias hermanita por ello. Se que el inicio es fuerte y Sakura lo está pasando mal... pero creo que te vaa gustar la trama... jejej que no te de un infarto, que aún tengo que molestarte con más y más ideas e historias de las mias.. la verdad es que con lo de molesta sabía que todas se darían cuenta que fue Sasuke quien al encontró en el bosque.. pero.. ¿que pasará ahora? Muahhahaa un besazo y nos vemos en el escritorio de al lado...**_ Sakurita,_** gracias por dejar tu mensaje, gracias por tus palabras y por decir que es hermoso aun que triste... espero que este capi también te guste y siga leyendo tus opiniones...**_Reiko33,_** gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el capi..kiss...**_sakurita_**-**_joey-uchiha,_** me alegra de que te gustara el principio de esta historia, espero leer tu opinión del capi... kiss... **

**Y bueno, gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos de aquellos que no comentaron... así se que aun que no comenten, hay más gente leyendolo. Nos vemos pronto...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_**1 Miedo**_

Sakura observaba la oscuridad de la sala y sentía su pulso acelerado, al igual que su respiración. Su cuerpo entero dolía completamente y las lágrimas saladas caían aún tíbias por su rostro. Por un instante creyó ver a Sasuke parado delante de ella "llamandole molestía". Abrió sus ojos de par en par intentando evocar aquel rostro, deseando estar en ninguna parte.

-Despertaste de nuevo.- La ronca voz le indicó que era real, que Sasuke Uchiha "El vengador" la había encontrado en el bosque, sucia, herida...-¿Ahora vas a comer?- Preguntó con un plato entre sus manos.- Necesito que cojas fuerzas y te larges de aquí, llevo dos meses aguantando tu estúpida presencia.

Sakura miró aquel rostro frío, sin vida ¿El suyo sería igual ahora? Estiró su mano tratando de coger el plato que él le ofrecía, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Su mano temblaba incesantemente y de su pecho aún salían jadeos lastimeros.

-No te acerques.- Pidió la pelirosa.- Por favor.

-Hmp.- Sasuke le dejó el plato en la cama y la miró frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Come!- Le ordenó.

-¿Qué?- Sakura quería saber donde estaban y porque estaba con él.

-Tsk.- Sasuke retrocedió chasqueando la lengua y ocultandose en la oscuridad.

-¿Sasuke?- La voz de Sakura volvió a sonar con miedo.- ¿Donde estás?

Nadie contestó su llamada. Sakura se puso de rodillas en la cama y trató de enfocar su vista... No había nadie en aquella oscura habitación ¿Que le iban a hacer ahora? Sakura observó el plato de comida y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. No tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, no tenía vida...

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, hacía dos meses que tenía a Sakura bajo su techo y deseaba arrancarle la piel a tiras ¿Por qué la había recogido en el bosque? La imagen de Sakura desnuda, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, ensangrentada y llorando, le dio la respuesta. No sentía nada por ella, por nadie, sin embargo verla allí de esa forma, le impulsó a llevarla a su casa.

Dio un golpe contra la pared más cercana y suspiró enfurecido. Dos meses tendida en su cama, inconsciente y derrotada. El azabache había llevado un médico dos horas después de haberla recogido del bosque, desde aquel instante, una joven de cabellos morados y ojos amarillos, la atendía cada vez que podía. Cuando la primera vez despertó tiempo atrás, la chica médica tuvo que sedarla tras el ataque de histería.

Sasuke miró la puerta de la habitación y escuchó de nuevo los sollozos, aquel ruido exasperante le sacaba de quício. Caminó a pasos agigantados hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, provocoando que la pelirosa saltara del susto en la cama.

-¡No!- Volvió a suplicar la muchacha de ojos jade.

-¡Callate!- Le ordenó de nuevo acercandose a ella y levantandola de la cama por el cuello.- Eres una verdadera molestia y si no te callas, lo que te ocurrió en el bosque, será pequeño comparado a lo que te puedo hacer yo.

-Sas...- Sakura sintió las nauseas nuevamente recorrer su cuerpo.- No me toques.- Pidió cerrando los ojos fuertemente y tratando de tocar el suelo con los pies.- Me ahogas.- Sakura sollozó de nuevo.

-Sa-ku-ra.- Sasuke acercó su rostro al oído de ella.- Deja de joderme.

Tras aquellas palabras, la soltó contra la cama y la observó detenidamente ¿Donde estaba esa niña de doce años chillona y muy molesta? Observó el pánico en sus ojos jade y como su cuerpo temblaba. Sasuke suspiró y dio un puñetazo en la pared cerca de su cabeza.

-Cuando venga la médica, te irás.- Afirmó rotundamente.

-S-si.- Sakura sacudió su cabeza de arriba a abajo.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó.

De un saltó se levantó de la cama y trató de salir de la habitación. Un pequeño traspies contra la alfombra, la hizo casi caer al suelo. Por suerte, pudo apoyar su mano izquierda contra el marco de la puerta. Una nueva arcada invadió su casi vacio estómago y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Vuelve a la cama.- Su voz fría le hizo temblar en el suelo.- No te lo diré de nuevo.

-Me voy.- Dijo en un susurro.- No hace falta ninguna médica.- Sakura sintió que sus ojos se empañaban de nuevo.- Sé cual es mi estado de salud.- Sus ojso se abrieron de par en par al sentir su chakra inestable.- Se que heridas me han cerrado y cuales me quedan todavía.

-Sakura.- Sasuke la llamó secamente.- Vuelve a la cama.- Y tras aquellas palabras, la levantó de un brusco movimiento del suelo y la sentó en la cama.

-No me toques.- Sakura susurró contra sus rodillas.

-Tsk, eres una gran molestia.- Sasuke cerró la puerta de un portazo y cerró ésta con la llave.

Sakura se sintió más dañada, más inútil. Ella había sido fuerte, la mejor medic-nin de los últimos tiempos gracias a la Godaime... pero ahora, ahora ya no era nadie. Sakura era una chica sucia y ultrajada. Las nauseas no la dejaban dormir en absoluto y el cambio de chakra la agotaba cada vez que las nauseas se apoderaban de ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo. Allí, frente a ella pudo observar un pequeño mueble de tres cajones. Al abrirlo, su corazón palpitó fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Todas las prendas de ropa tenían el simbolo de los Uchiha.

-Sasuke.- Susurró apretando la camisa blanca sobre su rostro.- Ya no valgo nada.

Ella siempre había deseado que él la tomara por primera vez. Sakura había soñado con su vuelta a la villa tantas veces, que se había olvidado de ella misma. Ahora ya nada de eso tenía sentido, le tenía miedo... Cada vez que escuchaba su voz ronca, a su mente viajaban las imagenes de lo sucedido aquella tarde noche en el bosque ¿Por qué a ella?

-Hola.- La puerta se abrió de golpe asustandola.- He venido para ver como te encuentras.

Una muchacha joven de cabellos morados y ojos amarillos la observó desde la puerta. Sakura dejó caer la camisa dentro del cajón y se levantó despacio del suelo. Tal vez ahora le quitaría la aguja que aún llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Ho-hola.- Sakura se sentó en la cama despacio y la miró avergonzada.

-¿Como te sientes?- La chica se sentó en una silla cerca de ella.- Veo que te has despertado sin problemas.

-Si.- Sakura asintió bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Se que esto debe ser muy dificil para ti.- La chica se arrodilló delante de ella y levantó su rostro para mirarla a la cara.- Pero poco a poco las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

-Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.- Sakura apartó el rostro de un movimiento seco.- Ya no sirvo para nada.

-Las cosas no son así.- La chica de cabellos morados cogió la mano de Sakura y le sacó la aguja despacio.- Le he dicho a Uchiha que ya puedes salir un poco de esta habitación.

-Me voy.- Sakura sacó un poco de su chakra y curó la herida de la aguja.- Se muy bien que es lo que tengo y lo que puedo hacer o no.

-¿Tienes a donde ir?- Preguntó la chica.- No sabemos nada de ti.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?- Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido.-¿Que no sabe nada de mi?

-Te encontró en el bosque...herida.- La chica sonrió suavemente a Sakura.- Solo te hemos ayudado, pero si quieres contarnos algo por ti misma.

-Sasuke.- Sakura miró la puerta y las lágrimas se juntaron de nuevo en su rostro.- No tengo a donde ir.- Admitió en voz alta.- Pero no me quedaré aquí. No necesito la lástima de nadie, para eso ya tengo la mía propia.

Se levantó despacio de la cama y sintió como todo le daba vueltas. Tras sentarse de golpe en la cama, se aferró a las sábanas. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro y su corazón se aceleró dentro de su pecho.

-Aún no estas bien.- La chica sacó algo de su bolso.- Y no creo que lo estes en bastante tiempo.- La miró a los ojos.- Mi nombre es Ueda Ayako.

-Haruno.- Sakura la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.- Haruno Sakura.

-Bien, Sakura.- Ella le tendió una especie de té.- Esto te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Puede irse ya?- Sasuke entró empujando la puerta y asustando a las dos mujeres.

-No.- Ayako agachó la mirada.- Ella aún necesita reponer fuerzas, sus heridas han sanado perfectamente pero...

-¿Pero?- Sasuke miró con odio a Sakura.- Sigue siendo una rosada molestia.

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó la joven de cabellos morados.

-¡No!- Sakura dejó la taza en el suelo y se levantó de golpe.- No sé quien es.- Levantó los brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.- No quiero molestar más.- Miró a Sasuke a los ojos y se asustó.- Gracias por su hospitalidad, señorito Uchiha.- Y agachó el rostro para que él no viera una vez más su debilidad, sus lágrimas.- Me marcho ahora mismo.

-Tu salud no es buena.- Ayako miró a Sakura con lástima.- No puedes vagar tú sola por ahí.

-Me las arreglaré.- Sakura observó por primera vez la camisa que rodeaba su desnudo cuerpo.- Solo necesito algo de ropa.

-Por eso no hay problema.- La médica sacó una bolsa de plastico de su maleta.- Te traje esto para cuando pudieras pasear.

-Gracias.- Sakura con manos temblorosas cogió la bolsa y se dirigió hacía la puerta.-¿Prodríais decirme donde está el baño, por favor?

-La tercer apuerta.- Ayako miró a la joven salir del cuarto.- Se que no es de mi incumbencia.- Se giró para encarar a Sasuke.- Pero ella no está para salir sola de este lugar.

-¿Por qué?- Sasuke rugió.

-En su estado...- Miró la puerta una vez más.- Supongo que no le será fácil ir sola embarazada.

-¿Esta embarazada?- Sasuke arrugó sus cejas negras.

-Si.- Ayako recogió las cosas y las guardó en su maletín.- Y ella lo sabe, parece tener conocimientos médicos.

-Hmp.- Sasuke observó a Ayako salir de la habitación.- No me importa, ya lo has oido.- El azabache salió detras de ella.- No nos conocemos de nada y no quiero a nadie en mi casa.

-Eso no es lo que me ha parecido.- Ayako sonrió a Sasuke.- Te conozco desde que acabó la guerra.- Levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla del azabache con cariño.- Hace casi seis años desde que te encontramos herido de muerte.

-¿Y?- Sasuke endureció sus facciones.

-Kira y yo somos muy felices de que estuvieras aquellos meses con nosotros, pero es hora de que cambies tu vida.- Ella le dio la espalda.- He visto como la miras, solo cuidala.

-Tsk.- Sasuke gruñó.- Las mujeres soys molestas.

-Nos vemos.- Ayako abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Sakura había observado la escena desde el baño. Esa mujer había hablado con él sin miedo, había sonreido y le había acariciado la mejilla ¿Sasuke y ella...? Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser, Sasuke no tenía corazón y ella lo había comprobado muchas veces. Sakura agachó la cabeza y observó su vientre, una vida crecía en el. Tras secarse las lágrimas, abrió la puerta del todo encontrandose con el azabache de cara.

-Adios.- La pelirosa agachó el rostro e intentó caminar hasta la puerta de salida.

-Hmp.- Sasuke observó como la joven se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.- Puedes quedarte esta noche.- Le dijo dandose la vuelta.

-No.- Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa y salió al frio de la noche.- Solo quiero... desaparecer.- Dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Por un instante Sakura pensó que él iba a seguirla, que de alguna forma había cambiado y después de ver esa caricia por parte de Ayano, él la retendría. Pero estaba muy equivocada, ya se había alejado demasiado de la casa y él no llegaba. Sakura se adentró en el bosque y tembló al recordar lo que le había sucedido dos meses atrás... ya no le importaba nada... ya no quería nada...

Sasuke se acostó en la cama después de darse una larga ducha. Sus negros ojos se cerraron por un instante recordando a la molestía rosada ¿Por qué? Se preguntó internamente ¿Por qué la había salvado aquel día? Sasuke apretó los puños contra la cama y maldijo en voz alta. Nunca imaginó ver a esa mujer de nuevo. Tras la cuarta guerra y su pelea con Naruto, los dos quedaron muy heridos. Sakura lloraba por el rubio y él se alejó creyendolo muerto.

-¡Maldición!- Sasuke se sentó en la cama.

Cuando Ayako lo encontró en el bosque, lo llevó a esa misma casa donde ahora dormía. Ella y su marido nunca le pidieron explicaciones, tan solo lo cuidaron y le devolvieron la vida. Cuando se recuperó completamente, trató de alejarse de ellos, pero no pudo...

Ayako era persona muy insistente y Kira apoyaba las palabras de su mujer. La pareja le dejó al casa con la condición de que se la cuidara, ya que ellos debían volver a su hogar principal. Ello sno lo habían mirado con miedo nunca, ellos no lo habían juzgado...

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se odió internamente por lo que iba a hacer. Él haría lo mismo que Ayako y Kira Ueda, la dejaría en la casa y una vez ella estubiera mejor, se largaría dejandola allí con su estúpido bebé.

Salió de la casa y se encaminó hacía el bosque, Sakura hacía más de dos horas que se había ido de la casa, aún así no debía estar muy lejos, ya que no tenía casi fuerzas para caminar. Poco a poco se adentró en el bosque sintiendo su débil chakra, incluso en aquellas circunstancias seguía siendo muy molesta.

Caminó durante veinte minutos en linea recta y al fin divisó un pequeño bulto acurrucado bajo un árbol. Verla allí de esa forma, lo hizo recordar el día en que la encontró. Sasuke se detuvo al recordar aquellas imagenes.

_Acababa de entrenar cerca de aquel lugar, cuando escuchó los gritos de una joven. Sasuke observó el bosque y sintió un chakra bastante fuerte alejarse de allí rapidamente. Sin saber por qué, se adentró entre aquellos espesos arboles y vio un bulto rosado a lo lejos. Al acercarse, comprobó que era una mujer llorando desesperadamente. _

_Poco a poco fue acercandose y pudo distingir una piernas ensangrentadas hasta los pies. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando vio claramente la espalda arañada y cortada de esa chica. Se acercó un poco más y sus ojos se abrieron como platos...aquella cabellera rosa... ese pelo solo lo había visto en una persona. _

_Sasuke se acercó a ella y sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Jamás podría olvidar aquella visión. Sakura abrazaba las bandanas con el simbolo de Konoha. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado y su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa del miedo y el dolor. _

_-¿Sakura?- Sasuke se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, la joven ya no lloraba._

_Al empujarla un poco por el hombro, ella quedó tendida boca arriba facilmente. En ese instante, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que estaba totalmente herida, desnuda y... El shinobi que había huido la había violado. Ella estaba indefensa, desmayada y sola. Aún sin comprender por qué, la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su casa. Atendió suavemente su sheridas bañandola con cuidado, la dejó con una de sus camisas en la cama y salió a buscar a Kira. _

-Sakura.- Sasuke se arrodilló frente a ella y levantó su rostro despacio.- Vamos, molestia.

-Dejame aquí.- Sakura se encogió sobre si misma.- No te conozco y no me conoces. No quiero que me toques, por favor.

-Tsk, eres una molestia.- Dijo levantandose enfadado.- ¿Quieres morir?- La miró enfadado.- Pues muerte aquí de frío, no me importas y no deseo tenerte cerca.- Y dio dos pasos alejandose de ella.

-Espera.- Sakura al fin levantó el rostro.- Tengo mucho frío, no quiero morir.- Las lágrimas resvalaron por su rostro.- Aun que merezca hacerlo... no quiero morir.

Sasuke miró el cielo estrellado y suspiró con ansia. Realmente esto era un castigo... lo odiaban, siempre lo habían odiado en alguna parte y lo habían condenado por ser un Uchiha. Se acercó a pasos agigantados hacía ella y pudo ver el miedo en aquellos ojos jade cuando la alzó entre sus brazos.

-Hmp.- Sasuke la llevó a la casa cargandola en todo momento.- Puedes quedarte aquí mientras no salgas de esta habitación.- La dejó de pie en el suelo y ella observó a su alrededor.- No quiero verte la cara, no quiero escucharte llorar y no quiero ver que cada vez que te da un rebote, sales de la casa en mitad de la noche, si lo haces... te mataré yo mismo.

Aquello era el dialogo más largo que el azabache había tenido con ella. Sakura sintió miedo ante aquellas palabras, realmente él lo haría sin ningún miramiento. Sasuke era un vengador, un asesino despiadado y una persona sin alma. La pelirosa se adentró en la habitación y miró cada rincón que la rodeaba. Allí tan solo había una cama desecha y una mesa con una silla. No había muebles, ni libros, ni nada con lo que entretenerse.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro y suspiró cansada. Ella se sentía muy sola, recordó a Naruto, a Tsunade, a Kakashi, a sus amigos y a sus Gennin. No podía volver a Konoha, no después de demostrar al fin que era un fracaso como Kunohichi...

Sasuke se acostó de nuevo en su cama, al fin podría descansar en su habitación, hacía dos meses que la molestía rosada la ocupaba y estaba harto de ello ¿Por qué había ido a buscarla? Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se maldijo una vez más para si mismo ¿Que ganaba teniendola allí? Se preguntó una vez más.

-No estar solo.- Se contestó en un susurro.- Esto esta mal.

El azabache se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz, a pesar del frío que hacía fuera de la casa, él sentía algo cálido en su interior. Desde que su vengana terminó, desde que vio a Itachi por última vez y luchó contra Naruto, la venganza contra Konoha había pasado a segundo plano. Kira y Ayako habían hecho algo diferente en él. Ellos no eran como los demás, no los movía el interes ni el dinero...

Sasuke miró la puerta antes de tumbarse una vez más ¿Que haría con ella desde ese mismo instante? Lo mejor sería llevarla cerca de Konoha y dejarla allí. Asintió con la cabeza en la oscuridad de la noche...si, eso haría en cuanto ella estubiera mejor.

El sol se adentraba por la ventana sin ninguna piedad. Sakura abrió los ojos y miró el techo, las lágrimas aún estaban presentes en su rostro y la húmedad de la almohada aún delataba que había psado la noche llorando entre sueños. Se sentó despacio en el borde de la cama y al posar los pies en el suelo y levantarse, las nauseas se hicieron presentes. Sakura corrió hasta el baño y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Aquello era realmente molesto. Una arcada llegó tras otra sin sacarle nada del cuerpo.

-Tsk.- Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Vete.- Le rogó ella escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.- No necesito que veas esto.

-Hmp.- Sasuke alzó una ceja.- Podrías hacer menos ruido.- Le dijo molesto.- Me has despertado con tu carrera matutina, molestia.

-Perdón.- Sakura se levantó del suelo y se lavó la cara con agua fría.- Procuraré no correr la próxima vez.

-Sal.- Le ordenó sin escuchar sus palabras.

-Si.- Sakura pasó por su lado tratando de no acercarse a él demasiado.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de golpe asustandola ¿Por qué había ido la noche anterior a buscarla? Con paso lento se acercó por primer avez a la cocina de la casa, realmente estaba sorprendida, aquel lugar estaba limpio y ordenado ¿Lo haría Sasuke o la chica tan cariñosa con él? Levantó la mano derecha y la apretó contra su pecho. Alguien podía tocar a Sasuke con aquella confianza.

-¿Vas a entrar?- Sasuke pasó por su lado empujandola con el hombro.- Te dije que no salieras de la habitación.

-Tengo...- Ella agachó la cabeza y salió de la cocina. - Da igual.- Susurró por el pasillo.

El olor de la casa era maravilloso, un olor a menta fresca envolvía el lugar. Sakura aspiró aquel aroma antes de entrar a su habitación de nuevo ¿Por qué seguía mirandola así? Ella no le había pedido nada.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado tumbada, pero los ruidos habían cesado en la casa. Se levantó despacio de la cama y salió de la habitación mirando en cada rincón de la casa, Sasuke no estaba allí. Las lágrimas volvierona salir de sus ojos jade devorandole el alma ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Se maldijo a si misma mientras abría cada armario de la cocina, tenía demasiada hambre.

-¿No tienes nada interesante?- Preguntó en voz alta tras registrar toda la cocina.-¿De que te alimentas Sasuke Uchiha?

-De comida.- La voz ronca del azabache sonó tras ella.

Sakura saltó en su lugar y se llevó la mano al pecho cerrando el armario.

-No te he escuchado llegar.- Se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Eres sorda?- Sasuke se plantó delante de ella con un movimiento rápido de su cuerpo y la cogió del cuello.- Te dije que no salieras.

-Tenía hambre.- Sakura sentía como el aire faltaba en sus pulmones.- Me estas ahogando.- Dijo con terror cargado en sus ojos.

-Hmp.- Sasuke la soltó de golpe y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo.- Largo.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y se acarició el cuello juntando chakra en su mano. Antes de salir de la cocina, observó la silueta del hombre que casi la mata nuevamente ¿Hubiese sido mejor morir en el bosque? Aquella pregunta le rondó por más de media hora en la cabeza antes de dormirse de nuevo sobre la cama, fría y solitaría, de esa habitación.

Sasuke golpeó con el puño cerrado la mesa de la cocina ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerle caso? Aquella situación iba a ser realmente dura y molesta. Se giró de golpe y sacó las cosas que había traido en un par de bolsas. Tras discutir con ella de buena mañana, se había ido al poblado más cercano donde siempre hacía las compras, allí sabrían que darle a una embarazada.

El azabache vertió las verduras en la olla y se sentó a esperar, al fin y al cabo había sido su elección el dejarla en aquella casa. Tras comprobar que estaba la sopa, se acercó con una bandeja a la habitación y abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-Sakura.- Sasuke dejó la bandeja en la mesa y observó a la mujer de cabellos rosas.- Come.

Al ver que la mujer no le contestaba, se acercó a la cama y la observó. Sakura estaba dormida encogida sobre si misma y con las manos en su vientre. Su rostro estaba pálido y unas ojeras negras surcaban su blanquecino rostro. Los cabellos rosados estaban atados de mala forma y se desplegaban sobre la almohada y su hombro tapándola.

-Sakura.- Sasuke observó como una mueca de dolor atravesaba el rostro de la joven.

-¡No!- Sakura se revolvió sobre la cama.- No me hagas daño, por favor.- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.- Basta, me haces daño, no quiero que me toques. No soy nadie, no valgo nada.- Repetía una y otra vez entre sueños amargos.

-Molestia.- Sasuke extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla apartando los cabellos rosados.- Despierta, estas soñando.

-Sasuke.- Sakura gimió su nombre y él se separó inmeditamente.- No te acerques.- Pidió aún entre sollozos.- Estoy sucia, no sirvo para nada.

El azabache abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente creyendo que le dirigía a él la palabra.

-Tranquilizate.- Le pidió entre dientes asqueado y mirandola.- Tsk.

-¡No!- Volvió a gritar con miedo impregnado en su voz.- No me toques ahí, me haces daño, me duele... Estoy sucia.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó al fin enfadado el azabache.

-¡No!- Sakura se despertó por el grito de él y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-Come.- Le señaló la bandeja y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

¿Desde cuando estaba allí? Sakura se abrazó a si misma y sollozó contra sus piernas. Aquellos sueños la atormentaban día y noche ¿Podría superarlo alguna vez? Se levantó despacio y se sentó en la silla descalza y con los cabellos alborotados ¿Serviría al menos como madre?


	3. Creciendo

**Buenas! Aquí traigo unnuevo capi de est ahistoria... espero que os guste...**

_Adagio10,_** jejej gracias por tus palabras.. si, creo que Sasuke esta un poco Crazyyy! Jejejej ... guest, gracias...**_Salex!_**gracias por tus palabras hermanita.. sabes lo que esta costando escribir un capi de esta historia por culpa de mi Sasuke-Kun... jajajja.. y si, yo también le darí auna patada, pero no en la entrepierda que si no no podrá darme hijos el dia de mañana muhahaa.. no va... iremos en serio.. gracias por tu apoyo hermanita... se que te gusta esta historia y sabes que me esforzaré al máximo por no defraudarte a ti, ni a las demás lectoras.. nos vemos Kisss...**_Elda de la Torre, _**una vez más, gracias por estar siempre leyendome... se que es dramatico, pero creo que tiene su punto no? Jejej Gracias kiss...**_subeme,_** tiempo al tiempo.. ya se sabrá quien hizo eso... bueno espero que te guste el capi y gracia spor comentar, kiss...**_sakutsunade,_** Bienvenida, gracias por comentar, y decir que te gustami idea, nos vemos pronto, no te desesperes, no dejaré ningun fic, así que subiré...**_Xate Escobar,_** gracias por tus palabras, yo tampoco lei nada de esto, por eso se me ocurrió al idea jejej me alegra que te guste, aquí dejo la conti.. nos leemoss Sayooo kiss a todas y gracias. **

**Y bueno, gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos de aquellos que no comentaron... así se que aun que no comenten, hay más gente leyendolo. Nos vemos pronto...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

**Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...**

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_**2 Creciendo**_

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos rojos observaban la nada en la oscuridad ¿Hasta cuando debía soportar a esa molestia rosada? Miró una vez más la pared y supiró cabreado ¿Por qué no se callaba? Intentaba tener paciencia, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero en esos casos ya no soportaba más sus llantos y sus estupideces.

El azabache abrió la puerta de la habitación y con paso firme fue a la cocina, tras llenarse un vaso de agua y beberselo de un trago, lo dejó de un golpe secó en el banco de la cocina y se giró sobre sus talones intentando calmarse. Desde su último encuentro hacía dos días, él la había evitado a toda costa. Hacía dos meses que Sakura había llegado a la casa, y dos días que se mantenía despierta casi día y noche.

-¿Podrías callarte?- Dijo con voz fría y distante tras la puerta.

-Vete.- Le pidió ella con un susurro casi inaudible tras la puerta.

-Me molestas.- Sakura abrió de golpe la puerta y lo observó con sus ojos jades.-Mucho.- Puntualizó el azabache.- Y si no te callas de una vez, te echaré a patadas de la casa.

-Matame.- Susurró de golpe la joven pelirosada mirandolo a sus oscuros ojos.- Matame de una vez y acaba con esto.

-Estas loca.- Sasuke la empujó dentro de la habitación levantandola del cuello.- Y si eso es lo que buscas, te lo daré. Lo has buscado siempre, por eso me has seguido donde haya ido.

-Sueltala.- La voz de Ayako llegó desde la puerta de la habitación.- Creí que no os conocias.

-No lo conozco.- Sakura habló con la voz ronca una vez Sasuke la soltó contra la cama.

-Eres un bruto.- Ayako se acercó y pellizcó el brazo de Sasuke.- Sabes que a mi no me das miedo, Uchiha, pero aprobecharte de esta dulce chica... te llevas la palma.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- Sasuke miró a Ayako con sus ojos fríos y distantes.- Sabes que no me gusta.

-Lo sé.- Ayako levantó las dos manos.- No te volveré a tocar, si tú no la tocas a ella.

-No.- Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta y arrugó el ceño.- Solo quiero que se calle de una puta vez.

-Lo tienes de mal humor.- Ayako sonrió a Sakura.- Solo trata de calmarte, poco a poco verás como las cosas irán mejorando.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Sakura se sentó en la cama.- Cada vez que me duermo, cada vez que lo hago, veo a esa persona sobre mi.- Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro dejando un rastro salado en sus mejillas.- Y siento crecer a este bebé en mi interior.

-Sakura, si crees que desaciendote de él...- Ayako sonrió tristemente a Sakura.

-No lo haré.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- No pidió nacer, no pidió ser creado en mi interior.

-Entonces sé fuerte.- Ayako se sentó a su lado.- Ten.- Le tendió unas hierbas.- Esto te ayudará a relajarte y a dormir mejor, no le hará ningún daño a tu bebé.

-Gracias.- Sakura se levantó despacio de la cama.-¿Como es que has venido? Es muy tarde.

-Hoy dormiremos aquí.- Ayako sonrió a Sakura.- Kira y yo hemos venido a recolectar hierbas medicinales, mañana por la tarde nos iremos. No vuelvas a pedirle que te mate, él es...

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Sakura se sentó en la silla y miró a Ayako a los ojos.- Lo conozco desde que tenía siete años.- Confesó al fin la pelirosa.- Y lo amo desde entonces.

-Sabía que os conocias de antes.- Ayako sonrió.- No podía estar completamente solo.

-¿Eso te dijo?- Sakura arrugó su ceño.- En Konoha lo esperaba mucha gente.- Sakura sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos al pronunciar el nombre de su villa.- Fue Sasuke el que nos abandonó a todos.

-Algo sé de la historia.- Ayako sonrió tristemente.- Cuando lo recogí del bosque hace tiempo atrás, deliraba de tanta fiebre que tenía.- Ayako miró la puerta cerrada.- Parecía un gatito asustadizo.

-Un gatito asustadizo.- Sakura empezó a reir a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.- Así es como llamaba Sasuke a Naruto.- Sakura se tapó la boca.- ¡Oh, Naruto!- Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Quien es Naruto, Sakura?- Preguntó Ayako.- Cuantame de ti.

-No.- Sakura negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama abrazandose las piernas.- Estoy sola.

-No lo estás.- Ayako acarició la mejilla de Sakura pasando un mechón de cabellos rosado tras la oreja.- Estamos aquí contigo, Kira y yo, te protegeremos.

-Gracias.- Sakura levantó el rostro y sonrió por primera vez con alegría.

-Cuando quieras contarme sobre lo que te pasó, aquí estaré ¿Vale? Ahora trata de descansar tomandote estas hierbas, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.- Ayako se levantó de la cama, le sirvió un vaso de agua y colocó las hierbas con un poco de azúcar.- Ten, buenas noches.

Tras salir de la habitación, Sakura miró la puerta con calma, jamás pensó que alguien la trataría así en aquella casa. Dio un par de tragos a la bebida y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, por fin sus ojos se cerraban.

-No creo que tratarla así, sea lo correcto.- Ayako entró en la cocina bastante enfadada.

-No creo que hablarme así, sea lo correcto.- Sasuke se giró sobre si mismo y la miró a los ojos.-Hmp.

-Hmp.- Ayako se acercó a él y lo golpeó con el dedo indice en el pecho.-No creo que esa sea una palabra del diccionario.

-No me importa.- Sasuke la empujó separandola de él.

-Cuidado con tus manos.- Kira apareció en la cocina por primera vez en toda la noche.

-No te metas en esto, Kira.- Ayako miró a su marido con una sonrisa en los labios.- Esto es entre el gato asustadizo y yo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así.- Sasuke se sentó en el banco de la cocina y miró al matrimonio.

-Perdona.- Ayako se tapó la boca con una enorme sonrisa de bajo de ellas.- Así llamabas a Naruto.

-¿Naruto?- Sasuke arrugó el ceño y lo miró furioso.

-Si sigues frunciendo así el ceño, se te quedará cara de extreñido.- Ayako volvió a reir.

-Creo que ya estas jugando mucho con el fuego, Ayako.- Kira miró a su mujer.

-Y yo creo haberte dicho que no te metieras en esto.- Ayako miró a Kira con suplica.

-Estaré fuera comprobando algunas cosas.- Kira salió de la cocina, pero antes de seguir caminando miró a Sasuke por última vez.- Cuidado con tus manos.

-Hmp.- Sasuke salió de la cocina tras Kira y se diriguió a su habitación.

-¡Espera!- Ayako lo siguió y consiguió parar la puerta a tiempo antes de que la cerrara de un portazo.- Nuestra conversación no ha ababado.

-Tu conversación.- Dijo molesto tirandose contra la cama.

-Sasuke.- Ayako se sentó en la cama y lo miró tratando de no enfadarlo más, no era la primera vez que él la había agredido y tal vez...- Solo te digo que trates bien a esa muchcha. Sakura es...

-¿Ahora es Sakura?- Sasuke se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, ni nadie te ha dicho que te metas en esto.

-Tú viniste al pueblo buscandome hace dos meses.- Ayako se levantó y lo miró a sus ojos rojos, odiaba cuando se ponía a la defensiva.- Nos vamos Sasuke.- La pelimorada se dirigió a la puerta.- Kira y yo volvemos a casa durante un tiempo, mi hermana se ha puesto enferma y me necesita.

-Entiendo.- Sasuke sonrió de lado y la miró divertido.- Supongo que temes que la mate.

-No sería la primera vez ¿Verdad?- Ayako lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Lo has hecho muchas veces, y no te costaría nada matarla a ella.

-Solo largate y deja de meterte en mi vida.- Sasuke cerró la puerta dejandola fuera de la habitación.

-Adios, gatito asustadizo.- Ayako acarició la puerta y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Al entrar en el cuarto, Kira ya estaba acostado esperandola.

-¿Que has conseguido?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Nada.- Ayako se acurrucó contra el pecho de su marido.- Sigue igual de inexpresivo como siempre.

-¿Estará bien Sakura aquí, o nos la llevamos?- Kira acarició los cabellos de su mujer.

-No puede hacer un viaje tan largo con nosotros.- Ayako suspiró.- Solo rezaremos para que esten bien.- Y tras aquellas palabras, la casa se envolvió del silencio de la noche.

Sasuke caminaba nuevamente de un lado a otro de su habitación, no había salido en toda la mañana y no deseaba hacerlo. Golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y se sentó de golpe en la silla junto al escritorio ¿Por qué sentía debilidad ante Ayako? Miró la puerta y frunció el ceño cabreado ¿Le debía algo? Se preguntó internamente.

-La vida.-Se contestó así mismo en un susurro.

Se acercó a la puerta decidido a salir, sus tripas gruñían y tenía que comer algo. Abrió despacio y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo al escuchar la voz de las dos mujeres.

-Entonces.- Ayako sonrió a Sakura.- Estas enamorada de él desde que lo viste por primera vez.

-Si.- Sakura agachó la cabeza y la metió entre sus brazos.- No puedo evitarlo, nunca he podido.

-Pero te ha intentado matar en varias ocasiones.- Ayako acarició su espalda.

-No me importa.- Sakura absorvió por la nariz delatandose así misma de su llanto.- Ya no me importa nada.

-No puedes hablar así.- Ayako levantó el rostro de la pelirosa.

-No puedo volver a Konoha, no tengo a nadie y espero un hijo de quien me violó.- Sakura miró a los ojos de Ayako con sinceridad.

-¿Y?- La pelimorada sintió lástima por esa joven.- Puedes empezar una nueva vida aquí, puedes formar tu pequeña familia junto a ese bebé y ser feliz.

-No.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Me he de marchar de aquí.- Cogió el vaso de leche entre sus manos y lo apretó fuertemente hasta hacerlo estallar entre sus dedos.- Solo molestaré a Sasuke una vez más. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre he sido la débil del grupo, la molestia, el estorbo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Ayako miró sus manos ensangrentadas.- Dejame que te cure.

-No hace falta, yo era medic-nin.- Sakura le sonrió tristemente.- Mi maestra era la Godaime.

-¿La Godaime de Konoha?- Ayako abrió sus ojos como platos.- Que suerte has tenido ¿Como acabaste aquí?- Susurró más despacio.

-Me asignaron un grupo Gennin.- Sakura suspiró tras curar sus propias heridas.- Solo llevabamos un mes juntos. Dos de ellos serían medic-nin y los tenía que preparar para las misiones. El otro joven, tenía habilidades médicas pero se oponía a ello.

-¿Que pasó? Tal vez te haga bien el contarmelo.- Ayako le tendió una pequeña barra de chocolate.

-Gracias.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Supongo que es porque siempre he sido patética con lo que hago. Salí de misión con mis muchachos y me alejé de Konoha. La Godaime nos había enviado a una misión sencilla, tan solo debía enseñarles a rastrear y a proponer estrategias y no separarse del grupo. A quién debían de curar primero en un ataque y como neutralizar el Chakra.

-Ya veo.- Ayako mordió su barra de chocolate y siguió escuchandola en silencio.

-Sin saber como, ni porque, nos atacaron unos shinobis sin bandana.- Los ojos jade de Sakura se humedecieron recordando ese momento.- Yo debía llevarlos sanos y a salvo, pero les pegaron separandolos de mi. En un último intento de supervivencia, los encerré en Katsuyu.

-¿Katsuyu?- La pelimorada alzó una ceja intrigada.

-Ella es la invocación de mi maestra.- Sakura se sirvió otro vaso de leche fría.- Los metí dentro y le ordené que los llevara a Konoha, los abandoné. Tras salir corriendo del lugar, pensé que si los alejaba, lo conseguirian. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que los había despistado y podía volver... me alcanzó y me tiró al suelo, lo demás ya lo sabes.

-No fue tu culpa.- Ayako acarició su larga cabellera rosada.- No lo fue, así que no te eches la culpa.

-Lo fue.- Sakura se levantó de la silla.- Siempre tengo al culpa de todo. Tuve la culpa de que Naruto arruinara su vida buscando a Sasuke. Tuve la culpa de que casi se mataran los dos, de que él no volviera a Konoha... no supe retenerle. Tengo la culpa de lo que les haya pasado a esos Gennin y tengo la culpa de que me violaran.

Ayako se levantó de golpe de la silla y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos estaban fríos y sentía el pecho arder. Ayako deseaba no haber escuchado esas palabras.

-No vuelvas a decir que la culpa de una violación, es tuya.- La pelimorada abrazó a Sakura contra su pecho.- La culpa es de ese cerdo.

-Siempre he sido débil.- Sakura se separó de ella.- Pero ya no importa.

-Vuelve a Konoha.- Le pidió Ayako.

-No puedo hacerlo.- Sakura suspiró agotada.- Ya no valgo para nada. No puedo salir sola, estoy embarazada y además, abandoné a mi grupo. No quiero seguir discutiendo esto, Kira esta a punto de llegar y os vais en una hora.

-¿Estaras bien?- Ayako miró a Sakura tristemente y resignada.

-Lo estaré, pronto.- Sakura sonrió a la mujer.- Cuando pueda dejar a Sasuke vivir tranquilo su vida y pueda alejarme de aquí lo estaré.

-¿Segura que estarás bien aquí?- Ayako acarició una vez más su mejilla.

-Si.- Sakura se dirigió hacía la puerta.

Sasuke desapareció de la puerta con un movimiento rápido y apareció en la puerta de su habitación. Tras hacer que cerraba despacio, la miró a la cara.

-Buenos días.- Sakura agachó el rostro y abrió la puerta de su habitación.- No hace falta que digas nada, sé lo que debo hacer.- La pelirosa se encerró en su habitación a llorar una vez más ¿Por qué le había contado todo eso a esa desconocida?

Sasuke volvió a abrir la puerta de su habitación y se encerró de nuevo, lo que menos deseaba era una charla nuevamente con Ayako y sus comeduras de coco. Se sentó despacio en el colchón y dejó caer su cuerpo contra la cama ¿Tanto mal le habían hecho a Sakura?

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Y a él que le importaba? Ella tenía razón, era débil y una molestia andante. El azabache escuchó como Kira y Ayako recogían sus cosas y se acercaban a las habitaciones.

-Adiós, Sasuke.- Ayako tocó suavemente en la puerta.- Hasta otra.

-Hmp.- Contestó sin ánimos.

-Avisame cuando Sakura esté de ocho meses.- Kira abrió un poco la puerta.- Si ella no se ha ido de aquí, no la has matado o algo parecido, avisame y atenderé su parto.

-Hmp.- Sasuke giró el rostro y miró la pared.- Que os vaya bien.

El matrimonio abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, pero la pelirosa se había dormido. Tras salir de la casa, el matrimonio rezó para que la joven estuviera bien, y para que Sasuke tuviera mucha paciencia con ella.

El azabache salió del cuarto, necesitaba comer algo decente. Tras entrar en la cocina, pudo observar los cristales del vaso roto y la leche esparcida por la mesa y el suelo "Al menos podrían haberse digando a recogerlo" Pensó frunciendo su ceño. Sasuke recogió aquel destrozo y se sirvió un vaso de leche fría y cogió una rebanada de pan.

Mientras tomaba su desayuno, pudo escuchar los sollozos nuevamente de Sakura, aquello realmente era molesto para él y su soledad. Miró el techo cansado, debía desaparecer de allí. Se levantó despacio de la silla y se acercó a la puerta de salida, volvería a la noche cuando ella ya estuviera dormida.

Los días pasaban demasiado deprisa. Sakura se sentía realmente sola en aquella casa. Muchas noches soñaba que había vuelto a Konoha y que todos allí la esperaban. Otras noches volvía a recordar aquella noche fatidica donde su vida cambió completamente. Y otras noches, siemplemente soñaba que Sasuke y ella se llevaban bien y podían estar en la misma habitación sin matarse.

Sakura se metió en la ducha y dejó correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo, Sasuke la evitaba a toda costa y eso la tenía realmente triste ¿Por qué le costaba tanto acercarse a ella? Sakura negó con la cabeza y tendió el champú sobre su larga cabellera. Tras enjabonarse el cabello y el cuerpo, se enjuagó quedandose más de cinco minutos bajo el agua.

-Un baño siempre sienta bien.- Sakura cogió la toalla que colgaba detras de la puerta.- Sasuke.- La pelirosada sintió el olor del azabache en aquella prenda.-¿Por qué sigues tan frío y tan distante?- Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su sonrojada mejilla.-¿Tanto te molesto?

Sakura en ese instante, mirando su rostro en el espejo, pensó que ya no sería más una molestía, que lo ayudaría en la casa y en lo que estuviera en sus manos. Salió del baño envuelta en la toalla de Sasuke y se adentró en su habitación ¿Que se pondría de ropa? Miró el Haorí de Sasuke y negó con la cabeza, debía lavarlo nuevamente. Suspiró cansada y sacó las mallas que anteriormente le había llevado Ayako.

-No me vienen.- Sakura las dejó sobre sus caderas y se miró el pequeño vientre abultado.- Ya se me nota.- Intentó esconder la pequeña protuberancia.

La pelirosa se detuvo a observar su cuerpo frente al espejo. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado y el pantalón ya no pasaba de ellas. Su pequeño vientre ya se notaba y sus pechos ¡Oh! Sus pequeños pechos ya no lo eran. Sakura acunó los senos en las palmas de sus manos y sintió que le habían crecido un par de tallas.

-Ya no lo puedo ocultar, esto es un hecho.- Agachó su rostro y despacio acarició su vientre.- Creces en mi interior y ya no hay vuelta atrás.- Sakura sonrió por un instante.

Buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación y encontró el pequeño sueter que Ayako le regaló junto a las mallas. Tras deslizarlo por su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que le apretaba del pecho y su pequeña barriga sobresalía del sueter.

-Esto no me vale.- Susurró contra el espejo. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación sin hayar nada.

Sakura abrió los cajones de la habitación, y tras observar que uno tras otro estaba vacio, negó con la cabeza enfadada ¿No había ropa en aquella habitación? Observó el Haori blanco de Sasuke y volvió a negar. Debía lavarlo antes de ponerselo, lo había estado utilizando de pijama.

La pelirosa encontró un par de vendas en una caja y decidió vendarse los pechos. Tras enrollar la cinta blanca por ellos, salió de la habitación dispuesta a comer algo. Al mirarse en el espejo por última vez, sintió que no podía ir así por la casa, Sasuke podía enfadarse.

Abrió despacio la habitación de Sasuke y el olor de ese hombre chocó contra su rostro. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, él siempre olería condenadamente bien. Entró despacio a la sala y abrió cajón por cajón, buscando algo que le encajara. Sakura pudo comprobar que el azabache tenía demasiada ropa con el simbolo de los Uchiha ¿De donde la abría sacado?

Casí todo lo que allí había eran Haoris, camisetas azules de cuello alto, camisetas blancas enormes o pantalones de diversos tipos. Arurugó la frente y sacó una camsieta de rejilla. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Aquello era una malla shinobi. La deslizó despacio por su cuerpo y sonrió nuevamente. Ni muy prieta, ni muy suelta.

Descalza se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a hacer algo sano para comer. Abrió los armarios encontrando el típico bote de Ramen instantaneo, del cual se había estado alimentando ultimamente. Negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando por todos los cajones y armarios. Tras sacar varias especias y jarras, se dispuso a abrir la nevera.

Sakura encontró carne de cerdo, pollo y algunas verduras. También un preparado para ensalada y soja. Con un poco de alegría, se dispuso a cocinar todo aquello que tenía a su alcance, haría una buena comida para ella y su bebé. Se lavó las manos dispuesta a disfrutar ese momento. Al secarselas, sintió algo extraño en su vientre.

-¿Qué?- Sakura observó el pequeño bulto.

El movimiento volvió a producirse y ella se sintió más extraña todabía ¿tenía hambre, o era su bebé? Acarició su pequeña barriguita y sonrió, lo mejor era ponerse a cocinar.

Tras pasarse más de dos horas cocinando, al fin se sentó frente a la mesa. Agradeció aquellos alimentos que iba a tomar y cogió los palillos entre sus dedos. Al final había conseguido hacer unos buenos fideos con pollo, una sopa suculenta de cerdo y verduras con salsa de soja, una ensalada fría y un buen pastel de manzana.

Sakura miró las rodajas de tomate y sonrió "Le falta un poco de ajo, sal y aceite" colocó los ingredientes en el tomate y lo echó junto a la ensalada. "Ahora el menú era perfecto". Después de deborar un tazón de sopa de pollo con fideos, se puso un poco de verduras y cerdo en un plato, aquello le había salido realmente bueno.

Al acabar de comer, se dio cuenta que había sobrado mucha comida, aquello le serviría de cena. Sonrió mientras guardaba todo en la nevera, al bebé le había gustado, ya que no había salido corriendo al baño a tirarlo todo.

Una vez había limpiado todo, se sentó en el sofá del salón. Ella sabía que Sasuke aparecería en la noche, sabía que la evitaba y que no la molestaría para nada. Se levantó despacio del sofá y se acercó a la estantería del salón. Kira y Ayako tenían muchos libros de medicina allí. Sakura estiró el brazo y cogió uno que llamó realmente su atención.

-El nacimiento de vuestro bebé.- Sonrió al ver la fotografía de un recien nacido en la portada.- Será interesante.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y no se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido. El bebé había estado tranquilo toda la tarde y no había vuelto a moverse. Sakura se levantó del sofá y dejó el libro abierto sobre la mesita, en cuanto acabara de cenar, volvería a leerlo.

Sakura calentó la comida que había sobrado a medio día y coció de nuevo más fideos en el caldo de pollo que había preparado. La comida le había sentado de maravilla y disfrutaría de la cena.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Sasuke había aparecido por la puerta.

El azabache había llegado a la casa, se encontraba realmente cansado después de estar desde las cinco de la mañana entrenando. Al abrir la puerta, se había encontrado con un olor exquisito en la casa y había acudido a la sala de donde provenía ese olor.

-Tenía hambre.- Susurró Sakura.- Solo cociné lo que había en la casa ¿Quieres?- Sonrió al azabache.

-Hmp.- Sasuke observó el atuendo que ella llevaba.- Eso es una camiseta mía.- Dijo friamente.-¿Quien te ha dado permiso para tocar mis cosas, molestia?

-Pe-perdón.- Sakura se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacía la puerta de la cocina.- Con permiso.

Sasuke entró en la cocina para dejarle pasar, ella había urgado en su habitación. Al observar la figura de la joven, se dio cuenta de que había ensanchado y parecía más gorda.

-Te estas poniendo gorda.- Dijo en voz alta sin saber porque.

-¿Gorda?- Sakura se giró con el rostro enfurecido.- Estoy embarazada, inútil.- Se acercó a él con paso firme y clavó su dedo indice contra su pecho.- Una mujer, cuando esta embarazada engorda.

-Solo digo lo que veo.- Sasuke siguió firme en su posición.- Y si comes tanto, te pondrás peor que una vaca.- Y miró la mesa.

-Desgraciado.- Sakura cargó su puño con Chakra.- No entiendes nada.- Una lágrima descendió por su rostro.- Puedes comertelo tú solo.

Sakura intentó salir de la cocina y sintió de nuevo ese revoloteo en su vientre. Sus manos fueron inconscientemente a su barriga y gimió ante esa extraña sensación. Al girarse, observó como Sasuke cogía los palillos, se servía un tazón de fideos y olísqueaba buscando algo extraño.

-Estan buenos.- Dijo Sasuke tras llevarse unos pocos a la boca.- Cocinas bien. Por cierto, no te di permiso para coger mi ropa.

-No tengo.- Sakura seguía acariciando su vientre de pie junto a la puerta.- Lo siento, ahora te la devuelvo.

La pelirosa se giró sobre su talones y trató de dirigirse hacía su habitación mientras trataba de sacarse ese estúpido suerter de su cuerpo.

-No hagas nudismo.- Sasuke estaba detrás de ella con cara seria.- No importa, te la puedo dejar.

-No quiero molestarte.- Sakura se giró y lo miró a los ojos.- No quiero ser una molestia, solo deseo que todo esto no hubiera pasado y no tuvieras que estar aquí, conmigo.- La tristeza en los ojos jade de Sakura era imposible de ocultar.

Sasuke cerró su spuños con cólera y se giró dandole la espalda.

-Deja de decir esas cosas.- El azabache habló un poco menos tenso.- Fui yo el que recogí en el bosque. No hay más que hablar. Ahora entra en la cocina y cena.

Entró y se sentó delante de su tazón de fideos. Sakura entró tras él y se sentó en el mismo sitio que había ocupado antes ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello?

-Creo que te expliqué las normas.- Sasuke cogió un trozo de cerdo.-Hemos estado bien durante dos meses.- Seguía sin mirarla.

-Solo quiero ayudar.- Sakura bebió un poco de zumo.- Tú no estas en todo el día, así que me ocuparé de las labores. Así no seré un estorbo completamente.- Sakura terminó de comer y se levantó a lavar los platos.- Si traes comida fresca todas las noches, cada mañana puedo prepararla.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina.- No hagas mucho ruido, molestia, quiero dormir.

Desapareció de su vista y escuchó la puerta de su habitación. Sakura sentía su cuerpo temblar completamente, su pulso estaba acelerado y su corazón parecía que quisiera salirse de su pecho. Era la primera vez que estaba en la misma sala con él y éste no la ahogaba o algo por el estilo.

Sakura limpió la cocina y se dirigió al sofá a seguir leyendo. El libro realmente decía cosas interesantes sobre el nacimiento del bebé y los primeros cuidados tras su nacimiento. Se sentó en el sofá y apagó la luz principal dejando solo una pequeña lamparita.

Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño y dejó su ropa caer al suelo. Necesitaba una duch aurgentemente. Al adentrarse en la bañera, sintió ese aroma fresco que asociaba con Sakura. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Debía admitir que era divertido convivir con alguien. Al menos, cuando llegaba a casa no estaba completamente solo.

Tras enjabonar su cuerpo y enjuagarse, salió de la bañera y buscó su toalla de siempre ¿Donde demonios estaba? Se pruntaba mientras miraba cada rincón del baño. Maldijo una y otra vez a aquella molestia rosada ¿Que había hecho con su toalla?

Sasuke abrió la puerta del baño lentamente y miró hacía la sala, la molestia estaba allí haciendo algo. Observó la puerta abierta de su habitación y suspiró. De un golpe abrió alpuerta del baño y cruzó el pasillo adentrandose en su cuarto. Esta se las iba a pagar ¿Por qué había usado su toalla? En el pasillo, cerca de la puerta del salón había un armario con infinidad de toallas de diferentes colores.

El azabache se colocó su ropa interior, una camiseta sin mangas blanca con el simbolo de los Uchiha en medio de la espalda y un pantalón azúl de náilon por debajo de la rodilla. Salió de la habitación con paso firme y directo a la sala.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó molesto.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirosada. Por un instante pensó que se había encerrado en su habitación. Sasuke se dio cuenta que la lamparita seguía encendida y se acercó al sofá. All legar y apoyarse en el respaldo, se dio cuenta de lo que había delante de sus ojos. Sakura estaba dormida, con el libro tirado en el suelo, la camiset amedio levantada y su mano izquierda apoyada en su pequeño bulto.

El azabache frunció el ceño y observó su vientre. Ladeó la cabeza y suspiró ¿Que ocurriría cuando naciera ese bebé? Negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado. Cuando eso ocurriera, la dejaría en aquella casa y buscaría una nueva forma de vida, solo.

-Sakura.- La llamó una vez más.- Vamos, el sofá es incómodo, debes ir a la cama.

-Sasuke.- La pelirosa sonrió entre sueños.- No me dejes tú también.- Una pequeña lágrima descendió por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Vamos, no me hagas esto.- Sasuke la levantó entre sus brazos, la verdad es que si pesaba un poco más que hace dos meses.- Eres una molestia hasta dormida.

Caminó con ella por el pasillo y la dejó tendida sobre la cama. Sasuke la miró una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta y frunció el ceño.

-¿Que me estas haciendo, Sakura?- Volvió a la sala y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, tras apagar la luz, se dirigió a su habitación.- ¿Por qué siento algo aquí?- Se acostó en su cama y acarició su corazón.

Sasuke decidió aquella extraña noche que no volvería atratarla con cordialidad, cada vez que flaqueaba y la miraba a aquellos ojos jade, su mundo se desmoronaba sin saber porque. Cada mañana se levantaba a las cinco, se duchaba, se vestí ay salía a entrenar lejos de la casa. Cada tarde, al dirigirse de nuevo a casa, se paraba en el mercado del pueblo más cercano y compraba víveres para el día siguiente. Sakura había cumplido su promesa y cada día limpiaba la casa, hacía la colada y cocinaba para los dos.

-Buenas tardes.- Una mujer de cabellos blancos lo saludó.-¿Como está su esposa?

La ira volvió a invadir su cuerpo. Desde que Ayako fue por primera vez a la casa a atender a Sakura, la gente del pueblo se había enterado que una mujer de cabellos rosas vivía con él. Cuando Ayako le compró aquellas mallas en la tienda de pre-mamas, la gente del pueblo lo felicitó por su pxóxima paternidad.

-Ya le dije que no era mi esposa.- Sasuke cogió al fruta y pagó a la mujer.- Solo es una amiga de la infancia.

-Lo que tú digas.- La mujer sonrió y le dio una hermosa manzana roja.- Para ella, esto es gratis.

Sasuke la cogió con una sonrisa falsa y salió del maldito pueblo ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Realmente los habría matado gustosamente si no fuera por Ayako y la amistad que tenía ella con toda aquella gente.

Al llegar a casa, el silencio reinaba en ella. Sasuke entró en la sala y no vio a la pelirosa por ningún lado. Se adentró en al cocina y dejó las bolsas encima de la mesa, tampoco estaba allí con al cen apreparada. Sasuke arrugó el ceño y abrió al puerta del cuarto de Sakura. La pelirosa estaba tumbada en la cama y cogía con las dos manos su abultado vientre.

-Sakura.- Sasuke la llamó desde el linde de la puerta.

-¡Sasuke!- La pelirosa se levantó como pudo de la cama y posó sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo.- Lo siento, no creí que fuera tan tarde.

-La cena.- Dijo dandose la vuelta sin mirarla.- Voy a darme una ducha.

-La caliento en nada.- Sakura se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de la nevera la comid aque había preparado a medio día. Guardó la comida de las bolsas que había traido el azabache y sirvió al mesa. - Ya está.- Y sonrió satisfecha.

Sasuke salió de la ducha y entró en su cuarto para buscar ropa. Al abrir los cajones, se dio cuenta que estaban casi vacios. Se puso la ropa interior, una camiseta negra de media manga con el simbolo Uchiha y un pantalón blanco. Si no fuera porque era más alto y estaba más musculoso que cuando tenía doce años, aquel Sasuke podría decirse que era aquel niño perdido.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke entró en al cocina.-¡No tengo ropa!

-No grites.- Sakura cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

-¿Que has hecho con ella?- Sasuke se sentó a cenar y empezó a tragar todo aquello que ella le ponía en el plato.

-Pues.- Sakura dudó un instante.- Te dije que no tenía ropa.- La pelirosa terminó de cenar y se llevó un dulce de fresa a la boca.

-No me gusta que me desaparezca mi ropa.- Sasuke la miró friamente a los ojos.- No me gusta que la toques.

-Lo siento.- Sakura se levantó de la silla y lo encaró.- Ahora te la devuelvo toda, señor egoista.- Y dio unbocado al dulce.- No sabes compartir.

-Te he traido dulces.- Y señaló el trozo de dulce de fresa que quedaba en la mano de Sakura.

-¡Oh, gracias don perfecto!- Sakura le lenazó el trzo de dulce.- Aquí tienes lo que traes.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke tiró la silla al levantarse de golpe. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba detras de ella cogiendola del hombro y un ruido fuerte, se escuchaba en toda la casa.- No me hagas ponerme serio. No me hagas recordar que estas aquí por lástima y devuelveme lo que es mío.

-Guarda tu Chidori.- Sakura se giró con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ya te devuelvo todo.

La pelirosa se dirigió a su cuarto y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía toda la ropa del azabache allí. Se tapó la boca y tras limpiarse las lágrimas, abrió la puerta y sonrió tristemente a Sasuke.

-Tienes razón.- Admitió.- Tengo toda tu ropa, lo siento.- La pelirosa empezó a sacarla del cuarto y a llevarla a la habitación del azabache.- Debo ir al pueblo y comprarme ropa de pre-mamá. Con esta barriga ya no me cabe ni tu ropa.- Dijo con una risita fina.

-Buenas noches, molestia.- Sasuke guardó su ropa y cerró la puerta con seguro. Debía contenerse, debía de conseguirlo. Al fin y al cabo ya la estaba aguantando siete meses allí.


	4. Late una vez más

**Holaaa! siento la tardanza, pero no pude escribir por problemas familiares y de salud, pero aquí traigo un nuevo capi, una vez más, gracias...**

_Salex,_** hermanita.. jejejje creo que utilicé mi tactica de robar ropa jajajaj si yo tambien me acuerdo de mi embarazo ejem.. tambien jijijij...Ayako creo que es un personaje que cree qu eme encanta... y bueno creo que aún dara más que hablar jijiji... y bueno Sasuke ejem... aun que sea el vengador... yo te digo que corazón tiene.. oscuro pero lo tiene jejejej y Sakura podrá conquistarlo? Jajajaj ya se verá ya... espero que este capi sea de tu agrado hermanita.. nosss leemos en el escritorio de al lado kisss...**_ Adagio10,_** sip jeje creo que si esta cambiando jijij espero que este capi también te guste.. nos leemos kiss...**_Elda de la Torre, _**gracias por sgeuir leyendome jiji y bueno veremos progresos en Sasuke...0.o jajajajaj besos cuidate, kisss...**_sakutsunade,_** espero que tu nervios anden bien... lo siento por la tardanza pero ya expliqué por qué... me alegra que te guste.. sip Sasuke ya va hablandandose jejeje kisss... **_Yume no Kaze,_** sip Sakura ya tiene siete meses, Sasuke lleva siete meses conviviendo con ella...Si, nunc alei que ella estubiera de otro... y acabara con él de alguna forma... y si esta teniendo mucho aguante con ella... ya verás ya jajaja me alegra que te guste la historia... y bueno él más o menos sabe qu ela violaron.. se lo imaginó cuando la vio en el bosque, pero de todas formas pronto se verá lo que él piensa respecto a ese tema... nos leemos...kiss...**_Lady BlackStar, _**Hola! bueno como ya viste, me pasé por tus historias jajajaja y ya sabes lo que opino no? Me alegra saber que te gustan las mias jejejejej y si, Sasuke es Sasuke y no puede tratarla bien desde un principio, si no, no sería Sasuke Uchiha no? Intento hacerlo más o menos como es, evidentemente no soy Masashi y bueno no puedo hacerlo exactamente como él, pero no creo que lo haga muy Oc... por ahora.. luego ya veré, ya que no se ha visto un sasusaku en el manga y supongo que al escribirlo lo sacaré de su personalidad... aun que espero que no mucho... kiss y gracias por leer y comentar.. kissssss.**

* * *

**Y bueno, gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos de aquellos que no comentaron... así se que aun que no comenten, hay más gente leyendolo. Nos vemos pronto...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**3 Late una vez más.**

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, todabía recordaba la discursión de la noche anterior con la molestía rosada. Recordó el momento en que Sakura había lanzado el pastel contra su cara, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, realmente la mujer le echaba cojones.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y sacó la cabeza para observar el pasillo ¿Se había levantado ya la mota rosada? Al no escuchar ruido fuera, salió despacio de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, se daría una larga y relajante ducha, entrenaría unas cuantas horas lejos de allí, comería algo en el pueblo, haría la compra y volvería al anochecer como siempre.

Tras la larga ducha, salió del baño vestido con un pantalón azúl y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, con el simbolo Uchiha bordado en la espalda. El mes de mayo estaba resultando bastante caluroso. Al llegar a la cocina, su ceño se frunció y su nariz quedó arrugada en una mueca graciosa. La molestia rosada estaba preparando el desayuno ¿Por qué se había levantado tan pronto?

-Buenos días.- Sakura no miró a Sasuke.- Sé que debería estar durmiendo, pero con esta barriga y el calor...

-Ahorrate tus explicaciones.- Sasuke entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera sacando un brik de leche fría.

-Tienes fruta recien cortada en la mesa.- Sakura se giró y miró a aquel hombre frío y distante.- Que aproveche.- Y salió de la cocina con paso firme.

Sasuke observó la mesa y de su pecho salió un gruñido ¿Por qué no le obedecía? Era una molestía real, le molestaba su sola presencia. Cerró los puños con furia y contó hasta tres intentando calmarse. No debía matarla, aún que tuviera unas ganas tremendas de borrar del mapa a aquella estúpida mujer, el bebé que llevaba dentro...

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cogió un trozo de manzana, pensó que al menos servía para algo. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina mordiendo el trozo de fruta. Abrió la puerta principal y tras salir, la cerró de golpe molesto. No, ella no servía para nada, era débil y una pesada.

Caminó por el bosque hasta el claro donde cada día entrenaba. Miró el cielo y odió aquel sol, hacía demasiada calor. Antes de empezar su entrenamiento, comprobó que en cada árbol estubieran las dianas que él mismo había colocado. Suspiró y se situó en el centro sacando los kunais de su bolsa porta objetos.

Aquella técnica de Itachi ya la tenía más que aprendida, pero al fin y al cabo, siempre conseguía relajarle lo suficiente para no volver a esa casa y deshacerse de la pelirosa. Saltó en el aire, dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo y lanzó un puñado de kunais con cada mano, por último soltó otros dos y golpeando a los anteriores, cada uno acertó en una diana diferente. Aquello ya no tenía misterio para él.

Cayó al suelo apoyando sus pies suavemente sobre la hierba y de su cuerpo empezaron a salir rayos eléctricos azulados. Se concentró en diferentes árboles y los golpeó con su técnica.

-Chidori Nagashi.- Los arboles quedaron chamuscados allá donde el chidori los había golpeado.-¡Mierda!- Se tensó levantandose de golpe y miró hacía la casa. Desde su posición no podía verla, pero sabía que ella estaba allí.-¿Que me has hecho, Sakura?- Volvió a preguntarse.

Harto de pensar todo el tiempo en ella, decidió entrenar con Chokuto. Sacó la Katana de su váina y segó todo aquel árbol que estaba a su alcance. En un momento de ira hacía su propio comportamiento, concentró su Chakra en Chokuto y la hoja se electrificó. Sasuke cerró sus negros ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo, el Sharingan los poseía.

Su estómago rugió, ya debía ser más de medio día. Secandose el sudor en su antebrazo, empezó a caminar lentamente hasta el pueblo. Al llegar allí, decidió ir a comer al mismo restaurante de todos los días. Entró olfateando el aire, allí siempre hacían comidas exquisitas. Se sentó en una mesa apartado de todos y esperó a que lo atendieran.

-Bienvenido.- La misma chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules de todos los días, lo atendió.-¿Que va a comer hoy?- Y agachó el rostro sonrojada.

-Traeme carne.- Sasuke sacó su bolsa de dinero y le tendió una buena cantidad.- Y una botella de Sake.

-Enseguida.- La joven se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras una puerta, instantes después, apareció con el pedido.- Que aproveche.

-Hmp.- Sasuke tendió la carne en el centro de la mesa, dejandola sobre la parrilla. Cogió los palillos y se sirvió una copa de Sake. Realmente estaba hambriento.

Tras acabar con la comida y el Sake, se levantó y salió del restaurante. Mientras caminaba hacía las afueras del pueblo, recordó que a menos de un kilometro de allí, había una tienda donde vendían buena carne. Mientras se dirigía hacía allí, encontró un claro que jamás había pisado, tenía unos buenos árboles para entrenar.

El azabache decidió quedarse allí por un rato, ya que aún era temprano para volver a la casa. Tras lanzar unos cuantos shuriken y kunais, decidió entrenar un rato con Chokuto. Sasuke la envolvió con su chakra y trabajó con su técnica Nagashi, hacía un rato que había sentido el Chakra de varios shinobis y le apetecía divertirse un rato.

Al sentir su Chakra, dos Anbus aparecieron ante él. Sasuke sabía que aún lo buscaban por ser un shinobi renegado y traidor, asesino de clase S. Sonrió con malicia, ese día, tenía diversión asegurada. Sin pensarselo dos veces, cerró su ojo y sintió el poder de su Kekkei Genkai.

-Amateratsu.- El Anbu de la izquierda se prendió entre sus llamas negras.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- La voz de otro Shinobi resonó tras su espalda.- Esta vez no podrás huir.

-Chidori Nagashi.- Su cuerpo se cubrió de nuevo de electricidad y de su mano izquierda se formó una espada de Chakra.- No os tengo miedo.- Rió fuertemente.

-Nosotros tampoco.- Siete Anbu más aparecieron tras los arbustos.

Sasuke alargó aquella katana de Chakra y atravesó el pecho del Anbu que tenía delante. Los Siete Anbu restantes, empezaron a atacarle sin piedad.

-Susanoo.- Un guerrero corpulento de Chakra púrpura apareció envolviendo al azabache. La defensa que le proporcionaba estando en su interior, era impenetrable.- Se acabo el juego.-La ballesta apareció y de las llamas de Amateratsu apareció una flecha.

-¡Es el Susanoo, desaparecer!- Ordenó uno de ellos con mascara de lobo y el simbolo de Kumogakure en su bandana.

Sasuke aprovechó la confusión y disparó la ballesta, tres de los Anbu fueron atravesados al instante.

-Dije que os dispersarais.- El Anbu saltó para esconderse entre los arbustos.

Sasuke alzó sus manos e hizo unos sellos con precisión.

-Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu.- Una gran llamarada de fuego se dirigió hacía el cielo y unas nubes negras empezaron a formarse.

-¿Que esta haciendo?- Preguntó uno de los Anbu de Kirigakure.

-No lo sé, pero viniendo de él algo malo seguro.- El Anbu de Kumogakure hizo unos sellos con sus manos y un dragón de agua atacó a Sasuke.

-Ninguno de vuestros ataques me hará daño.- Sasuke volvió a reir al escuchar los truenos que empezaban a formarse en el cielo.- No saldreis con vida de aquí.- Antes de atacarles, comprobó que no hubieran más escondidos.- Veo que sois unos cobardes.

-No te tenemos miedo.- Dijo otro grupo de Anbus apareciendo de la nada.

-Nueve contra uno.- Sasuke sonrió de lado.- Esto cada vez me gusta más.

Un Ambu de Sunagakure deshizo la arena bajo los pies de Sasuke desestabilizando su Susanoo. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la misma técnica que Gaara utilizó tiempo atrás en la lucha que tuvo contra los Kages antes de la cuarta guerra.

El azabache alzó su mano izquierda por arriba de su cabeza y diriguió la punta de sus dedos hacía el cielo. En su rostro se podía ver perfectamente su odio hacía todos ellos. Estaba cansado de luchar y matar a cada Anbu que intentaba capturarlo.

-Kirin.-Un rayo electrico atravesó el cielo y bajó hasta su mano alzada. Una bestía con cabeza de dragón, cuernos de ciervo, cuerpo de león y recubierto de escamas bajó del cielo.- Llegó vuestra hora.

La bestia eléctrica impactó contra los Anbus en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo al agotarse tras usar al Susanoo y su técnica Kirin.

-No todo ha acabado.- Aquella voz sonó tras Sasuke.- Esta vez te toca morir a ti.

El azabache se dio la vuelta y trató de levantarse. En ese mismo instante, sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre. Sus ojos rojos miraron penetrantemente a su agresor. El Anbu llevaba la mascara destrozada dejando ver parte de su rostro y sus ojos. Su ropa estaba hecha girones sobre su piel quemada.

-Chidori.- El sonido de un millar de pajaros se escuchó en el silencio del bosque y el Anbu cayó a sus pies.- Aún no.- Susurró intentando tapar su herida.- Katon: Housenka no jutsu.- Y prendió fuego al resto de cadáveres deshaciendose de ellos sin dejar rastro de aquella lucha.

El azabache caminó despacio hasta la casa, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la noche ya empezaba a cer. Se paró a unos metros de la entrada, debía reforzar el sello que los ocultaba de la vista de los demás. Sasuke cogió un poco de la sangre que emanaba de su vientre e hizo unos sellos posando las manos en el suelo.

-Ya esta.- Susurró casi sin fuerzas.

Abrió la puerta despacio y entró arrastrando los pies, necesitaba descansar. Al llegar a la sala, sintió la sangre salir de su boca y resvalar por su barbilla. Apoyó la mano sobre la cabecera del sofá y observó a Sakura. La pelirosa dormitaba en el sofá sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el respaldo y su vientre estaba al descubierto.

Sasuke avanzó un poco más y cayó de rodillas ante ella. Sin saber muy bien por qué, alzó su mano ensangrentada y la posó sobre aquel vientre. Al dejarla despacio, sintió la piel cálida de Sakura bajo la yema de sus dedos y la palma de la mano.

-Sakura.- La llamó en un susurro.

El vientre de Sakura se zarandeó y pudo sentir a la criatura que crecía en el. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y su corazón se agitó de una forma extraña. Sintió como sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar de agotamiento y su cuerpo a desfallecer.

-Sakura.- Volvió a susurrar.- Ayudame.- Pidió sin voz. Su mano resvaló por el vientre de la pelirosada dejando un rastro de sangre y su cuerpo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Sakura sintió algo cálido sobre su abultado vientre y sonrió aún dormida. Había estado todo el día limpiando la casa y cocinando y se sentía agotada. Un ruido extraño la sacó de sus sueños y abrió los ojos de golpe. El cuello le dolía y las piernas se le habían dormido ante aquella extraña posición. Sus ojos enfocaron el reloj que colgaba de la pared y se abrieron de golpe al comprobar que eran más de las diez de la noche.

De un saltó la kunohichi se levantó del sofá y sintió algo cálido de nuevo sobre su vientre. Al fijarse en el, pudo ver el rastro de sangre. Poco a poco bajó su vista al suelo y vio el cuerpo del azabache tendido y ensangrentado.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura se arrodilló ante él y observó su camisa rota y ensangrentada.-¿Que te ha pasado?- Preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

Sakura abrió la camisa y observó el vientre ensangrentado, posó sus manos suavemente sobre la herida y emanó Chakra curativo. La pelirosa se dio cuenta de su inestabilidad por el embarazo, arrugó su ceño pensando que no podría sanarlo. Después de casi media hora, al fin consiguió estabilizar al azabache. Vendó su abdomen como pudo y se levantó secando el sudor de su frente.

-Espero que estes bien.- Sakura lo miró con tristeza.- No me gustaría perderte ahora.

La pelirosa entró en la cocina y secó un par de lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. Ella seguía amando a Sasuke Uchiha. Negó con la cabeza y se maldijo a sí misma interiormente. Él no se merecía amor, él la había abandonado en Konoha y la había intentado asesinar cada vez que se habían encontrado. Sakura intentó contar las veces y se quedó sin dedos para ello.

Cansada de aquella situación, llenó un vaso de agua y salió decidida de la cocina. Al llegar al salón, se acercó a Sasuke y dobló el vaso dejando caer el agua sobre su rostro. El azabache frunció el ceño al sentir el agua sobre él y abrió los ojos de golpe encontrandose con una gran barriga manchada de sangre.

-Vas hecha una cerda, mejor lavate.- Dijo poniendose de pie el azabache sujetandose el abdomen herido.

-Cadeces de modales.- Sakura cerró los puños con fuerza, ya que tenía ganas de golpearlo y herirlo ella.-Señor cubito de hielo.

-Cierra tu boca.- Sasuke la miró dejandola helada por su mirada.-Tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua y salió de la sala hacía su habitación.

Las lágrimas volvieron a descender por el rostro de Sakura, aquello ya empezaba a molestarla. Posó su mano sobre el pecho y cerró los dedos sintiendo como cada día aquel pequeño músculo se encogía más y más ¿Por qué no podía tratarla tan solo como una amiga?

Entró en el baño y se despojó de sus ropas, se daría una relajante ducha antes de hacer la cena, se lo tenía bien merecido después de curar las heridas de ese bastardo. El agua descendió por su cuerpo y sintió un gran alívio, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y un suspiró salió de su boca.

Sasuke entró en su habitación y se miró al espejo, al fin y al cabo había sido él el que había pedido su ayuda. Chasqueó la lengua y tocó suavemente el vendaje que ella había puesto delicadamente sobre su abdomen. Cerró el puño derecho y lo estampó contra el espejo rompiendolo en pedazos, la rabia lo había consumido de nuevo ¿Por qué la vida lo había puesto de nuevo en esa tesitura? Cerró sus negros ojos tratando de calmarse.

-Está bien.- Suspiró cansado.- Solo debo aguantar hasta que tenga a ese bebé y después podré echarla.- Sonrió de medio lado al sentir la sangre resbalar por sus dedos.- O largarme de aquí y no caer de nuevo en el mismo error, jamás debí recogerla del bosque.

Sasuke cogió un pantalón corto blanco y una camiseta sin mangas azul, necesitaba una buena ducha, cenar algo ligero e irse a dormir. Salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta del baño decidido. Al cerrar tras su espalda, pudo ver a la pelirosa desnuda bajo el chorro de agua.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura sintió su cuerpo temblar y trató de taparse en vano.

-Hmp.- Sasuke volvió a abrir la puerta.- Eres una molestia.- Y cerró de golpe.

El azabache entró en su habitación y se sentó despacio en la cama, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al fin y al cabo ella le daba buenos momentos de diversión.

-¡El baño es tuyo!- Escuchó gritar a su molestia personal.-¡Y llama antes de entrar!

-Es mi casa.- Dijo tranquilamente abriendo la puerta y encontrandose a Sakura tapada con tan solo una camiseta blanca de él.- Y tapate.

-Eres un pervertido.- Sakura se adentró en su habitación dejandolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Te odio.- Sasuke se adentró en el baño y aspiró aquel aroma, olía a Sakura.- Toda la casa huele a mujer.- Refunfuñó.

Sakura aún sentía las piernas flojas, desde que él la había encontrado en el bosque, ellos no habían tenido un encuentro como ese. Ella miró su enorme vientre y agachó la cabeza. Estaba gorda, era una enorme pelota de baloncesto andante. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella ¿La habría visto fea? Suspiró y abrió la nevera, él jamás se fijaría en ella como mujer.

Se maldijo internamente y negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que la abría visto fea y gorda. Otra lágrima recorrió su rostro y se enfadó con ella misma ¿Que le pasaba? Intentaba comprenderse así misma, pero sus hormonas no se lo permitían. Era toda una vorágine de sentimientos descontrolados, unas veces estaba dispuesta a luchar por él y otras quería salir corriendo de la casa y dejarlo ahogandose en su propia soledad.

Decidió cocinar algo rápido, así que se dispuso a hacer unas simples bolas de arroz y una pequeña ensalada. Mientras moldeaba el arroz, sintió la presencia del azabache en la cocina. Todabía resonaban las últimas palabras de él en su cabeza.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó sin mirarlo a la cara.- Se que me odias y que suelo meter la pata, pero no te molestaré más.- Dijo intentando sonar convincente con sus palabras.- Procuraré no salir de mi habitación.

-No hay quien te entienda.- Sasuke se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que ella terminará con el arroz.

-Quien no te entiendo soy yo.- Sakura lo encaró dejando las bolas de arroz sobre la mesa.- A veces me hablas tan...- Suspiró.- Y otras creo que quieres matarme.

-Hmp.- Sasuke mordió una de las bolas y la miró atento.-Quiero matarte.- Le aseguró.- De hecho si no tubieras ese enorme vientre, creo que lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero me diviertes.

-¿Crees que soy tu buffón particular?- La ojijade se enfadó al escuchar aquellas palabras.- Que bien.- Se sentó enfrente de él y se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar.- Divirtamos a Sasuke Uchiha "El vengador"

-¿Ves?- Sasuke sonrió de lado.- Como ahora.- Cogió otra bola de arroz y la mordió mirandola a los ojos.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y se juró a si misma vengarse, de alguna u otra forma lo haría. Se levantó de la silla, lavó los platos y se fue directa a su habitación ¿Como empezaría el plan venganza? Sonrió apoyandose contra la almohada y cayó dormida en segundos.

Sasuke esperó a que ella estubiese dormida para levantarse de la silla, realmente la había molestado. Sasuke sonrió mientras se dirigía lentamente hacía su habitación. Tal vez debía mirar por una vez el lado positivo de las cosas, si ella no huebiese estado con él ese día, tal vez ahora estubiera retorciendose de dolor esperando a que llegara Kira como siempre a sanar sus heridas.

Había pasado un mes desde el último incidente, Sakura sonreía satisfecha mientras observaba las sábanas negras favoritas de Sasuke. Él jamás le había dicho que eran sus favoritas, pero eran las únicas que llevaban bordado el simbolo Uchiha, y por ello debían serlo. Sacó las tijeras del cajón y las volvió a mirar divertida, al fin su bebé tendría un juego de sábanas.

El día había sido bastante entretenido. Tras levantarse de la cama y asegurarse de que él hubiese salido de la casa, se levantó y se adentró en la habitación de Sasuke. Le había quitado las sábanas de la cama, unas cuantas camisetas y su almohada. Sakura había cogido una caja de madera del sótano que había descubierto hacía unos días y ahora estaba entretenida haciendole la cuna a su bebé.

Sakura cosió municiosamente los bordes de la sábana. Aquel tamaño era extraño, pero tenía un tanto de ternura. Al terminar de coserlas, envolvió la almohada con ellas y las metió en la caja de madera haciendole así una cuna. La pelirosada acarició su vientre y sonrió satisfecha. Ahora era el turno de aquellas camisetas enormes. Cortó la tela y la volvió a coser dandole un tamaño más pequeño. Al final del día, había logrado coser cinco camisetas blancas y dos vestiditos.

-¿Y si es niño?- Sakura miró los girones de tela que le quedaban esparcidos por la mesa.- Le coseré un pantalón con tirantes.

La ojijade miró el reloj y suspiró agotada, no tenía nada para su bebé, pero poco a poco iría buscandole cosas. Cogió la caja de madera como pudo y bajó al sótano, allí Sasuke no entraba, así que sus cosas estarían seguras.

Después de cenar un tazón de fideos con pollo, dejó otro preparado en la nevera, desde hacía cinco semanas, las cosas eran así entre él y ella. Sakura se encerró en su habitación y se metió en la cama agotada.

Sasuke entró en la casa y guardó la compra en la nevera, tras darse una larga ducha, entró en la cocina y calentó el tazón de fideos. El silencio inundaba la casa y aquello empezaba a molestarle. Lavó el tazón y abrió la puerta de su habitación, al encender la luz, se distrajo con su propia cama ¿Donde estaban sus sábanas y su almohada?

-¡Sakura!- Gritó esperando a que la ojijade le respondiera.- ¿Que has hecho con mis sábanas?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la molestia.- Mierda.- Se quejó al ver que ella ya estaba dormida.

Sasuke se hizo la cama de nuevo con sábanas limpias y se acostó a dormir, era algo incómodo sin almohada, pero ya le preguntaría al día siguiente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró agotado, al menos ya le había enviado el mensaje a Kira anunciando que solo le quedaban unas tres semanas a la molestia para tener al bebé.

Sakura miró una vez más el reloj de la pared, todabía era muy temprano. Sasuke hacía tan solo tres horas que se había ido de casa y el día era muy largo. Debía reconocer que echaba de menos las amenazas y las burlas de Sasuke.

Negó pensando que era masoquista, pero al menos antes hablaban un poco. Las semanas habían pasado muy rapidamente ultimamente y aquello la tenía muy preocupada. Acarició su vientre y bajó al sótano. Al llegar abajo, miró de nuevo la caja de madera y sonrió. La cogió entre sus brazos y la subió al salón.

Hacía dos días había entrado a la habitación de Sasuke y le había robado otra vez la almohada. Sonrió para si misma, ya le había quitado dos. Lo extraño era que el azabache seguía pasando de ella y no le reprochaba nada. La pelirosa sacó la espuma de la almohada y rellenó la tela que acababa de coser con retales.

-Ya está.- Y observó su obra maestra.- Es un conejo perfecto.

Con los retales que le había sobrado de las sábanas y la ropa, había cosito un conejito para su bebé.

-Solo te faltan los ojos y una boca sonriente.- Sakura le cosió dos botones negros como ojos y un retal rojo como boca.- Perfecto.- Y lo dejó dentro de la cuna.

La pelirosa se agachó un poco posando las manos sobre la mesa. Desde la noche anterior, tenía ciertas molestias en los riñones y en el bajo vientre. Respiró un par de veces intentando calmarse y sonrió, debía ser fuerte. Entró a la cocina y se dispuso a hacer la comida, tan solo eran las once y media de la mañana pero si lo dejaba ya preparado, podría recostarse en el sofá un rato antes de comer.

Sakura coció arroz y sonrió al recordar las putadas que le había estado haciendo al bastardo. Hacía cinco días, le había dejado dos bolas de arroz para cenar y se las había dejado fuera, encima de un plato y resecas. Cuando él llegó, se le destrozaron en la mano nada más las cogió. Se tapó la boca divertida.

Otra noche, le había cocido demasiado los fideos y cuando él había tratado de comerselos, se le deshacian en la boca. Otra vez le había puesto salsa muy picante a la sopa de pescado y él, jamás se había quejado. Sabía que aquello eran niñateces, pero era la única forma en que podía molestarlo por tratarla como a su buffón personal.

Sakura terminó de preparar la comida y se sentó en el sofá admirando la pequeña cuna. Acarició su barriga y sintió como el bebé se movía en su interior. Otro dolor punzante la atravesó y dio un pequeño grito. Su bebé no tardaría en salir de ella. Sus ojos se empañaron sintiendose miserable ¿Que haría ella con un bebé? Volvió a mirar aquella caja de madera y se lamentó por no poder darle algo mejor.

-¿Que es todo esto?- Sasuke la sorprendió.

-¿Que haces tan pronto aquí?- Sakura se levantó como pudo del sofá y miró la cuna.

-¿Eso son mis sábanas?- Preguntó el azabache molesto.-¿Es una caja de madera?- Y señaló la cuna que ella había fabricado.

-Yo.- Sakura no sabía que contestar.

-Así que para esto me has estado robando.- Sasuke tocó las sábanas y sintió su almohada debajo.- Le has hecho un colchón con mi almohada.

-No tengo nada.- Sakura agachó el rostro y una lágrima descendió por el.

-Me has estado jodiendo durante este ultimo mes y medio.- La voz de Sasuke sonó fría y con rabia.

-Las hormonas.- Se escusó ella.- Lo sien-siento.- Empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

-No llores más, molestia.- Sasuke la cogió del brazo y la zarandeó.- Ya queda menos para dejar de verte.

Aquellas palabras entraron en la mente de la pelirosa como un mazazo ¿Dejar de verte? Asintió despacio agachando el rostro, él ya se lo había advertido meses atrás. Cuando ella tuviera al bebé, él se marcharía de allí dejandola sola. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en la soledad, tenía miedo de que nuevamente la atacaran y le volvieran a hacer lo mismo, por eso no salía de la casa ¿Como iba ella a criar a un bebé allí encerrada?

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- Volvió a zarandearla con más fuerza.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió el dolor en su brazo. Las imagenes de aquella noche volvieron a pasar fugazmente por su mente.

-No me golpees, por favor.- Pidió con súplica.- No tocaré nada más, te lo prometo.- Intentó soltarse sin exito.- Me haces mucho daño, por favor.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó de golpe. No pretendía herirla, por una vez en mucho tiempo, no deseaba hacerlo. Verla tan vulnerable, con ese vientre tan abultado y ese cansancio encima...

-Sakura.- Sasuke estiró su mano en el aire.

-¡No!- Ella se cubrió la cara con los brazos.- Lo si-siento.- Y corrió como pudo hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Sasuke observó como se cerraba la puerta y frunció su ceño. Ella estaba asustada y él era el culpable. Miró una vez más la cuna de madera y pasó los dedos por el borde clavandose una astilla, aquello no era seguro para una pequeña criatura. El azabache cogió una gran cantidad de dinero y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo para que ella entendiera de que él había salido.

Sakura abrió la puerta despacio y secó las lágrimas de su rostro ¿Que le había hecho? Se miró el brazo y descubrió los pequeños moretones que comenzaban a salirle. Posó su mano izquierda sobre su antebrazo y emanó un poco de Chakra para aliviar su dolor.

-Bastardo.- Murmuró mirando la cuna y cogiendola entre sus brazos.

La ojijade bajó las escaleras del sótano para dejar allí la cuna junto a la ropa que le había hecho a su bebé. Cogió cariñosamente el conejo entre sus dedos y sintió un dolor horrible atravesarle el vientre. Sakura se cogió al borde de la mesa que había abajo y un grito se escapó de sus labios. Sintió correr el liquido caliente por sus piernas y sus rodilla se doblaron haciendo la caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué ahora?- Se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

La kunohichi se asustó al comprobar que los dolores eran cada pocos minutos y no la dejaban levantarse del suelo. Allí olía a cerrado y a moho, había polvo por todas partes y los dolores iban en aumento. Sakura se quitó la ropa interior como pudo y se dobló sobre si misma al sentir las contracciones. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y deseó que el bastardo volviera a casa en ese instante.

Sasuke había ido a comer al mismo lugar de siempre, debía pensar con claridad y estar cerca de la casa, no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Pagó la cuenta y salió del restaurante, debía comprarle algo para compensar el daño que le había hecho hacía unas horas. Al pasar por una tienda de bebes, se quedó mirando fijamente una bella cuna de color blanca con conejitos tallados en la madera.

-Buenas tardes, joven.- Una anciana lo saludó desde la puerta.-¿Ya va a tener el bebé su esposa?

-No es mi esposa.- Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Se lo he dicho millones de veces a usted y a la señora de la verdulería.- Y suspiró cansado.

-No he visto que le haya comprado nada.- La anciana se acercó a Sasuke.- Si compra la cuna, le regalo las sábanas.- Insistió la anciana.

-Claro que la comprara.- Kira apareció tras Sasuke y tocó el hombro del azabache.- Y muchas cosas más ¿A que si, gatito?- Le dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-No soy un alma de caridad.- Dijo molesto.- Que se lo compre ella.

-Sasuke.- Kira lo empujó dentro de la tienda.- Ella se alegrará, al fin y al cabo la dejarás sola ¿No?- Susurró.- Al menos dale la comodidad hasta que ella pueda salir de la casa sola.

La anciana aprovechó aquel momento de lapsus del Uchiha para preparar unas bolsas.

-¿Que es todo esto?- Preguntó Sasuke mientras salia de la tienda acompañado de Kira.

-Yo te ayudo a llevarlo a la casa.- Kira cargó con unas cajas y unas bolsas.- Ella se pondrá muy alegre, ya verás.- Le dio un golpe con su hombro.- La tendrás a tus pies.

-¡No la quiero a mis pies!- Sasuke apretó las bolsas entre sus manos.- La quiero fuera de mi vida.

-Le llevas una cuna de madera muy bonita, una lamparita para el bebé, un mueble, ropa, pañales, biberones, chupetes, zapatitos, juguetes, complementos, cremas y accesorios del baño, una bañera...- Kira miró divertido a Sasuke.

-¡Ya cállate!- Sasuke arrugó su ceño.- No sé para que tantas cosas.- Se quejó una vez más.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, la noche ya empezaba a asomarse en el cielo. Kira sabía que estaba jugando con la paciencia del Uchiha. Al abrir la puerta, un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la casa, Sasuke soltó las cosas en el suelo y la buscó con la mirada.

-¡Sakura!- Se adentró corriendo y abriendo cada puerta.

-¡Ah!- Sakura gritó nuevamente.

-Proviene del sótano.- Kira señaló la puerta entreabierta y la luz que salía de la rendija.- Vamos.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke bajó primero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Mierda.

-Esta de parto.- Kira se arrodilló entre las piernas de la pelirosa y miró con preocupación la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.-Ayudame.

-Hay mucha sangre.- Sasuke miró el charco del suelo.- Sakura.- Y se agachó acariciando su rostro.

-No puedo más.- Susurró agotada.- No quiere salir.

-¿Por qué nos has esperado a ponerte de parto cuando yo estubiera en casa?- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!- Y apretó sus manos contra el suelo.

-Tranquila.- Kira miró a Sasuke.- Te pedí que me ayudaras, no que la jodieras. Vamos a llevarla al cuarto.

-Yo no la jodi, ese fue otro.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-A buena hora has sacado tu débil vena cómica.- Kira lo miró enfurecido.

Sasuke la cogió por debajo de los brazos y Kira trató de cogerla por las piernas tratando de sujetar la cabeza del bebé.

-Tienes tu cara muy cerca de su...eso.- Dijo Sasuke al comprobar que Kira tenía una pierna de ella pasada por su hombro y la otra por su brazo derecho.

-Estoy sujetando al cabeza del bebé, inútil.- Kira miró con enfado a Sasuke.

-Hmp.- Sasuke entró en el cuarto de Sakura y la recostó en la cama.

-Quiero que traigas un recipiente grande con agua caliente.- Kira miró a Sasuke.- No te des la vuelta y mirame.- Le pidió cada vez más enfadado.- Si no nos damos prisa, esto acabará muy mal.

-No me importa.- Dijo con tono frío y distante.

-¡Sasuke!- Kira se levantó de los pies de la cama y se encaró con el Uchiha.- Traeme el recipiente, toallas limpias y ropa para el bebé.

-Si.- Sasuke desafió a Kira con la mirada.- Como ordene, señor.

Kira colocó una silla a los pies de la cama y arrastró a Sakura para ponerla en mejor posición. Acto seguido observó una vez más la escena.

-Esto va a ser complicado.- Susurró.- Vamos, Sakura, no empujes ahora.

-No puedo más.- Dijo en un susurro.- Se va a morir.

-No lo hará.- Kira se puso los guantes y sacó su material médico de su bolsa.- Para eso estoy aquí.

-Ya está.- Sasuke entró en la habitación y dejó el recipiente en la mesa acercandosela a la cama.- Eso es...- Se quedó sin voz al ver lo que ocurría, sin poder evitarlo, se giró sobre si mismo y vació su estómago de una sola arcada.- Asqueroso.- Susurró.

-Si.- Kira asintió y cogió la cabeza del bebé.- Tiene el cordón en el cuello y se esta ahogando, aún tiene vida, pero no por mucho tiempo si no actuamos ya.

-Esto es realmente asqueroso.- Repitió. Sasuke se separó de la cama y miró la pared.- No sé en que te puedo ayudar yo.

-Solo estate ahí.- Kira cortó el cordón y trató de sacar a la bebé despacio.- Empuja un poco ahora.

-No puedo.- Lloró Sakura ahogandose.- No puedo más.

-¡Si puedes!- Sasuke se giró y se acercó a la cama.- No seas una molestia.

-¡Ah!- Sakura gritó y empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Eso es.- Kira cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y lo tumbó en la cama.- Vamos.- Le pidió.- No te mueras, resite.- Kira trató de ayudarlo con su Chakra.- No puedes dejar a tu madre sola, solo te tiene a ti.- Una lágrima se deslizó por el blanco rostro de Kira.- Debes ser fuerte, pequeña.

Sasuke observó el rostro amoratado de la niña, era una niña. Pudo ver que los intentos de Kira no servían de nada, su corazón se iba parando poco a poco.

-Tú corazón latía fuerte antes, así que late una vez más.- Le pidió a la pequeña.- Hazlo por mi.- Kira trataba de que su corazón no se detubiera del todo.

Sasuke sintió que algo se removía en su interior nuevamente, no podía permitirse una escena como la de antes. Se acercó lentamente hasta Kira y cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-¿Que haces?- Kira trató de quitarle a la niña.- Se está muriendo, trato de salvar su vida.

-Así no lo conseguirás, ocupate de su madre.- Sasuke observó el cuerpo desnudo, caliente y manchado de sangre de la pequeña. Su corazón había dejado de latir.-¡Maldición!- Posó dos dedos suavemente en el pequeño pecho y sonrió.- Late una vez más.- Pidió en un susuro.

Una pequeña descarga de electricidad emanó de los dedos de Sasuke, aquello debía ser suficiente. La niña se revolvió entre sus brazos y un fuerte llanto se escuchó en la habitación, realmente tenía buenos pulmones. El llanto de la niña inundaba la habitación y una sonrisa de victoria adornaba los labios del Uchiha.

-Ya está.-Kira inspecionó la placenta.- Ya acabó todo.

-La lavaré.- Sasuke se acercó al recipiente y metió despacio a la pequeña, tras quitarle la sangre y dejarla limpia, la vistió despacio poniendole un pañal y un vestidito blanco.- Creo que la ropa de chico no sirve.- Dijo mirando a Kira.

-Traela y dasela.- Señaló a Sakura.- Ya está todo controlado.

Kira se levantó y tapó a Sakura hasta la cintura, recogió su material y observó a la pequeña.

-Bien.- Sasuke posó suavemente a la pequeña sobre el pecho de su madre. Sakura respiraba agotada y sus ojos jade estaban cerrados.- Tu bebé.- Susurró.

Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a la niña, sus cabellos eran un tono rosado mucho más fuerte que el suyo, su piel era más morena que la suya y tenía una peca en la mejilla como...

-¡Quitala!- Pidió empujando a la criatura.- Apartala.- Y empezó a llorar.- Su mejilla, ella...- Y cayó inconsciente por el esfuerzo.

-Esta loca.- Sasuke cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos.- Realmente loca.- Y miró la mejilla de la niña.- Solo es una peca.

-Tal ver su agresor la tuviera.- Kira miró con tristeza a Sakura.- Está agotada, solo dejala descansar un rato.

Si.- Sasuke salió de la habitación siguiendo a Kira.- ¿No le va a pasar nada, verdad?

-Ella es muy fuerte.- Kira suspiró.- Paré la hemorragia y ya no sangra, curé su útero para que no tenga problemas. Voy a limpiar el desastre de la habitación.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y miró la mata rosada entre sus brazos.

-Ya está.- Kira apareció y sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke se sentó en el sofá con cuidado.-¿Cuando vienes?

-Vendré pasado mañana.- Kira miró a la bebé.- Mañana tengo otro parto cerca de aquí.

-Bien.- Sasuke escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y miró el reloj, ya eran las doce y media de la noche.- Vamos a esperar a tu madre.

La niña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Sasuke la acunó entre sus brazos y trató de calmarla.

-¿Vas a ser una estúpida molestia como tu madre?- Frunció su ceño.- Vamos, cállate.- Le pidió más calmado.

Sasuke se recostó en el sofá y colocó despacio a la niña entre él y el respaldo apoyandola en su brazo izquierdo. Por unos instantes, observó sus cabellos rosados oscuros, su piel morena y la pequita que adornaba su mejilla izquierda. La pequeña se había calmado y había abierto sus ojos.

-Son verdes.- Susurró Sasuke.- Igual que los de tu madre.- Poco a poco fue acercando su mano y acarició aquellos pequeños deditos.- ¿Serás como ella?- Y sonrió acariciando la punta de su pequeña nariz.- Mi-ko-to, que hermosa eres.- Susurró despacio para no asustarla.

Algo nuevo había nacido en el oscuro corazón de Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. Mikoto

**Hola! bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capi... **

_Adagio10, _**jeje sip Sasuke le puso el nombre jejeje bueno con algo debía reclamar que también era suya de alguna forma no? Ya que había aguantado a la madre durante nueve meses jijiji... gracias por comentar kiss cuidate...**_Yume no Kaze,_** gracias por tus palabras.. bueno aún faltan muchos sucesos, intrigas, amores, desamores, jajajajaj un kiss cuidate... **_Salex, _**Ohaio hermanita... bueno bueno... sip parece que el matrimonio tiene el don de poder con Sasuke jajajaja esperemos la reacción del azabache con al niña y con Sakura no? Jajaja ahora viene lo más dificil ajajj aaguantar a una criatura en casa... nos leemos hermanita besitos Aishiteru...**_.sumebe, _**gracias por tus palabras, por leer y comentar, si Sasuke es muy lindo.. y muy ejem... jajajaj kiss cuidate... **_Lady BlackStar, _**Jajajaja sip Sasuke-Bastardo tiene corazón muhahaha muy oscuro pero lo ti8ene jejejeje... gracias por tu mensaje kiss nos leemos cuidate...**

**Y bueno, gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos de aquellos que no comentaron... así se que aun que no comenten, hay más gente leyendolo. Nos vemos pronto...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

**Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...**

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**4 Mikoto**

Sakura se despertó agotada y sudando, por un instante pensó que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Bajó las manos para acariciar su vientre y abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. No estaba, allí no había nada. Se levantó bruscamente y se mareo haciendola caer sentada sobre la cama. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y encendió la luz ¿Donde estaba su bebé? Recordó vagamente la voz de Kira diciendo que se estaba muriendo.

-¡No!- Sakura se levantó más despacio esta vez y se dio cuenta que no sangraba.-¿Donde está?- Abrió la puerta y apoyandose en la pared, caminó despacio hasta la sala.

Todo estaba en silencio y la luna reflejaba el reloj de la pared. Sakura miró la hora, eran las dos de la madrugada. Encendió la luz desesperada y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Al girar el rostro, pudo ver la figura de Sasuke tumbado en el sofá.

-¿Y mi bebé?- Se acercó a él y tocó su brazo.-¡Sasuke!

Sasuke se despertó de un sobresalto y la niña empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón.

-Mi bebé.- Sakura sonrió al ver la mota de pelo rosado oscuro.

-Molestia.- Sasuke se sentó y tiró de su brazo suavemente.-¿Ya estas mejor?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Damelo.- Pidió en un susurro.

-Será "damela"- Sasuke miró a Mikoto.- Espero que cuides bien de Mikoto.- Y se la dio.

-¿Mikoto?- Sakura frunció su ceño y miró a su hija.-Yo no le he puesto ese nombre.- Dijo seria.

-Se lo he puesto yo.- Sasuke miró a la bebé.- Dale de comer, tiene hambre.- Y se levantó del sofá.- Mañana te montaré la cuna y las demás cosas, ahora ve al cuarto y descansar.

-Sasuke.- Sakura miró al azabache.- No me dejes sola, por favor.- Le pidió agachando el rostro.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se giró hacía la puerta.- Creo que eso puedes hacerlo tú sola.- Dijo friamente saliendo de la sala.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo no dormía plácidamente. El haber estado con esa pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, lo había llevado a un pequeño sueño reparador y tranquilizante ¿Por qué? Se preguntó mientras abría el refrigerador y se servía un vaso de agua fría. Dejó el vaso de un golpe contra la mesa de la cocina y miró la puerta abierta del cuarto de Sakura, al fin y al cabo debía abandonar la casa y salir de sus vidas.

Por un instante, ese pequeño rostro sonrosado y esos orbes jades, lo llenaron de calma ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a la niña de su cabeza? Negó intentando borrar ese recuerdo y cogió dos sandwiches dispuesto a volver a esa sala y decirle a la pelirosa que se marcharía al amanecer de allí.

Al llegar a la sala de nuevo, se detuvo ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus negros ojos. Mikoto estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su madre y ella la envolvía tiernamente con sus brazos. Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver aquella escena tan intima. Mikoto se alimentaba del pecho de su madre y sus ojos estaban abiertos, conectandose con los orbes jade de su madre.

El azabache por un instante sintió su corazón latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Sin saber porque, estrujó aquellos sandwiches entre sus dedos y los dejó caer al suelo. Su semblante se volvió frío e inexpresivo de nuevo y fulmiró con sus negros ojos a aquellos dos seres sentados en su sala.

Con paso decidido, se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo y odiando nuevamente aquel día en que había llevado a la molestia a su casa. Se tiró de golpe contra la cama y deseó dormir como cuando era un niño de cinco años, y su única preocupación era que Itachi le hiciera caso y entrenara con él. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a sentir ese pequeño calor que la niña le había dado instantes antes de que su madre la separara de sus brazos.

_Abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la sala. Se sentía pesado y la oscuridad invadía su hogar. Abrió lentamente la puerta y salió al pasillo descalzo. Al llegar a la sala, encendió la luz intentando encontrar a su molestia personal. Sus negros ojos la buscaron por toda la sala, pero allí no encontró rastro alguno ni de la bebé, ni de Sakura. Sorprendido de no ver tan siquiera las bolsas que él había llevado el día anterior, se encaminó hacía el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa. _

_Sasuke entró despacio y encendió la luz, pero sus ojos tampoco encontraron nada. La cama estaba completamente limpia, no había sábanas que la cubieran, ni indicios de que allí hubiera vivido nadie. Cerró la puerta sintiendose vacio, aquello no podía ser real. Desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la puerta que comunicaba con aquel pequeño sótano, donde Sakura se había puesto de parto. _

_El azabache abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras tras encender la luz, pero al pisar suelo firme, se encontró con la sala sucia, llena de polvo y vacía. Allí no había ninguna cuna prefrabricada por ella, ni tampoco las ropas que le habia cosido o el feo conejo de tela. Sasuke subió las escaleras corriendo y entró en la cocina. Sakura se pasaba muchas horas allí, adornandola, limpiandola y cocinando lo que a ella más le gustaba. Al encender la luz, se encontró con una cocina vacía, una nevera con tan solo una manzana y una mesa solitaria y llena de polvo. _

_Un jadeo ahogado salió de sus labios y frunció el ceño sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Corrió nuevamente hasta la puerta de casa y la abrió con la esperanza de encocontrarlas fuera, de no estar nuevamente solo. Al comprobar que fuera tampoco estaban, cerró fuertemente la puerta y volvió a su habitación, sintiendose vacío, abandonado..._

Sasuke llevó la mano a su pecho y jadeó fuertemente en la oscuridad. Al dejar caer su mano, tocó las sábanas de la cama y se dio cuenta que aún estaba acostado ¿Había sido real? Se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Al abrirla, ese olor tan peculiar de Sasuka lo sacó de la duda, había sido un maldito sueño. Sonrió para si mismo y caminó lentamente aún descalzo hasta la sala. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que había pasado bastante tiempo en esa pesadilla. Sakura permanecia sentada en el sofá, con la niña contra su pecho y las dos profundamente dormidas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del Uchiha y abrió la puerta del cuatro de Sakura, en la cama aún se podían distingir algunos rastros de sangre. Cerró la puerta y suspiró cansado, no podía dejarla en ese duro y asqueroso sofá. Se acercó poco a poco y levantó con cuidado a Mikoto de los brazos de su madre. Al dejarla en el sofá y darse la vuelta nuevamente, comprobó que Sakura aún tanía su camisa abierta y podía divisar la carne rosada de su pecho. Sasuke cerró los ojos por un instante y se acercó lentamente para cerrarle la camisa.

Sakura se revolvió un poco en el sofá y sonrió a la nada. Sin saber porque, sentía cálidez y una sensación de protección la invadió. Sasuke la cargó en sus brazos y la dejó sobre su cama, nunca pensó que una mujer dormiría entre sus sábans, pero tampoco podía dejarlas en aquel sofá. Tras acomodar a Mikoto al lado de su madre, al centro de la cama, se recostó en el borde sintiendo el calor de esa pequeña rodear su pecho.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura sonrió al sentir el confort que le proporcionaba aquella cama. Un olor muy familiar invadió sus fosas nasales y dejó de sonreir ¿Cuando había llegado ella a la cama? Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver donde se encontraba, los primeros rayos del amanecer ya habían invadido la habitación. El Pequeño simbolo de los Uchiha se encontraba pintado contra la pared en la que ella estaba apoyada. Sintió el calor de su pequeña contra su costado y nerviosa sonrió de nuevo.

Poco a poco fue dandose la vuelta paar quedar de lado y poder admirar a su preciosa hija. Al alzar la vista, sintió el caliente alito de alguien sobre su frente. Sakura tragó nerviosa y abrió sus ojos de par en par, al encontrar el rostro dormido de Sasuke tan cerca de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, se sentó en la cama dando un fuerte grito.

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado y sin calcular que estaba al borde de la cama, cayó de ésta haciendo un ruido espantoso. Mikoto, que dormía ajena a todo entre ellos dos, se despertó entre llantos al escuchar tal alboroto.

-Eres un pervertido.- Sakura se tapó con la sábana y cogió a su hija entre sus brazos.

-Y tú una loca, has despertado a la niña de un susto.- Sasuke seguía sentado en el suelo con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.- Podrías ser un poco más considerada, ya que al menos no te dejé durmiendo en ese sofá.- Dijo muy molesto.

-¿Tenías que traerme a tu cama?- Preguntó Sakura con miedo en sus ojos.

-Tu cama sigue sucia del parto.- Aclaró el Uchiha levantandose del suelo.- Eres pura molestia.

-Pues haberla limpiado.- Sakura apretó a Mikoto contra ella asutada.

-No soy tu puto criado.- Sasuke se giró hacía la pelirosada con el Mangekyo activado en sus ojos.- No soy nada tuyo ¿Queda claro?- Y tras esas palabras, salió de la habitación dando un portazo sobresaltando a las dos mujeres.

Las lágrimas hicieron presencia en los ojos de Sakura y resvalaron por sus mejillas sin piedad ¿Tenía que ser tan cruel con ella? Sakura miró a su pequeña y se desabrochó la camisa, al fin y al cabo ya era hora de darle el pecho. Suspiró agotada y derrumbada ¿Podría soportar todo aquello? Acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija y salió de la habitación tras darle el pecho, necesitaba cambiarle el pañal.

Con sumo cuidado y algo de miedo en su interior al recordar aquellos ojos rojos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía el salón donde estaba todo lo que Sasuke había traido con Kira. La dejó suavemente sobre el sofá y rebuscó en las bolsas hasta encontrar lo que deseaba.

Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina furioso, no había dormido nada bien y aquel grito de la molestia le había crispado los nervios ¿por qué no la hechó tras haberse recuperado de su heridas? Dio un largo trago al vaso de agua y lo dejó sobre la mesa nuevamente. Al entrar en el salón, pisó los sandwiches que había aplastado la noche anterior. Con una mueca de asco, miró a la pelirosada arrodillada en el suelo desvistiendo a la niña.

-Has asustado a la bebé.- Sakura le habló sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Mikoto es muy tranquila.- Puntualizó a la chica.- Al contrario que su loca, débil y patetica madre.

-No se llama Mikoto.- Sakura aguanto el sollozo que luchaba por salir de sus labios.- Se llamará Ino.- Dijo recordando a su antigua amiga.

-Mi-ko-to.- Sasuke pronunció despacio y duramente el nombre de su madre.- Ella se llama Mikoto.

-No.- Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras le quitaba el pequeño sueter a la bebé.- Se llamará Hinata.- Dijo mirando el techo y tocandose la barbilla con su dedo indice.- O tal ver la llame Sakura como yo.

-Mikoto.- Sasuke se acercó al sofá y alzó a la niña entre sus brazos.- Ayer decidí que se llamaría así, y así se queda.- Volvió a decir tajante.

-Yo soy su madre.- Sakura se levantó del suelo siguiendo al azabache.- Yo soy la que tengo el derecho de ponerle el nombre que me plazca, así que la llamaré Tsunade, como mi maestra.

-Mikoto.- Volvió a repetir el Uchiha cerrando la puerta de la habitación en las narices de la molestia.

Sakura llevaba las toallitas y el pañal en sus manos, así como un vestido limpio. La joven arrugó su ceño y sintió de nuevo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas ¿Quién se creía que era para cerrarle la puerta tras robarle a su hija?

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- Gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta.- Devuelveme a mi hija.- Le ordenó ahora con voz más suave.

-Largaté, molestia.- El azabache se tumbó en la cama y recostó a la pequeña en el colchón contra su pecho.- a niña quiere dormir.

-Debo cambiarle el pañal.- Sakura miró sus manos.- Debe estar empapada.

Sasuke abrió la puerta furioso y le entregó a la niña. Realmente no entendía porque se había enfurecido al cambiarle ella el nombre a la niña, ni tampoco porque se la había llevado con él a la habitación.

-Tu hija.- Sasuke la miró friamente.- Esta tarde me voy, os dejaré aquí solas para siempre.- Puntualizó.- Asi que más vale que dejes de llorar y te hagas fuerte de una puta vez.- Dijo molesto pero con un tono de voz bajo.

-Bastardo.- Sakura se adentró de nuevo en el salón ocultando su dolor.- Mi pequeña.- Y acarició la poca mata de pelo rosa oscuro de su cabecita.- Tu eres mi luz, mi bebé.- Y el llantó se apoderó de ella sin poderlo evitar.

Sasuke se quedó en el marco de la puerta, escuchando a la pelirosada llorar, mientras cambiaba a la pequeña. Pasando las manos por su negro cabello, miró al techo y suspiró ¿Por qué? Preguntó al cielo. Caminó lentamente hasta el salón y vio a la pelirosa con la niña ya cambiada contra su pecho y llorando sin cesar.

-Podrías callarte de una vez.- Le dijo serio sin mirarla de nuevo.- Voy a montarte las cosas de la niña en tu habitación.

Sasuke cogió las bolsas y las cajas y se adentró en el cuarto de la molestia cerrando la puerta tras él. El azabache miró la cama y quitó aquellas sábanas, sin entender porque, algo se había instalado en su pecho estrujandoselo.

Poco a poco sacó las cosas y las dejó en la cama ya limpia y acomodada. Sus negros ojos observaban cada utensilio de bebé, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sasuke montó la cuna, el cambiador y el mueble de la bañera. Acto seguido colgó la estantería en la pared y montó el pequeño armario de la pequeña Mikoto. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado metido en esa habitación acomodando las cosas de la niña, hasta que Sakura tocó a la puerta y le dijo que la comida ya estaba preparada.

Sasuke salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra y se adentró en la cocina. Sakura estaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa y la pequeña Mikoto estaba recostada en el capazo que había llevado Kira. Sasuke desvió la vista hasta la bebé y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña curvatura se formó en sus labios.

-Ten.- La voz de Sakura sonaba ronca.-Arroz y verduras.

-Hmp.-Sasuke se sentó en la silla y cogió los palillos sin mirarla.

-¿A que hora te vas?- Sakura se sentó al lado del capazo de su hija.

-¿Tanto te interesa?- Sasuke la miró friamente.-¿Tantas ganas tienes?

-No.- Sakura agachó el rostro.- No quiero quedarme sola.- Pronunció en un susurro.- Tengo miedo.

-Eres una molestia.- Sasuke dejó caer el tazón de arroz contra la mesa ya vacío.- Eres débil, siempre lo has sido... lo único que sabes hacer es llorar.

-Y tú un asesino.- Sakura cerró los puños con fuerza.- Lo único que sabes hacer es amargarte la vida y amargarsela a los que alguna vez te rodean.

-Tú no sabes nada.- Sasuke la señaló con el dedo y la miró con los ojos rojos.

-Sé lo que he visto.- Sakura se encaró con él por primera vez.- Se que te fuiste por venganza. Mataste a Orochimaru, a Itachi, a Danzo y no sé a quien más.- Sakura miró a la niña.- Ya sé, le pondré Karin.- Sakura miró con malicia a Sasuke.-¿Te gusta Karin? Le pondré así y cuando pregunté porqué, le diré que fue una antigua ex tuya que mataste sin piedad ante mis ojos.

-No está muerta.- Sasuke miró con rabia a Sakura.- Tú tuviste piedad y la salvaste. El ángel Sakura al rescate, no quiere que nadie caiga en la oscuridad.

-Pues tú estas hundido en ella.- Sakura golpeó la mesa y Mikoto se sobrealtó en el capazo llorando.- Y tratas de hundir a los que te rodean.

-¡Ah!- Sasuke posoó sus manos abiertas sobre su cabeza y se estiró de sus negros cabellos.

Tras aquel grito de desesperación, su cuerpo se envolvió con una luz eléctrica. Sasuke miró con rabia a la pelirosa.

-No me asusta tu Chidori Nagashi.- Sakura se aferró al capazo de la niña.

Sasuke salió de la casa dando un portazo y dejando solas a las dos mujeres de la casa.

-Tranquila bebé.- Sakura meció el capazo.- No va a matarte, no va a matarnos.- La confusión se podía divisar en sus orbes jade.

O-o-oo-o-o

Sasuke golpeaba con violencia los árboles, uno caía tras otro. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban el enfado que corría por sus venas en aquellos instantes. El azabache sacó a Chokuto de su funda y destrozó todo aquello que tenía a su alcance ¿Por qué no la mataba? Negó con la cabeza, matarla a ella era quedarse solo con la mocosa ¿Por qué no las mataba a las dos? No era capaz de quitarle la vida auna criatura inocente ¿Y si la tiraba de la casa? No sabría sobrevivir sola con ese terror al bosque y a la oscuridad ¿Y si se iba él de una buena vez?

Sasuke caminó con paso decidido a la casa. Sus puños estaban ensangrentados y la sangre goteaba el suelo que pisaba. La rabia había abandonado su cuerpo después de destrozar más de cien árboles y unas cuantas rocas con su Chidori. Debía recoger sus cosas y largarse, la noche ya había caido y sería fácil pasar desapercibido ahora.

El azabache entró en la casa y observó a la molestia tumbada en el sofá. La pequeña Mikoto estaba entre los brazos de su madre y las dos dormian placidamente. Al acercarse a ellas, comprobó que las mejillas de la pelirosa estaban aún humedas y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Se adentró en su habitación ignorandolas y buscó una bolsa de viaje donde poner algo de su ropa.

-¿Al final te vas?- La voz de la joven lo sobresaltó.

-Tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

-Lo siento.- Sakura se abrazó a si misma.- Le llamaré Mikoto si así lo deseas.- Suspiró agotada.- Pero esta es tu casa y soy yo la que debo marcharme, sé que debía haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero me sentía protegida aquí.- Admitió en voz alta.

Sasuke se levantó al escuchar aquellas palabras y se acercó a Sakura con el Chidori brillando en su mano derecha.

-Te gusta enfurecerme.- Afirmó levantando la mano.- Juegas mucho con tu destino.

-¡Estas sangrando!- Sakura se fijó en al sangre de su mano izquierda.- ¿Que has hecho?

Aquello dejó fuera de lugar a Sasuke. El azabache bajó su mano derecha haciendo desaparecer el Chidori.

-Hmp.- Y se dio la vuelta paar continuar recogiendo sus cosas.

-Dejame que te cure.- Sakura con manos temblorosas cogió la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas y empezó a emanar Chakra verde.- Al menos hay algo que se hacer.- Y ella agachó el rostro.- Se que no soy buena Kunoichi, ni tampoco buena amiga, ni buena madre, pero si sé curar.- Y alzó el rostro con una sonrisa triste.

Sasuke no sabía que responder a aquello. La duda estaba pintada en sus ojos ¿Por qué lo trataba así después de todo lo que él le había dicho y le había hecho? Cerró los ojos tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta de sus dudas, los Uchiha eran demasiado orgullosos y ella provocaba que su orgullo se fuera dejandolo en evidencia.

-Ya basta.- Sasuke apartó sus manos de ella.- No he pedido que me cures.- Y le dio la espalda.

-No quiero que recojas tus cosas.- Sakura dio dos pasos entrando en aquella habitación.- No deberías haberte molestado en comprar y montar las cosas de Mikoto, ella no debería tener nada de esas cosas, solo es la hija de una débil y un...- La voz de Sakura se atragantó al recordar quién era el verdadero padre de su hija.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se giró y la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Yo soy la que entró nuevamente en tu vida.- Sakura se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta.- Yo fui la que te trajo problemas y la que no te deja vivir en paz, creo que lo más justo y después de que esta casa te la dejaron a ti, sea yo la que me vaya.- Sakura se giró y le sonrió tristemente.- Ya he pensado que haré, así que duerme tranquilo, mañana cuando te levantes no estaremos.

-¿Donde vas a ir?- Preguntó destilando rabia el azabache.

-Iré al pueblo, pediré asilo y trabajaré como médica.- Susurró la pelirosa.

-Haz lo que te plazca.- Sasuke le cerró la puerta en las narices y se tiró en la cama.

Por un instante pensó que se estaba volviendo loco ¿Que le ocurría? Le había dicho más de una vez que se marcharía y no lo había hecho. Le había insultado, amenazado y casi matado otras tantas, sin embargo ella entraba y lo curaba sin mirar atrás. Ella se iba a ir a vivir al pueblo sin protección alguna por dejarlo solo y vivir en paz, ella... Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se levantó a darse una buena ducha y despejar su mente, Sasuke solo quería dejar de pensar en la pelirosa y su hija.

Al salir de la habitación, escuchó los llantos de Mikoto en la sala. A paso lento se acercó y comprobó que la pequeña estaba allí sola ¿Donde estaba Sakura? Sasuke se acercó al capazo y miró detenidamente a la niña.

-¿Por qué lloras así?- Le preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna.- ¿Vas a ser una molestia como tu madre?- Sasuke miró la sala en busca de la pelirosa.-¿Donde está?

El azabache contempló unos segundos más a Mikoto y al ver que no se callaba, la alzó entre sus brazos y la apoyó sobre su pecho. La niña, al sentir aquel olor conocido y escuchar su voz, se calló al instante y cerró sus orbes jade para dormir.

Sasuke sintió de nuevo ese calor invadir su pecho y cerró los ojos para aspirar ese dulce aroma que desprendía aquel pequeño trocito de carne ¿Por qué se sentía en paz cuando la alzaba entre sus brazos? Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocer internamente que esa pequeña niña le traía paz interior. Se acercó con pasos rápidos y zancadas grandes a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y alzó su puño para tocar aquel trozo de madera que los separaba.

-Sakura.- Pronunció antes de tocar, los llantos de la pelirosa se podían escuchar desde fuera.

Sasuke miró de nuevo a Mikoto y la apretó un poco más contra su pecho, no podí adejar que ella se llevara a la niña, no podía dejarla marchar. Despacio volvió a tocar la puerta y escuchó atentamente.

-¿Que quieres?- Sakura había dejado de llorar.

-Abre la puerta.- Le pidió Sasuke más calmado.

-Estoy recogiendo unas cuantas cosas para Mikoto y para mi.- Sakura se acercó a lapuerta y la abrió.

-Tu hija estaba llorando.- Sasuke le señaló a la niña dormida entre sus brazos.

-Deberá acostumbrarse a que la deje con desconocidos si pretendo trabajar.- Puntualizó la pelirosa sin alzar el rostro.- Me estoy volviendo loca, Sasuke.

Sasuke alzó la mirada al techo y suspiró agotado, al fin y al cabo no quería desprenderse de la paz que le brindaba ese pequeño cuerpo, esa pequeña niña.

-Me quedaré aquí.- Sasuke miró a Sakura.- Y tú también.- Le dio a Mikoto y se encaminó a su habitación.- Con las mismas condiciones de siempre, yo saldré por la mañana a entrenar y volveré por la noche con las cosas que hagan falta.- Y cerró la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de Sakura.

O-o-o-o-o

Sakura abrazó a su pequeña y se tumbó en la cama sin esperar nada más ¿Que le estaba pasando? Besó los cabellos de su hija y acarició su suave mejilla ¿Se estaba volviendo loca o la volvía Sasuke? La pelirosa se durmió al instante con la pequeña Mikoto entre sus brazos, estar así, junto a su hija, le inundaba de paz el corazón.

Un pequeño llanto la sacó de sus sueños, la pequeña Mikoto quería comer de nuevo. Sakura se frotó los ojos y encendió la luz. Al fijar su vista en la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, había hecho una nueva tregua con Sasuke. Miró la habitación y sonrió con mucha más felicidad, aquel cuarto estaba completamente adornado con las cosas de su hija.

Sakura destapó sus pechos y colocó a Mikoto para que se alimentara. Aquella sensación era única. Era un moemnto que solo ella podía compartir con su pequeño trocito de cielo. Al acariciar su mejilla, sus ojos jade se posaron en aquella pequita. Sakura cerró los ojos y trató de borrar de su mente la imagen de aquel degenerado, al fin y al cabo ahora tenía junto a ella lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida "Su hija"

Mikoto se separó del pecho de su madre cuando se sintió satisfecha. Sakura la alzó contra su hombro y golpeó suavemente su espalda para que eructara. Se levantó despacio de la cama y la llevó a su nuevo cambiador. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, le cambió el pañal y la dejó en la cuna de madera blanca que Sasuke había montado para ella.

La pelirosa le dio cuerda al carrusel que colgaba del techo. Unos pequeños gatitos blancos daban vueltas sobre la pequeña Mikoto. La niña fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida. Sakura se sentó nuevamente en la cama y apoyó la espalda contra la pared ¿Que ocurriría con ellas dos en el futuro? La pelirosa se llevó la mano al pecho y la cerró contra su corazón.

Al cerrar sus ojos, recordó los moemntos vividos con Sasuke en Konoha y sus misiones juntos. Sakura recordó el amor tan puro e inocente que le profesaba. Una pequeña sonrisa aperció en su rostro ¿Había dejado de amarlo alguna vez? Con aquel pensamiento, apagó la luz y cerró nuevamente los ojos... solo el tiempo lo diría una vez más.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke se despertó temprano, tras darse una buena ducha y coger lo necesario para salir de casa se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de su molestia personal ¿Se habría marchado? Alzó la mano en el aire para abrir la puerta y se miró la mano derecha. Sakura lo había curado después de todas las atrocidades que él le había dicho una vez más.

El azabache abrió la puerta con duda, no sabí aporque necesitaba saber si ella lo había abandonado ¿Abandonado? Negó con la cabeza y miró al interior de la habitación. Al comprobar que la niña dormí aplacidamente en la cuna y Sakura en la cama, cerró la puerta y salió de la casa a entrenar. Si mantenía aquella tregua, tal vez pudieran convivir juntos mucho tiempo.

O-o-o-o-o

Sakura levantó a Mikoto ante sus ojos, la pequeña crecía demasiado rápido para ella. Mikoto ya habí acumplido los dos meses. La bajo con uan sonrisa en su rostro y miró la puerta de la casa. Sasuke había mantenido su promesa, nuevamente se levantaba cada mañana antes que ellas y salía de la casa sin hacer ruido.

Al llegar la noche, ella caía rendida antes de las nueve junto a Mikoto. Sasuke llegaba a la casa y guardaba la comida ne la nevera, acto seguido le dejaba la bolsa con las cosas necesarias para la niña junto a la puerta de su habitación y acto seguido se metía en su habitación a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Por una parte, la pelirosa se sentía frustrada, ya que tenía ganas de verlo, de hablar con él o simplemente pelear como antes. Desde aquella noche, se había dado cuenta que seguía amandolo como siempre, pero a la misma vez, ya no era digna de su amor, pues estaba sucia, rota... Sasuke se merecía alguien mejor junto a él.

Sakura dejó a la pequeña Mikoto en la hamaca y se adentró en la cocina a preparar la comida. Después de comer, debía recoger la casa, puesto que estaba llena de ropa de bebé por todos lados y juguetes. Cuidar de una pequeña niña le absorbía la mayoría del tiempo, aquello provocaba que cada vez que la niña se dormía, ella cayera junto a Mikoto dormida ocmo un tronco.

Tras comer, la pelirosa se sentó en el sofá y alzó a su pequeña contra ella. Mikoto ya soltaba risas y miraba a su madre con diversión. Muchas veces, se dormía en el sofá y sentía que la niña se separaba de su cuerpo, sin embargo estaba tan cansada que jamás le había hecho caso, ya que cuando despertaba, la pequeña estaba junto a ella.

Sakura desnudó a lapequeña para cambiarle el pañal y dejó su tripita al aire. La pequeña se llevó los puños a la boca y empezó a chuparselos con una expresión divertida. Sin poder evitarlo, tras cambiarle el pañal, acercó su rostro a la tripita de la niña y le hizo un par de pedorretas. Mikoto se reía al sentir las cosquillas contra su fina y delicada piel.

-Te gusta ¿Eh?- Sakura la alzó en el aire y la subió y bajo mientras le hacía gracias.- Eres divertida, seguro que no se te contagiará nada del frío de Sasuke.

Mikoto empezó a bostezar y Sakura entendió que tenía sueño.

-Haremos una pequeña siesta y después jugaremos con los sonajeros.- Sakura se recostó sobre el sofá y colocó a Mikoto contra su pecho y el respaldo.- Después merendaremos y te daré un buen baño.- Y cerró sus ojos para quedar completamente dormida.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke caminaba por el pueblo de un lado a otro, pronto acabaría el verano y el frío llegaría para dar paso al invierno. El azabache pasó por la puerta de la tienda de bebés y sacó la lista que Sakura le había dejado la noche anterior. Al ver de nuevo pañales en la lista arrugó su ceño ¿Tanto manchaba un bebé? Al entrar en la tienda, se encontró con la anciana de siempre.

-Buenos días.- La mujer le saludó con una sonrisa.-¿Como va su hija?

-Mikoto esta bien.- Sasuke se quedó observando un abrigo rojo con capucha y manoplas a juego.- Crece muy rápido.- Susurró.

-Con los niños hay que pasar el mayor tiempo posible.- La mujer cogió la nota y se dispuso a poner todo lo escrito en bolsas.- Cuando te das cuenta, se han hecho mayores y te dejan solo.

Sasuke cogió el abrigo entre su smanos y lo observó una vez más ¿Mikoto tenía ropa de abrigo? Negó con la cabeza al recordar que Sakura no salía de la casa y era él el que le llevaba la ropa de la niña.

-¿Señora?- Sasuke se giró hacía la mujer con el abrigo en su smanos.- ¿Podría aconsejarme sobre ropa de invierno?- Preguntó sin levantar la vista del abrigo.

-Claro, joven.- La anciana se acercó a los estantes y empezó a sacar prendas de otoño y de invierno.- ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Hizo dos meses la semana pasada.- Sasuke seguía mirando el abrigo.

-Estamos en otoño.- La mujer sacó unos bodys de manga larga y un par de leotardos.- Esto le irá bien cuando comience a hacer frío.

-Aún la viste con ropa de manga corta.- Sasuke miró los leotardos.

-Pronto empezará a hacer más fresco, sobretodo por la noche.

La mujer empezó a sacar pantalones largos, calcetines, zapatitos blandos para sus piececitos, camisetas de algodón finas, otras mas gordas, jerseys de lana...

-¿Todo esto necesita?- Sasuke miró las cinco bolsas de ropa qu ela mujer le había tendido.

-Así es.- La mujer le sonrió.- A no ser que quieras que se ponga enferma.

-¡No!- Sasuke sacó su bolsa de dinero y miró a la mujer.

-Lo cobro todo junto ¿no?- Ymiró también las bolsas qu ele había puesto antes.

-Si.- Sasuke sacó el dinero y pagó a la mujer.

¡Maldita Sakura! Pensó al salir tan cargado de la tienda. Ya no le quedaba dinero, la mujer lo había dejado sin ningun Yen. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, debería hacer misiones para las aldeas cernas para volver a recaudar dinero, en dos meses, la niña se había llevado toda su reserva. El azabache negó con la cabeza y se maldijo a si mismo... o hacía eso o se iba hasta el refugió de los Uchiha y cogía dinero de la fortuna de sus padres, que allí había custodiado por los Nekos.

Al llegar a la casa, miró el cielo antes de entrar, ese día llegaría más temprano que nunca. Abrió la puerta y dejó las bolsas de compra al lado del sofá, hacía muchos días que no veí a Mikoto. Siempre que llegaba de noche a la casa y veía a Sakura durmiendo en el sofá, se llevaba a Mikoto un rato a su habitación y trataba de devolversela antes de que ella se despertara.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a la niña despierta y la alzó entre sus brazos cargandola junto a su pecho. El azabache cogió las bolsas de la ropa y se adentró en su cuarto dejandolas encima de la cama.

-Vamos a guardar la comida en la nevera, se que hoy llegué muy temprano, pero ya no me quedaba dinero paar seguir comprando, así que decidí volver a casa.- Mikoto lo miraba atentamente.- Sé que no me entiendes, pero no tengo a nadie con quien hablar.

Después de guardar la comida en la nevera, entró en su habitación y acostó a Mikoto sobre la cama.

-Te voy a enseñar todo lo que te compré y por lo que me arruiné.- Sasuke sonrió a la bebé.

Mikoto miraba atentamente todas las prendas de colores que Sasuke le enseñaba. De vez en cuando se reía cuando él le hacía alguna gracia escondiendose detras de las prendas y sorprendiendola.

O-o-o-o

Sakura se había despertado y al no encontrar a Mikoto con ella, se había levantado de un salto. Al ver las dos bolsas junto al sofá, se había sentado de nuevo y había sacado su contenido. Sasuke había llegado a casa y le había traido los pañales, las toallitas, el jabón de bebé, la nueva esponja y la colonia.

La pelirosa arrugó el ceño y miró hacía el pasillo ¿Eso quería decir que Sasuke se había llevado a Mikoto con él? Se levantó del sofá y caminó despacio hasta la puerta. Al llegar al cuarto del azabache, no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras que él le decía a su hija.

-No debes decirle a nadie nada de esto.- Le dijo Sasuke una vez terminó de enseñarle todas las prendas.- O el orgullo Uchiha se irá por el retrete.- Sasuke acarició su pequeña mano.- Debo mantener la reputación dura y fría de los Uchiha. Soy el último que queda ¿Sabes?

Mikoto empezó a chuparse el puño con desesperación y Sasuke se dio cuenta que se había excedido en el tiempo. Sakura abrió en ese momento la puerta y el azabache se levantó del suelo de golpe y miró a Sakura sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Mikoto tiene hambre, es su hora de cenar.- Sakura no pudo evitar sonreirle a Sasuke.- Tranquilo, ella no dirá nada de lo que le cuentes.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- Sasuke miró furioso a la pelirosa.

-Tienes muy mala cara, esas ojeras te hacen feo.- Sakura cogió a Mikoto entre sus brazos.-¿No duermes bien?- Se burló ella.

-No jueges con fuego, Sa-ku-ra.- Sasuke apareció tras ella.- Si no duermo es por tu culpa. La niña no deja de llorar durante la noche y tu no paras de cantarle y gritar cosas incoherentes. Cada vez que salgo al pasillo, me enredo con cualquier juguete o prenda de la niña ¿No sabes limpiar?

-Me importa una mierda.- Sakura lo encaró.- Estoy cansada de tu sigilo, de que me quites a la niña a mis espaldas.- Sakura se dirigió a la puerta.- No eres nadie.- Suspiró.- Ya no me das miedo.

Sasuke sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo ¿Acaso no había visto todo lo que le había traido a la niña? Desapareció de la habitación y apareció junto a ella en el pasillo. Sakura gritó al sentir a Chokuto contra su garganta. Sasuke dejó a la niña en el sofá y de su mano izquierda pudo divisar un rayo de luz azúl.

-Chidori Eiso.- Sasuke tenía a las dos mujeres inmovilizadas.- Tú no eres nadie para mi, eres una desagradecida.- Dijo apretando a Chokuto contra su cuello.

-¡Sasuke!- Se escuchó un grito desde la puerta y Chokuto cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo, el Chidori Eiso desapareció y Sakura quedo libre.

Al girarse la pelirosa, pudo ver a Sasuke tendido en el suelo, sin emitir ningún sonido y retorciendose de dolor.

-Nunca cambiará.- Dijo Ayako entrando por la puerta seguido de Kira.

Sakura miró a un Sasuke indefenso, retorciendose en el suelo sin saber la razón del por qué.


	6. Tamashi Seiga

**Hola! Ya sé que hace un mes qu n o actualizo... pero estuve con pruebas médicas y me sentaron bastante mal... he estado bastante tiempo sin poder sentarme frente al pc... bueno pero ya estoy mucho mejor y aquí traigo la continuación, gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestra espera. **

_Lady BlackStar_**, jejej sip creo que son todos bipolares jejejej... bueno aquí se explica un poco más la trama y un poco más de Sasuke... nos leemos y gracias por comentar, kiss... **_Adagio10_**, jejej cuidado con los sustos a tu madre jejejej bueno sip creo que empieza a sentir algun derecho sobre la niña jejejeje gracias por tus palabras cuidate kiss...**_sakurita54_**, aquí aclaro lo que pasó en el ultimo capi, espero resolver tus dudas, gracias por comentar kiss...subeme, aquí dejo lo que le pasó a Sasuke, gracias por comentar cuidate kiss... **_Elda de la Torre,_** gracias espero que este también te guste, creo que desvela bastante de la trama...aunque también creo que deja unas cuantas preguntas al aire jiji kiss gracias cuidate...**_ sakutsunade_**, tranquila mujer, comenta cuando puedas ya que un coment siempre es una alegría, Sakura es fuerte aunque ella crea que no jijiji kiss cuidate...**_Salex_**, Ohaio hermanita, bueno Sakura esta perdiendo su miedo.. ejem... y más que le queda muhahah y Sasuke... él es vulnerable con la pequeña aunque no lo quiera reconocer abiertamente muhahahahah.. y Ayako? Bueno ya leeras y me dirás jajaja... un besazo hermanita, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado.. gracias como siempre y sobretodo por apoyarme kiss Aishiteru hermanita nee-chan...**_Namastte_**, sip la historia tiene sus puntos fuertes, pero creo que también sus puntos tiernos y aún quedan muchos más de ellos, recordemos que aunque sea difícil, es un Sasusaku...gracias por tus palabras cuidate...**

* * *

**Y bueno, gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos de aquellos que no comentaron... así se que aun que no comenten, hay más gente leyendolo. Nos vemos pronto...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**5 Tamashi Seiga**

La tensión se palpaba en el aire, los ojos jade de Sakura observaban la figura del azabache tendida en el suelo, retorciendose de dolor en silencio. La cara de Ayako demostraba ira acumulada y tal vez, un pequeño destello de tristeza en sus ojos. Kira entró en la casa tras la mujer de cabellos violaceos y la abrazó por la espalda susurrandole algo al oído.

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?!- Preguntó la mujer a su marido con rabia en su voz.

-Creo que ya es suficiente.- Kira habló con tono suave intentando tranquilizarla.

-Sakura.- Ayako se giró para encarar a la pelirosa.-¿Que ha sucedido?

-¿Que le estas haciendo?- Preguntó la muchacha de ojos jade sorprendida.

-No es nada.- Ayako volvió a observar al azabache y tras mover los dedos de su mano en un pequeño semicirculo, Sasuke volvió a retorcerse en el suelo con más desespero.-Solo le doy su merecido, te estaba amenazando con Chokuto y a la pobre pequeña le apuntaba con su Chidori Eiso.

-Ayako.- La voz de Kira se volvió fría.-¡Basta!

-Es para que recuerde cual es su lugar en esta casa.- Ayako detuvo aquel dolor atroz que recorría el cuerpo de Sasuke.- No debe olvidar lo que hicimos por él tiempo atrás.

-Eres.- Sasuke se levantó del suelo cogiendose la cabeza entre las manos.- Esta me la pagarás.-La amenazó.

-A mi no me amenaza nadie.- Y delante de los ojos de Sakura, volvió a formar un sello con sus manos y Sasuke cayó nuevamente al suelo.-Y mucho menos, un niñato engreido como tú.

-Basta.- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la pelirosa, empapando sus mejillas.- No le hagas más daño, por favor.

-Eres débil.- Ayako miró a Sakura mientras avanzaba para coger a la niña entre sus brazos.- No sabes ni defender a tu hija.

-Te estas pasando, Ayako.- Kira se acercó a su mujer y le arrebató a Mikoto de sus brazos.- No sabemos lo que ocurrió, así que comportate y deja a Sasuke en paz.

-Esta...- Sakura palideció.- Sasuke esta sangrando.- Y la pelirosa clavó su mirada en la boca del Uchiha.- La sangre brota de su boca.

-Te estas pasando.- Kira abrazó a su mujer contra su pecho.- Dejalo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke quedó inerte en el suelo. Sus negros ojos como la noche miraban la nada, y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

-No debe ser así.- Ayako se sentó en el sofá.-¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido?- Preguntó a Sakura golpeando el lado libre del sofá y mirandola con cara muy seria.

-Sasuke.- Susurró la pelirosa mirando todavía al Uchiha.

-Yo me lo llevaré a su habitación.- Kira cogió a Sasuke entre sus brazos.- Va a necesitar unas cuantas horas para recuperarse.- Y miró de reojo a su mujer.- Esperate a su reacción, te aseguro que esta vez, no te voy a defender.

-No necesito que lo hagas.- Ayako bufó mirando a la pequeña de cabellos rosados oscuros.-¿Como se llama tu pequeña?- Y sonrió a Sakura.

-Se llama Mikoto.- Sakura le tendió a la niña.- Ella es muy buena, es mi vida.

El silencio se intaló en la sala, Ayako no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel nombre, sabía que lo había escuchado antes. Los pasos de Kira en el pasillo la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mikoto?- Ayako frunció su ceño.-¿No se llamaba así la madre de Sasuke?- Y la médica miró a su marido que entraba de nuevo en el salón.

-Creo recordar que si.- Kira se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá de al lado.- Cuentanos.

-No tengo nada que contar.- Sakura agachó el rostro mientras miraba a su hija.-Reconozco que muchas veces me paso de lista.- Suspiró.- Sasuke se está portando muy bien con nosotras.

-Ya veo.- Ayako miró la puerta que conducía hacía el pasillo.- Se porta bien con vosotras, pero llego y lo pillo amenazandolas.

-Ha sido algo puntual.- Sakura sonrió tristemente.- Él se va de buena mañana y no vuelve hasta la noche.

-No le encuentro lógica a eso, Sakura.- Ayako frunció su ceño y miró de nuevo el pasillo.-Lo pille amenazandote.

-Es difícil de explicar.- Sakura le indicó con la mano a Kira que se girara.- Voy a darle el pecho.

-Sin problema.- Kira rió en voz alta al ver las inseguridades de la muchacha.

-Sasuke nos trae lo necesario.- Y señaló las bolsas con las cosas de la pequeña Mikoto.- Incluso le compra ropa a Mikoto y se la lleva a su habitación cuando yo estoy durmiendo.

-No me aclaras nada con eso.- Ayako se tocó la barbilla con el dedo indice.

-Hace un rato, él se la llevó y le probó la ropa que le había comprado.- Sakura acarició la mejilla de Mikoto.- Yo entré y me burlé de él, así que se defendió, nada más.

-Ya.- Ayako sonrió a Sakura con algo extraño en ese gesto.- ¿Se defendió?

-Aja.- Sakura asintió mientras tapaba sus pechos y alzaba a Mikoto contra su hombro.- Es complicado, lo sé, pero Sasuke es así.

-¿Por qué no sales mañana con Ayako a la aldea?- Kira se giró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡No!- Sakura se levantó para caminar lentamente de un lado a otro intentando dormir a la pequeña. -Yo no puedo salir de aquí.- El miedo se apoderó de su rostro.

-Tranquila.- Ayako se levantó y acarició su espalda.- Mikoto se quedará con Sasuke.-Ayako miró a Kira.- Kira debe irse a otra aldea cercana para ver a unos pacientes, Mikoto estará bien con Sasuke y tú y yo nos divertiremos comprando ropa nueva.

-Será mejor que descansemos.- Kira se dirigió hacía el pasillo.- Sasuke no despertará hasta mañana.- Y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Vamos.- Ayako empujó suavemente a Sakura hacía el pasillo.- Duerme, mañana será un día largo.

Sakura entró en su habitación y recostó a Mikoto en la cuna, tras desnudarse, se colocó la yukata para dormir y se tumbó en la cama. Un bostezo salió de su garganta y suspiró agotada ¿Estaría bien Sasuke? Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo ¿Que le había hecho Ayako? Una pequeña lágrima descendió por su rostro ¿Estaría bien?

La pelirosa apretó fuertemente la sábana entre sus dedos, dudó de si hacerlo o no, pero no podía dejar a Sasuke sangrando ¿O si? Se levantó nuevamente de la cama y abrió la puerta despacio. Sakura asomó el rostro por el linde de la puerta y escuchó con delicadeza ¿Estaban ya dormidos? Con pasos lentos y temblorosos se adentró en el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?- Preguntó con la voz ronca.-¿Estas bien?- Pero nadie le respondió.

Sakura se acercó lentamente al azabache y lo miró fijamente. La luna reflejaba en el cristal y con ello podía divisar su rostro sin ningún problema. Por un instante se paralizó. Su tez blanca parecía aún más nivea con el reflejo de la luna. Levantó su mano temblorosa y acarició sus negros cabellos.

-Ya no sangras.- Confirmó mirando los labios del Uchiha.-No tienes fiebre y parece que esas bien.

La pelirosa sonrió y se apartó de la cama. Sasuke la había amenazado a ella y a su pequeña, tal vez las hubiera matado si no hubiesen aparecido Kira y Ayako ¿Y que hacía ella? Preocuparse por él una vez más.

Sakura salió de la habitación con paso apresurado. Ella ya había enterrado esos sentimientos por Sasuke. Desde el día en que aquel hombre la hizo suya, trato de covencerse de que ningún hombre la querría, ya que estaba sucia ¿Y que hacía ahora?

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos temblorosas le sudaban. Al ver allí a Sasuke, indefenso, dormido, verlo así, le había dado nuevamente la esperanza de amarlo. Se metió bajo las sábanas y suspiró agotada ¿Que estaba haciendo con su vida? Negó con la cabeza y una lágrima se escapó por su rostro.

Ella había abandonado a sus estudiantes, había huido y la habían capturado. Un ronco gemido salió de su pecho al recordar nuevamente aquellos sucesos, no, ella no podía volver a Konoha, no después de haber caido tan facilmente... no merecía ser una Kunohichi de Konoha.

Sakura sonrió en la oscuridad y miró la cuna nuevamente, un pequeño jadeo se escapó de los labios de su pequeña y ella sonrió otra vez. Sakura se dio la vuelta en la cama y observó la pared, ahora era madre soltera, sucia y sin un futuro. Ella tenía miedo a la oscuridad de la noche, a que la atacaran de nuevo y a quedarse sola.

Tras recordar esos hechos, recordó las palabras de Ayako, al día siguiente saldría de la casa, a la aldea, de compras... ¿Salir de compras? Ayako se había vuelto loca. Sakura apretó fuertemente sus ojos y trató de calmarse, ella confiaba en la muchacha y debía ser fuerte.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke abrió los ojos cansado, todo su cuerpo le dolía como si se hubiese pasado tres días entrenando sin descanso. La cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente y el sabor a hierro aún impregnaba su paladar. Sus oscuros ojos observaron la habitación y se maldijo internamente, esta vez Ayako se las pagaría.

Se levantó de la cama y sintió una punzada directa en su columna, sus piernas le flaquearon y sus rodillas se doblaron haciendolo caer al suelo. Sasuke apoyó rapidamente las palamas de las manos sobre el suelo.

-Ayako.- Susurró con voz ronca al sentir como su garganta le ardía.- Te odio, mujer.

Poco a poco consiguió ponerse en pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Tras caminar unos pasos, sintió la presencia de cuatro personas en la cocina. Sasuke supiró agotado y sin poder evitarlo, su Mangekyo eterno se activó en sus negras pupilas, tornandolas rojas como la sangre.

-¡Ayako!- Volvió a gritar al entrar en la cocina y pillar desprevenidos a los tres adultos.

-Para.- Kira se acercó a Sasuke y fue rechazado con su Chidori Nagashi.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura se levantó de la silla de golpe y Mikoto comenzó a llorar al escuchar tanto alboroto.-Detente, por favor.- Le pidió la pelirosa entre suplicas al ver a Ayako sufriendo inmovil contra el suelo.

-Me las pagarás, perra.- Sasuke empujó a Sakura contra la mesa y la hizo caer al suelo.- No vuelvas a usar tu técnica conmigo.- Le ordenó.

-Ni en tus más profundos sueños.-Ayako alzó la cabeza con mucha dificultad del suelo.- Recuerda que aunque me hagas daño, mi técnica seguirá grabada en tu alma para siempre.

-No si te mato.- Sasuke se agachó frente a ella y ladeó la cabeza.

Su expresión era algo perturbada. Una sonrisa siniestra adornaba sus labios y un hilo de sangre corría de sus labios, hasta su garganta.

-Parar, por favor.- Suplicó la ojijade entre lágrimas.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Kira volvió a acercarse al azabache y lo agarró del cuello apesar de que su cuerpo volvía a electrocutarse con el Nagashi.-Deja a mi mujer en paz.

-Ella me jodió anoche.- Sasuke habló con voz ronca y tenebrosa.- No tenía derecho de inmiscuirse en mis asuntos.

-Solo tuvo miedo de que mataras a Sakura y a su hija.- Kira apretó más fuerte el cuello del Uchiha, sin embargo éste ni se alteró.

-Tamashi Seiga.- Susurró Ayako desde el suelo.

El chidori desapareció del cuepo de Sasuke, sus ojos volvieron a mirar hacía la nada y su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Los presentes pudieron ver como se retorcía nuevamente en silencio.

-Desgraciado de mierda.- Ayako se levantó del suelo y miró a su marido.- Estoy bien, gracias a tu distracción, pude reaccionar ¿Sakura?- Ayako miró con pena a la joven.- Siento que tengas que ver esto, pero necesita recordar quién manda aquí.

-No entiendo nada.- La joven trataba de clamarse sin exito.-No entiendo porque os atacais mutuamente.

-Eso viene de tiempo atrás.- Ayako se acarició el vientre con la mano y miró el cuerpo tendido de Sasuke.-¿Sabes Kira?- Ayako miró divertida a su marido.-Jamás le he escuchado gritar en voz alta.- Y sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-No lo hagas.- Kira negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su mujer.- Por favor, Ayako.- Kira acarició la espalda de su mujer.-¿No le vas a perdonar nunca?

-No.- Ayako apartó a su marido de un golpe seco sin lastimarlo.- Y mucho menos le perdonaré que desprecie de esa forma lo que le damos.

La médica se arrodilló en el suelo y alzó la cabeza del Uchiha deéste, tirando de sus negros cabellos. Sin pensarselo dos veces, tiró de él hasta dejarlo boca arriba.

-Ayako.- Sakura abrazó a su pequeña contra su pecho e hipó sin poder evitarlo.- No le hagas daño, por favor.

-Que infantil eres.- Ayako miró a la Kunohichi con una sonrisa traviesa en su labios.- Esta vez, recapacitará y odiará haberos tocado. Esta vez, recordará quien es y porque está aquí. Esta vez, sabrá quien tiene su vida entre sus manos.

Ayako apoyó su dedo indice y corazón sobre el pecho de Sasuke y empezó a susurrar palabras extrañas ante los oídos de la pelirosa. Sasuke al fin reaccionó y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Tras unas palabras más, el Uchiha alzó las manos y apretó su cabeza entre estas, parecía desesperado.

-Ayako.-Kira se arrodilló a su lado y le suplicó con la mirada.

-Me vais a gastar el nombre.- Pronunció la mujer cansada.

-¡Argh!- Por primera vez, Sakura escuchó un gritó de la garganta de Sasuke.- ¡Argh!- El segundo grito fue aún más alto y más profundo.

-Por favor.- Suplicó Sakura.

Una luz azulada empezó a asomarse por el pecho del azabache y la sangre empezó a brotar de los ojos, la nariz, la boca y los oídos del Uchiha. Sasuke enterró los dedos en sus cabellos clavando así las uñas en su cuero cabelludo.

-¡Ayako, basta!- Kira con lágrimas en sus ojos levantó la mano derecha y la dejó caer sobre la mejilla de ella.

-Eso le servirá de lección.- Ayako se levantó del suelo y miró a Sakura.- Nos vamos a la aldea.

-No puedo dejar así a Sasuke.- Sakura dejó a la pequeña Mikoto entre los brazos de Kira y se arrodilló en el suelo.- Sasuke.- Susurró el nombre del Uchiha mientras una de sus lágrimas caía al rostro ensangrentado de él.

Ayako observó la figura ahora inerte del joven en el suelo y la culpa la carcomió por dentro. Un sentimiento amargo la invadio corroyendo su ser hasta desplomarse en la silla y llorar amargamente entrerrando el rostro entre sus sucias manos.

-Lo siento.- Susurró la médica.- Nunca... nunca.- Los sollozos le impedían seguir hablando.

-Esta bien.- Kira dejó a la pequeña Mikoto ya calmada en su hamaca y miró a las dos mujeres.- Iros a dar una vuelta al pueblo y tranquilizaros, yo me ocuparé de todo.

-Lle-llegarás tarde por mi cul-culpa.- Ayako miró con horror a su marido.

-Ayako, he dicho que os largeis.- Kira empujó a las dos mujeres fuera de la casa.- Te aseguro que no querras estar aquí cuando vuelva a despertar.

-Mikoto.- Sakura miró hacía el interior de la casa asustada.

-No le pasará nada a tu hija.- Kira suspiró.- Te lo prometo.- Y cerró la puerta de la casa dejandolas en la calle.

Sasuke escuchó débilmente el ruido de la puerta. Su cuerpo dolía mucho más que antes y el ambiente olía claramente a sangre. El azabache intentó levantarse del suelo y una arcada le invadió por completo, casi sin poder darse la vuelta, vomitó sangre sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y los oídos le zumbaban con un ruido muy molesto.

-Sasuke.- Kira se acercó al azabache y recordó la única vez que Ayako lo había atacado de esa forma. Una lágrima furtiva escapó por su rostro y lo alzó entre sus brazos.- No has sido muy delicado con Ayako.- Le aseguró.- Sabes que ella intenta perdonarte, pero sigues sin ponerselo fácil.

-Puta perra.- Sasuke gruñó con dolor.

-Necesito que te recuperes pronto.- Kira lo recostó sobre la cama del Uchiha y salió de la habitación para entrar nuevamente, con un paño húmedo entre sus dedos.- Las chicas no regresarán hasta dentro de tres horas, y yo debo irme.- Kira limpió su rostro de sangre.- Necesito que cuides de Mikoto.

-Ella necesita a su molesta madre.- Sasuke tosió nuevamente sangre.- Se alimenta cada tres horas de ella.

-Se alimentó antes de que ocurriera el incidente.- Kira se levantó de la silla y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Ahora está dormida, así que traeré la cuna y la dejaré aquí contigo.

-No tengo interés alguno de cuidarla.- Sasuke gruñó al sentir una punzada recorrer su cuerpo.- Todo esto solo me trae más problemas.

-No debiste atacar a Ayako.- Kira lo miró tristemente esta vez.- Sabes que juegas con fuego cada vez que la amenazas.

-Ella no es nadie para meterse en mi vida.- Susurró cansado.- No tenía ningún derecho de atacarme anoche.

-Sasuke.- Kira apretó fuertemente el brazo izquierdo del joven.- No deberias amenazar tan a la ligera a tu única familia.

-Ellas no son mi familia.- Sasuke apartó la mirada de Kira.- Mi familia fue masacrada por Konoha. Ellos convencieron a mi hermano para matarlos.

-Sabes que tampoco fue así.- Kira suspiró agotado.- Debes dar las gracias de que ella te encontrara y te salvara la vida, que te hayamos escondido y protegido.- Kira lo soltó del brazo y se encaminó a la puerta.- Y debes dar las gracias de que apesar de tu mal comportamiento y tu desprecio, esa chica siga amandote.

-Tonterias.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta en la cama y contempló el simbolo Uchiha de la pared.- Estoy solo.

Kira entró la cuna y dejó a la pequeña Mikoto junto a Sasuke. Tras cerrar la puerta, salió de la casa pensando nuevamente en el pasado y en como habían sucedido las cosas esa mañana.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al escuchar la puerta y bufó cansado. Su cuerpo entero dolía y sabía que esta vez había estado muy cerca de la muerte. Golpeó el colchón con el puño y maldijo a la joven de cabellos violaceos. Ella era la culpable de que él siguiera con vida, de que él estuviera solo para siempre, si tan solo lo hubiese dejado morir tiempo atrás... todas esas cosas no hubiesen pasado.

O-o-o-o-o

Ayako miraba en silencio a la pelirosa. Desde que habían salido de la casa, ninguna de las dos había pronunciado palabra alguna. Sakura se sentía nerviosa y no sabía como preguntarle a Ayako sobre lo que había dicho en la casa. Alzó su cabeza y al fin miró a la mujer decidida.

-¿Ayako?- Sakura miró el pueblo.

-Dime, Sakura.- La médica adulta la miró y se detuvo.

-¿Que es eso que no puedes perdonar?- La pelirosa se paró frente a ella dudosa.-¿Que te hizo a ti Sasuke?

-Son cosas algo dolorosas.- Los ojos de Ayako se empañaron.- Y no hace falta remover el pasado.

-Pero.- Sakura titubeó.- Tú eres la que lo ataca con ese pretexto.- Soltó las palabras sin pensar tapandose la boca después.

-No es un pretexto.- Ayame negó con la cabeza apenada y sonrió tristemente a Sakura.- Vamos al pueblo y después de comprar algo de ropa para ti y algunas cosas más, volvamos a la casa.

-¿Sasuke te hará algo cuando volvamos?- Preguntó temerosa reanudadndo el paso.-¿Seguireis con la pelea?

-No.- Ayako negó con la cabeza.- No tengo fuerzas para eso.

-No me vas a contar lo que ocurrió ¿Verdad?- Sakura miró el escaparate de una tienda.

-¿Me vas a contar tu pasado con él?- Ayako abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.- Compraremos aquí la ropa.

-No.- Sakura observó un vestido verde pálido y sonrió.- No hace falta remover el pasado.- Afirmó con las misma palabras que ella.

-Entonces olvidemos el tema y sigamos disfrutando de tu primera salida en un año.

-Si.- Sakura miró el cielo atraves del escaparte ¿Estaría bien Sasuke? Se preguntó internamente.

-Creo que con esto es suficiente.- Ayako cargó cuatro bolsas de ropa para Sakura.

-Creo que con esto también.- La pelirosa llevaba tres bolsas para Mikoto, cuatro de comida y una para Sasuke.

-Terminemos de comprar y volvamos.- Ayako se paró en una frutería.- Deme dos kilos de manzanas y dos de peras.- Pidió al dependiente.

-Si.- El hombre se lo puso y le pasó la bolsa a Ayako.- Que tengan un buen día.- Finalizó el anciano dandoles las vueltas.

-Igualmente.- Las dos mujeres sonrieron al anciano y se encaminaron hacía la casa.

O-o-o-o-o

Sasuke se despertó invadido por las nauseas. Abrió los ojos despacio sintiendose aún mareado. Tras colocar los pies en el suelo, observó a la pequeña niña en su cuna. Mikoto estaba despierta y no le había reclamado nada. Se levantó despacio de la cama y suspiró al sentir el dolor invadir su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Esa bruja.- Dijo mirando a la niña.- Te aconsejo que te alejes de ella si quieres que tu vida vaya bien.- Y sonrió al ver que la niña lo miraba.- ¿Quieres que te coja?- Y extendió sus brazos hacía ella.

Mikoto sonrió al ver esos ojos negros tan familiares para ella. La niña soltó una pequeña carcajada y se dejó cargar por aquel hombre. Cada vez que Sasuke la apoyaba contra su pecho, ella se sentía conforme, se sentía segura. Mikoto balbuceó contra su pecho y chupó suavemente su puño.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Sasuke se sentó en la cama y la alzó en el aire.- Eres una impaciente, tan solo hace justo tres horas que se fue tu madre.

El azabache sintió dolor en los brazos y volvió a pegarla contra su pecho. Aquel dulce aroma que la niña desprendía, lo calmaba. Aquella niña era como una droga para él. Por una parte, se sentía casi completo cuando la cargaba. Por otra parte, estaba realmente asustado de sentir aquellas cosas.

-Hoy no puedo jugar contigo, me han atacado y me duele el cuerpo entero, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- Y sonrió a la pequeña.-¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir?- Preguntó mirando los ojos jade de la pequeña.-¿Por qué siento que eres parte de mi aunque no lo seas?- Y besó su mejilla por encima de la pequeña pequita.

-¡Sasuke!- La voz de Ayako lo soprendió.

-Ya han vuelto las brujas.- Sasuke dejó a la pequeña Mikoto en la cuna y la niña protestó.- No te quejes, ahora vendrá tu molesta madre.- Y se sentó en la cama apoyandose contra el cabecero de ésta.

-¿Aun estas en la cama?- Ayako abrió la puerta seria y sin expresión alguna en el rostro.-Esta vez te he jodido de verdad ¿Eh?

-No seas tan bruja.- Sasuke la miró a los ojos.-Eres una completa perra.- El azabache sintió odio hacía ella y odio hacia la mujer que dudaba si entrar o no a la habitación.- Hmp.- Y desvió la vista de ellas.

Sakura entró cogiendo a Mikoto entre sus brazos, tras observar a la pareja que yacía en silencio ante sus ojos, salió de la habitación para alimentar a su hija.

-Tú eres el culpable de que haya hecho eso.- Ayako se acercó a la cama.

-No hace falta que te acerques.- Sasuke seguía sin mirarla.- Solo quiero que me dejes solo.- Ayako retrocedió hacía la puerta al escuchar el tono tan frío en las palabras del Uchiha.- Solo te advierto una cosa.- Al fin la miró a los ojos y la médica deseó que no lo hubiese hecho jamás.- La próxima vez que intentes matarme, asegurate después de que este muerto, porque en cuanto pueda moverme, te mataré.

-La próxima vez, te aseguró que será para matarte.- Ayako sonrió a Sasuke y tras lanzar un beso al aire, cerró la puerta alejandose de allí.

El Uchiha golpeó nuevamente el colchón y cerró los ojos fuertemente, hacía mucho tiempo que no discutían así, que ella no le echaba en cara nada, que no lo amenazaba de esa forma... Las nauseas se apoderaron nuevamente de él y decidió recostarse intentando olvidar el dolor punzante en su cabeza, su respiración erratica y cansada, y su cuerpo adormecido.

O-o-o-o

-Ya está la comida.- Sakura sonrió a Ayako.-¿Cuando vendrá Kira?- Preguntó mirando la puerta de la cocina.

-No mires tanto la puerta.- Ayako sonrió dejando a Mikoto adormecida en la hamaca.- Sasuke no va a aparecer por ella.

-No te preguntaba por Sasuke.- Sakura dejó caer el pan sobre la mesa.- Preguntaba por tu marido.

-Kira regresará en un par de días.- Ayako suspiró y cogió sus palillos llevandose un fideo a la boca.- Este Ramen esta muy bueno.

-Gracias.- Sakura agachó el rostro.- Solía hacerlo para Naruto.- Y las lágrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de la pelirosa.-Es su comida favorita.

-¿Los echas mucho de menos?- Preguntó la joven de cabellos violaceos.

-Si.- Sakura asintió y llevó los palillos a su boca.- Pero como ya te dije una vez, no puedo volver a Konoha, ya no les sirvo como Kunohichi.

-Eso aún está por ver.- Ayako sonrió a la pelirosa.- Saldremos todos los días para quitarte ese miedo, después empezaremos a entrenar juntas.

-No servirá de nada, no volveré a Konoha.- Sakura recogió los tazones ya vacios y se dispuso a limpiarlos.-Criaré aquí a mi hija.

-Debo salir a mirar a una paciente.- Ayako cortó el tema de raíz.- Volveré en cuanto acabe, creo que deberías llevarle algo de comer al macho alfa.

-¿Macho alfa?- Sakura rió ante las palabras de Ayako.

-No sé.- Ayako se encogió de hombros.- Pero llevale algo de comer.- Se dirigió a la puerta de salida.- Nos vemos más tarde, pero por favor...- Ayako sonrió a Sakura.- Que cuando vuelva, no este a punto de mataros ¿Si?

-Tranquila.- Sakura se sonrojó.- Solo le llevaré la comida y lo dejaré solo.

Tras aquellas palabras, Ayako desapareció por la puerta y Sakura se dispuso a llevarle la comida al azabache.

O-o-o-o-o

Sasuke aún sentía pequeñas sacudidas sobre su cuerpo, aunque realmente lo que le dolía en el interior de su pecho no eran esas sacudidas, sino el recordar la verdad de todo aquello, del porque estaba en aquella casa y de porque Ayako lo tenía atado a ellos de esa forma.

El dolor invadió su alma nuevamente ¿Por qué? Se preguntó lleno de odio ¿Por qué debía doler así? Él era Sasuke Uchiha el vengador, él había matado a gente muy importante en sus villas, él había ayudado a Naruto en la guerra y él había sido condenado a la soledad para siempre...

¿Para siempre? Se preguntó al ver a la muchacha de cabellos rosas entrar por la puerta con un timido ¿puedo pasar? Y una bandeja llena de comida entre sus manos. Sakura se acercó al escritorio y dejó la bandeja.

-Ya estas dentro.- Sasuke la observó y se odió a si mismo.-Largate ahora.- Le ordenó.

Sakura tembló ante la frialdad de sus palabras.

-Yo.- La pelirosa miró a Sasuke a los jos.- Quería saber como te encontrabas.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Sasuke giró el rostro para dejar de mirarla.- Largate, molestia.

Sakura cerró la puerta despacio y lo dejó solo. Él no podía dejarse llevar de nuevo por sus emociones, Ayako lo había dejado vulnerable al hacerle nuevamente eso... La puta de Ayako lo había tratado nuevamente como una mierda...porque se lo merecía... no merecía estar con nadie...Se levantó de la cama como pudo y se sentó en la silla admirando toda aquella comida... ¿Con nadie? Se preguntó mientras comía ¿Por qué? Y sonrió tristemente...Él tení a Mikoto, la niña no sabía lo atroz que podía llegar a ser, ella no lo rechazaba...


	7. ¿Qué es un beso?

_Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capi.. ejem... cada vez se me complica un poco más la cosa... no quiero hacerlos muy OC, sin embargo siento que se hacen OC al sacarlos de la trama original de Kishimoto... pero bueno, espero no decepcionaros y sepais perdonar mi tardanza con este capi... creo que revela unas cuantas cosas y deja otras en el aire...ejem... nos leemos pronto.. kiss... Desam. _

* * *

_Cerezo21,_** Como siempre muchas gracias por estar ahí.Yo también adoro a Sasuke con Mikoto... y desde ahora mucho más...kisss, cuidate...**_LuFer Gosh,_** Gracias por tus palabras... ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias... espero compensarte con el capi..nos leemos...kiss cuidate...**_scarleth morales, _**Bienvenida y muchas gracias, nos leemos, kiss...**_Adagio10, _**UFFF yo no os olvido, te lo aseguro..soys mi vitamina para seguir escribiendo, lo que pasa es que a veces la musa de va de vacaciones y cuesta un poco... pero ya estoy aquí, Muchas gracias por tus palabras cielo, nos leemos kiss cuidate...**_sumebe,_** GRACIAS, ya traigo la conti, kisss...**_Atanih Hyuuga,_** Bienvenida, me alegra ver gente nueva. Gracias por tus palabras... y por desearme suerte en la escuela.. jejeje pero no estudio jijij trabajo... un pequeño secreto ajaj tengo 28 años y una hija de 7 jajajaj... me emociona saber que os gusta como escribo... muchas gracias de verdad, espero leerte kiss cuidate...**_sexysakura, _**Bienvenida, jejej sip Saku es un poco llorona y Sasuke...bueno es Sau jajaja te aseguro que ya empieza la trama interesante.. ya pasa el tiempo y ya empieza a caldearse el ambiente... pronto empezará el SasuSaku jejeje muchas gracias por tus palabras kiss cuidate...**_Lady BlackStar,_** Jejejeje Miko-chan s elo va ganando poco a poco jiji...ya falta menos para entrar en la trama principal...nos leemos, kiss, cuidate...**_Salex, _**Hermanita... jaja que te voy a decir a ti? Ayako es bipolar, Kira tiene demasiado aguante diria yo..y jajaja... que te ouedo decir con Sasuke y Mikoto..son ellos dos,simple y llanamente... espero que no se te vaya l a bocota..mas bien los dedazos jajaja has acertado pero shhhhh es un secreto Nee-chan. Y cuidado con eso de practicar telepaia ne? No quiero que sepas todas mis tramas muhaha si no no tiene emoción muhahahah bueno Nee-chan nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado. Aishiteru...kisss...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

**Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...**

* * *

_Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan._

* * *

**6 ¿Qué es un beso?**

Sakura observaba detenidamente la puerta de la casa, desde hacía dos días, Sasuke no había salido de la habitación, su chakra parecía estar en niveles muy bajos y Ayako no respondía a sus preguntas. Miró una vez más a su hija y sonrió con alegría ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por él? Se preguntó mirando los ojos jade de Mikoto, al fin y al cabo, ella tenía a su hija.

Ayako se acercó a Sakura una vez más para tratar de convencerla a salir de nuevo, la mujer parecía triste y a la misma vez aliviada por algo. Sakura negó nuevamente con la cabeza al verla cada vez más cerca de ella y su hija.

-Vamos.- Suplicó una vez más la mujer adulta.- Solo será un rato, hoy regresa Kira y quiero hacerle una cena especial.

-No hasta que me contestes unas preguntas.- Sakura suspiró mientras intentaba que Mikoto soltara sus cabellos.-Yo te conté todo lo que me pasó, sin embargo tú...

-Ya te dije que no hacía falta remover el pasado.- Ayako miró hacía el pasillo.-No creo que a él le haga ilusión que lo sepas.

-Si salimos y me lo cuentas, no lo sabrá.- Sakura volvió a sonreir satisfecha.- Además, no creo que él pueda tener un gran secreto, al fin y al cabo, es un amargado.

-Oh si.- Ayako bajó la voz.- Te aseguro que tiene muchos secretos.- Y rió entre dientes.- Como por ejemplo...- La mujer de cabellos morados se golpeó la barbilla como si tratara de recordar algo muy valioso.- Sasuke quiere mucho a Mikoto.

-Eso no es un secreto.- Sakura acarició la mejilla de su hija.- Si no la quisiera aunque fuera un poco, no me hubiese obligado a ponerle el nombre de su madre.- Levantó la cabeza sorprendida por sus propias palabras.- Es verdad.- Sakura se levantó del sofá de un salto.- Si no la quisiera, tampoco se quedaría con ella.

-¿Ves?- Ayako sonrió satisfecha.- Y esconde muchos más.

-¿Cuantos más?- Sakura se sintió profundamente herida al pensar que ella sabía ahora mucho más de Sasuke que ella misma.- Cuando eramos pequeños, creí que lo conocía mejor que a mi misma, pero ahora... ni siquiera se descrifrar su mirada.

-No te los voy a contar.- Ayako negó con la cabeza.- Creo que debería hacerlo él.

-Si debo esperar a que lo haga él, ya puedo morirme antes.- La pelirosa dio la espalda a la mujer para que no viera sus lágrimas.- Sasuke no confía en mi, incluso dudo de que alguna vez lo hiciera tiempo atrás.

-Tan solo sigue siendo como eres.- Ayako cogió a la niña entre sus brazos.-Vamos a dar una vuelta, a Mikoto le hacen falta pañales y los que trajo Sasuke ya le estan pequeños.

-Aún no detecto su chakra en buenas condiciones.- Sakura volvió a mirar el pasillo.- No creo que sea buena idea dejar aquí a Mikoto.

-Esta bien.- Ayako agachó la cabeza y tras unos segundos, la levantó con una enorme sonrisa..- Nos la llevaremos, pero no podremos tardar mucho.

-Sin problema.- Sakura cogió una chaquetita fina y se la colocó a su niña.- Vamonos.

O-o-o-o

Las dos mujeres habían se dirigían a la salida llevandose a la niña, Sasuke observó por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación, como salían de la casa. Un suspiró salió de su garganta y cerró los ojos por un instante. La sonrisa sincera de Ayako apareció en su mente, hacía demasiado tiempo que no le había visto sonreír así.

Salió despacio de la habitación y se dirigió hacía el baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y se despojó de sus ropas, mientras se observaba en el espejo ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Negó con la cabeza con movimientos bruscos y se volvió a observar en el espejo.

Sasuke alzó las yemas de los dedos y acarició su reflejo unos instantes, aún podía observar el frio que transmitían sus negros ojos, aún podía sentir bajo su piel las ansias de la venganza, el dolor de la traición... Descendió poco a poco por el frío cristal hasta llegar al reflejo de su pecho, allí seguía esa maldita cicatriz recordandole a cada segundo que su vida estaba atada a alguien más.

El azabache cerró el puño y golpeó el espejo con la ira contenida de su corazón. Éste se rompió en cientos de pedazos haciendo sangrar su mano derecha ¿Por qué aquello no dolía como debería? Se dio la vuelta firmemente pisando aquellos pequeños trozos cortantes ¿Acaso había conseguido convertirse en el mismísimo diablo?

Se adentró en la ducha dejando caer sobre su cuerpo el agua caliente, un gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras el agua se llevaba los rastros de sangre y cristales incrustados en sus pies y su mano ¿Si lo había conseguido, por qué no deseaba que Sakura se fuera con Mikoto?

Lavó su cuerpo meticulosamente, necesitaba quitarse de encima aquella sensación de egoismo, de ansiedad, de preocupación. Desde que esa niña de cabellos rosados oscuros había llegado a este mundo, cada noche había recordado aquello cabellos azulados, aquellos ojos amarillos clavandose en sus negras pupilas ¿Dañaría a Mikoto de esa forma tan cruel?

Sasuke salió de la ducha tiritando, desde hacía rato el agua caliente se había acabado dando paso a un agua helada como el hilo. Su piel había adquirido un tono violaceo dejando ver cada cicatriz que lo surcaba. Por un instante, sus negros ojos recorrieron su blanca piel, otro gemido ahogado salió de su garganta al reconocer aquellas pequeñas cicatrices redondeadas por todo su cuerpo.

-Naruto.- Susurró mientras se envolvía en una gran toalla blanca.- Sakura.- Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa.- ¿Por qué?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y sintió sus piernas desfallecer una vez más. Maldijo en voz alta a Ayako y su maldita técnica. Poco a poco se dirigió hacía su habitación encerrandose allí nuevamente, nadie debía importale, debía seguir siendo Sasuke Uchiha "El vengador"

o-o-o-o

Sakura sonreía de oreja a oreja, al fin Ayako empezaba a comportarse como una gran amiga, tal vez podrían llegar a ser algo parecido a Ino y ella en Konoha. Por un instante un deje de tristeza pasó por sus orbes jade, jamás podría reemplazar a su gente, nadie ocuparía el lugar de sus mejores amigos, de su villa, de su maestra...

-¿Sakura?- La voz de Ayako la sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿Estas aquí conmigo?- El ceño de la mujer se frunció abrubtamente.-No estarás pensando en Sasuke ¿Verdad?

-No.- Sakura negó con la cabeza y miró a la pequeña dormida entre sus brazos.- Solo eran tonterías.- Aseguró la pelirosa.- No te preocupes por nada ¿Que me estabas diciendo?- Preguntó con su habitual sonrisa.

-Te decía que es hora de volver, Kira estará a punto de llegar y no quiero que nos acostemos tarde, mañana nos iremos de nuevo y quiero asegurarme antes de que te dejo en un buen lugar.- Ayako sonrió a Sakura, capturando entre los dedos un mechón de sus cabellos rosados.-No me gustaría marcharme sabiendo que el loco de la colina, aún esta molesto.

-¿El loco de la colina?- Sakura miró a Ayako con el ceño fruncido.-¿Cuantos sobrenombres se le puede poner al Uchiha?- Y rió apretando a la pequeña dormida contra su pecho.- Realmente me importa muy poco como esté él.- Y agachó la mirada al suelo.

-Ni tú misma te crees eso.- La mujer de cabellos morados, alzó el rostro de Sakura entre los dedos.- Las dos sabemos cuanto lo quieres.

-No puede ser.- Sakura caminó con paso apresurado hacía la casa.- Él no sabe amar.- Repitió una y otra vez.- Y yo, ya no valgo para ser amada.- Las últimas palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.-Siempre estaré sucia.

-Sakura.-El tono de voz de Ayako era de suplica y riña a la vez.

-Dejemos el tema.- Sakura se giró con una sonrisa enorme entre sus labios.- Sasuke estará bien donde esté, y yo también.

-Esta bien.- Ayako abrió la puerta de la casa.- Vayamos a hacer la cena.

-Dejaré a Mikoto en su cuna, ahora vuelvo.- Sakura apoyó la mano derecha sobre el pomo de la puerta, antes de entrar en su habitación, miró hacía el cuarto del azabache ¿Estaría bien? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras dejaba a la pequeña Mikoto en la cuna.-Ya estoy.- Susurró a Ayako mientras entraba nuevamente en la cocina.

-¿Al final, qué hemos decidido preparar?- Ayako se giró mirando toda la compra alimenticia confundida.

-Dejame a mi.- Sakura se lavó las manos y empezó a sacar los utensilios de cocina.- Prepararé unas buenas bolas de arroz y un caldo de pescado.

-¿Y que acompañará el caldo de pescado?- Ayako se dispuso a pelar unas pocas verduras a parte de las gambas.

-Pues después podemos cocer un poco de pasta.- Sakura observó la fuente de cristal y añadió.- También podemos preparar una buena ensalada de brotes, soja y tomates.

-¿Tomates?- Ayako arrugó el ceño.- No me gustan en absoluto.

-Tranquila, los pondré en una fuente a parte.- Sakura observó los grandes, rojizos y sabrosos tomates.- Esos, son para Sasuke.

-Hasta en la comida piensas en él.- La pelimorada sonrió mientras cortaba los brotes y la soja.-No puedes evitarlo ¿Verdad?

-Nada es fácil para mi.- Admitió al fin Sakura mirandola a la cara.- Nunca le he agradado, ni nunca lo haré.- La pelirosa jadeó.- Así que al menos, intentaré que sea soportable como hasta ahora.

-¿Como hasta ahora?- Ayako se giró hacía el pasillo al escuchar la puerta de entrada de la casa.- Pues entonces intenta que la proxima vez no te ataque con Chokuto.

-No seas graciosa.- Sakura echó las gambas y las verduras a la olla.- Espero que no haya una proxima vez.

-Bien.- Kira entró en la cocina.-¿Como estan mis tres princesas?- Y le guiñó el ojo azulado a la pelirosa.- Espero que la pequeña esté muy bien.

-Mikoto está durmiendo.- Sakura sacó el arroz y lo coló para quitar el agua.-Hasta dentro de una hora no le toca el pecho.

-¿Y vosotras dos?- El rubio miró de reojo la puerta.

-Nosotras estamos bien.- Ayako abrazó a su marido y besó tiernamente sus labios.-¿Y la vecina?- Dijo con voz seria.

-No presenta cambios.- Kira besó la frente de su mujer en respuesta.- Tranquila, todo esta bien.

-En cuanto cenemos, quiero ir a dormir.- Ayako apretó la camisa de Kira entre sus puños cerrados.- Necesito llegar a casa lo antes posible.

-Esta en buenas manos.- Susurró el rubio en el oído de la pelimorada.-Como siempre.

-Huele muy bien.- Ayako se giró sonriendo a Sakura.

-Gracias.- La pelirosa empezó a colocar la comida en los platos y a servirla.- Tenemos bolas de arroz, pasta de pescado y ensalada.- Y guiñó el ojo a Kira.- Así que espero que te guste.

-¿Y Uchiha?- Kira miró la puerta del azabache.- No le siento en el mejor momento ¿Aún no recuperó del todo su chakra?

-Creo que esta vez me pasé.- Admitió la mujer del médic-nin.

-Sabes que no debes hacer eso.- Kira miró seriamente a su mujer.- Es nuestra única esperanza.- Susurró nuevamente.

-Dejemos el tema.-Ayako cogió una bola de arroz y le dio un bocado ignorando la mirada del rubio.

-¿Os sucede algo?- Sakura miró a la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

-No.- Ayako cogió otra bola de arroz.- Cocinas muy bien.

-Gracias.- La pelirosa terminó de cenar y tras recoger los platos, miró al matrimonio.- Buenas noches, me retiro a darle el pecho a mi hija y a descansar.

-Buenas noches.- Contestaron al unísono.- Descansar.

O-o-o-o-o

Sasuke se revolvió inquieto entre las mantas, desde hacía un buen rato, sentía un calor interno que no lo dejaba descansar. Se estiró entre las mantas y encendió la luz de la habitación, sus tripas gruñeron en desacuerdo, desde hacía muchas horas, no se había llevado ni un bocado a la boca.

Deslizó las piernas fuera de la cama y trató de ponerse en pie, un pequeño siseo salió entre sus estirados labios ¿Que mierda le pasaba? Había tenido heridas peores, sin embargo aquellas parecía que lo estuviesen matando.

Los negros ojos del Uchiha viajaron desde la pared hasta su regazo, frunciendo el ceño y soltando un débil jadeo, miró las mantas enrojecidas, su mano derecha llena de sangre seca nuevamente y sus pies por último.

-Maldita sea.- Gruñó con enfado en voz alta.-Esto no debería estar pasando.- Se dijo un poco más bajo.

Poco a poco subió de nuevo las piernas sobre la cama y observó las plantas de sus pies. Pequeños cristales asomaban bajo su piel haciendolo sangrar. Los ojos del azabache se cerraron por un instante haciendole saber que no estaba nada bien. Un ligero mareo se apoderó de él haciendolo caer contra la cama.

-¡Mierda!- Bramó exasperado.-¿Ahora qué, Uchiha?- Se preguntó a si mismo sientiendo su cuerpo temblar contra el colchón sin poder evitarlo.

Nuevamente una arcada invadió su estómago ¿Que podría tirar fuera de su cuerpo si llevaba horas sin comer nada? Sasuke alzó su temblorosa mano derecha por encima de su cuerpo y la linea recta de sus labios se curvó hacía arriba casi imperceptiblemente.

El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sus negros ojos se enfocaron sobre la silueta que acababa de entrar. El azabache trató de ignorar a aquella molestia pernsonal dandose la vuelta en al cama. Tal vez, si le daba la espalda, le haría entender que no era bienvenida.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura se adentró en el cuarto ignorando el gesto del Uchiha.-¿Que fue ese golpe?- Los ojos de la ojijade se abrieron de par en par al ver la sangre sobre las mantas del azabache.-¿Que te ha pasado?- El timbre de voz de Sakura la delató, ella estaba muy preocupada por él.

-Hmp.- Sasuke continuó de espaldas a la pelirosa.-Largate.- Le ordenó friamente.

-No.- La pelirosa se acercó a la cama y trató de averiguar de donde era esa sangre.-¿Como te has hecho todo esto?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que provenía de la planta de los pies.

-No pedí tu ayuda.- El azabache apartó las piernas al sentir los cálidos dedos de Sakura sobre su pierna.

-Esta bien.- Sakura se separó de la cama y lo observó dando unos pasos atrás.-Pero si se terminan de infectar, ten por seguro que no te curaré.

-Tampoco te lo he pedido.- Gruñó molesto intentado enfocar el simbolo de los Uchiha de su pared.-Tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua dudoso.

-No me vas a decir nada ¿Verdad?- Sakura seguía manteniendose alejada de la cama.

-No.- Sasuke intentó sonar frío y distante como siempre, pero su voz sonó estrangulada al invadirlo nuevamente una arcada.-Vete.- Pidió un poco más calmado.

-Estas temblando.- Sakura observó como el cuerpo del Uchiha se convulsionaba.-¿Tienes fiebre?- Preguntó dandose por vencida.

-Solo tengo a una gran molestia en mi habitación.- Sasuke trató de levantarse de la cama para sacarla de allí.-Ve...- Su voz se quedó a medi apalabra cuando el suelo empezó a darle vueltas y un calor extraño invadió las pslantas de sus pies.

-Sasuke.- Sakura se acercó al instante para evitar que él cayera al suelo.

-No me toques.- Pronunció inmediatamente el azabache, al sentir las frías manos de Sakura sobre su desnudo torso.- Hmp.-Se sentó en la cama tratando así alejar a la mota rosada de él.-¿Eres sorda?- Preguntó alzando el rostro con sus ojos teñidos de rojo.- Lar-ga-te.

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?- La dura voz de Ayako los sacó de su conversación.

-Solo quiero que se vaya.- Sasuke trató de levantarse de nuevo, necesitaba algo y no sabía el qué.-Llevatela.- Ordenó.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Ayako se acercó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hmp.- Sasuke empezó a enfurecerse enserio.-Lar-go.-Pidió esta vez arrastrando las palabras.

-Aún tiene el chakra muy bajo.- Sakura miró a la pelimorada.- Además, el poco que puede haber recuperado, lo acaba de gastar con el Sharingan.

-Eres un puto estúpido.- Ayako se acercó a él y levantó la mano derecha del azabache entre las suyas.-¿Esto es del espejo roto del baño?- Ayako miró ahora divertida al Uchiha.- Pareces un niño pequeño.

Sasuke contó hasta tres internamente. Él no era famoso por su paciencia, al contrario, pero esta vez no deseaba que Ayako le activara el sello. El Uchiha ladeó el rostro y alzó la barbilla demostrando así su gran orgullo. Las mejillas del joven estaban sonrojadas gracias a la fiebre.

-Es extraño ver color en tu cara.- Se volvió a mofar la pelimorada.- Debes tener fiebre.

-No me gusta que me toques.-Pronunció el orgulloso Uchiha sin mirarla ni una sola vez.-Tsk.

-Pues te jodes.- Ayako sonrió a Sakura.- Debes tratarlo peor que a una mierda.- Y le guiñó su ambarino ojo.- Solo de esa forma podrás acercarte algo a él.

-No quiero acercarme a él.- Susurró al pelirosa.- No quiero que me mate, ahora tengo a mi hija.

-No seas tan dura.- Ayako sonrió con burla.-No muerde.- Y acarició los negros cabellos del azabache.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Amenazó el Uchiha observandola con el Kekkei Genkai activo.

-Eso.- Ayako miró el suelo y la sangre que empezaba a concentrarse alrededor de los pies del Uchiha.-Gasta el poco chakra que tienes y pasaté una semana en cama.

-Hmp.- Sasuke quitó la mano con arrogancia.-Fuera.- Ordenó nuevamente.

-Esta bien.- Ayako se acercó a Sakura y la empujó hacía la puerta.- Observa.- Susurró a la pelirosa.- Tamashi Seiga.- Y poco apoco fue acercandose al Uchiha.- Ahora estarás tranquilo.- Pronunció con cierto deje de victoria en la voz.

Sasuke cayó contra el suelo de bruces, no se esperaba que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, esa maligna mujer se atreviera ha hacerle eso.

-¿Que has hecho?- Preguntó un sobnoliento Kira mientras entraba en la habitación del Uchiha.- Haceis mucho ruido.- Se quejó el rubio.

-Sasuke se hirió.- Ayako miró con una sonrisa traviesa a su marido.- Y como niño pequeño que és, no se dejaba curar.

-No es un niño.- Kira lo levantó del suelo.- Solo es un orgulloso en potencia.

-Esto no está bien.- Susurró Sakura mirando el cuerpo inherte del azabache sobre las ensangrentadas sábanas.

-Lo estará.- Ayako se acercó al azabache y con sumo cuidado sacó los cristales de su piel.- Esto no es nada.- Y le indicó a Sakura que se acercara.- Las heridas ya están limpias.- Y le señaló los pies del Uchiha.- Ahora curaselas.

-Si.- Sakura cogió la pierna del Uchiha y la dejó reposar sobre sus piernas.-Así es más fácil.

-No me gusta que uses ese sello.- Kira miró seriamente a su mujer.- Algún día te pasarás de lista y lo matarás.

-No seas exagerado.- Ayako movió al mano en el aire restandole importancia.

-Podrías lamentarlo.- Kira salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Siempre se despierta de muy mala ostia.- Ayako miró a la pelirosa y le sonrió mientras cerraba la herida de la mano derecha del Uchiha.- Ha pasado bastante tiempo, esta no puedo cerrarla del todo, tiene una ligera infección.

-Las heridas de los pies estan curadas todas.- Sakura observó el pie izquierdo de Sasuke.- Menos una, esta tampoco puedo cerrarla.

-No pasa nada.- Ayako salió de la habitación, para entrar después con un pequeño botiquín entre sus manos.- Le daré algo para la fiebre y un poco de esto.- Le tendió una planta rojiza a Sakura.- Mañana lo hierves en un litro de agua y le das diez centilitros cada cuatro horas.

-Esta bien.- Sakura terminó de vendar el pie y la mano del azabache.- Mejor lo dejamos descansar.-Las dos salieron de la habitación dejando allí al Uchiha inconsciente.

O-o-o-o

La luz del sol le molestó en el rostro, sus negros ojos se abrieron y enfocaron todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba, las nauseas lo habían abandonado y sus heridas ya no le dolían. Se sentó despacio en la cama para comprobar que ya no estaba lleno de sangre ¿Que había pasado? Las imagenes de lo sucedido invadieron su mente. Sakura había entrado después de haberse golpeado contra la cama, Ayako la había seguido unos minutos más tarde y habían acabado discutiendo.

-¡Mierda!- Susurró al recordar que la pelimorada le había aplicado el sello una vez más.- Juro que te mataré en cuanto pueda.- Aseguró el Uchiha muy enfadado.

-Hola.- La ronca voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hmp.- Sasuke miró hací ala puerta molesto.

-Espero que ya hayas recuperado tu chakra.- Sakura se adentró en el cuarto con uan geringuilla entre sus dedos.-Llevas una semana inconsciente.

Y en ese isnstante, se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta una vía en la mano izquierda y un gotero conectado a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué mier...?- El Uchiha se arrancó al vía y miró a la pelirosa con un deje de ira en sus rojos ojos.

-Te la puso Kira antes de irse.- Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y presionó la herida que se acababa de hacer con una gasa.-No deberías arrancarte las cosas, voy a creer que tienes complejo de masoquista.

-No me toques.- Bramó molesto.

-Vete a la mierda.- Y sin pensarselo dos veces, la pelirosa clavó la aguja en el brazo del Uchiha.- Por mi puedes morirte ¿Sabes?

-Tus ganas.- La picó el azabache.

Los ojos jade d ela pelirosa se llenaron de lágrimas. Sakura suspiró y alzó el rostro para observar el techo, no pidía dejarse vencer, por él no.

-Bastardo.- Y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Sasuke se observó al brazo y contuvo las ganas de acariciar donde la pelirosa le había puesto la inyección, debía reconocer que ella le había hecho daño, además, el liquido picaba.

O-o-o-o

Sakura se sentó de golpe en el sofá, no debía llorar, no por alguien como él. Ella había tragado todo aquello que él le había hecho. Había pasado por alto el miedo que sentía cada vez que un hombre se le acercaba, pero él no podía ver eso, jamás lo vería.

-¿Que más quieres, Uchiha?- Susurró explotando en lágrimas.

Un suave sollozo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Mikoto observaba a su madre desde la hamaca. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la carita sonrojada de su bebé. La pequeña ojijade observaba a su madre sin comprender que había pasado a unos metros de ella.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Sakura al ver la sonrisa de su hija.- Esto no debe afectarme.

La pelirosa adulta cogió a la pequeña Mikoto entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la cocina. Tras dejarla en la trona, se dispuso a hacer algo para el Uchiha, él llevaba una semana sin comer nada sólido. Tostó un poco de pan y lo untó con un poco de tomate.

-Si lo quiere, que salga de esa hacitación.- Dijo a su hija dejando el plato sobre la mesa.- Al igual que la leche caliente.- Y posó un vaso sobre la mesa junto al plato.

Sakura cogió entre sus brazos a la pequeña y se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando entró el Uchiha. Los dos clavaron los ojos en el otro. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, allí sobraban.

-Me salgo fuera.- Susurró al fin la pelirosa.- Así te dejaré tu espacio ¿Cuando volveremos a la rutina?- Preguntó sin girarse.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se sentó y mordió al tostada de pan sin contestarle nada más que ese molesto monosílabo.

-Mono.- Sakura salió de la cocina dejandolo solo.- Sasuke Uchiha es un mono.- Y sonrió a su hija.- Si hablaramos con la pared, creo que sacaríamos algo más en claro.

-Agg.- Mikoto apaludió con una sonrisa en sus labios dejando ver ese pequeño diente que ya asomaba en la encia de abajo.

-Eso es.- Sakura le colocó la chaqueta a al niña y la dejó sentada en el suelo.- Espera a que me ponga la chaqueta, hace frío fuera.

-Agg.- Mikoto se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo.

-No hagas eso.- Sakura sonrió al ver los progresos de su hija.- Ya te estas haciendo toda una mjercita.- Y tars aquellas palabras, al cargó para salir al jardín.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke observaba el plato vacío sobre la mesa. Un gruñido salió de su garganta y frunció el ceño "Si ella esperaba las gracias, ya podía esperarlas sentada" Pensó el Uchiha mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Salió despacio de la cocina y miró cada instancia de la habitación, las molestías uno y dos habían salido de verdad al jardín. Una mueca extraña adornó sus tensos labios, al fin la pelirosa empezaba a salir de la casa, tal vez pronto se largaría dejandolo nuevamente solo.

Entró en le baño y se dio una larga ducha, ya no había rastro de herida alguna sobre su piel. Una pequeña cicatriz en su dedo medio de la mano, le indicaba que una vez hubo algo... pero nada más. Salió del baño y se colocó una camisa negra de manga larga con el Pai-pai de los Uchiha bordado en la espalda. Un pantalón negro tapaba sus piernas y un cinturon rojo adornaba su cintura sujentando a Chokuto a su espalda baja.

Sin saber porque, se acercó a la puerta de la casa y la abrió respirando el aire del medio día. Al enfocar la vista, se percató de aquellas dos manchas rosadas en medio del jardín. Poco a poco salió de la casa y se acercó a ellas sin saber ciertamente porque.

-Mikoto.- Sakura estaba unos pasos alejada de su hija. Mikoto estaba tendida boca abajo en el cesped.

-Agg.- La niña gruñó frustada.

-¿Crees que es un perro?- Preguntó con rostro inexpresivo el Uchiha.

-Solo le enseño a gatear.- Contestó con el mismo tono la ojijade.

-Hmp.- Y el Uchiha desapareció por el linde del bosque.

-No le hagas caso.-Sakura cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se adentró en la casa.

Le esperaban unos meses muy duros, Ayako ya le había comunicado que durante los meses de frío, no vendría a la casa. Kira le había dejado una buena bolsa con dinero suficiente para el invierno y se habían marchado sin tan siquiera mirar por última vez como estaba el Uchiha.

O-o-o-o

Los siguentes dos meses pasaron como rutina. Sasuke se levantaba de buena mañana y salí de la casa, ya bien fuera a entrenar, al pueblo, o a algún lugar que ella jamás descubriría. Sakura sin embargo, pasó esos meses intentando enseñarle cosas nuevas a su hija. Mikoto ya tenía dos dientes abajo, los seis meses recien cumplidos eran una bendición para su madre.

-Vamos.- Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala esperando a que su hija se pusiera a gatas.- Se que puedes hacerlo.- Y sonrió a su hija.

-Mamá.- Mikoto se sentó de golpe y aplaudió al pronunciar aquella palabra.

-Ya sé que sabes llamarme.- Sakura la alzó entre sus brazos y besó su frente.- Ahora quiero que gatees.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sasuke entró empapado de los pies a la cabeza. Sus negros ojos se conectaron con las dos orbes jades de la niña. Dsede que todo había vuelto a la rutina, se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

Cuando Sakura necesitaba cosas para la bebé, salía al pueblo dejandole a la pequeña. Poco apoco se había acostumbrado a ella y ahora, cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar imitar eso llamado sonrisa. No era una cosa del otro mundo, ya que solo conseguía curvar un poco la comisura de sus labios hacía arriba, pero aquel gesto era muy bien recibido por la pequeña.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y miró al empapado Uchiha, sus ojos jade se abrieron de par en par al ver que el agua estaba inundando su salón. Sasuke alzó el rostro lleno de orgullo y se adentró en la casa para darse una buena ducha caliente. Al azabache le gustaba observar a la bebé, pero no le gustaba en absoluto que los ojos jade de Sakura se posaran en él. Cada día se sentí más confuso, ya que no se imaginaba su miserable vida sin una sonrisa de esa pequeñaja.

Tras ducharse y colocarse ropa seca, salió de nuevo al salón, ese dí ano le quedaba más remedio que soportar a la pelirosa adulta, ya que la lluvia había arruinado sus planes de entrenamiento hasta entrada la noche. Al llegara la sala, se dio cuenta que Mikoto estaba sola sobre su manta de actividades.

Mikoto al ver al ya conocido azabache aparecer por la puerta, se colocó sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos y sonrió al Uchiha. Sasuke volvió a formar esa absurda mueca con sus labios y se agachó en cuclillas.

-Mikoto.- Lallamó evadiendose de todo lo demás.- Ven.- Le pidió en un susurro.

-Ha.- La niña tembló sobre sus brazos y lo miró seriamente.

-Vamos.- Sasuke le tendió los brazos.- Acercate.

-Ha.- Mikoto pronunció nuevamente aquel monosílabo que decía en cuanto lo veía a solas.

Los negros ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, cuando vio a la niña acercarse a él con un gran esfuerzo. Por un segundo su respiración se paró y su corazón latió fuerteemnte en su pecho. Nadie diría que estaba nervioso, ya que en su rostro no se transmitía nada de lo que el Uchiha sentía, sin embargo, sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente cuando observó a la pequeña tambalearse.

-Muy bien.- Susurró sin apartar la mirada de la niña.- Un poco más.- Y la pequeña Mikoto llegó a sus brazos aplaudiendo y dando pequeños grititos.-Lo has hecho.- Sasuke la alzó entre sus brazos.

-Ha gateado.- Sakura se acercó al Uchiha y le arrancó suavemente a la niña de los brazos.- Has gateado, muy bien.- Y besó los cabellos rosados oscuros de su hija.

Tras aquel gesto de ternura, algo quemó en el interior del Uchiha, por una vez en la vida, deseó hacer lo mismo que Sakura, deseó besar aquellos cabellos rosados y acariciar esa pequeña carita de ángel ¿Qué es un beso? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras se encerraba nuevamente en su habitación ¿Realmente necesitaba hacer aquello?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. No, no era eso lo que deseaba, él debía seguir lejos de ellas, por su bien, por el de la niña, por el de... Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver aquellas pupílas ambarinas en su mente. Debía seguir distante, no podía crear lazos nuevamente con nadie, y menos con... Y muchos menos con una criatura inocente.

Una risa infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sasuke curvó la comisura de sus labios hacía arriba ¿Por qué debía romper nuevamente los lazos? Negó con la cabeza apoyandose contra la puerta. Ya no había ninguna venganza que cumplir, ya no había odio hacía nadie... "Mentira" Se dijo internamente "Lo tienes contra Konoha, contra el consejo de Konoha" Y recordó porque estaba allí, porque seguía estando allí y cual era su futuro.


	8. Accidente

_Hola! al fin regresé... ya acabé una de las historias y ya puedo centrarme un poco más en las demás. Gracias por la espera chicas... como siempre tan atentas.. y dejando vuestros comentarios. Bueno aquí ya va parte de la trama central de la historia... espero que os siga gustando y nos leemos pronto. Bienvenidas a las nuevas y gracias a las de siempre. Kiss Desam. _

* * *

_Adagio10,_** holaa! jejje bueno el sasusaku ya pronto estará aquí... jejeje... y los misterios empiezan a resolverse jejeje... gracias por tus palabras como siempre cuidate...sayooo... **_LuFer Gosh, _**gracias por tus palabras y por decir que te alegre el día mujer...bueno aquí se resuelven un poco tus dudas.. espero que te guste cuidate.. kiss... **_Salex,_** Ohaio Nee-chan... jejej no hay beso muchahhaha pero no te desilusiones mucho que vendrá pronto te lo aseguro... jaja sip creo que Kira es de Catlana occidente muhahah todo todo y todo... jeje... bueno Ayako sigue con sus malos humos.. pero todo tiene una explicacion muy sencilla Nee-chan.. no te precipites... bueno Mikoto es un amor y aquí creo que se hace querer más todavía jejejje y tranquila con la telepatía.. que no quiero que adivines por donde va mi historia jejejej... bueno Nee-chan nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado cuidate kiss Aishiteruuuuu...**_cerezo21, _**gracias por tus palabras como siempre cuidate, nos leemos kiss sayo... **_cerezo2900,_** ya traigo la conti jejeje siento la tardanza nee? gracia spor tus palabras kiss cuidate... **_Elda de la Torre,_** Konochiwaaaaa... me alegra leerte de nuevo amiga... gracias como siempre por tus palabras.. espero que te guste el capi cuidate y aprueba la Uni nee? kiss sayoo... **_Katarina-Hatake,_** me gusta que la gente sea directa y que me diga tanto si le gusta como si ve algun error... hacía mucho tiempo que nadie era así de directa respecto a esas cosas... las tildes siempre han sido un gran problema para mi jejeje y bueno los dedazos es que quiero escribir tanto que no llego.. hay muchas veces qu eno tengo mucho tiempo de dedicarle lo que me gustaría y bueno termino las actus a las tantas de la madrugada.. mi hija me absorbe mucho tiempo jejeje... pero de todas formas, muchas gracias cada vez que me lo recuerdan, intento de nuevo corregirme...Me alegra saber que te gusta también al trama de esta historia.. y bueo poco a poco se verá por donde salen esta pareja tan peculiar... y bueno Sakura es Sakura jajaj si no fuera una llorona no sería ella... pero bueno ya esta cambiando... nos leemos gracia spor tu comentario cuidate sayooo... **_MEG18,_** gracias por tus palabra sy tu impaciencia jejej cuando releo los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo... no andas mal encaminada sobre Sasuke y Ayako jejej así que pronto se sabrá ese pasado jejej cuidate kiss...**_ Lady BlackStar,_** hola amigaaa! gracias por tus palabras como siempre... Besos y abrazos cuidate... Ja ne... **_scarleth,_** gracias por tus palabras, desde aquí se adentra en la verdadera historia... espero qu ete siga gustando kiss cuidate... **

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

**Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...**

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**7 Accidente.**

Sus pupilas jade estaban clavadas nuevamente sobre las suyas. Una pequeña sonrisa adormaba su rostro y las pequeñas manitas de Mikoto llamaban su atención. Sasuke se acercó despacio hacía ella y la alzó entre sus brazos, hacía poco más de dos horas que Ayako se había llevado nuevamente a Sakura fuera de la casa.

El Uchiha se adentró en la cocina y le dio un trozo de pan a la pequeña, Mikoto parecía realmente feliz entre sus brazos. Sasuke observó como poco a poco la pequeña roía el pan con sus ocho dientes delanteros y sus cuatro caninos. Mikoto casi había cumplido los doce meses y cada día se veía más grande.

Una sensación extraña se instaló en el pecho del Uchiha, desde hacía poco más de cuatro meses, cada vez que Ayako venía de visita, sacaba a Sakura de compras por el pueblo cercano. Él, sin saber porque, se había tenido que quedar en la casa con la pequeña. Sasuke arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza ¿Acaso Ayako pretendía algo con ello?

Cuando la niña terminó de comer su trozo de pan, Sasuke la dejó de pie en el suelo y la cogió de las manitas, la pequeña ya sabía andar sostenida por alguien. Mikoto chilló y rió al ver que podía apoyar los pies en el suelo. Aquello provocó que Sasuke se sobresaltara y sonriera con ella ¿Por qué la niña le hacía sentir aquellas cosas?

El sol ya había caido y el azabache se dirigió hacía el baño, la niña debía bañarse y descansar, ya se estaba haciendo tarde para ella. Al entrar al baño con ella entre sus brazos, una sensación de furia se apoderó de él ¿Donde estaba Sakura? Ella normalmente era muy responsable con los horarios de Mikoto.

Poco a poco fue quitandole la ropa y la adentró en la bañera, el agua caliente llegaba poco más de las caderas de la pequeñaja. Mikoto golpeó el agua y rió de nuevo, ella siempre sonreía, siempre estaba alegre. Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño y estrujó la esponja entre sus dedos, odiaba quedarse tanto rato con la pequeña.

Tras enjabonarla y enjuagarla, la envolvió en una blanca toalla y se adentró en el cuarto de Sakura. El aroma dulce de ella invadió sus fosas nasales. Sasuke encendió la luz y depositó suavemente a la pequeña encima de la cama, Sakura siempre tenía a mano todo lo necesario para vestirla. El azabache sacó un pañal y se lo puso con delicadeza, tras ponerle el pijama, se sentó en la cama y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Ha.- Mikoto palmeó la mejilla del Uchiha.

-No soy Ha.- Sasuke la separó de él y la miró seriamente.- Soy Sasuke.

-Ha.- Mikoto volvió a palmear su mejilla.

-Sa-su-ke.- Pronunció despacio él.- Me llamo Sa-su-ke.

-Sa.- Mikoto aplaudió y lo miró intensamente.- Ha.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miró la foto del escritorio de Sakura. En aquella imagen aparecían la pelirosa y su hija. Por un instante odió a la ojijade, ella era la culpable de que la niña lo llamara Uchiha.

-No creo que mamá tarde en llegar.- Sasuke la volvió a apoyar contra su pecho.- Así que duermete y dejame hacer mis cosas, pequeña molestia.

-Mamá.- Mikoto miró la puerta de la habitación con tristeza.

-No estes triste.- Sasuke cepilló suavemente la pequeña mata rosada oscura de la niña.-Ella volverá en seguida.- Le aseguró con voz firme.

-Si.-Pronunció tras cerrar los ojos.

Mikoto se llevó el chupete a la boca y cerró sus ojitos contra el pecho del Uchiha. La niña ya conocía aquel aroma, ella estaba realmente tranquila entre sus brazos. Sasuke la observó tras veinte minutos en la misma posición esperando que se durmiera, al ver que ella ya respiraba tranquila, se levantó despacio y la depositó en la cuna.

-¿Qué es un beso?- Preguntó en un susurro mientras la observaba dormir.

Cada vez que Sasuke veía a Mikoto y Sakura juntas, podía observar como la madre daba continuamente besos a su hija. Mikoto ya había aprendido a darlos, así que le respondía a su madre de la misma forma. Sasuke cerró los ojos e intentó recordar un beso de su madre.

Los ojos negros de Mikoto aparecieron en su mente, recordaba que su madre era muy hermosa. Su dulce voz llenaba de alegría aquella enorme cocina. Sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de recordar algo más, las imagenes de lo sucedido aquella noche tantos años atrás, volvían a torturarlo una y otra vez.

-¿Te puedo besar?- Preguntó con la voz ronca y llena de dolor.

Mikoto yacía dormida tranquilamente en la cuna. Sasuke sujetaba la barrera de protección entre sus dedos apretandola fuertemente ¿Estaría bien que él besara aquella rosada cabellera? Suavemente se fue acercando a la pequeña y sintió el aroma de aquel champú infantil. Una pequeña sonrisa extraña se asomó en sus labios y siguió descendiendo hasta juntar sus labios contra aquella pequeña cabecita.

-¿Esto es lo que se siente?- Susurró observando aquellas mejillas sonrojadas.-¿Por qué mi corazón late tan agitadamente?

Se separó de golpe de la cuna y sintió un vacío enorme dentro de su pecho. Aquella niña lo hacía casi feliz, por ella sonreía cuando estaban a solas, por ella hablaba despacio y sin frialdad...

-Yo no puedo querer a nadie.- Susurró caminando hacía la puerta.- Ni puedo querer a tu madre, ni puedo considerarte mi hija.- Por un instante, un deje de tristeza apareció en sus ojos.- No me gusta que te dejen conmigo, no se que pretenden con ello, pero es muy peligroso para vosotras.- Y entornó la puerta despacio.

Sasuke se adentró en la cocina y se dispuso a hacerse un poco de onigiri para cenar, ellas no deberían tardar demasiado ¿o si? No es que le importara mucho, desde que Ayako había cogido la costumbre de ir una vez al mes a la casa, Sakura había cambiado un poco el caracter. Ella ya no se pasaba las horas molestandolo, simplemente hacía sus labores, cuidaba de Mikoto y lo dejaba en paz.

El Uchiha observó la ventana al sentir el chakra de las dos mujeres acercandose, con un largo suspiro decidió adentrarse en su habitación y dejarlas a ellas con sus compras, sus gritos y sus locuras.

O-o-o-o

Sakura sonreía feliz a Ayako. Desde hacía un tiempo iba a visitarla una vez al mes y la sacaba de aquella agonía de casa. Los únicos momentos felices que tenía allí, eran las horas que pasaba a solas con su hija. La pelirosa miró todas las bolsas y volvió a sonreir, Ayako era una gran amiga.

-Gracias por todo una vez más.- Soltó la pelirosa antes de entrar en la casa.- No sé como voy a devolverte todo esto.- Susurró un poco avergonzada.

-No debes devolverme nada.- Ayako pelizcó el brazo de Sakura.- Lo hago porque quiero.- Y las dos se adentraron en la casa.

-No oigo a mi hija.- Sakura arrugó el ceño.-¿Tan tarde hemos llegado?- Preguntó dejando las bolsas en el suelo y entrando a su habitación medio tambaleandose.

La pelirosa vio a su hija acostada en la cuna y suspiró, no había llegado a tiempo para darle su baño y su cena.

-Sakura.- Ayako entró en el cuarto.- Vamos a cenar, dejala dormir.

-Sasuke.- Susurró la pelirosa.- Debe estar enfadado, jamás habíamos llegado tan tarde.

-Es un amargado.- Ayako golpeó la mesa de la cocina con la palma de la mano.- Por una vez que hayas salido un poco más de la cuenta, no ocurre nada.- La mujer de cabellos violaceos miró a su amiga con una sonrisa traviesa.- Y si le molesta ¡Que se joda!- Dijo poniendo mucho enfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Creo que hemos bebido un poco de más.-Sakura se tapó la boca tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Eso es un secreto.- Ayako tapó también su boca.- No se deben enterar.

-Es divertido.- Sakura se sentó en la silla y sacó la cena que habían comprado de una bolsa.- Me gusta tener secretos contigo, me recuerdas a Ino.- Los ojos de Sakura se entristecieron por un momento.

-Shhht.- Ayako le colocó el dedo índice sobre la boca a la pelirosa.- Recuerda que son secretos.- Y rió.

-¿Secretos?- La ronca voz de Sasuke las hizo saltar en sus respectivas sillas.- ¿Soys capaces de tener secretos?- Y frunció su ceño.-Creí que las cabezas huecas como vosotras no sabrían guardar esas cosas.

-¿Estas intentando gastarnos una broma?- Ayako estiró su brazo y le señaló con el dedo a la cara.- Eso si que es un chiste.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se acercó a ella mirandole a los ojos. Cogió bruscamente el mentón de la chica entre sus dedos enseñandole el Sharingan sin piedad.-Yo no gasto bromas, afirmo lo evidente.

-No me toques.- Le ordenó Ayako apartando la mano del pelinegro bruscamente de su rostro.

-Hueles a alcohol.- Sasuke se alejó de ella y clavó su negra mirada en Sakura.-¿Tú también has bebido?

-Si.- Confirmó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo.-Estabamos contandonos secretos.- Puntualizó muy despacio.

-Patéticas.- Sasuke salió de la cocina sin volver a mirarlas.-Deberías de preocuparte más por tu hija y dejar de beber, Sa-ku-ra.

-Bastardo.- La pelirosa miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido y algo enfadada.- No se de que me sorprendo, siempre llega él y me jode el día.- Y las dos rieron ante aquellas palabras.

-Él es así.- Ayako se encogió de hombros e hipó.

-Cuando era pequeña lo amaba.- Soltó de pronto Sakura.- Mucho, incluso hubiera dado mi vida por él.

-¿En serio?- Ayako la miró muy sorprendida.- Nunca creí que hubiera alguien capaz de hacer eso por ese bastardo.

-Cuando era pequeña era capaz de muchas cosas.- Sakura observó la bolsa que había en el suelo y se agachó.- Las penas nunca se borran.- Sonrió a Ayako.- Pero podemos mejorarlas.- Y le tendió una botella de Sake.

-¡Sake!- Ayako se dio cuenta que había gritado demasiado.- Bajemos la voz, el amargado puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Realmente jamás llegué a pensar que estaría aquí hablando con alguien de Sasuke.- Sakura se llenó de nuevo el vaso y bebió como si no hubiera un mañana.-Y mucho menos viviendo con él.

-El futuro no está escrito.- Ayako suspiró y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.- Nunca sabes a quien te puedes atar sin quererlo.

-La vida no es justa.- Sakura se levantó de su asiento y miró la puerta de soslayo.- Muchas noches imagino mi vida junto a él ¿Sabes?- Le comentó en un susurro.- Sé que soy masoquista.- Se acercó despacio a Ayako.- Y también que debería despreciarlo por su trato hacía mi.

-¡Oh, no!- Ayako se tapó la boca con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Creo que tienes el sindrome de Estocolmo.

-Eres una idiota.- Sakura se cogió el estómago de tanto reir.- El sindrome de Estocolmo es aquel que se enamora de su secuestrador. Sasuke no me ha secuestrado...

-Algo parecido.- Ayako se levantó y se sujetó a la mesa.- Dame más Sake.

-No queda.- Sakura giró la última botella de Sake para demostrarle que no había nada dentro y se encogió de hombros.- Somos unas alcohólicas.

-¡Callaros de una putra vez!- Sasuke apareció de nuevo en la cocina con tan solo un pantalón que le cubría hasta mitad de muslo.- Hmp.- Y se marchó por donde vino.

-¿Verdad que es un sueño?- Sakura suspiró apoyando la mandíbula sobre su mano.- Simplemente es perfecto y yo soy una gilipollas.

-En serio.- Ayako se levantó de nuevo y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga.- Si estas enamorada de él, es un gran problema.

-Lo sé.- Sakura se levantó y caminó como pudo hasta la puerta de la cocina.- Soy masoquista y estoy enamorada de un maltratador.- Y tras esas palabras, se dirigió a su habitación.

-Un gran problema, Sakura.- Susurró Ayako mientras guardaba la compra en la nevera y se dirigía a dormir.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke se levantó antes de que saliera el sol, la noche anterior las dos molestias habían estado hablando hasta tarde y casi no lo habían dejado dormir. Se sentía furioso y con ganas de destrozar unas cuantas cosas en su camino. Tras darse una larga ducha, salió de la casa a entrenar un poco, tal vez romper varios árboles lo calmaba lo suficiente para aguantarlas un día más.

Después de un par de horas entrenando, el azabache sacó a Chokuto en el patio trasero y tras fijar su Sharingan en un árbol, su cuerpo entero se rodeo de rayos azules impactando en cada diana que tenía a sus espaldas. Una risa floja se escuchó desde el porche de la casa.

-Nunca me cansaré de ver como haces esas cosas con tu Chidori Nagashi.- Ayako se acercó despacio a él y le sonrió divertida.

-Largo.- Sasuke centró su Sharingan en ella y pronto apareció la estrella negra en sus rojos ojos indicandole que había activado el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Ya te dije una vez que no me das miedo.- Ayako se giró sobre sus propios talones y bufó molesta.- Te recuerdo una vez más, que tengo tu vida a mi alcance cuando quiera.

-Puta perra.- Sasuke siguió con su mirada fría y su rostro impasible a la pelimorada.-Pierdete.

-Cuando tú lo hagas.- Ayako le lanzó un sonoro beso desde la puerta.- Hoy iré a comprar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Mikoto, así que no te tardes que debes cuidar nuevamente de ella. Hoy cumple un año y quiero hacerlo a lo grande.

-No soy vuestro canguro.- Sasuke se colocó en posición de ataque y de su mano empezó a emanar Chakra.- Chidori.- Susurró mientras corría hacía la medic-nin.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura salió en defensa de Ayako y golpeó el suelo con su puño envuelto en Chakra .- ¡Shannaro!

Sasuke saltó hacía atrás y miró seriamente a Sakura. Aquellos ojos jade lo penetraron hasta el alma. La pelirosa estaba muy decidida esa mañana a golpear algo. El azabache volvió a dar dos pasos hacía atrás y con una leve mueca en sus rectos labios, se lanzó hacía ella con Chokuto en mano y el Chidori Nagashi recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres pelear?- Sakura se ajustó la cinta que llevaba en sus cabellos y saltó al jardín colocandose sus nuevos guantes negros que le había regalado Ayako.- Tú te lo has buscado.

-Perdedora.- Sasuke la atacó con un golpe rápido y seco de Chokuto.- Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

-Gato asustadizo.- Sakura paró el golpe cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro y cargandolos de Chakra.-Eso no es nada.

-Hmp.- Sasuke desapareció en con un gran "Puff" y una nube de humo blanco.- Yo no diría nuevamente eso.

Sakura sintió como los brazos de Sasuke la apresaban contra su cuerpo y la electrocutaba. Ayako decidió que era hora de aparecer en aquella absurda pelea. Tras colocarse tras Sasuke y escuchar como su mejor amiga respiraba dificultosamente, juntó sus dos manos y las apoyó en la espalda de Sasuke.

-Perdedor.- Ayako sonrió con divertida malicia.- No subestimes a las mujeres.

Sakura aprovechó ese momento para cargar su mano derecha con Chakra y golpear la pierna izquierda de su adversario. Sasuke sintió el fuerte golpe de Sakura contra su pierna y siseó entre dientes, aquellas dos mujeres no iban a vencerlo. En un pestañeo, las dos estaban tumbadas en el suelo y él las tenía cogidas del cuello a ambas.

-Nunca subestimeis a nadie.- Susurró arrodillandose en el suelo y metiendo su cebeza entre las dos.-Ya estarías muertas.

-Quitate, bastardo.- Ayako apoyó su pie izquierdo sobre el pecho del Uchiha.- Ayudame, Sakura.- Y la pelirosa la imitó posando su pie derecho cargado de Chakra.

-¡Shannaro!- Gritaron las dos a la vez mandandolo contra la puerta de casa.

Sasuke aterrizó con sus dos pies en el suelo y se irguió mirandolas friamente. Las dos mujeres se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron las ropas con gesto despreocupado.

-Largaros ya.- El Uchiha se adentró en la casa y caminó a paso lento y calmado hasta la habitación de la pelirosa y cargó a Mikoto entre sus brazos.- Tienes una madre muy molesta.- Se frotó el pecho por el golpe recibido de Sakura.

-Uchija*-Pronunció la niña con enfasis en la última sílaba.

-No es Uchija.- Sasuke frunció su ceño.- Es Uchiha.

-Batado- Sasuke arrugó su ceño y maldijo internamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke, no bastardo.-El azabache se dirigió a su habitación y la dejó en el suelo encima de la manta de conejos que allí tenía.- Toma tu absurdo conejo y dejame leer.

-¡Nos vamos!- Gritaron las dos mujeres desde la puerta.

-Ya era hora.- Sasuke sonrió a la pequeña Mikoto y se acarició la pierna izquierda donde había recibido el puñetazo de la pelirosa.- Tu madre es una bruta.

-Mamá buta.- Repitió la niña mientras estiraba y chupaba las orejas del conejo que un día bordó y cosió Sakura para ella.

-No se lo digas.- Sasuke la miró serio.- Es nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Batado.- Repitió la niña.- Uchija.

Sasuke buffó ante aquellas palabras de la niña y cogió un libro para entrenerse, tal vez no tardaran demasiado.

O-o-o-o

Ayako se había segurado de que nadie andubiera cerca cuando salieron del escudo de protección de la casa. Tras ocultar el Chakra, decidió caminar lo más aprisa posible hasta el pueblo, ya que estaba ansiosa por celebrar el cumpleaños de Mikoto.

-Lo podremos hacer en el jardín.- La pelimorada observó a su amiga.- Hace calor y ella estará bien fuera.

-¿Kira va a venir?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Vendrá a las cinco y se irá pronto.- Ayako negó con la cabeza al saltar del árbol.- Tiene unas cosas muy importantes que hacer.

-Siempre estais ocupados.- Sakura observó a lo lejos el pueblo.- Nunca os quedais más de dos noches. Como mucho os quedais para recolectar hierbas y poco más.

-Somos los únicos médicos de la zona.- Ayako le sonrió con tristeza.- Y este no es mi pueblo.- Señaló la entrada.- Yo vivo un poco más lejos.

-De todas formas, se agradece que hayas venido al cumpleaños de la niña.- Sakura suspiró.- Yo sola con el bastardo...

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños, Sakura?- Ayako miró divertida a la pelirosa mientras entraban en una jugetería infantil y se disponían a comprar jugetes y acccesorios para la niña.

-Mi cumpleaños fue hace cuatro meses.- Sakura miró el cielo y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- Ayako ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Cuantos tienes tú?- Sakura le devolvió el gesto divertida.

-Yo tengo treinta.-Ayako suspiró y cogió un caballo de madera con ruedas entre sus manos.- Creo que esto le gustará, pude subirse en el y correr por la casa.

-Yo cumplí veinticuatro.- Sakura cogió unas velas alargadas que acababan en forma de corazón.-Soy unos meses mayor que Sasuke.

-Sasuke.- Susurró Ayako cogiendo unos vasos de colores y platos del mismo color.-¿Cuando es el cumpleaños del bastardo?- Preguntó poniendo globos de colores y cintas en la cesta.

-Es el veintitrés de julio.- Sakura admiró embobada una tarta con un conejo rosa estampado.- Creo que esa tarta le gustará.

-Eso es dentro de dos días.- Ayako miró con el ceño fruncido a la pelirosa.- Nunca me ha querido decir cuando fue su cumpleaños. Una vez, le dijo a Kira que él dejó de celebrarlo a los siete años.

-Con esa edad, fue cuando Itachi Uchiha masacró su clan.- Sakura pagó las compras y salió del local.- Será mejor que vayamos a casa, son las dos en punto y tengo hambre.

-Eso debió ser muy duro para un niño de esa edad.- Ayako negó con la cabeza.- Jamás me dijo con que edad perdió a su familia.

-¿Te dijo que había perdido a su familia?- Preguntó Sakura asombrada.

-Realmente sabemos muy poco de él.- Ayako observó el camino.- No es muy hablador que digamos.

-Nunca lo ha sido.- Sakura apretó las bolsas entre sus puños.- Siempre ha sido muy reservado.

-Pues ultimamente tiene la lengua muy suelta.- La pelimorada se colocó al lado de Sakura y miró las manos cerradas con fuerza de ésta.-¿Que ocurre?

-Jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver después de la guerra.- Los ojos jade de la pelirosa se empañaron.- Creí que había olvidado el amor que siento por él. Caundo me rescató del bosque solo quería morirme, incluso llegué a desear que me matara él con sus propias manos.

-¿Pero?- Ayako le sonrió con complicidad.

-Ahora tengo a mi pequeño tesoro y además, lo dejo en sus crueles manos.- Sakura observó todos los regalos y las cosas para la fiesta de su hija.- Sin embargo una parte de mi confía cigamente en él, como cuando eramos pequeños. No puedo alejarlo de mi cabeza y no veo a otras personas cuidando de mi hija.

-Eso no es malo, Sakura.- Ayako suspiró agobiada al ver a su amiga tan triste.- Tan solo el destino os ha unido de nuevo. Las cosas tenían que pasar así, vuestro reencuentro.

-Muchas veces creo que alguien de allí arriba se esta riendo de mi.- Sakura miró por un segundo el cielo.- O tal vez me rio yo misma.

-No pensemos en eso ahora.- Ayako observó la casa.- Es hora de celebrar un cumpleaños.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke se había inmerso tanto en la lectura, que no se había dado cuenta de que Mikoto había salido gateando de la habitación. Hacía poco más de dos horas que las mujeres habían salido de casa y todo estaba en absoluto silencio. El Uchiha se levantó de golpe del suelo y buscó con la mirada a la niña ¿Donde se había metido? Se preguntó mientras la buscaba por la casa.

-¿Mikoto?- Sasuke entró al bañó y la buscó dentro de la bañera y los pequeños armarios.- No estamos jugando al escondite.- Dijo con voz bastante alta, cosa muy extraña en él.- Sal de donde estes.

Los minutos en silencio fueron pasando y mientras el azabache la buscaba fuera de la casa, pudo escuchar un ruido extraño dentro. Aceleró el paso y corrió por el pasillo hasta toparse con la puerta del desván abierta. Sus negros ojos se posaron al final de las escaleras y en aquel instante todo su mundo se detuvo.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se alteraba, su expresión siempre era fría como el hielo, su mirada penetrante e incluso mortifera. Su corazón siempre palpitaba tranquilo en su pecho, pero esa vez...

-¡Mikoto!- Su voz se alzó más de lo esperado, su cuerpo tembló y su corazón se agitó.-¡Mikoto!

Sasuke encendió la luz y bajó de un salto las escaleras para encontrarse a la pequeña tendida en el suelo y con sus hermosos ojos jade cerrados. Se arrodilló en el suelo y observó el pequeño charco de sangre que se formaba bajo la barbilla y los pálidos labios de la niña. El azabache cerró los puños con fuerza provocando que los nudillos se pusieran blancos.

-¿Mi-koto?- Su voz tembló.-Otra vez no.- Negó con la cabeza y tocó los cabellos rosados de la niña.- Tú no me puedes hacer esto, abre los ojos.- Le pidió con voz queda.

Sus largos y pálidos dedos temblaron en el aire al ver que la pequeña no respondía a su llamado. Sasuke llevó las manos a sus cabellos y los estiró algo alterado. Con movimientos bruscos de cabeza, intentaba negar lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Mikoto no podía estar así, ella era la pequeña luz que le llenaba de vida.

-¿Que he hecho?- Se preguntó en voz alta mientras alzaba a la niña entre sus brazos.- Perdoname.- Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una pequeña lágrima salda resbaló por su rostro hasta inundar su paladar de aquella agonía.

Sasuke subió las escaleras rapidamente y se adentró en su habitación dejandola tendida sobre su cama. Clavó sus ojos en aquel pequeño cuerpo y otra lágrima descendió abrasando sus mejillas.

-¡Mikoto!- Gritó lleno de desesperación, agarrando las sábanas entre sus dedos y odiandose a si mismo.

¿Desde cuando se aletaraba así de fácil? Se preguntó mientras veía que su propio cuerpo se contraía en pequeño espasmos ¿Era miedo aquello que lo recorría? Jamás en sus casi veinticuatros de vida, deseo ver a Sakura como en aquel momento. Al recordar a la pelirosa, sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago ¿Que haría Sakura? Una mueca extraña se formó en la comisura de sus labios, la tristeza lo invadió de nuevo.

Sasuke se maldijo al ver tendido el cuerpo de la pequeña en aquella gran cama. Por un instante recordó aquellos ojos ambarinos y aquella cabellera rubia con mechas moradas que adornaban una carita inocente. Los ojos de terror del pequeño Einishi.

O-o-o-o

Sakura corrió al escuchar un grito desgarrador saliendo de la casa. Ayako le quitó las bolsas de las manos y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar antes de que la arrancara. La pelirosa buscó de donde provenía aquel grito y entró en la habitación de Sasuke sin pensarselo. Sus ojos jade enfocaron el cuepo inocente de su hija tendida en aquella cama.

-Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke con la voz ronca al verla entrar y correr hacía la cama.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó la pelirosa mientras verificaba los golpes de su hija.-¡Sasuke!- Gritó al ver los ojos negros del azabache clavados en la pequeña. El rostro del Uchiha era indescifrable.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Ayako tras llegar de la cocina.-¡Mikoto!- La medic-nin se acercó a su amiga y apoyó las manos en el vientre de la pequeña.

-Sakura.- Volvió a susurrar el azabache al ver la determinación de ella.

Los ojos jade de la pelirosa se empañaron y sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras el Uchiha observaba el Chakra verde de la pelirosa tantear el cuerpo de la pequeña.

-La cabeza.- Susurró nuevamente casi sin voz el azabache.

Sakura rezó en silencio a todo aquel que hubiera allí arriba para que salvara a su hija. Poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta el tórax de la pequeña y supiró al comprobar que no tenía ninguna de las costillas rotas.

-Solo se ha fracturado el brazo izquierdo, tiene algunos raspones y se ha mordido el labio inferior.- Pronunció con la voz rota.-¿Por qué no despierta?- Y sus ojos se agrandaron al posar las manos en la cabecita de la niña.-Su cabeza.

Sakura apoyó suavemente las manos sobre la mata rosada de cabellos y se concentró para sanar el golpe de la pequeña. El silencio inundó la estancia. La pequeña Mikoto no despertaba y Sakura tampoco decía absolutamente nada.

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en la pequeña manita de la niña. Su corazón se agitó de nuevo y sintió sus piernas flaquear ¿Tan importante era para él? Deseó gritar al cielo, gritar al mundo entero, gritar al infierno y gritarse él mismo. Uchiha deseó ser él el que estuviera allí tendido sin abrir los ojos y no ella.

-Mami.- Susurró la pequeña tras otros minutos de absoluto silencio.

-Ya está, mi pequeña.- Sakura la alzó entre sus brazos y besó su sonrojada mejilla.- Ya está.- Susurraba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

La puerta de la habitación se azotó en aquel instante. La pelirosa saltó en su sitio y abrazó más fuerte a su hija, había pasado demasiado miedo. Abrió los ojos al sentir la pequeña mano de Mikoto sobre su mejilla.

-Pupa.- Mikoto se tocó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya te hemos curado.- Sakura la abrazó contra su pecho y trató de calmarse.- Ya está, mi bebé.

Al entrar en aquella habitación y ver a su hija inconsciente y con un poco de sangre en la boca, el mundo se le cayó encima. Por un instante había imaginado que la pequeña estaba muerta, pero su don para ser médica, había sido más fuerte que ella y había reaccionado a tiempo.

-Solo ha sido un susto.- Los ojos ambarinos de Ayako se clavaron en los jade de Sakura.

-Hemos llegado a tiempo.- Sakura se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con la pequeña.- Debo vendarle el brazo y calmarle el dolor.

-Si.- Ayako tocó delicadamente la punta de la nariz de la niña.- Hoy tenemos una fiesta que celebrar.

-Vamos a comer.- Sakura sentó a Mikoto en su silla y le vendó el brazo con delicadeza.- Hoy es un día para sonreir.

O-o-o-o

El aire azotaba su rostro, las piernas le temblaban cada vez que saltaba de árbol en árbol, sin embargo no podía detenerse. Su respiración estaba agitada y necesitaba calmarse. Saltó al verde pasto y observó todo aquello que le rodeaba. Sin más, sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre y loco por la rabia, comenzó a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro por todo el lugar. Rocas caidas y destruidas, árboles arrancados y destrozados, socabones en el suelo...

-Uchiha.- Sasuke se giró al escuchar aquella voz desconocida.- Tanto tiempo buscandote y tú solo te has delatado.- Una sonrisa socarrona surcó el rostro de aquel Anbu de Konoha.

-Konoha.- Sasuke miró divertido al Anbu.-¿Que es lo que quereis?

-Juzgarte.- El Anbu caminó lentamente hacía el azabache.

-¿Por qué me perseguis?- Sasuke arrugó el ceño y descargó en su mirada toda la rabia contenida.- Ayudé en la guerra y quedé libre, no sé porque insistis en cogerme.

-Serás juzgado por tus últimos crimenes contra la alianza.- El Anbu se colocó en posición de ataque y ocho más aparecieron tras él.

-Vosotros me atacais primero.- Puntualizó el Uchiha.-Si me mandan a débiles como vosotros, no puedo hacer nada contra ello, caeis como moscas.

Los nueve Anbus de Konoha atacaron a la vez, Sasuke no tuvo contemplacion ninguna. El Susanoo apareció ante los ojos de todos y los repelió con su enorme Chakra.

-Maldito seas.- Susurró uno sujetandose el brazo izquierdo.

-Teneis dos opciones.- Sasuke sacó a Chokuto de su váina y los miró con arrogancia.- La primera, es que os volvais a enfretar a mi y caigais uno por uno.- Sasuke miró a cada uno a al rostro tapado con aquellas mascaras.- La segunda, es volver a Konoha y volver a por mi cuando realmente tengais un plan para hacerlo correctamente.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo un Anbu de pronto.- Tenemos un buen plan.- Y tras aquellas palabras, el Anbu se lanzó a él con un tanto entre sus manos.

-Si es atacarme de frente, lo dudo.- Sasuke lo miró seriamente y suspiró.- Chidori Nagashi.- Tras aquellas palabras, el Anbu salió despedido unos cuantro metros hacía atrás.

-Os lo advertí y escogisteis la primera.-Desapareció ante los ojos de todos y escucharon el grito de otro compañero.- Perdedores.

Chokuto atravesaba el hombro de un Anbu desde atrás. Sasuke fijó la mirada en el Anbu más cercano y le advirtió con la mirada que iba a por él.

-¡Largaros!- Gritó el Anbu herido por la katana de Sasuke.- Creo que no ha sido un buen plan.

-Jamás.- Otro Anbu de Konoha realizó unos sellos con las manos y sonrió bajo su mascara, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.- Doton: Doryū Jōheki.- Un gran muro de piedra emergió bajo los pies del Anbu elevandolo del suelo.

-Magen: Narakumi no jutsu.- Se escuchó en el aire desde alguna parte de aquel bosque.

Sasuke cayó al suelo cogiendose la cabeza. Su respiración se agitó y pudo ver la muerte de su clan una y otra vez en su mente. Tras ver marchar a Itachi Uchiha y quedarse solo, el combate que realizó contra él años después, fue pasando poco a poco por su cabeza. Sasuke se retorcía sin soltar gemido alguno sobre la tierra húmeda del bosque.

-Ha sido pan comido.- Susurró el Anbu que realizó el sello.

Sasuke gimió vagamente al ver aquellos ojos Ambarinos ne su mente y la risa inocente de Einishi se escuchó en aquel lugar. Una convulsión de su cuerpo les indicó a los Anbu que ya lo tenían donde aquerían, ahora solo faltaba atraparlo y llevarlo a Konoha.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- Una voz desconocida para los Anbu inundó el lugar.- Malditasea.- Susurró al ver a Sasuke Uchia en el suelo.- No os permitiré que os lo lleveis.- Y echó a correr en dirección a los Anbu. -Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō.-Una oleada de aire demasiado potente inundó el lugar y los Anbu se dispersaron lejos de Sasuke para no ser cortados por el viento. - Sasuke.

-¿Quién coño eres?- Preguntó el Anbu que atacó a Sasuke con aquel sello que lo dejó en el suelo sin poder defenderse.-Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Fūton: Repusshō- Gritó lanzando una potente ráfaga de viento combinada con shurikens en su interior.

-Mierda.- Gritó uno de los Anbu de Konoha.

-Amateratsu.- Sasuke trató de alzarse mientras enfocaba sus llamas negras contra aquellos oponentes.

-Esto no acaba aquí.- El Anbu repitió su genjutsu y Sasuke cayó al suelo nuevamente.- Morirás si no vienes a Konoha.

-Sasuke.- Kira observó a los ocho Anbu heridos y como marchaban lejos de allí para no ser atrapados por el Amateratsu de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Basta!- Kira giró el rostro rapidamente y obsevó a Sasuke tendido en el suelo y sufriendo.

-Déjalo.- Kira saltó contra su oponente y emanó Chakra en su mano derecha.- Chakura no metsu.-Un pequeño busturí de Chakra se clavó en el brazo derecho de su oponente dejandoselo inmovilizado.- Así no podrás hacer nuevamente ese sello.- Susurró Kira mientra slo empujaba clavando de nuevo ese bisturí en sus piernas inmovilizando sus musculos y tendones para que no los siguiera.

O-o-o-o

Sakura y Ayako miraban indecisas el reloj, hacía por lo menos dos horas que Kira debería haber llegado a casa y aún no aparecía. La pelirosa también estaba preocupada por Sasuke, ya que desde que había ocurrido el accidente con Mikoto y se había marchado, no lo había vuelto a ver ¿Donde estarían? Se preguntaron las dos mujeres con la fiesta de Mikoto ya preparada en el jardín esperandolos.

Ayako se levantó de golpe del suelo al sentir el Chakra de su esposo acercandose. Arrugó su ceño y miró a Sakura de reojo, también sentía el Chakra de Sasuke, pero en niveles muy lejanos. Sus Ambarinos ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver llegar a Kira con Sasuke entre sus brazos y medio inconsciente.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- Ayako corrió hacía su esposo y miró fijamente a Sasuke.-¿Como ha terminado así?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Lo atacaron nueve Anbus de Konoha.- Kira lo adentró en la casa seguido por Ayako y Sakura con Mikoto entre sus brazos.- Esta bajo los efectos de un Genjutsu, no creo que tarde en reacionar, solo depende de lo que lo haya torturado.- Y miró seriamente a su mujer.

-Sasuke.- Sakura pudo vislumbrar el sufrimiento de Sasuke en su rostro.-Despierta.

Kira lo recostó en la cama y decidió que lo mejor era salir de la habitación, él ya estaba a salvo y solo necesitaba descansar.

-Mejor celebremos ese cumpleaños.- Kira cogió a Mikoto entre sus brazos y la alzó haciendola reir descontroladamente.-Felicidades sobrinita.- Y sonrió a Sakura.- Tienes una hija muy hermosa.

-Gracias.- Susurró la pelirosa preocupada por el azabache.

-Cumpleaños feliz.- Dijo Ayako de pronto sentandose en el jardín y mirando la suculenta merienda.

-Ahora es más una merienda-cena.- Sakura trató de sonreír ante las palabras de Kira.

Los tres adultos celebraron el cumpleaños de la niña sin problema alguno. Mikoto aplaudió cuando le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y jugó con sus nuevos juguetes. Al acabar la fiesta, recogieron las cosas utilizadas y se adentraron en la casa a terminar el día.

-¡Basta!- Un grito ahogado sacó a los tres adultos de su spensamientos.

Sakura dejó a Mikoto en el parque de juegos de la sala y miró a Kira con cara de suplica. La pelirosa corrió hasta el cuarto del Uchiha y abrió la puerta encontrandoselo en la cama y cogiendose la cabeza con desesperación. La respiración del azabache era entrecortada y podían verse algunas heridas sin importancia sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Que le pasa?- Sakura miró al rubio.

-Aún cree que esta bajo los efectos del Genjutsu.- Kira se acercó a Sasuke y lo zarandeó para despertarlo.

-Einishi.- Sasuke abrió los negros ojos y enfocó la nada.- Einishi.- Repitió una y otra vez dejando al matrimonio médico de piedra.- Mikoto.

-Mikoto esta bien.- Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y lo cogió del brazo.

-¡Sueltame!- Sasuke se soltó bruscamente de aquel agarre y miró por primera vez a los tres adultos que lo observaban.- Mikoto, Einishi.- Susurró de nuevo.- Yo... ¡Arg!- Volvió a agarrarse la cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos.

-Basta.- Ayako se acercó a Sasuke con lágrimas empañando sus ambarinos ojos.- No te hagas más daño.- Le pidió con tono de súplica.- Por favor.

La respiración de Sasuke era entrecortada y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Por un instante el azabache volvió a escuchar aquella risa inocente y vió como aquellos alegres ojos ambarinos se apagaban ante su negra mirada. Acto seguido, escuchó como Mikoto lo llamaba bastardo y tras aquellas palabras, caía al suelo llena de sangre.

-Tamashi Seiga.- Ayako hipó entre lágrimas y colocó las manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha.- Lo siento, Sasuke.

El azabache volvió a retorcerse contra la cama y gritó nuevamente a voz en grito el nombre de Einishi.

-¿Qui-quien es Einishi?- Preguntó dudosamente Sakura. ¿Po-por qué sufre por él?

-Es hora de que sepas la verdad, posiblemente Sasuke pase una semana muy mala y debas atenderlo.-Kira miró a su mujer y asintió con la cabeza.- No sé cuales serán los efectos de esto cuando despierte, solo sé que te va a necesitar.

-¿Y por qué no os quedais vosotros?- Preguntó Sakura temerosa.- Creo que lo ayudarías más que yo.

-Solo le ha ocurrido una vez.- Kira suspiró.- Y fue cuando por equivocación atacó a nuestro hijo.

-¿Vuestro hijo?- Sakura parpadeó ante aquella confesión.

-Sasuke no reaccionó muy bien cuando al despertar nos encontró con él.- Ayako tiró de la mano de Sakura hacía el salón.- Es una historia algo larga, así que será mejor que te sientes y preparemos un poco de té

Tras aquellas palabras, el matrimonio decidió contar al fin aquel secreto que con tanto recelo guardaban. Ayako y Kira debían contar la verdad de todo, decirle porque Sasuke estaba atado a Ayako y cual era el fin de todo aquello.

* * *

PD: **Voy a ir a un lugar muy remoto a esconderme... creo que lo dejé en un punto extraño y a la vez complicado... así que me voy a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarme a escribir tranquila...cuando tenga la nueva actu asomaré la patita para ver si es seguro jejeje.. así que guardar los Kunais y los Shuriken.. jajajaj nos leemos Gracias como siempre a todas.** DESAM


	9. Secretos

_Hola! bueno aquí traigo una actu como regalo de año nuevo. Espero que os guste tanto como las demás..._

Adagio10,_** sip jejej una shuriken molino de viento.. Kira es de afinidad viento y aún dará mucho de que hablar jejejjeje... me alegro de que te gustara. Siento mucho la tardanza de verdad pero ultimamente no he estado muy comunicativa puesto que el 6 de diciembre perdí un amigo y bueno no he estado al 100 por ciento... pero ya he vuelto y no creo que tarde mucho más en subir... gracias, cuidate y muchos besos y abrazos para este 2013...**_sumebe,_ **gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste esta actu... muchos besos cuidate...Feliz 2013 **_Babby- Vanne,_** gracia scomo siempr epor seguir cada actu... bueno esto va avanzando espero qu ete gusten las sorpresas de este capi muhahahhahaha muchos besos, gracias por acordarte siempre de mi y mi hija... un abrazo muy grande, que tus deseos se cumplan en este 2013... **_Guest_**, jejje gracias, espero qu ete guste este capi referente al SasuSaku.. jejej un gran abrazo y feliz 2013, **_Analie,_** gracias cuidate y espero leerte feliz 2013...**_cerezo21_**, como siempre muchas gracias por acompañarme, jaja sip Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por la niña.. jajaj y bueno ya se descubre quien es el niño jejej espero qu ete guste.. muchos besos y abrazos para este 2013 cuidate...**_LuFer Gosh,_** Hola! gracias por tus palabras, esta vez no he tardado tanto no? Bueno espero que te guste este capi, avanzamos en el Sasusaku jejeje un gran abrazo y que tus deseos se cumplan en el 2013...**_Salex,_ **Ohaio Nee-chan.. que3 decirte a ti jejejje sabes qu ete adoro... gracias como siempre hermanita... bueno lo del hijo de Ayako y Kira se sabe en este capi... y lo de los Anbu muhahaha poco a poco... bueno Nee-chan... feliz 2013 y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado apoyandome... nos vemos el año que viene jejejje mejor en el escritorio de al lado...**_Katarina-Hatake,_** Gracias como siempre por tus palabras, y ese bichito de la curiosidad.. jeje un abrazo cuidate y te deseo lo mejor para este 2013 kisss...** _

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**8 Secretos.**

Sakura observaba en silencio a Ayako y a Kira, desde hacía poco más de media hora, los tres estaban sentados en aquella sala sin pronunciar palabra. La pelirosa estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia, y sentía que merecía una explicación por aquello que había dicho un rato antes en la habitación del azabache.

-¿Y bien?- Sakura miró a la pelimorada.-¿Quién es Einishi?

-Verás.- Ayako miró a Kira y el rubio asintió cerrando los ojos.- Einishi es nuestro hijo. Digamos que esta vivo, pero no consciente.

-Ya veo.- Sakura frunció su rosado ceño.-¿Y eso es por qué...?- Y alentó a la mujer con un gesto de las manos.

-Nosotros encontramos a Sasuke después de la guerra.- Kira tomó la palabra al ver que su mujer se perdía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.- Él estaba muy mal herido, parecía que hubiese luchado contra alguna bestia.

-Sasuke lucho contra Naruto.- Sakura miró algo enfadada a Kira.- No es ninguna bestia.- Puntualizó.- Los dos pelearon por mutuo acuerdo hace mucho tiempo. Ellos juraron matarse mutuamente.

-Bien.- Kira negó con la cabeza.- Eso no eslo importante aquí.

-Prosigue.- La pelirosa miró de reojo a Ayako y vio que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos púrpura.-Creo que ella no podrá hacerlo.

-Nosotros lo trajimos a esta casa. Su vida pendía de un hilo, así que hicimos todo lo posible por salvarlo. Mientras estuvo inconsciente, dijo muchas cosas sin sentido para nosotros. Repetía mucho el nombre de Konoha, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, venganza, odio, asesinato... Y la lista sigue.

-Muy de Sasuke.- Sakura apretó los puños contra sus pantalones.

-Él se despertaba de vez en cuando.-Kira suspiró.- Mi hijo lo atendía siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Creo que a su forma hicieron muy buenas migas. Sasuke no hablaba casi, tan solo decía cosas cortas, más bien monosílabos.

-Hmp.- Sakura asintió.- Siempre dice lo mismo.

-El niño y yo, siempre lo vigilabamos desde la puerta, Einishi le acercaba la bandeja de comida y un barreño de agua para lavarse.-El rubio cerró los ojos y calló unos segundos antes de proseguir con su historia.- Tres días después, volvió a caer en la inconsciencia con fiebres muy altas.

-Mi pequeño Einishi.- Susurró Ayako desde el sofá contiguo.-Él sintió profunda admiración desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquella cama postrado.

-Entiendo.- Sakura los miraba con el ceño fruncido intentando captar toda la historia.

-Al despertar, no tuvo muy buena reacción.- Kira se levantó del sofá y tocó suavemente una muesca que había en el marco de la puerta de la sala.- Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y al mirarme, caí al suelo gritando de dolor. Jamás le desearía algo así a nadie.

-Propio del Uchiha.- Sakura se levantó y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-Voy a prepararle un té a Ayako ¿Quieres uno?- Kira sonrió a Sakura.

-Esta bien.- La pelirosa le tendió su taza.

-Ayako no podía hacer que volviera en si, Sasuke la tenía cogida del cuello y la apretaba contra su pecho mientras la hacía ver lo que me estaba haciendo.- Kira salió de la cocina con dos tazas, al llegar al salón le tendió una a su mujer.

-Gracias.- Ayako le dio un trago y sonrió a Sakura.- Fue un infierno.- Susurró volviendo a meterse en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke se cansó demasiado deprisa, su chakra aún no estaba estable. Al desfallecer, me dejó libre.- Kira miró hacía el pasillo.-Nuestro hijo, tenía tan solo seis años, al escuchar los gritos de su madre, salió del cuarto y vino a defenderla.

-Intentó proteger a su madre.- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la Kunohichi.- Él fue el afectado ¿Verdad?

-Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo y mi hijo le atravesó el hombro con un Kunai.- Kira sonrió a la nada.- Fue muy valiente, sin embargo Sasuke no tuvo piedad. Un ruido ensordecedor inundó esta misma sala y la electricidad empezó a emanar de su mano. El chakra eléctrico resplandecía en esta habitación.

-Por eso está esa marca en el marco de la puerta.- Ayako habló con voz temblorosa.- Sasuke trató de atacarme de nuevo con su Chidori, pero falló gracias al golpe que le dio Kira en la espalda.

-Ayako.- Sakura se sentó al lado de la mujer.- Esto es...

-Sasuke se enfadó y trató de cazarme con sus ojos.- Ayako apretó la taza entre sus dedos probocando que sus nudillos se hicieran blancos por la fuerza.- Pero Einishi se interpuso entre él y yo. Era demasiado pequeño, así que salió mal. Aunque Sasuke dejó de ejercer su técnica en cuestión de segundos, ya no volvió con nosotros.

-Al entender lo que Sasuke había hecho, Ayako enlazó su alma con la de él. Fue un acto repentino, pero así evitó que nos hiciera más daño.-Kira abrazó a su mujer.- De eso hace más de seis años.

-¿Y como acabasteis así?- Sakura no entendía como ellos pudieron seguir acogiendolo tras aquel trato con ellos.

-Sasuke cayó agotado tras utilizar su técnica conmigo, así que lo acostamos de nuevo y tratamos de entender su comportamiento.- Kira se terminó su taza y se levantó para dar vueltas por el salón.- Cuando despertó de nuevo no volvió a atacarnos, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba Ayako utilizaba su técnica.

-Tamashi Seiga.- Susurró la pelirosa mirando a su hija Mikoto.- Es esa técnica ¿Verdad?

-Si.- Ayako sonrió con tristeza.- Si él nos abandona, la utilizaré hasta acabar con su vida.- Dijo muy segura de si misma.

-Por eso venimos tan poco por aquí.- Kira besó la mejilla de su mujer.- Tenemos que cuidar de nuestro hijo. Su mente no está aquí, pero su cuerpo sigue creciendo.

-¿No hay solución?- Sakura miró con terror a su hija.- Supongo que algo se podrá hacer ¿no?

-Si.- Kira asintió.- Pero Ayako no puede hacerlo sola, necesita mucho entrenamiento y control de Chakra.

-Kira no sirve para eso.- Ayako acarició la mejilla de su marido.- Es un buen médico, pero a la vieja usanza. Kira no suele usar Chakra para sanar, él lo que sabe de medicina se lo enseñé yo.

-Yo era un simple shinobi de Sunagakure cuando la conocí.- Kira se separó de su mujer y cogió la taza de té de nuevo entre sus manos, dandole un sorbó al liquido aún caliente.-Ella no pertenecía a ninguna de las cinco naciones. Ayako venía a verme casi todos los días, hasta que la deje embarazada.

-Tras aquel suceso, empezarona ocurrir cosas extrañas en la villa de Suna. El Kazekage desapareció y nos enteramos que habían atacado Konoha aliandose con Orochimaru.-Ayako se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y miró a la pelirosa.-Kira aprovechó aquel percance para fugarse de la villa, yo ya había tenido a Einishi, así que nos vinimos a vivir aquí. Seis años después, nos encontramos con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ahora solo vivimos por y para nuestro hijo. Ayako vaga por ahí para descubrir cosas y técnicas médicas para salvar a nuestro hijo.-Kira cogió a Mikoto entre sus brazos.- Solo esperamos que despierte algún día.

-¿Y para qué necesitais a Sasuke?- Sakura miró dudosa a la medic-nin.

-Él es el único que puede entrar en su mente.- Ayako suspiró agotada.- Una vez lo haga, yo entraré tras él y lo ayudaré a salir, pero aún no tengo la suficiente fuerza para ello.

-Yo te ayudaré.- Sakura miró con demasiada seriedad a su amiga.- Yo fui entrenada por la Godaime de Konoha, yo te ayudaré.

-Sakura.- Las lágrimas invadieron el rostro de la mujer.- Gracias, pero aún no encontré la técnica para entrar con Sasuke en su mente.

-Yo entrenaré con Sasuke y te ayudaremos.- Sakura miró hacía la puerta del pasillo.- Ahora entiendo porque está aquí, debe ayudaros a devolver a Einishi a este mundo.

-Así es.- Kira suspiró.- Él fue quien nos lo arrebató, así que debe pagar un precio.

-Pensé que os importaba.- Sakura se encogió de hombros restandole algo de importancia a sus palabras.

-Al principio lo odiaba mucho, pero después de tanto tiempo...- Ayako se levantó y se encaminó hacía la habitación.- Digamos que le he cogido algo de cariño.- Y sonrió con tristeza.- Me acostumbré a su presencia.

-¿Donde vas?- Sakura se acercó a la pelimorada y le cogió del brazo.

-Nosotros nos vamos, ya te lo hemos dicho antes.- Ayako cogió a Sakura de la mano.-Espero que todo salga bien, yo debo volver junto a Einishi.

-Sakura.- Los verdes ojos de Kira se clavaron en los suyos.- Lo sentimos mucho, pero es lo mejor. Sasuke despertará aturdido y no creo que sea conveniente que nosotros estemos aquí.

-No lo entiendo.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.-¿Me dejais sola con él?

-Nosotros no podemos romper nuestra rutina.- Ayako abrazó a Sakura.- Mi hermana también tiene a su familia, y no puede cuidar de Einishi todo el tiempo.

-No sé cuando volveremos.- Kira negócon la cabeza.- Últimamente nos cuesta bastante que ella se quede en casa con nuestro hijo, así que simplemente te diré "hasta pronto."

-Hasta pronto.- Susurró Sakura cogiendo a Mikoto entre sus brazos.

O-o-o-o

La oscuridad se cernía ante él. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón... la sangre bombeaba de un lado a otro de su cuerpo. A veces sentía como el frío lo devoraba y otras, el calor, lo afixíaba en demasía. Su voz era muda, sus jadeos ni se escuchaban en la lejanía ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Allí, en aquel mundo, no había tiempo ni espacio. Podía correr, alejarse de aquella oscuridad, sentir incluso que algunas veces, el aire azotaba su rostro. Otras se quedaba inmóvil, sin sentido. Como si una cuerda lo atara a aquel espacio vacío y lo ahogara sin piedad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y encontró una pequeña luz, estaba seguro de que esa vez, podría escapar de aquel infierno. Sus manos estaban entumecidas, pero aún así, corrió como alma que lleva al diablo. El aire entraba en sus pulmones y le rasgaba la garganta. Necesitaba saber si estaba vivo, o por el contrario aquel calvario sería su eterna oscuridad.

O-o-o-o-o

Sakura volvió a sentarse al lado de la cama, Kira le había dicho días atrás que no tardaría en despertarse... pero aún no lo había hecho. Sus ojos jade lo enfocaron una vez más y suspiró inquieta ¿Por qué no despertaba? Su nivel de Chakra estaba al máximo y ella lo estaba alimentando por vía intravenosa ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Sasuke.- Lo llamó con voz queda.- Despierta, estamos aquí esperandote.

Sakura sentía el ansia devorandola. El azabache estaba inquieto, su rostro parecía sereno, más no su cuerpo. La pelirosa acarició los cabellos negros de Sasuke y tiró un poco de ellos, ya no sabía que hacer ante aquella situación.

-Mamá.- Mikoto estaba sentada en el suelo junto a ellos.-Batado.- Y señaló a Sasuke con el dedo sin entender porque no abría sus negros ojos.

-Esta malito.- Sakura se levantó de la silla y cogió a Mikoto entre sus brazos.-Esta dormido.

-Papá.- Mikoto palmeó el rostro del azabache y sonrió.- Vueve.- Le pidió con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

-Mm.- Un jadeo salió de la garganta del Uchiha.

-Vuelve a llamarlo, Mikoto.- Sakura sonrió y sentó a la pequeña sobre el pecho del azabache.- Llamale papá otra vez.- Le pidió en tono de súplica a su hija.

-Papá.- Mikoto palmeó las dos mejillas del Uchiha sin piedad.-Depita.

Sakura observó como el Uchiha empezaba a sudar y a revolverse sobre las sábanas. Con un gesto de las manos, le indicó a Mikoto que lo llamara una vez más.

-¡Ha!- Gritó Mikoto al ver que "Su padre" no despertaba.

-Mi-ko-to.- Susurró a golpes el Uchiha.

-Vamos.- Sakura cogió entre sus brazos a la pequeña y la separó de Sasuke.- No sé como va a reaccionar ahora.

-¿Donde... donde estoy?- Sasuke trató de sentarse en la cama sin éxito.

-Estás en casa.- Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y agachó el rostro, jamás llegó a pensar que llamaría casa a aquello que cubría sus necesidades.-Kira te trajo hace tres semanas.

-¿Tres semanas?- Sasuke arrugó su ceño y miró a la niña que descansaba sobre los brazos de su madre.- Mikoto.- Susurró al verla y ladeó la cabeza.

-Ella está bien.- Sakura dio unos pasos hacía la cama y se la tendió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Papá.- Mikoto aplaudió al verlo despierto.

-Sasuke.- Corriguió el azabache sin inmutarse.

-Ha.- Y Mikoto volvió a aplaudir riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó él con voz monocorde.

-Esta perfectamente.- Sakura la dejó sobre la cama y la niña gateó hasta sentarse en el regazo del Uchiha.- ¿Como te encuentras tú?

-Me encuentro.- Sasuke dejó caer la mano suavemente sobre los cabellos rosa oscuro de la niña.-Y no me llames así.- Puntualizó mirando a la niña.- Ni soy Ha, ni soy...- Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

-Papá.- Mikoto juntó su rostro al del Uchiha y besó su mejilla dejandole restos de babas.-Quiedo.

-Te ha dicho que te quiere.- Sakura pronunció aquellas palabras con sorpresa.

-Salir de aquí.- Sasuke miró la puerta.- Iros las dos, no necesito a nadie.

Sakura pudo ver la frialdad en el rostro del azabache, no sabía como podía reaccionar a todo aquello, así que cogió a la niña entre sus brazos y trató de salir de la habitación.

-¡Papá!- Mikoto estiró sus pequeños brazos en el aire y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas sonrojadas.-¡Papá!- Volvió a llamarlo con amargura en su dulce voz.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar su propio tono de voz.

-Mikoto.- Sakura apretó a la niña contra su pecho.- No llames así a Sasuke.

-¡Dejala!- Ordenó sentado en al cama con los pies sobre el suelo.- No la hagas llorar así.- Y extendió su brazo hacía la niña.

-Voy a por el maletín que dejó Ayako.- Sakura dejó a la niña en el suelo y salió de aquella habitación.

Mikoto sonrió al verse libre al fin. Con paso decidido, caminó hasta la cama y se abrazó a las piernas del único hombre que conocía como padre.

-Papá.- Mikoto le extendió sus bracitos para que la cargara.- ¿Ya no pupa?- Y ladeó el rostro observandolo con sus ojos jade.

Sasuke se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, las palabras de la niña lo habían dejado anonadado. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Sakura estaba a su lado sacando la aguja de su brazo. Mikoto le sonreía desde su regazo y acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas con esmero.

-Te quiere.- Le comunicó Sakura mirandolo a los ojos.- Ella cree que eres su padre.

-Yo no soy el padre de nadie.- Dijo molesto el Uchiha.-No sé de donde ha sacado esa idea.- Y frunció el ceño mirando a la pelirosa.- A no ser que tú...

-¡No!- Sakura se separó del azabache al instante.

-Esa palabra no se aprende gratis.- Reprochó el Uchiha.

-Creo que fue Kira.- Sakura miró a su hija antes de volver la mirada hacía Sasuke.-Él estuvo el otro día señalando tu cuarto y diciendoselo.- El horror apareció en el rostro de la medic-nin al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.-No te enfades, Sasuke.- Sakura cogió entre sus brazos a la pequeña y la separó de golpe de él.-Yo le enseñaré que eso esta mal, que tú no eres nadie para ella.

Tras aquellas palabras, la pelirosa salió de la habitación junto a la pequeña. Sasuke se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y posó su mano sobre el pecho. Suspiró agotado y cerró los ojos, por un instante la voz de la pequeña Mikoto volvió a sus pensamientos y sonrió "Ella le había llamado papá"

Se levantó de golpe sintiendo un pequeño mareo. Sasuke apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y trató de recobrar la compostura, la niña lo había llamado papá y no le había molestado el hecho, lo que a él realmente le había molestado, era que lo hiciera delante de ella.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación para ir al baño y darse una ducha, tras tres semanas en cama, realmente la necesitaba. Al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, escuchó a la pequeña llorando y a Sakura tratando de explicarle que no era su padre. Algo en su interior prendio fuego al escucharlo y abrió la puerta decidido.

-Déjala.- Y miró aturdido a la pequeña.- Ella no entiende nada. No entiende porque Kira le enseñó a llamarme p-pa... y ahora no puede hacerlo.

-Papá.- Mikoto corrió a las piernas de él y lo abrazó con la fuerza que podía ejercer con su pequeño cuerpo.

-Mikoto.- Sasuke se agachó y le sonrió por un instante.- Dame un beso.- Le pidió señalandose la mejilla.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo sonreir, y casi se atraganta al escucharle pedir un beso a la niña.

-Te van a entrar moscas en al boca.- Dijo seriamente el Uchiha.- No te acostumbres a esto.- Y tras aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación cargando a la niña entre sus brazos.

-¿Donde vas?- Sakura salió tras él y lo vio adentrarse en el baño con la niña.

-Voy a darme un baño.- Sasuke la encaró con cara de pocos amigos.-¿Quieres acompañarnos, Sa-ku-ra?- Preguntó con un tono algo ¿Divertido?

-Cerdo.- Sakura le arrebató a la niña de los brazos.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa palabra, por un instante la furia se apoderó de su cuerpo y sintió ganas de golpearla hasta la muerte. Él jamás hubiese pensado cosas extrañas teniendo a la niña entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué siempre lo complicas todo?- Preguntó susurrando contra el oído de ella.-Jamás vuelvas a pensar nada extraño de mi.- Y apretó entre sus dedos la cintura de la pelirosa.- Y mucho menos cuando hablamos de Mikoto.

Sakura se sorprendió por la cercanía del Uchiha, cerró sus ojos lentamente y suspiró agotada, había vuelto a meter la pata. Se dio la vuelta y miró la puerta del baño con duda ¿Hacía bien dejando a Mikoto con él?

-Papá.- Mikoto señaló la puerta del baño.- Agua.- Y aplaudió.

-¿Quieres bañarte con papá?- Preguntó la pelirosa a la niña.-¿Que haceis en el baño?

-Jugo.- Mikoto señaló la puerta nuevamente.-Jugo agua.

-Juegas en el agua.- Sakura sonrió a su pequeña.- Esta bien, te dejaré un rato con él mientras voy al pueblo a comprar comida.

Sakura se acercó al baño y tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tras unos segundos, decidió tocar de nuevo, pero él no abrió.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura pegó el oído a la tabla de madera y trató de escuchar el chorro de agua sin éxito.-¿Estas aquí, verdad?

-Vete.- Susurró Sasuke sin fuerza.- No iba en serio cuando te dije que me acompañaras.

-Idiota.- Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe y lo encontró apoyado contra la pila de espaldas a ella y sin camisa.-Eres un cerdo, un inútil, un bastardo...

-Batado.- Mikoto aplaudió y se abrazó a la pierna del Uchiha.

-No jueges con el diablo, Sa-ku-ra.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta apoyandose en la pila y la miró con el Kekkei Genkai activo.-Estoy cansado de tus idioteces.

-Dojos.- Mikoto señaló el rostro de su papá.-Mamá, son dojos.

-Sasuke.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Delante de la niña no.- Pidió temblando.- No acabaría en nada bueno, recuerda lo que le hiciste a Einishi.

-Maldita zorra.- Susurró apretando los puños y sintiendo su cuerpo desfallecer por un instante.- Sal de aquí y dejame de una puta vez.

-Puta.- Mikoto miraba con asombro a sus padres.-Zoa.

-No.- Sasuke miró a la niña.

-Ya sé toda la historia.- Sakura se giró sobre su spropios talones y alzó el rostro orgullosa.- Espero que no se repita con mi hija.- Y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró de soslayo.-O te mataré con mis propias manos, Uchiha.

Sasuke miró a Mikoto y la cargó dejandola sentada sobre el taburete a sus espaldas. La pequeña acarició de nuevo el rostro de Sasuke y sonrió al ver que él hacía lo mismo.

-Nunca te haría daño.- Sasuke besó la cabeza de la niña.- Aun que me cueste reconocer esto, y no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, te quiero demasiado. El tan solo pensar que pudiera perderte a ti también, me hace daño aquí.- Y señaló su pecho.- El otro día cuando te caiste y te creí muerta, deseé ser yo el que estuviera en tu lugar.

-Quí.- La pequeña apoyó su dedo sobre el pecho del Uchiha.

-Si.- Sasuke la sentó en la bañera y se quitó la ropa adentrandose en la ducha.-Me duele aquí cada vez que te oigo llorar.- Y mojó el cuerpecito de la pequeña con agua.- Debo admitir que has cambiado mi vida, siempre me he sentido solo.

-Papá.- Y lo salpicó con el agua.

-Sé que no me entiendes.-Sasuke enjabonó los cabellos y el cuerpo de Mikoto.- Tampoco sé si me entiendo a mi mismo. Durante estas semanas que he estado ausente, solo deseaba salir de aquella oscuridad para verte de nuevo.

-Nuvo.- Mikoto rió al ver el jabón en la cabeza y el cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Si.- Sasuke se puso de pie y alzó a la pequeña entre sus brazos.- De nuevo, solo quiero verte de nuevo. Quiero verte crecer y sonreir como solo tú sabes hacerlo. A veces, deseo que fueras mi hija de verdad.-Sasuke besó su mejilla.- Mikoto, no sabes como has roto mi vida.

-Oto.- La pequeña imitaba las últimas palabras que su padre decía. Para ella, era alguien a quien seguir, de quien aprender. Para Mikoto era simplemente su padre.-Vida.

-Ya no sé cual es mi papel en este mundo.- El azabache salió de la bañera y tapó a la pequeña con una toalla.- Antes pensé que debía cumplir mi venganza, pero después de matar a Itachi y enterarme de la verdad, tan solo quería destruir todo aquello que nos había destruido a nosotros.

-Neño.- La pequeña se frotó los ojos mientras iban de camino al cuarto del adulto.-Nomi.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Sasuke la sentó en la cama y se puso su ropa interior.-Ahora dormirás un rato, pero antes debes comer algo.- El azabache se colocó un pantalón azúl y una camisa blanca desabotonada con el Pai-pai de los Uchiha bordado en la espalda.

Tras vestir a la pequeña, caminó hasta la cocina con ella entre sus brazos y la sentó en su trona. Sasuke abrió el frigorífico y fijó su vista en el estante de comida para la pequeña.

-¿Te apetece un poco de arroz con verduras?- Y la miró con el cuenco en la mano.- Creo que es lo más adecuado para ti.- Y se hacercó al fuego para calentarlo en un pequeño cazo.- Huele muy bien.

-Ha.- Mikoto aplaudió d enuevo al ver su comida delante de su sojos.- Neño.- Repitió frotandoselos un poco.

-Come un poco y después iremos a dormir.- Aseguró el Uchiha.- Yo también estoy algo cansado todavía.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama con la pequeña después de darle de comer y limpiar los utensilios. Él había comido un poco de Onigiri y aún sentía su estómago pesado, así que decidió que ese era el mejor momento para descansar.

O-o-o

Sakura corría desesperadamente por el bosque, hacía poco más de media hora que había acabado sus compras en el pueblo y había emprendido el camino hacía la casa. Nunca había salido sola, pero Ayako hacía tres semanas que no se pasaba por la casa y necesitaban víveres para sobrevivir. Giró el rostro hacía la derecha y apretó las bolsas fuertemente entre sus dedos, tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía desde hacía bastante rato y aquello la tenía atemorizada.

-¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?- Un Anbu apareció ante sus ojos haciendola frenar de golpe.- Tal vez ya no reconozcas el simbolo de la villa que te vio nacer.

-Anbu Raíz.- Susurró ella intentando ver el camino ante sus ojos ¿Cuanto le faltaba para llegar a la barrera de protección?

-Veo que si nos conoces.- El Anbu rió a mandíbula batiente.- Estamos hartos de vosotros, sabemos que te has aliado con el Uchiha. Él se ocupa de matarnos.

-Y es lo que os mereceis.- Sakura golpeó el suelo con su puño y corrió hacía la barrera.

-¿Huyes?- Preguntó el Anbu apareciendo ante ella.- Al menos Uchiha nos da guerra.

-No vuelvo a Konoha porque no quiero.- Sakura saltó hacía atrás unos pasos.- No me he aliado con nadie, y no se de que me estas hablando.- Sakura golpeó de nuevo el suelo y volvió a correr hacía la barrera.- No sé donde está Sasuke Uchiha, tampoco deseo encontrarmelo.

Antes de desaparecer dentro de la barrera, sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho. Sakura siguió corriendo sin detenerse, pues temía que la estuvieran siguiendo. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, al fin respiró tranquila, si no la habían detectado en el camino restante, significaba que ya estaba a salvo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y dejó las bolsas en el suelo, su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse y sentía la sangre correr por su costado. Sakura se observó y vio clavado un kunai en su cuerpo. Antes de poder quitarselo y sanar su herida, su vista se volvió borrosa y cayó al suelo precipitadamente haciendo mucho ruido.

O-o-o

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado, había escuchado un ruido sordo en la sala y eso no le había gustado en absoluto. Se levantó despacio de la cama y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta nuevamente. Mikoto yacía dormida en la cama y no deseaba despertarla.

Al llegar al salón, se encontró con la compra desparramada sobre el suelo y a Sakura inconsciente al lado de esta. El azabache tembló al ver la sangre manchar el suelo y unas gotas de sudor empezaron a perlar su frente.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó friamente al principio.-¿Sakura?- Volvió a preguntar acercandose despacio hacía ella.

-Sas...- Sakura intetó abrir los ojos en vano.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó esta vez algo alarmado.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta que ella estaba ardiendo y que no paraba de brotar sangre de su costado. Con sumo cuidado la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama de la pelirosa. Jamás se había encontrado en una situación como aquella ¿Que debía hacer?

-Quí-quítalo.- Pidió entre espasmos la pelirosa.-Quítalo.

-Si.- Sasuke cogió el mando del Kunai entre sus dedos y tiró suavemente de el.- Cada vez sangras más.

Sasuke sintió que al fin ese maldito hierro ya no la atrevasaba, sin embargo ella podía distingir el veneno en su cuerpo. Ese maldito kunai estaba envenenado y no se sentía con fuerzas para hayar el antidoto.

-Es-está.- Sakura siseó de dolor al sentir la presión sobre su costado.

-No hables.- Dijo duramente el Uchiha.- Mikoto te necesita.

-Sa-su-ke.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Los Anbu, los Anbu ra-raíz.

-¿Qué pasa con esos?- Sasuke apretó los dientes haciendolos rechinar.-¿Son ellos quien te atacaron?

-S-si.- Movió lentamente la cabeza de arriba a abjo.

-No hables más.- Pidió friamente el Uchiha.- Dime lo que debo hacer y después trata de descansar.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, el veneno actuaba rápido. Aún así, colocó sus manos sobre las del Uchiha y emanó su chakra para cerrar la herida, al menos así no se desangraría. Sasuke sintió la calidez del chakra de la pelirosa y apartó las manos para dejarla hacer. Al instante aquella herida estaba completamente cerrada.

-Ya estas curada.- Sasuke miró su rostro perlado en sudor y se dio cuenta que la respiración de la pelirosa empezaba a fallarle.-¡Sakura!- Gritó al ver que el verde de sus ojos empezaba a opacarse, el brillo empezaba a morir en ellos.

-Protege a Mikoto con tu vida.- Sakura tembló al pronunciar aquellas palabras.-No dejes que la cojan.

-Escuchame.- Pidió el azabache.- No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

-Me han envenenado.-Susurró ella.-Te veo borroso, actua rápido.

-Eres la mejor medic-nin del pais del fuego.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- No me puedes dejar solo con la niña.

-Prometeme que la cuidarás.- Suplicó Sakura.

-Me niego.- Sasuke se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la casa, necesitaba saber que veneno habían puesto en aquel kunai, necesitaba salvar a Sakura.

Salió corriendo hacía el bosque y salió de la barrera, no podrían ir muy lejos aquellos Anbu, no al menos que la dieran ya por muerta. Sasuke agudizó su oído y dejó que el bosque entrara en él. No tenía tiempo que perder, si los Anbu la habían envenenado, ellos debían llevar el antidoto, no podían arriesgarse a envenenarse ellos mismos sin querer y no llevarlo.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó sin saber porque.

Sasuke no entendía aquello que le estrujaba el pecho. Siempre había deseado deshacerse de la molestia pelirosa y de su hija, pero ahora todo era tan confuso... Mikoto, a ella le había prometido que no le haría daño ¿Y si Sakura moría? Si su madre moría, ella sufriría un gran dolor. El azabache se mordió el pulgar y realizó unos sellos posando las manos sobre el suelo.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu.- Y un ave apareció bajo sus pies elevandolo en el cielo.- Vamos a buscar a los Anbu raíz de Konoha, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Le indicó a su ave de invocación.

Tras unos minutos de busqueda, los encontró frente a la parte trasera de la barrera. Aquellos Anbu estaban muy cerca de encontrar su escondite. Sasuke furioso descendió por el cielo hasta estar casi encima de aquellos Anbu.

-Uchiha.- Susurró uno al percatarse de su presencia.- Sabía que la traidora estaba con el traidor.

-Malditos.- Sasuke posó sus pies sobre el suelo y activó el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos.- Lo pagareis caro.

-¿Ya ha muerto?- Preguntó otro entre risas.- Vaya, creí que duraría más. Creía que la alumna de la Hokage sería más fuerte.

De pronto y sin saber como, ni por qué, se sintió atrapado por algo desconocido. Una sonrisa floja adornó su frio rostro.

-¿Creeis que vuestro Genjutsu hace justicia al mio?- Y rió a carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-Hasta su risa es siniestra, te dije que no funcionaría.-Uno de lso Anbu miró al que podría ser su capitán.

-Amateratsu.- Pronunció el Uchiha sin pensarselo dos veces.

-Mierda.- El Anbu saltó hacía un lado y colocó a otro de ellos en su lugar.

-¡Maldito traidor!- Gritó el Anbu mientras era consumido por las llamas negras.

Un ruido de tierra alertó a Sasuke y antes de que los proyectiles de tierra lo golpearan, el Susanoo apareció ante los ojos de todos protegiendolo.

-No soys más que basura.- Pronunció con desprecio Sasuke.- Konoha no vale para nada. Vosotros no valeis para nada.- Escupió con odio.

-Supongo que si no esta muerta, buscas esto.- Otro de los shinobis sacó un bote pequeño con un liquido azul.

-Yo no busco nada.- Sasuke se plantó estoicamente ante los ojos de aquel Anbu sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.- Pero ya que me lo has ofrecido, lo cojo.- Y cerró la mano contra aquel frasco.

-Que idiota.- Rio otro de los shinobis.- ¿Crees que ibamos a mostrartelo así como así?- Y apareció tras él para golpearlo.

Uchiha desapareció dejando un tronco en su lugar. Los Anbu raíz de Konoha enmudecieron al ver que habían caido en una trampa tan vulgar.

-¿Idiota?- Sasuke apareció sobre las ramas de un árbol con varios frascos entre sus manos.-¿A quién llamais idiota?

-¿Como?- Preguntó uno sorprendido.

-No llevas el verdadero entre esos frascos.- Rió el capitán.- Eres patético.

-Él no.- Pronunció uno de los Anbu enmascarado.- Pero yo sí.- Y tras aquellas palabras, lo golpeó en el cuello dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Pero de qué...?- Intentó preguntar el otro Anbu, sin poder acabar de hacerlo.

-¿Traicionas a tus camaradas?- Una mueca de diversión cruzó el rostro de Sasuke unos segundos.

-Nunca traicionaría a Sakura.- Susurró un hombre bajo aquella mascara.- Por eso mismo estoy aquí.- Y poco a poco fue apartandola hasta que quedó al descubierto su rostro pálido y sus negros ojos como la noche.

-¿Tú?- Sasuke ladeó el rostro al reconocer a su falsa copia ante él.

-Soy un doble agente de Konoha, así como fue tu hermano.- Y cerró los ojos al sonreir extrañamente intentando ser amable con Sasuke.

-Tú nunca serás como mi hermano.- Murmuró cabreado el Uchiha.- No te compares jamás con él.

-Coge el antidoto y ve con Sakura.- Sai le lanzó el frasco.- No le queda mucho de vida, tal vez ya no llegues a tiempo.

-¿Y por qué he de creerte?- Preguntó Sasuke cogiendo el frasco.

-No tienes otra opción.- Sai miró a sus compañeros.- Yo me encargaré de ellos y volveré a Konoha.

-¿Y por qué crees que te dejaré hacerlo?- Sasuke se acercó a él con pasos lentos, sin vacile.

-Porque soy el único que sabe hacía donde se ha ido el ave que lleva vuestra posición.- Sai sacó un pergamino y empezó a dibujar con un pincel en el.- Además, yo solo soy un infiltrado de Tsunade. Ya lo entenderás un día de estos.

-Deja aquí los Anbu.- Sasuke pisó la cabeza de uno.- Si traicionas a Sakura, lo pagarás con tu vida.

-Me llevó a uno.- Y cogió al capitán.- Sería muy extraño que volviera yo solo.- Y tras aquellas palabras, desapareció en el aire con el otro Anbu.

Sasuke observó al Anbu inconsciente y tras encogerse de hombros, alargó su mano derecha dirigiendola hacía su pecho.

-Chidori Eiso.- Y observó como atravesaba el corazón de aquel Anbu.- Amateratsu.- Y prendió aquel cuerpo ya sin vida.

Sasuke corrió hacía la casa, había perdido mucho tiempo ¿Y si tenían razón y ya era demasiado tarde? Abrió la puerta de golpe y se adentró en el cuarto de la pelirosa. Sasuke palideció al ver a Mikoto abrazada a su madre. Al acercarse a la cama, pudo ver la palidez extrema en el rostro de Sakura.

-Sa-ku-ra.- Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado.

-Nueme.- Mikoto cerró los ojos y sonrió a Sasuke.

El pelinegro tocó el rostro de su molestia personal y comprobó que su piel estaba helada. Por un instante, el miedo recorrió su rostro, no podía haberlo dejado allí con la pequeña. El azabache miró a la pequeña y se levantó del suelo.

-Vamos a la sala.- La cogió entre sus brazos.-Dejala dormir tranquila.- Le susurró mientras la metía en el parque de juegos.- Dentro de un rato vendré a buscarte, voy a hacer la cena.

-Ñam.- Mikoto se acarició la barriga y sonrió a su papá.

Sasuke se adentró en el cuarto despacio y observó de nuevo aquel cuerpo inherte. Al llegar a la cama, la alzó entre sus brazos y la sentó de lado sobre sus piernas.

-Molestia.- La llamó con voz queda.- No puedes hacerme esto.

Sasuke intentó buscar su pulso sin exito. Una sensación dolorosa se apoderó de su pecho y sintió que sus ojos le escocían por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

-No puedes abandonarnos, no así.- Pidió mientras la apoyaba contra su pecho y abría el frasco.- El idiota de mi sustituto me ha dado esto, debes ponerte bien.

Sasuke vertió el liquido dentro de la boca de la molestia, Sakura ni se inmutó...

-No seas perra.- Sasuke la zarandeó despacio.-Has estado jodiendome por dos años, así que no te permito que ahora hagas esto.

El cuerpo de Sakura cada vez estaba más frío y más rígido. Sasuke la apretó contra su desnudo pecho y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus sedosos cabellos rosados.

-Mikoto está esperandote en el salón.- Sasuke apretó los brazos contra su cuerpo.- Ella cree que estas dormida, así que debes despertar.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación en cuanto dejó de hablar. El Uchiha miró el rostro tranquilo de la pelirosa, sus labios estaban morados y parecía que tuviera restos de lágrimas sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke se alarmó al ver un poco de color en aquellas mejillas.-Abre los ojos ¿A quién voy a llamar molestia si no los abres?

El azabache la recostó sobre la cama y la zarandeó con algo más de fuerza.

-Sa...- Sakura se movió lentamente sobre la cama.-Te-tengo frí-frío.- Susurró con voz ronca.

-Molestia.- Sasuke se puso rigido al escuchar su voz y se levantó alejandose de la cama.-Solo das problemas.- Le dejó una manta sobre su cuerpo y salió de allí con la mirada fría como el hielo.

Unas horas después, la niña ya estaba dormida en su cuna. Sasuke había preparado algo de caldo para llevarle a Sakura, ella no se había levantado de la cama en lo que había restado de tarde. La pequeña Mikoto había estado un rato con ella en la habitación, pero Sasuke la sacó al pensar que ella debía descansar un poco más.

-Sakura.- El azabache entró en la habitación sin llamar y abrió sus ojos de par en par al verla de pie.-¿Que haces de pie?- Preguntó intentando parecer indiferente.

-Necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco.- La voz de Sakura aún sonaba ronca.-¿Como has conseguido salvarme?- Preguntó ella encarandolo mientras observaba como dejaba la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa.

-¿Y que te hace creer que fui yo, molestia?- Sasuke se giró para salir de allí.

-Solo estabamos nosotros.- Sakura lo detuvo apoyando su mano ahora cálida, sobre el vientre desnudo de Sasuke.-Estaba muriendome y tú desapareciste.

-No podía dejar a Mikoto sin madre.- Sasuke agachó la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con aquellos ojos jade.- No pienses cosas raras, Sa-ku-ra.

-Gracias.- Sakura se colocó de puntillas y besó su mejilla.

Sasuke sintió aquel calor abrasador recorrer su mejilla. El olor dulzón de la molestia llegaba a su nariz y penetraba en su cuerpo, realmente debía admitir que olía demasiado bien. Sasuke se dejó llevar por aquel calor y sintió la pequeña mano de ella apoyada sobre su abdomen desnudo.

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, aquello sería engañarse a si mismo y también a ella. Desde que ella tuvo a la pequeña Mikoto, él había luchado por no cogerles cariño a ninguna de las dos, pero debía admitir que la pequeña ya había robado su corazón y Sakura... bueno ella también empezaba a entrar en él.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- Sasuke trató de apartarse de lla sin éxito.

-Espera.- Sakura lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.- De verdad te importamos.

-No agotes mi paciencia.- Sugirió él con tono distante.- Aléjate de mi.

Sasuke alzó las manos y la cogió de los hombros, sin darse cuenta, estaba admirando sus ahora sonrosados labios. Sintió en sus manos la calidez del cuerpo semidesnudo de Sakura ¿Cuando se había puesto una de sus camisas? Admiró aquellos hombros casi desnudos, un calor se apoderó de su pecho, realmente no deseaba perderla ni a ella, ni a su pequeña hija. Si, al fin había entendido que Mikoto era su hija, él la había criado junto a ella, así que era de los dos...

Sus negros ojos se fundieron con el jade de ella. Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron y ella se colocó de puntillas. El azabache se mordió el labio inferior sin entender que era lo que sentía en aquel momento ¿Por qué no se alejaba? Un fuego extraño invadió sus manos, y necesitó apagarlo de cualquier forma.

Sus dedos rozaron el cuello de Sakura, sacandole un suspiro a la pelirosa. Las yemas le picaban con un sutil cosquilleo. Sasuke sentía la necesidad de explorar aquella piel expuesta ante sus ojos. El cálido aliento de Sakura rozaba sus labios quemandole como fuego. Su corazón latió desbocado dentro de su pecho y un latigazo recorrió su columna dejandolo prendado de aquella imagen . Cerró los ojos dejandose llevar por el contoneo de su cuerpo. Realmente sintió la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no volver a soltarla ¿Qué le había hecho? Sasuke descendió por su clavícula lentamente admirandola, sintiendo como cada bello del cuepo de Sakura se erizaba haciendole saber que ese toque le gustaba.

Sakura se acercó más a sus labios y él entreabrió su boca, el roce de aquella suave piel contra la suya lo extremeció y sonrió contra sus labios. Ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para describir aquel momento. Un beso ¿Que era un beso? Sasuke saboreó aquello que ella le estaba entregando. Sus lenguas se cruzaron en aquel largo camino y él la invadió, no hacía falta pedir permiso, ninguno de los dos se había jurado amor eterno, ni siquiera habían planeado aquel beso. Sin embargo los dos estaban cautivados por la esencia del otro.

Sasuke separó su cuerpo despacio de Sakura y aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió como ella apretaba fuertemente su camisa y apoyaba la cabeza contra la piel desnuda de su pecho. Sin entender todavía porque, se dejó hacer. Deslizó la nariz despacio por aquellos hilos rosados y apoyó la frente en el hombro de aquella mujer que se descubría ante él.

-Lo siento.- Escuchó la suave voz de Sakura.- No soy nadie para hacerte esto.- Su voz se quebró ante aquellas propias palabras que había dicho con el alma.

-Sakura.- Sasuke se separó y alzó el rostro de la pelirosa.

Sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron en aquellas pupílas jade empañadas por el dolor. Sasuke se maldijo internamente y salió de aquella habitación sin decir nada, ya no volvería a ser el mismo... y ella tampoco.


	10. Descubriendo nuevas sensaciones

_Hola! bueno aquí traigo un capitulo más de esta historia... espero que os guste jejeje... aquí veremos nuevas emociones de este Sasuke uchiha... nos leemos pronto y como siempre... gracias a todas...  
_

* * *

_Allemande10,** jejejeYo me reia mientras lo escribía jajajajja, y no, ya no hay vuelta atrás en esta historia. El Sasusaku ya llega jajajja... gracias por tus palabras nos leemos pronto..**..kellyndrin**, jajaj sip Sasuke ya cayó ya... y Sai es Sai... no ent5enderá mucho de las emociones, pero siempre es fiel a sus amistades...Gracias por tu comentario nos leemos cuidate sayooo...**Cerezo 21,** Gracias jejeje... Sasuke y Mikoto... creo que por el moemnto es lo mejor de esta historia nee? jjajaja nos leemos cuidate sayooo...** LuFer Gosh**, gracias a ti por leer y comentar, jejej bueno Sasuke ya va cayendo ya jajaja nos leemos cuidate sayoooo...**Salex**, Nee-chan! jajaja da igual que Sasuke sea, mientras no reconozca sus sentimientos siempre será un idiota jajajajajja bueno la historia de Einishi es dura, pero recordemos que él no quería dañar al niño... neee? y Mikoto.. ejem... no tengo palabras jajaaj bueno la niña, siempre será su pequeña aunque a veces lo reconozca y otras lo niegue. Y siiii se han besado... ya era hora neee? bueno aquí dejo un capi más de este bipolar jajaja nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado Nee-chan.. cuidate... Aishiteru...**Bloddy cherry,** Bienvenida jajaj gracias por tus palabras, intento no salirme mucho del Sasuke de Kishi.. aunque evidentemente más adelante lo tenga que cambiar, ya que por ahora en la historia original no hay Sasusaku.. así que supongo como podría ser esa evolución y es lo que trato de plasmar en mi escritura... nos leemos cuidate sayooo... **Babby-Vanne**, bueno si algunas se respondieron y otras aparecieron.. las dudas son así de malas jejej pero bueno poco a pco se aclararan las cosas jejeje muchas gracias como siempre por seguir y comentar la historia.. un besazo muy fuerte, cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto nee? Sayito...**Namastte,** gracias por tus palabras, me encanta escribir sobre esta peculiar parejita... Sasuke duro y frio que rompe su coraza por un bebé que le ha robado sin darse cuenta su corazón.. jajajja... besosssss.**..kureny-uchiha**,Gracias por tus palabras, cuidate, nos leemos Sayooo, **karit**, jeje gracias por tus palabras, y por tu 9... espero que siga con el 9 por ahora y no baje nee? simplemente gracias cuidate... sayooo...** akari hiroyuki,** su corazón de hielo ya se ha derretido por la niña, ahora falta que se derrita su alma de hielo por Sakura... jajaja o no... gracias por tus palabras, cuidate y nos leemos sayooo.**... nancyclaudinec,** YA traigo la actu jejejejje gracias por comentar y pedir continuación jejeje un abrazo cuidate y nos leemos sayooo... **milihinata,** gracias por dejar review, la verdad es que alegra mucho que a todas os guste la relación padre e hija de Sasuke y Mikoto... porque si, al criarla es su hija jejejjejje.. bueno espero que te guste este capi y las cosas que descubre Sasuke en él... cuidate, sayooo...**  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

**Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...**

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**9 Descubriendo nuevas sensaciones**

Caminaba de un lado a otro de su aburrida habitación ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sasuke arrugaba su ceño y volvía a tranquilizarse, para después volver a la misma rutina. La noche anterior había besado a la molestia ¿Por qué? Sin darse cuenta, llevó sus largos y blanquecinos dedos hasta sus rojizos labios.

-¡Mierda!- Bramó entre dientes.-¿Como he podido ser tan inútil?- Se preguntó dando una patada a la silla junto al escritorio.

No, ese beso no había significado nada para él, entonces... ¿Que lo tenía tan molesto y sin dormir? Negó con la cabeza y se paró junto a la puerta cerrada. La voz de Sakura llegó a sus oídos debilmente, ella debía estar en la cocina con la pequeña Mikoto.

-¿Quieres que juguemos en el jardín?- Preguntaba alegre su madre.

-Papá.- Escuchó suavemente la voz de la pequeña.

-Papá está ocupado.- Pudo distingir algo de tristeza en la voz de su molestia personal.

El azabache se giró nuevamente alejandose de la puerta y suspiró agotado, debía dejarle en claro a la pelirosa que lo de la noche anterior no había significado nada para él, que se olvidara de eso y siguiera con su patética vida de color de rosa. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y tras colocarse bien la camisa mientras que iba a la cocina, no pudo evitar acariciarse de nuevo los labios.

-¡Sakura!- La llamó con la voz más fría que jamás pudiera haber escucharo la molestia.

-Papá.- Mikoto aplaudió en su trona al ver a su padre aparecer por la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?- Sakura preguntó casi encogida tras la silla de su hija.

-Papá.- Volvió a llamarlo la pequeña.

-Ven.- Sasuke sacó a la niña de la silla y la llevó a la sala dejandola dentro del parque de juegos.-Regreso en seguida, solo juega un rato sola.

-No.- Mikoto estiró sus bracitos dentro del parque.-Tigo.

-No.- Sasuke la miró seriamente y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Mikoto se puso a llorar al ver que la habían dejado allí sola con sus juguetes.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó Sakura intentando salir por la puerta de la cocina al escuchar llorar a la niña.- Mikoto esta llorando.

-Porque llore dos minutos no le va a ocurrir nada.- Volvió a hablar con aquel tono tan frío que hacía temblar a Sakura.- Anoche no ocurrió nada.- Recalcó el Uchiha.

-¿Anoche?- Sakura tragó pesadamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.- No sé de que me hablas.- Contestó dandole lo que él quería.

-Exacto.- Sasuke se apartó de la puerta dejandola salir.-Hmp.

Sakura caminó temblorosa hasta el comedor y cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos. La pelirosa no había podido dormir nada por la emoción de aquel extraño beso. Durante toda la noche, se había sentido culpable por lo ocurrido y a la misma vez, se había sentido feliz por ello.

Un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos y observó como Mikoto miraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa triste, en otro momento le hubiese hecho mucha gracia que su hija mirara así de enfadada a Sasuke, pero no era ese momento.

-Papá malo.- Dijo la pequeña estirandose en los brazos de Sakura.- No jugo.- Y volvió a fruncir su sonrosado ceño.

-Esta ocupado.- Sakura pudo detectar el temblor de su propia voz.- Luego cuando vuelva jugará contigo.

-Si.- Mikoto pataleó para que su madre la soltara y corrió por la sala, acababa de descubrir que podía correr y eso la tenía fascinada a la pequeña.

O-o-o-o

El azabache saltaba de árbol en árbol sin rumbo alguno, no entendía porque se había sentido tan extraño al mirar a Sakura a la cara. La tarde anterior, algo dentro de él se había revuelto al pensar en que la pelirosa iba a morir, sin embargo lo achacaba a que no quería que Mikoto se quedara sola, pero... ¿Realmente estaba sola la niña? Negó con la cabeza y suspiró derrotado ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar él con esos pensamientos?

Descendió al suelo y golpeó con su Chidori todo árbol y roca que se ponía a su alcance, aquello no era normal en él, jamás había sentido aquel dolor en su pecho. Los verdes ojos de Sakura aparecieron en su mente, cuando deseó no haberla encontrado aquella noche. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se dejó caer de espaldas al verde prado. Si aquella noche no hubiera recogido a Sakura, hoy en día no tendría a Mikoto con él. Sasuke arrugó su ceño y miró las nubes pasar ante sus ojos.

Se sentó de golpe desesperado, frotó su rostro una y otra vez con las manos y tiró de sus negros cabellos sin entender porque no podía borrar aquellos ojos de su cabeza. Una vez rompió los lazos con todo aquello que le rodeaba ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? Se preguntó millones de veces mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño cerrado. ¿Acaso jamás había roto esos lazos y ahora le pasaban factura? Debía ser eso, jamás los había roto y por eso rescató aquella noche a Sakura, por lástima, por la vieja amistad, por...

-No.- Sasuke se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente dentro de la barrera que protegía la casa.-Nunca la he querido.- Repitió una y mil veces en voz alta.- La dejé en Konoha por ser una molestía en mi camino. La dejé viva porque Naruto la salvó cuando maté a Danzo. La dejé viva tras la guerra porque Naruto me lo pidió, él me pidió que me alejara de todos.

Sasuke cogió sus cabellos entre los dedos y cerró los ojos fuertemente, él no quería a nadie, no se podía permitir querer a nadie, hizo todo aquello por lástima y compasión "Mentira" Reconoció para si mismo, los dejó vivos porque estaba mal herido y no podía atacar a nadie en ese estado. Los dejó vivos porque Naruto le advirtió de que jamás vencería a Konoha y lo dejó allí tirado, desangrandose, medio muerto.

El azabache cerró los puños con fuerza y miró la lejana casa, ella estaba allí por su culpa, ella no había pedido estar allí. Caminó lentamente hacía le edificio y se paró antes de entrar en la casa, todo debía ser como antes, ella debía alejarse de él, y él debía cumplir con su promesa, debía matar a los responsables de su desdicha, de la desgracia de su clan. Debía matar a los consejeros de Konoha y a aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Abrió la puerta despacio y no escuchó ningún ruido ¿Donde estaban? Caminó lentamente buscando a Sakura, le comunicaría su decisión y no habría vuelta atrás. Él debía alejarse de ellas y ayudar a Ayako con Einishi, una vez hecho aquello, partiría hacía Konoha a destruir todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino y matar a aquellos desgraciados que le arrebataron su feliz vida de niño.

O-o-o-o

Tres meses, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel último encuentro. Sasuke caminaba en silencio por el bosque, admiraba todo lo que le rodeaba sin preocupación alguna. Se sentó en la hierba apoyando la espalda sobre un árbol y miró las nubes pasar en el cielo.

Era un desalmado, eso lo tenía ya asumido. Desde aquella fatídica tarde, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna con Sakura, solo las justas. Sasuke se levantaba temprano, antes de que saliera el sol. Acto seguido, salía de la casa a entrenar y a asegurarse de que los Anbu raíz de Konoha no volvieran por aquellos terrenos.

Al llegar el medio día, volvía a la casa con la compra, como había hecho ya tiempo atrás, y la dejaba sobre la mesa para que Sakura la guardara. La tarde se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, solo, meditando lo que estaba sintiendo y porque huía de ello.

Ayako y Kira habían ido varias veces a visitarlos, pero él ni se había preocupado en hablar con ellos. La pelimorada sacaba a Sakura a dar paseos como siempre, ella y Kira no se habían enterado del percance con los Anbu.

Mikoto se adentraba en la habitación a visitarlo y aquello lo hacía sonreir. Muchas veces jugaban juntos y después ella se marchaba a la sala, o con Sakura. La niña crecía demasiado deprisa, era realmente inteligente, no podía negar que era hija de la molestia, ella sería definitivamente la molestia dos.

Se levantó del suelo y se encaminó hacía la casa, ya era hora de volver y encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación. Al llegar a la casa, Sakura estaba en la cocina preparando la comida como todos los días anteriores. Sasuke dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y se giró para encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Sasuke.- Sakura lo detuvo cogiendolo de la manga.- Empieza a hacer frío.

-Lo sé.- Sasuke miró las bolsas y le señaló una con la cabeza.- He traido ropa de abrigo para la pequeña.

-No es por eso.- Sakura negó con la cabeza sin soltarle la manga de su camisa.

-¿Que quieres, molestia?- Sasuke arrugó su ceño y separó el brazo bruscamente de Sakura.

-No hace falta que salgas de la casa por mi culpa.- Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron al pronunciar aquellas palabras en alto.- Yo he estado adecentando el sótano. He creado una sala de juego para Mikoto.

-¿Y?- Preguntó con tono cortante.

-Ella y yo, nos pasaremos la mañana allí abajo.- Sakura señaló la puerta de la cocina.- A medio día, pudes salir a entrenar, no te molestaremos.

-¿Crees que lo hago por eso?- Sasuke alzó la barbilla.-Salgo a vigilar la zona, inútil.

-¡Oh!- Sakura se tapó la boca y lo miró sonrojandose nuevamente.-Aún así, nosotras estaremos allí abajo.

-Hacer lo que os dé la gana.- Se giró sobre sus propios pies y salió de la cocina para encontrarse cara a cara con Kira.

-Nos vamos.- Le indicó con tono serio al azabache.-Creo que he encontrado algo de nuestro interés.- Y lo miró a los ojos.

-Entiendo.- Pronunció sin decir nada más.

-Kira y Sasuke se irán a investigar las pistas que tiene Kira, si todo sale bien, traerán el pergamino donde está la técnica que debemos aprender las dos.- Susurró Ayako a Sakura.

-Si.- Sakura arrugó su ceño decidida a ayudar a Ayako y Kira en todo lo posible.

-Nos vemos pronto.- Se despidió Kira desde la puerta.

-Kira.-Ayako se acercó a su marido y besó suavemente sus labios.- Vuelve sano.- Le rogó.- Sabes que si te vas a poner en peligro, debes volver sea como sea, aunque sea con las manos vacías.

-Esta vez estaré bien.- Y Kira miró de reojo la puerta.- Uchiha me acompañará.

Sasuke se acercó a Mikoto y la alzó entre sus brazos, la pequeñaja ya empezaba a pesar, el tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa. A sus dieciséis meses, ya sabía demasiadas cosas.

-Nos vemos.- Sasuke besó la mejilla de la pequeña.

-Ta poto, papá.- Mikoto se despidió de él dejandole las babas en la mejilla y con una sonrisa enorme en sus pequeños labios.

-Podemos irnos.- Dijo Sasuke cogiendo su mochila y dejando a la niña en los brazos de su madre.- Hasta pronto, molestia.- Y sin mirarla salió de la casa.

O-o-o-o

Los dos iban saltando de árbol en árbol sin descanso, hacía más de cuatro horas que estaban corriendo y saltando sin parar y la sed ya se adueñaba de sus cuerpos. Kira saltó del árbol y Sasuke lo siguió con el mismo gesto.

-¿Donde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó el Azabache siguiendo a Kira por el bosque.

-A una pequeña aldea arriba de la montaña, me han hablado de un monje que pude entrar en las mentes dañadas.-Kira le tendió la cantimplora a Sasuke y se sentó en le cesped sacando algo de comida de su mochila.- Si es cierto, tendremos que apresurarnos mucho, no creo que Ayako pase un nuevo cumpleaños de nuestro hijo llorando.

-Kira.- Sasuke lo miró ladeando la cabeza.- Yo...

-No hace falta que hables más.- Kira sonrió a Sasuke.- Sé que tu intención jamás fue dañar a mi hijo.

-A veces, desearía que mi hermano Itachi hubiese acabado conmigo aquella noche.- Susurró al viento.-Solo soy el contenedor de un alma podrida.

-No es así.- Kira suspiró, nunca había intentado decirle a Sasuke lo que realmente pensaba, ya que él jamás se lo hubiese permitido, pero ya estaba harto de ver como el azabache se consumía día a día sobre si mismo.-Escucha con atención, Uchiha Sasuke.

-No quiero sermones de mierda.- Sasuke se levantó del suelo y miró hacía arriba.- Será mejor que continuemos, cuanto antes encontremos a ese moenje, antes volveré a mi vida normal.

-¿Antes volverás a la desesperación, oscuridad y venganza?- Preguntó cabreado Kira.- Te hemos respetado lo máximo que hemos podido siempre. Ayako en el fondo siente mucha simpatía por ti, incluso diría que esta empezando a quererte como si fueras su hermano pequeño. Yo tampoco puedo negar que te tenga un cariño especial ¿Y como nos lo pagas?

-Que te jodan, a ti y a tu sentimentalismo.- Kira abofeteó la mejilla de Sasuke.- Pegas como una nena.

-Sasuke.- Kira lo coguió con rabia por los hombros.- Abre los ojos de una puta vez.-Pidió con demanda.

-Hmp.- Sasuke sacudió las manos de Kira de un manotazo y le dio la espalda.

-Esta bien.- Kira se colocó detras de él.- Así es como lo quieres, así es como lo tendrás.-Kira pasó por su lado y saltó al árbol que tenía enfrente.- Si encuentro ese pergamino, cuando lleguemos, harás tu trabajo entrando en la mente de mi hijo y liberandolo.

-Eso lo tengo claro desde el día en que me obligasteis a ello.- Sasuke saltó tras Kira.

-Lo que no tienes claro, es que no volverás a pisar mis propiedades.- Giró el rostro y miró aquellos ojos negros como la noche.-Cuando lleguemos, te quedarás fuera de la casa, al aire libre, no te pienso dar ni un apice de simpatía y amabilidad nunca más.

-¡Que perocupación!- Se burló el Uchiha con frialdad.

-En cuanto Ayako y Sakura lo tengan claro, llevaré a Einishi a la casa y lo curarás.- Kira se detuvo en seco y lo encaró.- Y después de eso, desaparecerás para siempre, Sakura y Mikoto vendrán con nosotros a vivir y ellas serás nuestra nueva familia.

-Hmp.- Sasuke clavó sus fríos ojos en los de Kira.-Ya lo estoy deseando.-Y estiró sus labios en una mueca macabra.

O-o-o-o

Sakura miraba desde la ventana como el atardecer se cernía sobre la casa. Mikoto descansaba tranquilamente sobre el sofá y ella estaba completamente aburrida sin nada más que hacer. Giró la vista al escuchar a su hija susurrar cosas entre dientes mientras dormía. Se levantó despacio del alfeizar de la ventana y besó la cabellera rosada de su hija. En esos tres meses, le había crecido mucho el pelo.

-Buenas tardes casi noche.- La voz de Ayako la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Que tal habeis estado hoy?

-Ayako.- Sakura sonrió a la mujer que ahora era su mejor amiga.-¿Como has venido tan pronto? No te esperaba hasta la semana que viene.- Sakura se acercó a ella.

-Hemos recibido carta de Kira.- Ayako le tendió un sobre bastante grueso.- Pensé que te alegraría saber algo de ellos.

-¿Estan bien?- Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-La recibí hace dos días.- Ayako miró hacía la ventana.- Pero mi hermana no ha podido venir a casa hasta esta mañana.

-¿Que dicen?- Y sacó las hojas del sobre.

-Que aún estan buscando, por lo visto el monje se traslado a vivir a otro país y lo estan buscando todavía. El temporar de nieve de allí no los esta dejando avanzar mucho.- Ayako coguió a la niña entre sus brazos.- Como ha cambiado en tres semanas.

-Ahora cambia demasiado.- Sakura sonrió a su hija.- Cuando Kira y Sasuke regresen, se van a sorprender demasiado.

-Seguro.- Ayako sonrió.- Cuando se fueron, su cabello le llegaba al hombro.

-Si.- Sakura asintió sentandose en el sofá para leer detenidamente lo que Kira les había mandado.- Voy a leer sus aventuras.

-Si Sasuke se entera algún día de que Kira manda las aventuras, creo que nos mata a todos con sus llamas negras.- Ayako rió despertando a Mikoto.

-Tía.- Mikoto acarició la mejilla de su tía Ayako.- Hola.

-¿Te desperte con mi risa?- Besó la frente de la pequeña.- Lo siento, mi amor.

-¿Quieres darle un baño mientras leo esto?- Preguntó Sakura sonriente.- La cena estaba hecha, pero no contaba contigo así que...

-Tranquila.- Ayako se dio un poco la vuelta.- Traje ne mi mochila muchas cosas.- Y salió de la sala para bañar a su pequeña sobrina.- Disfruta de la carta.

Sakura sonrió con cada linea que leía, Kira les contaba que Sasuke casi no hablaba y que solo soltaba sus ya muy conocidos monosílabos. Muchas veces le entraban arranques de ira y quería matar a todo aquel que les daba información falsa. Hoja tras Hoja, leyó todo aquello que les había pasado en las dos últimas semanas y en el último renglón, pudo leer un hasta pronto si todo salía bien.

O-o-o-o-o

El invierno pasó lento para el azabache, estaba cansado de escuchar las charlas paternales de Kira y de todo lo que se perdería con su actitud al llegar a casa. . Él y Kira habían estado siguiendo las pistas del puto monje que se hacía de rogar. Muchos aldeanos habían reconocido al Uchiha y se habían negado a hablar, incluso se habían encerrado en sus casas por miedo a que el azabache los matara a todos.

-Kira.- Sasuke gruñó al ver como de nuevo unos aldeanos cerraban la puerta ante las narices de ellos dos.

-Ellos no saben quien eres.- Kira sonrió a Sasuke.- Sin embargo, temen tu aura negativa y sedienta de sangre.

-Hmp.-Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se adentró en los baños termales.- No me interesan tus absurdas palabras.

Kira rio ante el comentario de Sasuke y lo siguió para relajarse un poco, ya casi estaban ante aquel jodido monje que tanto se les había escapado antes. Kira rezó en silencio mientras se bañaban, para que aquella vez fuera cierto y no los estubieran engañando de nuevo. Echaba de menos su casa, su mujer, su hijo, la comida decente...

-Mañana por la mañana, iremos donde el monje.- Aclaró Kira mientras se ponía la yukata.-No estes como siempre hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en nada.-Y tras aquellas palabras, cenó en silencio para después meterse en su futón a descasar.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de Shoji y miró las estrellas, debía reconocer que durante aquellos tres largos meses, Kira le había buenas leccinoes de vida. Cerró los ojo sdurante un instante y se preguntó donde estaría ahora si no hubiese sido encontrado por Ayako ¿Muerto? Pensó mientras hacía una leve mueca en su rostro.

Los suaves ronquidos de Kira, le indicaban que el rubio ya se había dormido. El azabache se adentró en la habitación y se acomodó dentro de su futón, si todo salía bien, pronto estaría de camino a Konoha y todo acabaría para él y la que un dia fue su villa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

O-o-o-o

Sakura observaba el apacible rostro de su hija, Mikoto yacía dormida en su cuna y el sol ya despuntaba por el horizonte. La pelirosa hacía más de una hora que se encontraba despierta admirandola. Se levantó despacio de la cama y salió a la cocina, necesitaba prepararse un buen café. Al entrar allí, recordó que Ayako había ido a visitarla el día anterior y se había quedado a dormir con ella.

-Buenos días.-Ysonrió a la pelimorada.-¿Me preparas un café mientras voy al aseo?

-Claro.- Ayako sacó una taza y vertióel liquido aún caliente.-Ya lo tienes.-Le comunicó a la pelirosa asomandose por el linde de la puerta de la cocina.

-Gracias.- Sakura se cepilló los dientes y se peinó sus cabellos.-¿Como has dormido?- Preguntó entrando en la cocina.

-No muy bien.-Ayako dejó la taza ya limpia en el mueble.-Hoy se supone que van a ver al monje, según Kira llegarían al medio día.

-Tranquila.- Sakura abrazó a su amiga.-Esta vez será la definitiva, seguro.

-Mami.- Mikoto la llamó desde el cuarto.- Hambe.

-Será mejor qu evayas a por la fiera.- Ayako se levantó y cogió un vaso infantil para la niña.- Voy a calentarle la leche.

-Si.- Sakura salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios, entró en la habitación y miró a su hija.- Buenos días, cielo.

-¿Papá?- Mikoto preguntaba todas las mañanas por su padre, ya que lo echaba mucho de menos.

-Aún no ha vuelto cariño.- Sakura la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó hacía la cocina.- Pero no creo que tarde en hacerlo, seguro que te echa mucho de menos.

-Quiedo.- Mikoto acarició la mejilla de su madre.

-Ya sé que lo quieres.- Sakura besó sus cabellos rosa oscuro.- Como él a ti.- Y suspiró dejando a la niña en la trona.

-Te veo extraña desde que él partió.- Ayako acarició los rosados cabellos de su amiga.- Escondes algo... y gordo.

-No sé que hacer.- Sakura acarició inconscientemente sus labios.- No sé que pensar.

-¿Os habeis besado?- Preguntó la pelimorada divertida sentandose al lado de su amiga.-¿Como fue?

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso.- Sakura palideció por unos instantes.-No ha pasado nada.

-No lo nieges.- Ayako tiró un poco el pelo de la chica.- Vamos, cuentamelo, será nuestro secreto.

-Esta bien.-Sakura suspiró y rezó para que así fuera, que Sasuke jamás se enterara de que se lo había contado a su amiga.- Nos besamos, pero no sé decirte si fui yo, o fue él. Simplemente surguió.

-No.- Ayako se tapó la boca y rió.- Pero no entiendo nada, así de golpe ¿Como sucedió?

-Unos Anbu raíz de Konoha me atacaron mientras salí a comprar unas cosas, Sasuke me salvó la vida y después nos besamos.

-Vaya.- Ayako asintió con la cabeza.-¿Te atacaron?- Preguntó ahora con preocupación.

-Tranquila, eso fue hace seis meses.- Al decirlo en voz alta, se dio cuenta que hacía demasiado tiempo de aquello.

-¿Sakura?- Ayako posó la mano sobre su hombro.-¿Que te ocurre ahora?

-Fue hace seis meses.- Una lágrima descendió por sus sonrojadas mejillas.- Hace demasiado tiempo de aquel beso, seguro que él ya lo ha olvidado.

-O tal vez no.- Ayako abrazó a su amiga.

-Abazo.- Mikoto aplaudió desde su trona.-Gapas.-Y volvió a aplaudir.

-Tú si eres guapa.- Ayako la sacó de la trona y la colocó encima de sus piernas.- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.- Y guiñó un ojo a su rosada amiga.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke caminaba sobre aquel dōyō con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado, desde que habían entrado a aquel lugar, nada le había parecido correcto. Por un instante las imagenes de sus padres asesinado bajo la mano de su hermano mallor, acudieron a su mente. Kira caminaba a su lado nervioso, aquella era su última oportunidad de salvar a su hijo del mundo en el que vivía.

-Bienvenidos.- La voz de un hombre los alertó de que no estaban solos.- El monje Mioboku os espera.- Y señaló una puerta de shoji blanca con flores de cerezo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kira tragando pesadamente.

Los dos podían sentir las miradas ocultas de todos aquellos que los rodeaban en la lejanía. Aquel lugar tenía muy buen aprotección para el monje. Sasukeabrió la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar. El monje no se hizo esperar y les indicó a los dos que se acercaran a él.

-Sentaros.- Pidió aquel hombre con semblante tranquilo y amigable.-¿Que estais haciendo aquí?- Preguntó en un tono tranquilo.

-Gracias por recibirnos.- Kira se arrodilló ante la pequeña mesa que presidía el monje e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.-Nos han hablado mucho de usted y llevamos más de tres meses buscandolo.

-¿Para qué?- Volvió a preguntar el monje con el mismo tono de voz.- ¡Niño!- El monje golpeó la mesa y miró al Uchiha.- Esos ojos no son bien recibidos aquí.- Y lo señaló.- Las desgracias ocurren en segundos.- Advirtió.

-Hmp.- Sasuke cerró sus ojos por un instante y al abrirlos de nuevo, eran negros nuevamente.

-Disculpe.- Kira miró nervioso a Sasuke.- Pero necesitariamos que usted nos enseñe una técnica.

-Ya no soy maestro de nadie.- El monje tosió levemente.- Además,ninguno de ustedes dos tiene bocación de monje, y nuestras técnicas, solo son trasmitidas a nuestros semejantes.

-Verá.- La voz de Kira empezaba a demostrar amargura y desesperación.

-La necesito para salvar a un niño de doce años.- Habló friamente el Uchiha.- Puedo adentrarme en su mente, pero no puedo sanarla.- Reconocer aquello ante aquel desconocido, era demasiado para su orgullo, pero no podía dejar tirado una vez más a Kira.

-¿Un niño dices?- El monje sirvió tres tazitas de Sake.-¿Y que has hecho tú para condenarle a esto?- Y señaló al Uchiha.

-Tsukuyomi.- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.-Uno demasiado cruel para una mente tan inocente.- Y el aire salió de sus pulmones como si le quemara.- Lleva así seis años, solo necesito que me indique la técnica para sanar su mente.

-Uchiha.- El monje le tendió la tazita de Sake.- Esos ojos son tu desgracia.- Y le tendió la otra a Kira.

-Señor.- Kira cogió la taza con súplica en sus azulados ojos.-Hemos caminado mucho hasta encontrarle, tan solo necesitamos que nos ayude un poco.-y bebió de un golpe al igual que los otros dos que lo acompañaban.- Lo ayudaremos en lo que necesite, hemos comprobado a lo largo del camino que se esconde de algún enemigo.

-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia.- El monje hizo una mueca y los miró seriamente.-Quieren mis técnicas y las de mis antepasados, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con eso.- Aseguró.

-¿Por eso nos estan observando un centenar de hombres en la lejanía?- Preguntó Sasuke activando el Sharingan de tres aspas.- Hmp.

-Esta bien.- El monje miró hacía le jardín y pudo divisar a su pequeño nieto de tres años correr tras una mariposa.- Os pondré a prueba.- Y volvió la vista hacía sus dos inquilinos.- Matad al grupo que os indiquemos y traer una prueba de ello, acto seguido, os mostraré la técnica.- Y tocó una pequeña campana.

-Bien.- Kira sonrió a Sasuke.- Algo es algo.

-Espera.- Sasuke miró con desconfianza a los más de cincuenta hombres que los rodearon en menos de tres segundos.

-Ellos os indicarán quien son mis enemigos, si acabais con ellos en menos de dos días, lo tendreís.- El monje hizo una señal con su mano.- Si no es así, morireis vosotros.

Kira recordó la suplica de Ayako. Su mujer le había pedido que volviera a casa si se encontraba en peligro. Cerró los puños con fuerza y miró al azabache que lo acompañaba ¿Estaría Sasuke dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por Einishi?

-Diganos quien son.- Sasuke se levantó y miró a los subditos del monje.- Tenemos prisa.-Puntualizó.

-No esperaba menos de un Uchiha.- Y el monje rio indicandole a uno de sus hombres que les indicara quien eran.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke y Kira corrían por la montaña buscando a aquellos hombres, debían acabar en el menor tiempo posible. Llevaban más de veinticuatro horas buscandolos y se les agotaba el tiempo. El azabache se acercó a la cueva indicada y tras pararse al inicio de esta de golpe, indicó a Kira que inspecionara si eran ellos. Kira, haciendo acopio de su pasado como Anbu de Sunagakure, desapareció entre la tierra de las rocas.

-Son ellos.- Aseguró apareciendo veinte minutos después.- La cueva es recta pero larga. No tiene nada de por medio.

-Bien.- Sasuke se colocó frente a la puerta de la cueva y sonrió en una mueca funebre.-¿Cuantos tenemos dentro?

-Por lo menos hay ciento y algo de los aproximadamente doscientos que son.- Kira miró con duda a Sasuke.-¿Que vas a hacer?- Preguntó alzando la ceja al ver como Sasuke acumulaba chakra en su cuerpo y activaba el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

-Limpieza de escoria.- Y tras aquellas palabras, el Susanoo perfecto apareció ante los ojos de Kira haciendolo caer de culo.

-¿Estas seguro de ello, Sasuke?- Preguntó apartandose de su alcance.

-¿Quieres ver como corren ensangrentados?- Y rió a mandibula batiente.- Susanoo.- Su voz sonó ronca y fría.

Una flecha apareció de la nada y aquel chakra púrpura se adentró en la entrada de la cueva iluminandola por completo. La flecha salió hacia su destino y los gritos no tardaron en escucharse en el exterior. La cueva se derrumbó al paso de la flecha y todos quedaron atrapados

-¿Estan muertos todos?- Kira miró asombrado el desastre que había causado aquella flecha.

-¿Sientes algún chakra?- Preguntó Sasuke volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad.- Creo que han muerto como gallinas, no creo ni que hubiera un solo shinobi dentro.

-Dentro no.- Una voz fuerte y ronca sonó a sus espaldas.- Has matado a ciento cincuenta y seis de mis hombre, pero ellos solo saqueban.

-¿Y vosotros sois?- Kira los miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Los lideres.- Otro con voz más chillona los miró a los dos.- Y vuestros últimos adversarios.- Y rió junto a los demás.

-Cuento a treinta y dos.-Sasuke activó de nuevo su Kekkei Genkai.- Esto será divertido.

El Susanoo apareció de nuevo protegiendo a Sasuke y a Kira, los shinobis abrieron sus ojos al reconocer de quien se trataba, pero eso no los echó hacía atrás ni un solo paso.

Kira miró sorprendido el interior de aquel esqueleto, hacía tan solo unos minutos, aquel esqueleto tenía un cuerpo completo, ahora estaba dentro de...

-Sasuke.- Susurró Kira sintiendo el chakarade aquel extraño ser.-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Solo te protejo.- Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró.-Atacalos desde aquí, no te alejes de mi.- Sugirió.

En aquel mismo instante, sitió algo golpearle el brazo. Kira giró el rostro y observó a tres shinobis cerca de ellos retorciendose entre llamas negras.

-Amaterasu.- Susurró Kira al distingir aquellas llamas.

-Tres menos.- Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y el golpe que supuestamente iban a recibir, fue absorvido por el esqueleto de su Susanoo.-Necesito que los entretengas, cuando yo te diga, quiero que uses tu Fūton

-Entendido.- Kira observó como aquel escudo de huesos violaceo desaparecia y todos los shinobis,satabahacía ellos.- Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō.- Una oleada de aire demasiado potente arrastró a los shinobis unos cuantos metros hacía atrás, y cayeron al suelo precipitadamente.

-Esa es buena.-Sasuke realizó unos sellos con sus manos y miró a Kira.- Hazlo nuevamente, pero esta vez hacía arriba.

-Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō.-Kira miró a Sasuke de reojo.

-Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu..- Una gran bola de fuego se dirigió al cielo y al chocar contra el viento de Kira, creció desmesuradamente.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y unas nubes negras, comenzaron a formarse. Sasuke se detuvo en seco y alzó el brazo hacía arriba.

-Kirin.-Un rayo electrico atravesó el cielo y bajó hasta su mano alzada. Una bestía con cabeza de dragón, cuernos de ciervo, cuerpo de león y recubierto de escamas bajó del cielo.- Apartate hacía atrás Kira.

El extraño dragón, impactó contra los shinobis y acto seguido, Sasuke cerró su ojo e invocó el amateratsu. Cuando todo aquel espectaculo acabo y sin darle tiempo a ninguno de moverse, Kira se adelantó unos pasos y realizó unos sellos con mucha precisión.

-Fūton: Repusshō- Gritó lanzando una potente ráfaga de viento, combinada con shurikens en su interior.

Los cinco Shinobis que quedaban de pie ante ellos, cayeron al suelo sin vida. Sin darse cuenta del ataque, Kira cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, una estaca de tierra le había atravesado el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Kira!- Sasuke miró con su Kekkei Genkai hacía los árboles de donde había procedido aquel ataque.- El jefe y dos más quedan en pie.

-No te preocupes por mi.- Kira se sentó apoyándose contra una roca.-Intentaré sanar la herida lo más pronto posible.

-Desgraciados.- Sasuke observó a los tres hombres que se habían ocultado nuevamente.- Esta vez no vais a engañarnos.-Tras aquellas palabras, salió tras los tres hombres dejando a Kira allí.

Kira observaba con atención todo aquello que le rodeaba, en aquellas ocasiones, echaba de menos a Ayako y su chakra de sanación. Un ruido lo alertó y trató de ponerse en pie, él no sabía sanar más rápido, así que la herida aún estaba abierta por la parte delantera de su cuerpo. El chakra púrpura del Susanoo apareció de golpe protegiéndolo, aquello le hizo abrir los ojos en demasía.

-Sasuke.- Susurró al ver al azabache aparecer con el rostro ensangrentado, la camisa rota y la mirada fría y distante.

-Has acabado con mis dos compañeros.- La voz potente de otro hombre inundó aquella parte de la montaña.- Pero no acabareis conmigo.

-Tsukuyomi.- Sasuke sonrió con malicia al verlo caer al suelo.- Lo mejor lo guardaba para el final.

-¿Qué es ese ataque?- Kira negó con la cabeza.- Creí que no volverías a usarlo después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Matalo.- Sasuke le indicó a Kira que se acercara a aquel hombre y lo matara.

Kira se acercó despacio y tras agacharse al lado de aquel hombre, sacó un kunai y lo acercó a su cuello. Por un instante ganaban aquella batalla, sin embargo Sasuke, vio caer a Kira al suelo y el Genjutsu se deshizo al instante.

-No te acerques, Sasuke.- El azabache pudo observar que de la boca de Kira, manaba sangre.-Era una trampa.

Los rojos ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, al comprobar que el shinobi había desaparecido del suelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en el suelo de rodillas y mareado.

-¿Que putas es esto?- Preguntó Sasuke sin entender como había escapado de su genjutsu.

-¿Crees que no venía preparado para todo esto?- El shinobi se rió mientras alzaba a Kira por el cuello.-A quien atrapaste fue a mi gemelo.

-Maldito hijo de puta.- Kira trató de golpearlo sin éxito.

-Tranquilo.- Sasuke se acercó a él y atravesó al shinobi con su Chidori Eisho a una distancia prudente.- Uno de ellos esta muerto en su interior.- Sasuke lo miró de arriba a abajo con el Sharingan.- Y el otro, no le queda mucho de vida.

-Estas en lo cierto.- Pronunció entre dientes el jefe.- Pero él vendrá conmigo.- Y atravesó a Kira por el estómago.

Acto seguido, el shinobi cayó al suelo cuando Sasuke sacó la espada de chakra de su corazón. Kira cayó inmóvil a los pies de Sasuke.

-¡Kira!- Sasuke observó como la luz empezaba a apagarse en sus azulados ojos.-Kuchiyose no jutsu.- Y un halcón apareció bajo sus pies. Sasuke se agarró al plumaje con una mano, mientras sujetaba a Kira contra su cuerpo.-Llegaremos a tiempo, te lo prometo.

El sol ya había caido y las horas habían trascurrido muy deprisa, Kira yacía sobre el lomo del ave con la cabeza apollada sobre las piernas de Sasuke. Su cuerpo estaba frío y sus ojos cerrados, lo único que le indicaba al Uchiha que aún estaba vivo, era el pequeño temblor que recorría el cuerpo del rubio.

-Necesito ayuda, urgente.- Sasuke descendió en medio del jardín y más de veinte hombres aparecieron a su alrededor apuntandolo con sus armas.-Ya estan todos.- Sasuke bajó del ave con Kira entre sus brazos.- El jefe esta ahí.- El ave desapareció en una nuve de humo y un cadaver rodó por el suelo.

-Es él.- Dijo uno extrañado.- Lo han conseguido.

-Entralo dentro.- La voz del monje llegó a los oídos de todos.- No hay tiempo.

Tras dejar a Kira en las manos del monje, Sasuke salió al jardín y les indicó a los hombres del monje donde podían encontrar los restos de la batalla y los demás cadáveres. Treinta hombres partieron hacía el lugar. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Kira entró en el templo, lo único que si sabía, era que no podía perder a su amigo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás para el Uchiha, ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía en su pecho cada vez que los veía sufrir. Kira, Ayako, Einishi, Sakura y la pequeña Mikoto eran parte de su vida, parte de su familia. Cerró los ojos agotado y cayó al suelo, necesitaba descansar de la batalla, descansar de sus sentimientos recien encontrados. Sasuke acababa de comprender que ya no estaba solo, que jamás volveria a estar solo.


	11. Admitiendo lo evidente

_Ohayo! Aquí un nuevo capi... bueno jejej espero que os guste, ya que desde aquí ya empieza realmente el sasusaku que tanto esperabais jajajaj no sleemos pronto, cuidaros, desam. _

_cerezo 21,_** holaaa... jajaj abueno un pequeño cambio en Sasuke... aqui sabrás lo que le pasó a Kira, como siempre muchas gracias por postear, nos leemos cuidate, Sayooo... **_dbz y naruto fan_**, Holaaa!sip Sasuke ya va cambiando jejejje... gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos cuidate..**_Bloddy cherry,_** que tal? jejej si Sasuke te sorprendió en la anterior actu, creo que en esta te sorprenderá un más... nos leemos gracias y cuidate...**_ nancyclaudinec,_** no me olvido jamás de vosotros jejeje puedo tardar má so menos en subir actus, pero no me olvido jejeje gracia spor postear, cuidate sayoo...**_ Mitsuki17_**, Graciaspor tus palabras, y por animarte a comentar jejejje de verdad gracias jejejme alegramucho que te guste este fic... mientras llores de alegría no tengo problema jajajja bueno aquí el siguiente capi, cuidate mucho nos leemos sayoooo.**_.. xXm3ch3Xx,_** como vas? jejeje como siempre gracias por tus comentarios jejjeje..bueno aquí en este capi las reflexiones de Sasuke jejeje y lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante jejjeje espero que tambien te guste... nos leemos gracias y cuidate sayoooo... **_kureny-uchiha_** hola! gracias portu mensaje jejeje, tranquila no llores mujer aquí se verá lo que pasa con Kira y Sasuke así que espero que te guste el capi y no llores jjejeje cuidate mucho sayooo y gracias.**_..LuFer Gosh_ **jajjajaj sigue con vida siguesino no podras dejarme reviews jajajja espero que te guste el capi, gracias y nos leemos sayooo... **_cerezo00,_** bienvenida y gracias por tus palabras, ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente muhahah y ya no hay marcha atrás jajjaja.. nos leemos y gracias cuidate sayooo...**_Babby-Vanne,_** gracias como siempre por tus palbras, jejej bueno en este capi descubriras muchas cosas, así que estate atenta jejjej.. espero que te guste nos leemos nee? muchos besos y abrazos y gracias por acordarte de Noa... sayoooo...**_ por favoooor,_** jajaj gracias por tu comentario, aquí traigo la nueva actu, nos leemos sayoo..**_. Salex,_** Ohayo Nee-chan! jajajajja bueno aquí te dejo el nuevo capi, a ver si te gusta hermanita jajajaja bueno nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado jajaj ay no te vicies tanto a Kio Kara Maho jajajajja nee? Ja-nee...**_milihinata,_** gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que se me ocurren historias raras jajajaja.. y bueno poco a poco seguiremos viendo crecer a Mikoto... jajaja gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos cuidate sayooo... **_Koharu_ K,** Bienvenida! bueno intento hacer el sasuke mas parecido que pueda al de Kishi jajaj si creo que tambien es bastante hijo de puta jajaja pero bueno en este capi veremos algo que creo que podría suceder si llegara a derrumbarse como persona... no creo que Kishi lo haga así jajaja pero bueno creo que va con la personalidad de él y si se rinde es algo que podría pasar.. nos leemos y gracias por tus palabras, cuidate sayooo... **_Sasukita Uchiha,_ **Aquí estoy! ya actualizo jejej gracias por pasarte, cuidate nos leemos sayoooo...**_ anonimuuusn.n,_** Hola! bueno me alegro de que te guste esta historia y siento mucho qu eno te guste el destino... jejje... perobueno aquí traigo la conti, gracias por tu mensaje, nos leemos sayooooo...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**10 Admitiendo lo evidente**

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, una capa de sudor recorría su cuerpo entumecido y unas lágrimas saladas recorrían su rostro. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero nada de lo que pudiera hacer, la tranquilizaba. ¿Por qué se sentía asi? Se levantó despacio de la camay salió de la habitación cogiendose a la pared ¿Le pasaría algo a Mikoto? Se adentró en el cuarto de la niña y sonrió al verla dormir placidamete sobre su cama, hacia cuatro días que la pequeña ya dormía sola, pero... Si Mikoto esta bien ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de ahogo?

O-o-o-o

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando sintió la luz del sol bañar su rostro. El cristal brillaba reflejandose contra la cama donde yacía. Por un instante trató de levantarse sin acordanse donde estaba y porqué. Un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho y su cabeza. Alzó las manos contra sus cabellos negros y suspiró.

-Buenos días.- La voz una joven llegó a sus oídos.- Al fin despiertas.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke miró sus manos vendadas y giró el rostro frío e impasible hacía aquella muchacha.

-Llevas durmiendo dos días.- La joven le tendió una bandeja con algo de comida.- Mi hermano te encontró tendido en el suelo, mal herido.

-Tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua sin darle importancia a las palabras de la joven.

-El monje nos ordenó cuidar de ti.- La joven se levantó al sentirse cohibida ante la mirada de él.- Mi hermano está con tu amigo.- Y señaló la puerta de enfrente.- No sabemos realmente que le pasa, aún tiene fiebres muy altas y no responde.-Dio dos pasos hacía atrás alejandose de la cama.

-Deja de hablar de una puta vez.- Sasuke arrugó un instante su ceño, aquella joven era muy molesta ¿Acaso él le había pedido explicaciones?- ¿Donde esta el monje?

-El señor esta en la sala.- La joven levantó su mano temblorosa y señaló nuevamente la puerta.

-Bien.- Sasuke se levantó de la cama y sintió que su cuerpo aún estaba débil.-Debo hablar con él.- Y sin más, salió de la habitación hacía la sala.

-¡Espere!- La chica salió corriendo tras él y tropezó contra su espalda cuando el azabache se detuvo.-Lo siento.- Se disculpó sonrojada.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta mostrando el Sharingan en sus ojos.- No me sigas.

La joven muchacha al ver sus ojos rojos, salió corriendo en dirección contraria. El azabache caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta detenerse ante la puerta de la sala.

-Puedes pasar.- Oyó la voz del Monje Mioboku tras la puerta de shogi.-Supongo que vienes a buscar tu recompensa y a tu amigo.- El monje lo miró directamente a los ojos cuando el Uchiha entro en la sala.

-¿Como esta Kira?- Preguntó apoyandose en la estatua sagrada que había en la entrada de la sala.

-Na.- El monje se levantó e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.- Tiene fiebres muy altas, creemos que lo han envenenado.- Se acercó lentamente hacía el Uchiha.- Siento decirte que no tenemos ningún remedio contra los venenos de esa clase.

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión fría y distante ante tal revelación del monje. Observó el pergamino que llevaba el monje entre sus manos y alzó el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de él en aquel instante ¿Veneno? Su ceño se frunció y la imagen de su molestia personal apareció ante sus ojos ¡Sakura! Ella seguro que podría salvar a Kira si estuviese allí.

-No tengo tiempo que perder.- Sasuke miró al monje nuevamente.-Nosotros cumplimos nuestro trato, ahora cumpla el suyo.- Y extendió la mano.

-A veces, las cosas no salen como uno quiere.- El monje le tendió el pergamino y sonrió con tristeza.- No creo que le quede mucho de vida.

-¿Cuanto?- Sasuke preguntó con voz demandante aún dandole la espalda, para salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Tal vez un día o dos.- El monje volvió a su lugar y se arrodilló de nuevo ante la estatua.

-Suficiente.- Sasuke se encaminó nuevamente hacía el pasillo y abrió la puerta que le indicó la joven minutos antes.-¡Alejaros de él!- Ordenó con firmeza a las tres mujeres que estaban cerca de Kira.

-¿Que es lo que hace?- Preguntó una mujer mayor, de cabellos grises, ojos amarillos y un trapo mojado entre sus dedos arrugados y torcidos.- Estamos tratando de bajarle la fiebre.

-Ya hemos cumplido el trato, ya no habrá maleantes en la zona, así que aparte sus manos de él.- Sin esperar respuesta de las mujeres, el Uchiha se acercó a la cama y alzó a Kira entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero qué...?- Trató de preguntar la mujer más joven al ver que Sasuke saltaba por la ventana con el rubio entre sus brazos.

-¡Dejalos!- El monje entró en la habitación.- Ellos cumplieron con su parte del trato y nosotros con la nuestra, ya no es problema nuestro lo que les suceda de ahora en adelante.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu.- Sasuke apoyó su mano libre contra el suelo y de nuevo apareció el halcón ante los ojos de todos.- Debes aguantar, Kira.- Susurró el Uchiha mientras lo subía al lomo del ave.-Sakura es la mejor medic-nin de Konohagakure, ella fue entrenada por la Godaime.

El ave surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad, Kira yacía en agonía sobre las piernas de Sasuke. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso y su cuerpo vendado bajo las destrozadas ropas. El azabache observó una vez más a su amigo y se aferró fuertemente a las plumas del ave.

No podía descansar, no podía perder ni un minuto de su tiempo haciendo paradas tontas, la vida de Kira corría peligro por haberse confiado demasiado ¿Le perdonaría una vez más Ayako? Negó con la cabeza y observó de nuevo el rostro pálido de Kira.

-Aguanta.- Susurró de nuevo mientras sentía sus párpados pesados.

O-o-o-o

Sakura caminaba lentamente por el pueblo, se había separado de Ayako y su hija para comprar algo de ropa a la pequeña, Mikoto crecía muy rápido y la ropa de abrigo ya le quedaba pequeña. Se acercó a un escaparate y sonrió al ver un pequeño kimono de color azul con bordados dorados.

-Ese le quedara muy bien en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.- Susurró al pelirosa mientras entraba en la tienda. -Buenos días.- Saludó a la anciana que había tras el mostrador.

-Buenos días, Sakura.- La anciana sonrió a la kunohichi.-¿Como va su marido?- Preguntó con tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Aún no ha regresado.- Sakura sonrió con tristeza.- Y le he dicho mil veces, que no es mi marido.- Cogió el kimono entre sus blancos dedos.- Sasuke solo es un amigo.

-Ya.- La anciana volvió a sonreir a Sakura.-Tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo.

-Me llevaré este.- Sakura le tendió el kimono intentando cortar aquella absurda conversación.

-Buena elección.- La mujer se lo empaquetó en un instante.- Dale recuerdos cuando regrese.

-Se los daré, gracias.- Y salió de aquella tienda pensando en el Uchiha.

Mientras caminaba nuevamente por las calles del pueblo, no había podido dejar de pensar en los negros ojos de él, y en aquel beso de hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

-¡Sakura!- La voz de Ayako la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Creo que ya hemos comprado suficiente.

-Si, creo que ya es hora, además Mikoto debe tener hambre.- Sakura sonrió a su hija.- Anda, dame a la pequeña y regresemos a casa.-Besó la frente de la pequeña.

-Mira.- Mikoto le tendió una muñeca de porcelana a su madre.- Tia Ayako.- Y señaló a Ayako sonriendo.

-La consientes mucho.- Sakura acarició la mejilla sonrojada de la niña y sigió caminando hasta la salida del pueblo.

O-o-o-o

Las nubes se desdibujaban ante sus ojos, el viento golpeaba furiosamente su rostro mientras sujetaba a Kira contra su cuerpo. El rubio se agitaba entre sus brazos y los gritos de dolor desgarraban su garganta haciendo extremecer al Uchiha ¿Por qué había estado dos días inconsciente? Se preguntaba una y otra vez deseando haber desperato antes.

-¡Ah!- Kira gritó nuevamente revolviendose entre los brazos del azabache.

-Kira.- Sasuke lo apretó contra su cuerpo.- Estas frio, compañero.- Y observó la blanca piel del rubio.-Aguanta un poco más, tan solo un poco más.- Le pidió con voz ronca.

Sasuke descendió cuando vió de lejos la casa, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al observar nuevamente a Kira y escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Al entrar en la barrera, sintió su cuerpo pesado, las heridas y el viaje lo habían agotado por completo.

-Kira.- Sasuke apretó las ropas del nombrado entre sus dedos.- Lo hemos conseguido, ya estamos en casa.- Y el ave desapareció haciendolos caer contra la húmeda hierba. Sus negros ojos onix se cerraron y sintió la tela arrugada y fría de Kira entre sus dedos. -Lo siento.- Y tras aquellas palabras, cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

O-o-o

Sakura y Ayako caminaban lentamente riendose durante el trayecto, Mikoto ya estaba muy grande y cada vez aprendía palabras y gestos nuevos. Las dos se sentían alegres de ver sus progresos.

-Mikoto.- Sakura sonrió a su hija.- ¿Como se llama papá?- Preguntó entre risas.

-Bastardo Uchiha.- La pequeña frunció su ceño y luego rió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su tía Ayako.

-¿No crees que te has pasado?- Ayako se adentró en la barrera de la casa.- Creo que se molestara mucho si la niña lo llama de esa forma.

-Eso le pasa por ser un bastardo insensible.- La pelirosa acarició suavemente sus labios.- Se lo merece.

-¡Sakura!- Ayako soltó el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y tiró del brazo de la pelirosa.- ¡Hay alguien en el suelo!- Y señaló hacía el bulto que yacía en la hierba unos metros más adelante.- Coge el bolso y ve a la casa sobre los árboles.

-No voy a dejarte sola.- Sakura negó con la cabeza y apretó a Mikoto contra su pecho.

-Pon a salvo a la niña, nunca sabes que puede pasar.- Y le señaló la casa.

-Si.- Sakura miró a su hija y después a su amiga.- Ten cuidado.- Y tras la despedida, cogió el bolso de Ayako y saltó al árbol más cercano.

Ayako se acercó al bulto con kunai en mano, y tras asegurarse de que Sakura ya estaba en casa con la niña, pateó el bulto dandose cuenta que eran dos personas.

-¡Kira!- Soltó el kunai al reconocer a su marido y al Uchiha.-¡Sasuke!- Se arrodilló ante ellos esperando algún signo de vida.

-Ayako.- Sasuke alzó el rostro un poco y miró a la mujer de ojos ambarinos.- Kira esta envenenado, debeis ayudarlo.- Y soltó las ropas del rubio junto al pergamino.

-¿Envenenado?- Ayako negó con fuerza con la cabeza.-¿Kira?- Preguntó al oirlo gritar de dolor.

-Vé a la casa y ayudarlo.- Sasuke apoyó de nuevo la cabeza contra el suelo y sintió como las vendas bajo su dañada ropa, volvían a impregnarse de sangre caliente.-Yo estoy bien, solo es cansancio.

-Bastardo.- Ayako alzó a Kira entre sus brazos.-¿Por qué todo nos pasa a nosotros?- Y tras aquellas palabras, salió corriendo hacía la casa en busca de Sakura.

-¡Sakura!- La puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a la pelirosa.

-¿Ayako?- Sakura se acercó corriendo a su amiga.-¿Que ha pasado?- Y miró a Kira.-¿Y Sasuke?

-Kira está envenenado, necesito tu ayuda.- Ayako lo dejó sobre la cama de su habitación.- Sasuke esta bien, solo esta agotado.

-¿Donde está?- Sakura miró hacía la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Sakura!- Ayako cogió del brazo a su amiga.- Te digo que esta bien, por favor, ayudame.

La pelirosa asintió al ver el rostro de desesperación de su mejor amiga, tras situarse ante lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos, le pidió lo necesario a su amiga. Mientras comenzaba el tratamiento para adquirir la muestra de veneno, recordó como tiempo atrás, había hecho lo mismo con Kankuro en Sunagakure.

-Aquí esta el veneno.- Sakura le tendió el recipiente a Ayako.- Ahora lo analizaré e iré a buscar las hierbas medicinales.- Sakura miró a Kira de reojo.- Lo siento tanto.

-¿Lo salvarás?- Unas gruesas lágrimas empañaban los ojos de Ayako.- Es lo único que me queda tras perder a Einishi.

-No has perdido a Einishi, no perderas a Kira.- Sakura caminó con el veneno hacía la puerta.- Y también nos tienes a nosotros.- Y cerró sintiendo como su corazón latía agitadamente en su pecho.

-A-yako.- Kira abrió lentamente los ojos.-Perdoname.- Susurró al ver el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas de su mujer.- Te amo.

-Te pondrás bien.- Ayako besó los labios y el rostro de su marido.- Sakura te salvará.

O-o-o

Sasuke se sentó despacio sobre la hierba y trató de estabilizarse, debía llegar a la puerta de la casa y saber como estaba Kira. Poco a poco, conforme el mareo desaparecía, fue acercandose a paso lento hacía allí. Al llegar a la puerta, recordó las ordenes del rubio y se dejó caer contra la pared hasta el suelo.

_"-Lo que no tienes claro, es que no volverás a pisar mis propiedades.- Giró el rostro y miró aquellos ojos negros como la noche.-Cuando lleguemos, te quedarás fuera de la casa, al aire libre, no te pienso dar ni un apice de simpatía y amabilidad nunca más._

_-¡Que preocupación!- Se burló el Uchiha con frialdad._

_-En cuanto Ayako y Sakura lo tengan claro, llevaré a Einishi a la casa y lo curarás.- Kira se detuvo en seco y lo encaró.- Y después de eso, desaparecerás para siempre, Sakura y Mikoto vendrán con nosotros a vivir y ellas serán nuestra nueva familia."_

Sasuke alzo la mano izquierda contra su pecho y la cerró con fuerza y con rabia, saba que no podía entrar en la casa, que jamás estaría de nuevo con Sakura y Mikoto. El cuerpo le dolia, la mente, el alma...

El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior y golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho, él había querido negar lo evidente, se había estado engañando a si mismo una y otra vez, pero era demasiado tarde ¿Porqué no había reconocido aquellos lazos desde el principio? La noche que salvó a Sakura en el bosque, lo hizo porque la extrañaba, porque deseaba que ella se quedara a su lado.

Había tenido la infinidad de oportunidades para matarla, una y ota vez, sin embargo, jamas lo había hecho. Cuando nació Mikoto, le dio el nombre de su difunta madre, algo a lo que él amó de niño. Había dejado que la niña lo llama papá ¿Por qué? También había besado a Sakura ¿Acaso anhelaba una familia?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo las lágrimas descender por su rostro frío. Su cuerpo entero temblaba al intentar contener los sollozos, se había sentido tan solo, tan perdido... Abandonó Konoha con tan solo trece años para vengar a su clan, pero ellos ya habían tracionado a Konoha.

Mató a Itachi sin razón alguna, solo para aliviar el dolor de su hermano "Su dolor propio". Odio Konoha cuando supo la verdad, cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi se había sacrificado por ellos, por el bien de la villa. Su corazón cada vez se hizo más negro por el odio, la ira, la venganza, el dolor...

Luchó en la guerra aún sabiendo la verdad, luchó contra Naruto y perdió. Sin embargo la vida se empeñaba en seguir dandole oportunidades para redimirse ¿Y que había hecho él? Había desperdiciado cada segundo con ellas, había seguido odiando a pesar de ya no tener razxón alguna para hacerlo.

Sasuke clavó sus uñas contra su pecho y gritó en silencio, Había tenido que ir con Kira lejos de la casa, para darse cuenta de lo que le estaban ofreciendo nuevamente. Ayako y Kira le dieron un nuevo hogar, una nueva esperanza de vida, y él... La había destruido de nuevo. Sakura le dio nuevamente esa oportunidad, y él... La había vuelto a destruir.

-Sasuke.- La voz roca y rota de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sa-ku-ra.- El azabache giró el rostro al ver los pies de la kunohichi a su lado.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura dejó caer las hierbas al suelo y cayó de rodillas junto a él llevandolo contra su pecho.- Ayako me había dicho que estabas bien, pero no lo estas.- Susurró entre lágrimas.

-¡Apartate!- Sasuke empujó a la pelirosa apartandola de su lado.- Termina de curar a Kira.- Y tras esas palabras, miró aquellos ojos jade enrojecidos.

Sakura contempló una vez más el dolor en aquellos ojos negros. Tembló al ver como él la rechazaba de nuevo, la volvía a hacer a un lado sin miramientos. Se levantó despacio y recogió las hierbas en silencio.

-Entra en casa.- Pidió ella con la voz ronca.

-¡No!- El azabache giró el rostro y observó los árboles de su derecha.- Tan solo salva a Kira, él no se merece morir así.

Sin mediar palabra, la kunohichi se adentró en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el antidoto. Tras veinte largos minutos, se adentró en la habitación, se acercó al rubio y le dio de beber aquel liquido espeso.

-¿Se va a poner bien?- Ayako miró con miedo y duda a la medic-nin.- Yo no estoy famirializada con los venenos.

-Se pondrá bien.- Sakura sonrió con tristeza a Ayako al recordar los ojos llenos de dolor de Sasuke.- Sasuke esta sentado fuera, esta herido, así que voy a ir a verle ahora.

-Esta bien, dile que entre y se tumbe en su cama.- Ayako cogió la mano fría de su marido entre las suyas.

-Lo...- Kira abrió los ojos un poco.- Lo eché de casa.- Dijo aún agotado.

-Kira.- Ayako apoyó su frente sobre la de su marido.-¿Ocurrió algo grave entre los dos?

-Solo le di lo que quiere.- Y tras aquellas palabras, cayó dormido de nuevo.

-No puede entrar aquí.- Sakura se tapó la boca con las dos manos y negó con la cabeza.-¿Por qué le haces esto?- Y miró a Kira con dolor.

-No sabemos lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos.- Ayako miró con reproche a Sakura.- Ve y diselo a Sasuke, dile que te cuente que pasó.- Y señaló la puerta.- Si Kira no lo quiere dentro de su casa, no entrará.

Sakura salió con paso firme al jardin y abrió sus ojos jade en demasía al ver que Sasuke ya no se encontraba sentado contra la pared. Giró el rostro bruscamente de lado a lado tratando de encontrarle sin éxito.

-¿Sasuke?- La pelirosa caminó alejandose un poco de la casa.

-Vete.- La voz agitada del azabache llegó desde la parte de atrás de la casa.- No necesito nada, tan solo quiero que Kira se ponga bien, que tú y Ayako aprendais las nuevas técnicas y sacar a Einishi de su estado.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- Sakura decidió hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, y se sentó al lado del azabache.- Kira nos ha dicho que te prohibió la entrada en casa.

-No es algo que te importe.- Y giró el rostro tratando de no verla de nuevo.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Kira aún no estaba salvado del todo ¿Por qué no estaba con el rubio dentro de la casa? Frunció el ceño sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho ¿Por qué ella seguía tratandolo tan bien después de todo?

-Eres parte de esta casa.- Sakura apoyó la mano suavemente sobre el brazo herido del Uchiha.- Y me preocupa lo que te pase.

-¿Por qué?- El corazón de Sasuke se agitó bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras.-¿No os he echo ya suficiente daño?

-¿De que estas hablando, Sasuke?- Sakura cerró sus blancos y largos dedos sobre el vendaje de él.-¿Por qué te ha echado Kira?

El Uchiha giró el rostro y observó aquella cara sonrojada que tenía enfrente ¿Por qué se sentía así? Respiró profundamente al no comprender que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo, a su mente, a su alma... Las manos empezaron apicarle, sentía la necesidad de acariciar aquel rostro, de limpiar aquellas cálidas y saladas lágrimas.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones.- Y se odió nuevamente por haberle dado aquella respuesta, era un completo bastardo insensible.

¿Acaso él lo merecía? Durante aquellos casi tres años, la había tenido a su lado, aprendiendo a amarla en silencio, tolerando su presencia, sus gritos, sus golpes, sus lloros. Durante todo ese tiempo había aprendido a amar a Mikoto como parte de su alma. Era tan simple... Tan solo debía reconocer que la quería y todo volvería a ser como meses atras.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura se colocó de rodillas ante él y lo miró a la cara.

Sin entender todavía porqué, el azabache cogió a Sakura de la smejillas y la acercó a su rostro, por un instante pudo ver la sorpresa en aquellas pupílas jade. Cerró sus oscuros ojos y juntó sus labios contra los de ella. Un pequeño gemido resonó en el bosque, en sus gargantas, en su pecho ¿Estaba en casa? Se preguntó al sentir los labios tibios de ella contra los suyos.

Lentamente abandonó los labios de la molestia, sintiendo como los suyos se enfriaban al alejarlos de él. Lentamente abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro sonrojado de ella, por un momento creyó que Sakura iba a darle una bofetada o un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Yo...- Trató de darle una explicación por el acto cometido, sin embargo su voz se atoró en su garganta.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella distraida acariciando sus propios labios.-¿Por qué me besas?

-N-no sé lo que me pasa.- Admitió derrotado el Uchiha.-Cuando vi a Kira desfallecer a mi lado, cuando creí que él estaba muerto.- Volvió a quedarse en silencio.

El azabache tapó su rostro con las manos y se frotó intentando aclarar sus pensamientos ¿Por qué la había besado? Porqué la necesitaba.

-Deja de hacerme daño de esta forma.- Pidió Sakura reteniendo las lágrimas.-Ya fui usada una vez, no me uses tú también.- Pidió en susurros.

-Sakura.- Sasuke alzó su mano y la colocó sobre el rostro de la pelirosa.- Cuando vi así a Kira, comprendí varias cosas. No quiero utilizarte.- Le admitió entre dientes.-Sé que no merezco el perdón de nadie, y mucho menos el tuyo, tan solo dejemos las ostilidades y tratemos de llevarnos bien.

-¡¿Por eso me besas así?!- Sakura se levantó de golpe y sintió como su corazón daba un brusco vuelco dentro de su pecho.- Vete a la mierda.- Y caminó hacía la esquina.

-Kira me prohibió la entrada por no reconocer mis sentimientos.- Sasuke trató de levantarse de golpe y sintió como todo su cuerpo se quejaba haciendolo sisear de dolor.- Sakura.- La llamó inutilmente.- No quiero estar solo, no quiero irme de esta casa.

-¿Y crees que si me besas te dejara quedarte?- Se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina y lo encaró de nuevo.

-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!- Sasuke golpeó la pared con su puño derecho y miró con rabia a la pelirosa.- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no quiero estar solo, que quiero estar aquí, con Mikoto y contigo!

-Ya hacías eso antes de irte.- La pelirosa volvió a girarse dispuesta a entrar en la casa para ver como se encontraba Kira y si el antidoto lo había ayudado.

-No me dejes solo.- Pidió el Uchiha antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.-¡No hagas que me humille más de lo qu e lo estoy haciendo!- Gritó al verla desaparecer por la esquina.- Tan solo abrazame.- Susurró contra sus manos.

¿Por qué había gritado aquello? Sus hombros temblaron derrotado, al fin lo había admitido en voz alta, la quería, quería que ella lo abrazara y no lo soltara jamás, quería sentir que alguien lo quería, que alguien deseaba estar con él por amor y no porque desearan su cuerpo, sus habilidades, sus ojos o su apellido.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, en casi tres años, ellas se habían ganado un hueco en su corazón y lo habían descongelado poco a poco. Sakura... la niña llorona y debilucha lo había salvado de la oscuridad, había seguido amandolo y apoyandolo en silencio. Ella jamás se había rendido y había luchado por sus causas, por sus lazos.

El dolor se apoderó de su pecho y sintió como todo su cuerpo se liberaba al correr aquellas lágrimas de ira, tristeza y soledad por su blanco rostro. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había roto su coraza y ahora todos aquellos años de soledad estaban saliendo haciendolo débil. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta y todo su cuerpo cayó contra la hierba, las nauseas lo invadieron haciendolo más débil, más vulnerable.

Las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro, no podía detener todos aquellos años, cada lágrima le hacía retorcerse contra la hierba recordandole todo lo que había hecho, a cuantos les había causado ese dolor con su rechazo ¿Acaso ya no era lo suficiente para ella?

-Sasuke.- La voz de Sakura llegó a sus oídos y el calor de sus manos a su pecho.- Estas llorando.- La voz asustada de ella le hizo temblar.

_"-Y después de eso, desaparecerás para siempre, Sakura y Mikoto vendrán con nosotros a vivir y ellas serán nuestra nueva familia."_

-No puedo más.- Sollozó contra el pecho de la pelirosa, al recordar nuevamente las palabras de Kira.- No quiero estar solo, no quiero que me alejen de Mikoto y de ti.- Admitió con voz temblorosa pero firme en su decisión.- Soys lo único que tengo, por lo único que me queda por lo que luchar.

¿Por qué en vez de verse humillado ante ella, se sentía liberado? El olor de Sakura llegó a su olfato y trató de tranquilizarse y dejar de derramar lágrimas tan dolorosas ¿Por qué había sido un cobarde y había admitido todo aquello? No entendía porqué, pero se sentía a salvo entre aquellos brazos, se sentía en casa, se sentía lleno.

O-o-o-o

-¿Por qué esta en mi casa?- La voz de Kira llegó a su soídos.

-Me lo debes.- Sakura sonaba molesta.- Te salvé la vida, así que también es mi casa.

-Pero yo le prohibí la entrada, estoy harto de él y sus idioteces.- Kira golpeó algo.- Estoy harto de que ande con tanto orgullo por la vid ay no reconozca lo que hemos estado haciendo por él, que crea que sigue solo y que debe cumplir con esa absurda venganza.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.- Sakura también golpeó algo.

-Dejar de discutir así, lo vais a despertar.- La voz de Ayako llegó a sus oídos.

-Mami.- Mikoto llamó a Sakura alarmada..

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar su voz, la pequeña estaba allí.

-Me importa una mierda que se despierte, no lo quiero aquí dentro, no le voy a dar otra oportunidad para que haga bien las cosas.- Kira volvió a golpear algo asustando a la niña.

-¿Mamí?- Y los lloros de la pelirosa no se hicieron esperar.

-No llores.- Sakura trató de calamar a la pequeña.- Tio Kira solo esta enfadado.

El Uchiha al oír la desesperación en el llanto de la pequeña, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Sakura lo había curado de sus heridas y ya no sentía ningún dolor recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió despacio la puerta al comprobar que iba vestido con un pantalón azúl y un haorí blanco con el Pai-pai de los Uchiha bordado en el lateral del pecho.

-Dejar de discutir.- Pidió al entrar en la sala y fijar su vista en la niña.- La estais asustando.- Y señaló a la pequeña.

-¡Papá!- Mikoto se revolvió sobre los brazos de su madre.

-Quedate ahí.- Pidió Sasuke con tono suave.- Kira, tranquilizate.- Susurró encarando al rubio.-No hace falta armar un escandalo por esto.- Y caminó hacía la puerta saliendo de la casa.- Estoy fuera, así que deja de golpear las cosas.- Y alzó las manos para que él se tranquilizara.

-Sasuke.- Sakura dio dos pasos hacía la puerta y sintió el brazo de Kira reteniendola.

-Si sales por esa puerta para defenderlo, te irás tú también de la casa.- Soltó seriamente.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Ayako miró asustada a su marido.

-Nada.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza y por primera vez sonrió a los allí presentes.- Estudiar el pergamino y aprender esas técnicas, es hora de que nos esforcemos para sacar a Einishi de su estado.- Y se dio lal vuelta cerrando la puerta y alejandose de la casa hasta sentarse bajo un árbol.

-No sabes lo que ha ocurrido estos días.- Sakura encaró a Kira.- No sé lo que realmente discutisteis él y tú en vuestro viaje en estos casi cuatro meses, pero lo que si sé, es que no quiero verlo de nuevo como hace tres días.

-Esto lo hago por ti y por tu hija.- Kira se tapó la boca con la mano derecha.- Debe aprender a admitir lo que siente y dejar el pasado atrás.

-Ya lo hizo.- Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro sonrojado de Sakura.- Y no quiero verlo de nuevo tan vulnerable ¡Jamás!- Y se dio la vuelta hacía la puerta.- Escucharlo llorar de aquella forma, quebró mi alma de una forma irreparable, así que no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

-¿Llorar?-Kira miró sorprendido a su mujer.-¿Esta hablando de Uchiha Sasuke el vengador?

-Se derrumbó.- Ayako caminó lentamente hacía su marido y acarició su aún pálida mejilla.- Salí fuera a ver que ocurría, y me los encontré detrás de la casa. Sakura estaba abrazando a Sasuke y él se había desmayado sobre su pecho. No quise creerlo cuando vi el rostro enrojecido y húmedo de Sasuke, pero fue verdad.

-Ya veo.- Kira suspiró y miró hacía la puerta.- Chico listo.

-¿Por qué hablas así, Kira?- Ayako giró el rostro de su marido para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Durante todo este tiempo, lo he estado presionando para que se diera cuenta de que amaba a Sakura y a la niña.- Suspiró agotado.- No podía permitir que siguiera viviendo en esa oscuridad.

-Eres un vil tramposo.- Y Ayako besó los labios de Kira.-Pero e slo que más amo de ti.

-Dejaré que ellos do shablen ahora y que él vea a la niña con tranquilidad, después saldré a decirle que entre de nuevo en casa.- Agitó las manos en el aire y sonrió a su mujer.- Debemos estudiar ese pergamino.

-¡Si!- Ayako coguió el royo de pergamino entre sus manos y lo desenroyó ansiosa.- Einishi, pronto te sacaremos de ese mundo extraño, te lo prometo.- Susurró al aire.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke observaba a Sakura caminar hacía él con Mikoto entre sus brazos, por un instante volvió a sonreir como instantes atrás, ya no había marcha atrás, al fin se había liberado de aquellas cadenas que lo ataban a aquella siniestra oscuridad. El azabache al fin se sentía libre de su pasado.

-¡Papá!- Mikoto bajó al suelo y coirrió hasta los brazos de Sasuke.

-Mikoto.- El Uchiha la estrechó contra su pecho y besó su frente.- Has crecido mucho en estos cuatro meses ¡Mirate, estas hecha una mujercita!

-¿Por qué has salido así de la casa?- Sakura se sentó al lado del Uchiha sin mirarlo.

-No quiero causar más problemas.- Susurró el azabache contra los cabellos de su hija.-Te dije que estaba cansado de luchar, de tratar de alejaros de mi y quedarme solo.

-Sasuke.- Sakura miró a su hija y como había caido dormida entre lso brazos de su padre.- No te dejaremso solo de nuevo, ya no.- Y acercó sus labios a los de él esperando que la rechazara.

Sasuke sintió alivio al sentir los labios de Sakura sobre lso suyos, de ahora en adelante, lucharía por su pequeña familia, por Mikoto, Sakura, Ayako, Kira y Einishi.

-Gracias.- Susurró el azabache con una mueca torcida en sus labios simulando otra sonrisa.

-Viendote así, soy feliz.- Sakura acarició el rostro de su hija y volvió a depositar un suave beso sobre los labios del Uchiha.

-Te estas aprobechando demasiado.- Susurró divertido el Uchiha.- No me gusta el contacto físico, así que dame tiempo para que me habitúe a ello.

-Esta bien.- Sakura se levantó sonriente del suelo y se dirigió a la casa.- No tardes en entrar, todavía hace fresco aquí fuera y no quiero que Mikoto se ponga enferma.

-Te recuerdo que Kira me echó de su casa.- Sasuke caminó tras ella.

-Eso está arreglado, además, no creo que tarden en irse.-Sakura sonrió de lado a Sasuke.- Ayako llevaba aquí cuatro días y ya hace una semana que no ve a Einishi.

-Mejor.- Sasuke cargó correctamente a la niña y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Puedes pasar.- Kira cogió una bolsa entre sus dedos y la cargó en su hombro derecho.- Nosotros nos vamos a ver a nuestro hijo, volveremos con él en cinco días.

-¿Con Einishi?- Sasuke arrugó su ceño.

-Si.- Ayako besó la mejilla de Sasuke.- Así que estate preparado.

-No me beses, zorra.- La mirada fría de Sasuke volvió a sus ojos negros.

-Este hombre no tiene remedio.- Ayako rió mirando a Sakura.- Creo que las únicas que tienen derecho a tocarlo sereis vosotras dos.- Y salió de la casa riendose.

-Nos vemos.- Kira se despidió con una sonrisa de ellos dos.- Cuidate, Sasuke.- Y miró al azabache.- Tirarte de casa con me cuesta nada, así que espero que cuando volvamos, no hayas echo de las tuyas.

-Estate tranquilo.- Sakura cerró la puerta y miró a Sasuke.

-Poco a poco.- Y el azabache se dirigió a su cuarto cargando a la pequeña.

Al entrar, la dejó sobre su cama y se acostó al lado de ella ¿Que iba a hacer? Jamás había tenido ningún contacto fisico de esa forma con nadie ¿Como debía tratar a Sakura? Había reconocido en su interior que la amaba, le había dicho a ella que no lo dejara solo ¿Pero que debía hacer de ahora en adelante?


	12. Agonía

**Ohayo! Aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capi... espero que os guste ne?**

_Allemande10,_** Ya comenzó el Sasusaku jejejejejje bueno aquí verás como actuan los dos jejeje y Mikoto me encanta jajaj nos leemos pronto, gracias por tu review, nos vemos sayooo...**_Nella U. Cullen,_** bueno aquí una actu más jejejejej muy buena idea lo del grupo de face, gracias por invitarme, espero que te guste el capi y nos leamos, cuidate sayooo...**_Bhodi,_** gracias por tus palabras, bueno desde aquí ya hay Sasusaku 100% jejejje y de Konoha... y Sai.. bueno algo se sabe aquí... nos leemos y gracias por tus palabras, cuidate sayoo... **_anonimuuuusss,_** gracias, jajaj no me mates nee? pides lemmon... pero... esta en proceso jejejej cuidate y nos leemos sayo...**_ xXm3ch3Xx,_** me alegra saber que te ries, hay momentos hechos expresamente para eso jajajajjaja aqui hay unos cuantos también, bueno gracias por tus palabras como siempre, nos leemos en el siguiente cuidate sayoooo... **_Bloddy cherry,_** sip Sasuke ya se dio cuenta jejejej y aquí un poco más jajajaja nos leemos y gracias por tus palabras cuidate, sayooo... **_Mitsuki17,_** Gracias por tus palabras, aunque creo que lo del Novel es mucho para mi jajajaj nee? No llores mujer aún queda historia...cuidate sayooo... **_kureny-uchiha_**, has llorado en los dos puntos... si muchas veces me emociono escribiendo demasiado jejejjeje gracias por tus palabras, bueno aquí hay más Sasusaku, espero que te guste... cuidate mucho sayooo... **_Guest,_** gracias por tus palabras, cuidate, sayoo... **_Cerezo 21, _**Casi lloras..mmm... gomene.. jejjejee bueno aquí va un poco más de esta historia jejej cuidate, nos leemos sayooo... **_akyraa,_** Ya era hora que de una vez por todas reconozca lo que pasa nee? nos leemos cuidate, sayooo... **_LuFer Gosh,_** Hola! jajaja la tarea lo primero nee? que después si suspendes no quiero ser la culpable jajajaja, me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu review, nos leemos cuidate sayooo... **_Babby-Vanne,_** Ohayo Babby-chan, Gracias por decir que esta bien estructurado jajaj porque hay veces que ni yo misma sé por donde voy jajaja y me da la sensación de que me faltan muchas cosas jejejej... supongo que al fin y al cabo no se acaba nunca del todo satisfecho con la actu de una misma jajajaja... suele pasar que cuando se resuelven dudas surgen otras... espero que el capi te sea interesante jejeje... para mi lo ha sido escribirlo... besos y abrazos de mi hija y mios, cuidate nee? Sayooo...**_ Sasukita Uchiha,_** jajajaj yo también pensé lo mismo que tú... haz mucho el amor Sasuke... jajajaja ultimamente actualizo una vez al mes.. siento dejaros tanto tiempo con la intriga, pero llevo varias historias a la vez y bueno... de ahora en adelante me centraré en esta historia y en ¿Donde estoy? Ya que les queda poco para el final y las otras son mucho más largas... así que espero traer otra actu en un par de semanas... y respecto a tu pregunta... ejem... se resolverá más adelante en otro capitulo jajajaja.. cuidate mucho, sayooo...**_Salex, _**Ohayo Nee-chan! sip creo que Sasuke es algo Bipolar jajajaj pero eso ya lo sabes de antemano...no es tonto no, pensó en Sakura para curar a Kira...Einishi despertará cuando deba hacerlo, lo siento Nee-chan, no corras tanto... muhahaha...Mikoto es simplemente Mikoto... y Bueno Sasuke.. como ya te dije ya sabes mi opinión de ese personaje, sabes que para mi si alguna vez se tiene que derrumbar ante alguien debe ser ante Sakura y además, sacando todo ese odio y venganza de su interior, esa es la imagen que tengo en mi cabeza... Kira fue muy duro.. pero creo que valio la pena nee? Y nadie conoce en esa casa el caracter que se gasta Sakura excepto el Uchiha jajajaja, Nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado, y sigue leyendo El albedrio de lso condenados de Elade-chan que te gustará hasta el último segundo jajajaja...**_.lirilara1993,_** jajajja la verdad es que debe ser asqueroso que un cincuentón te acose de esa forma jajajajajaj gracias por tu review, nos leemos cuidate sayooo... **_Uchiha-Haruno-s,_** gracias, simplemente gracias por tus palabras, yo también amo el Sasusaku jejeje así que espero que te siga gustando y enganchando esta historia... nos leemos Sayooo... **_ailudelastiernas,_** gracias, me alegra que te gusten este Sasuke y Sakura, cuidate nos leemos sayooo... **_anonimuuus,_** Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! eres la misma anonimus que comentó el capi, la que pide lemmon? Jejejjeje bueno cuidaros mucho, Desam. **

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**11 Agonía.**

El olor del café inundó sus fosas nasales, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos jade se posaron en la ventana admirando el exterior. Sasuke se había encerrado en la habitación con la pequeña Mikoto, y ella se había pasado toda la noche pensando en él.

Sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en el taburete más cercano, la taza calentaba sus manos y los pensamientos calentaban su corazón ¿Como se comportaría ahora? Bebió lentamente un sorbo y tragó recordando los besos que se habían dado.

Tras tomarse la taza de café, decidió entrar por fin a la habitación del Uchiha y despertarlos. Despacio se acercó a la puerta y abrió con mucho sigilo. Desde el linde de la puerta, pudo divisar el bulto de la cama. Sakura tragó pesadamente y suspiró, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que invadía de esa forma la intimidad de Sasuke ¿O no?

-Mamá.- Mikoto le extendió los brazos al ver a su madre al lado de la cama.- Papá..- He hizo un gesto con sus manos, posandolas bajo su mejilla, indicandole a la pelirosa que Sasuke dormia.

-Vamos fuera.- Susurró la pelirosa sonriendo.- Dejemosle descansar.

-No.- Mikoto negó conla cabeza y saltó encima del Uchiha.

-Mikoto.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y cruzó sus negros ojos con los de Sakura.

-Lo siento.- Las mejillas de la pelirosa se colorearon.- Debo darle el desayuno a Mikoto, pero no quiere levantarse.

-Arriba.- Sasuke le tendió a la niña y volvió a darse la vuelta.

-¡Papi!- Mikoto tiró de la manta.- Vago.

-Ya me levanto, solo dame diez minutos más.

Sakura tiró de la niña y la sacó de la habitación.

-Batado.- Mikoto sonrió a su madre y la siguió hasta la cocina.

-Esta cansado.- La pelirosa la sentó en su trona.- Ha hecho un viaje muy largo y ayer llegó mal herido.- Le tendió su vaso de leche.- Y aunque lo haya curado, su cuerpo aún está agotado.

O-o-o-o-o

El azabache se levantó de la cama con pesadez y habmbre, tras marcharse Ayako y Kira, había permanecido en la habitacion con Mikoto. Cogió ropa impia y salió directo al baño, necesitaba un muy urgente. Al adentrarse bajo el agua caliente, suspiró agotado ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La tarde anterior, le había pedido en pocas palabras a Sakura, que no se alejase de él.

Salió de la ducha, se colocó un pantalón negro y un haori azúl, con pai-pai bordado en la espalda y se colcó las sandalias. Tras peinar sus negros cabelos, abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cocina. Algo dentro de él se sentía inquieto, así que se sentó en silencio junto a la niña y miró a Sakura.

-¡Papi!- Mikoto le tendió una galleta medio chupada.- Pa ti batado*.

-No gracias, toda tuya.- Y Sasuke sonrió a su hija.

-Papá ya tiene su desayuno.- Y Sakura dejó un tazón delante de él.

-Sakura.- Sasuke alzó el rostro y la miró.

-Hoy bajaremos un rato al cuarto de juegos.- Y la pelirosa miró a su hija.-¿Por qué no entrenas un rato fuera?- Y miró al azabache.

-Si.- Sasuke terminó su desayuno, cogió a Chokuto y se dirigió al jardín.

Al salir por la puerta, se sentía más confuso que antes, no entendía el distanciamiento de la pelirosa, la noche anterior,creyó que ella sería más abierta con él, no como cuando eran pequeños y estaban en la villa de Konoha, por supuesto... pero si que se acercaría a él de una forma distinta a como lo había hecho esa mañana.

Tras horas de entrenamiento, su estómago rugió de nuevo y se adentró en la casa a darse otra ducha. Se adentró en su habitación a coger ropa limpia y pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría de la niña en el cuarto de juegos ¿Que estarían haciendo? La casa olía realmente bien, así que supuso que la pelirosa ya había hecho la comida.

Sasuke se dio una ducha larga para relajar sus musculos, aún los sentía algo dañados de su viaje y las horas de entrenamiento no lo habían ayudado demasiado. Al salir del baño, se encontró con Sakura y la niña en la cocina y la mesa puesta.

-Veo que ya te has duchado.- Sakura le señaló el asiento junto a la mesa.- He hecho sashimi y Oyakodon**.

-Esta bien.-Sasuke cogió los palillos y comió en silencio, llevaba demasiados años solo ¿Como debía comportarse ahora?-Esta...-Miró de reojo a Sakura.-Bueno.

-Ayako me lo ha enseñado estos meses.-Sacó a Mikotode su trona y sonrió al Uchiha.-Voy a cambiarla y a acostarla.

-¿Tú no comes?- Preguntó con duda.

-En cuanto se duerma la siesta.-Sakura sonrió nerviosa a Sasuke ¿Que le pasaba?

La pelirosa se adentró en el cuarto de Mikoto y la recostó en la cama, se sentía extraña, nerviosa y a la misma vez ansiosa ¿Como debía actuar ante él? Al fin y al cabo la tarde anterior, Sasuke le había dicho que no le gustaba el contacto físico.

Al entrar en la cocina, se dio cuenta que él no había comido nada más. Se sentó en la silla y cogió los palillos, tras dedicarle una sonrisa timida al azabache, se dispuso a comer.

-Sakura.- Sasuke terminó su comida y dejó los palillos sobre la mesa.-Respecto a lo de ayer...

-No pasa nada.- La pelirosa recogió la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los platos.

Sasuke se levantó sin entender porque lo ignoraba. Se acercó lentamente a ella y suspiró, al fin y al cabo era él el que le había pedido que no lo dejara solo, que lo amara, que fuera su fuerza y su pilar para no volver a esa oscuridad que tanto lo había movido en el pasado.

-Si pasa.- Sasuke le quitó el último tazón de las manos y lo dejó en el banco de la cocina.- Yo fui muy egoista ayer, te pedí ciertas cosas y ahora no actuo como tal ¿Cierto?

-No se puede pedir peras al Olmo.- Sakura sonrió como solo ella solía hacer.

-Lo que te pedí ayer.- Sasuke alzó la mano y acunó el rostro de la pelirosa.-Era cierto, no estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero quiero que me ayudes a ello.

Tras aquellas palabras, Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella, su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente contra su pecho y toda la fuerza que creyó tener para enfrentar aquello, se perdió al contacto con sus labios.

Sakura se sonrojó al sentir nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella, aquello ya no era un sueño, al fin Sasuke la estaba besando sin ningún tipo de tapujo. El azabache hablaba muy en serio sobre su relación. La pelirosa sintió al azabache temblar y dudar y antes de que él pudiera arrepentirse y salir corriendo, lo abrazó por el cuello y entreabrió sus labios acariciando su boca con la punta de su lengua.

Sasuke sintió los brazos de ella y su cálida lengua rozar sus labios, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento. Su lengua salió en busca de la de ella, pidiendo más, exigiendo que aquello no acabara, que le enseñara a amar, a ser uno y mirar juntos hacía adelante, sin temores.

-Sasuke.- Sakura gimió su nombre.

-Sa-ku-ra.- El azabache juntó de nuevo sus labios y se adentró en la boca de la pelirosa demandante.

Poco a poco retrocedieron hasta que la baja espalda de la pelirosa, quedó apoyada sobre la mesa. Sasuke la alzó un poco y la sentó sobre aquella superficie quedando atrapado entre las piernas de Sakura. Ninguno de los dos deseaba acabar aquel contacto, aquel acto que les abría nuevas puertas hacía el futuro y sus sentimientos.

-Sasuke.- Gimió de nuevo la pelirosa con voz ronca ¿Qué era aquel cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo?- Te...- Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta por miedo a decirlo en voz alta.

Al fin ella tenía lo que más deseaba en el mundo, al fin estaba con Sasuke Uchiha y él estaba respondiendo a sus sentimientos.

-No me sueltes.- Pidió él juntando de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella y acariciando sus mejillas.- No me dejes caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.- Pidió con la voz ronca.

-No lo haré.- Sakura apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del azabache y sintió como el corazón de él, latía fuertemente en su pecho.- No tengas miedo.

-¡Mami!- Mikoto entró en la cocina sonriendo.

-¡Mikoto!- Sakura empujó suavemente a Sasuke y tras dedicarle una sonrisa avergonzada, se acercó a su hija.

-Me salgo a entrenar.- Sasuke cerró los ojos por unos intantes y salió de la casa confundido ¿Que le pasaba desde la tarde anterior?

El Uchiha golpeó una y otra vez las rocas que reposaban fuera con su Chidori, había decidido dejar el pasado atrás y enrentarse al presente ¿Tan difícil era? Negó con la cabeza y trató de alejar de su mente todas las dudas, temores y demás. Sakura y Mikoto estarían con él para siempre, y eso era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento.

O-o-o-o

Tres días, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquel beso en la cocina, Sakura miró satisfecha como Sasuke entrenaba en el patio trasero, desde aquel beso, muchos más se habían producido a lo largo de esos tres días. Ninguno de los dos había pasado de eso, pero eran el uno del otro.

La pelirosa terminó de acomodar los pasteles en la bandeja, hoy merendarían en el jardín, ya que hacía un día explendido y había que aprovecharlo. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, podía asegurar que esos tres días, eran los más felices hasta ahora dentro de esa casa, con él.

-¡Mikoto, deja de jugar en el cuerto de papá y salgamos a merendar con él!- Pidió la medic-nin.

-Si.- Mikoto salió corriendo del cuerto de su padre con uno de sus Haoris blancos sobre la cabeza y arrastrandolo por el suelo.- Soy una batada Uchija*

-¡Mikoto!- Sakura trató de detenerla, pero la pequeña se escurrió entre sus piernas y salió al jardín riendo.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura salió tras la niña y llamó al Uchiha.-¡Sasuke, tu Haori!

Sasuke se dio la vuelta al escuchar las risas de Mikoto y los gritos de su molestia. Al ver a la niña con algo blanco correr hacía él, dejó de emanar chakra sobre su cuerpo y el chidori Nagashi que lo envolvía desapareció ante los ojos de sus dos molestias. Mikoto saltó sobre las piernas de su padre y Sasuke se dejó caer contra la hierba.

-Soy una batada Uchija*- Y Mikoto rió mientras trepaba por encima de su padre.

-No es Uchija*- Sasuke odiaba que la niña pronunciara tan fuerte su apellido.- Es Uchiha.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

-Medienda*- Mikoto rió y le dejó caer el Haori a su padre.

-Ya has estado en mi habitación, pequeña bribona.-Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura y dejó a Mikoto a su lado.- Cuando entré tendré un caos por cuarto.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.- Y Sakura sonrió al Uchiha tendiendole la bandeja con los pasteles.

-¿Celebramos algo?- Sasuke frunció su ceño confuso.

-Hoy cumpe.- Y Mikoto señaló a su madre.

-Mikoto.- Sakura agachó el rostro sonrojada.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y miró a su pequeña familia unos segundos.

-No...- El azabache se golpeó internamente ¿Hoy era veintinueve de Marzo?

-No pasa nada, Sasuke.- Sakura se levantó tras él.- Para eso he hecho los pasteles, sientate y merendemos.

-Si.- Sasuke se sentó al lado de sus dos molestias personales y cogió uno de los pasteles llevandoselo a la boca en silencio.

O-o-o-o-o

No paraba de dar vueltas dentro de su habitación, hacía tanto tiempo que había cortado lazos con aquellos a los que alguna vez quiso, que se había olvidado incluso de los cumpleaños. Dio otra vuelta por el pequeño espacio desordenado y se maldijo internamente, durante esos casi tres años de convivencia extraña, jamás habían celebrado su cumpleaños.

El azabache abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó lentamente descalzo hasta el cuarto de Sakura, no deseaba despertar a la pequeña, así que abrió lentamente la puerta y se adentró a oscuras. En el fondo no entendía que era aquello que lo impulsaba a hacer aquello, pero se sentía mal por no tener nada especial que darle a Sakura.

-¿Mikoto?- Susurró Sakura al sentir a alguien en la habitación.-¿Tienes miedo otra vez?

-Soy...- Sasuke se cayó al no saber que decirle realmente.

-¿Que te acurre?- Sakura se sentó en la cama y trató de encender la luz.-¿Te ha ocurrido algo, necesitas que te cure?- Preguntó alarmada.

-¡No!- Sasuke se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.- No veo justo que si queremos que esto funcione, no recuerde tu cumpleaños.

-¿Aún estas con eso?- Sakura agachó la cabeza sonrojada y bastante dolida, había creido por un instante al despertar esa mañana, que él se acordaría de ese día, ya que pasó dos años junto a ella en Konoha.- Es algo sin importancia.

-Sakura.- Sasuke alzó el rostro de la pelirosa en la oscuridad y se acercó a ella.-Lo siento.- Y juntó sus labios con demanda.

Sakura tembló ante el acto del Uchiha y se dejó llevar, aquella sensación era acogedora. Poco a poco los dos fueron cayendo hasta quedar tumbados en la cama, el cuerpo de Sasuke la rodeaba por completo. La lengua del Uchiha recorría cada rincón de su boca, gimió al sentir las manos de él sobre su cintura.

Sasuke siseó complacido al sentir el calor del pequeño cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, un revoltijo de emociones empezaron a acumularse en su bajovientre y gimió con voz ronca al sentir que ella abría sus piernas y los cuerpos de ambos se amolodaban ante aquel acto.

-Sakura.- Suspiró contra su cuello.

-Sasu-ke.- La pelirosa tembló al sentir la lengua caliente de él recorrer sin pudor su cuello.

Por primera vez, el Uchiha sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo crecía sin previo aviso. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, puesto que jamás le había sucedido por tales actos. Sintió que aquello le quemaba, sintió la necesidad de apagarlo como fuera.

-Mmm.- Gimió contra los labios de la pelirosa nuevamente.

Sakura se tensó al sentir las manos del Uchiha aferrarse con algo de fuerza a su cuerpo. El gritó se atoró en su garganta cuando él comenzó con un vaivén lento sobre ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió la dureza del Uchiha sobre su intimidad. Aquello la llevó a sus recuerdos.

-Sasu...- Trató de llamarle en vano, ya que el azabache volvió a deborar sus labios con hambre.

El Uchiha apretó sus caderas contra las de ella, se sentía frustrado, aquello nunca le había pasado estando con alguien y no sabía como actuar, sin embargo y por instinto, se aferró a ella con fuerza y embistió con sus caderas una y otra vez deseando que aquello terminara de una puta vez. Aquellas cosas que él no podía controlar, no eran de su total agrado.

-Para.- Pidió con súplica la pelirosa.- No lo hagas.

-Sa-ku-ra.-Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar la angustia en la voz de su molestia.

-Apartate.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el enrojecido rostro de la medic-nin.- Ahora.

-Sakura.- Sasuke se levantó de la cama y abrió sus ojos con asombro al entender que estaba ocurriendo alli.-Lo si...

-Sasuke.- Sakura se sentó en la cama y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.- Vete.- Le pidió con súplica.

Sasuke salió de la habitación sin terminar de entender todo lo que allí había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos. Se adentró en su habitación y trató de relajarse y dormir un rato.

O-o-o-o

Sakura lloró amargamente durante horas, no entendía porque las imagenes de lo sucedido tres años atrás, la habían atormentando justo en el momento en que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más en aquella extraña relación.

-Buenos días.- Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y depositó un suave y rápido beso sobre sus labios.- Hoy iré al pueblo a comprar, ya nos hace falta.

-Esta bien.- Sakura sonrió agachando un poco el rostro, después de todo, no podía actuar como si nada.-Trae algo de ropa más fina, ya empieza a hacer algo de calor y no tenemos nada para Mikoto.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke se acercó a Mikoto y la cogió entre sus brazos.- No tardaré nada, portate bien con mamá.- Y besó la frente de su hija.

-Hoy llegan Ayako y Kira con Einishi.- Susurró la pelirosa antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta.-Lo siento.- Volvió a susurrar al aire.

-Tiste*- Mikoto abrazó a sus madre por las piernas.

-No.- Sakura sonrió a la pequeña y la alzó entre sus brazos.- No estoy triste, pequeña.- Y besó sus mejillas con un poco de fuerza y sonidos extraños.

-Más.- Pidió la niña riendose.

Las horas pasaron demasiado deprisa, casi sin darse cuenta, era la hora de comer y nadie había llegado a la casa. Sakura se dispuso a preparar la mesa y darle de comer a Mikoto cuando Ayako apareció por la puerta sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes.- Ayako provocó que Sakura diera un pequeño salto del susto.-Veo que estabas en tu mundo.- Y rió a mandíbula batiente.

-Lo siento.- Sakura se giró fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.- No te he escuchado.

-Kira está acostando a Einishi en la habitación que preparé para él días atrás.- Ayako ayudó a Sakura con la mesa.-¿Ya has hecho la comida?- Preguntó divertida.- Si aún no habíamos llegado.

-Lo sé.- Sakura suspiró.- Pero Mikoto se había dormido y no sabía que hacer.- Sakura dejó la comida sobre la mesa.- He limpiado la casa y el cuarto de juegos, necesitaba despejar mi mente.

-¿Que te atormenta?- Ayako arrugó su ceño.

-Nada importante.- Y volvió a sonreir con falsedad.

-A mi no me engañas.- Ayako golpeó suavemente la mesa con sus dedos.- Sé que te ocurre algo, pequeña molestia ¿Es por Sasuke, te hizo algo malo?

-¡No!- Sakura agachó el rostro y se sonrojó al recordar los besos ardientes del Uchiha, sus gemidos y su cuerpo sobre el de ella.- No es eso.

-Estas roja como un tomate.- Ayako le dio un golpe con el hombro.- ¿Ya te lo has tirado?- Y la golpeó de nuevo juguetonamente.

-Ayako.- Kira entró en es emoemnto sonriendo por la puerta de la cocina.- No se pregunta esas cosas, y mucho menos a Sakura.- Y se sentó divertido a la mesa.- Sabemos que Sasuke no le haría el amor, ni a la oruga que anida en el árbol de allí fuera.

-Pues estuvimos a punto.- Soltó Sakura de pronto para defender a Sasuke.- Pero tuve miedo y lo heché de la habitación.

-¡Vaya!- Ayako rió.- Veo que te equivocas, Kira. Parece ser que si puede hacer un intento, pero como siempre, acabó asustandola.- Y golpeó la mesa divertida.

-No fue así.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.-Él me trató muy bien, solo que recordé...- Y sus ojos se empañaron.- Y ahora no sé como actuar ante él.

-Ya veo.- Las risas se apagaron en aquel mismo instante.-Solo dale tiempo al tiempo, debes intentanlo y pensar que es Sasuke el que está contigo.- Kira suspiró.-Siempre lo has amado ¿No? Pues intenta disfrutar de esas sensaciones.

-No es tan fácil.- Sakura sirvió los platos y se sentó al lado de su hija.-Sasuke esta entrando en la barrera, olvidemos el tema. -Y tras esas palabras, el silencio inundó la casa.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke saltó dentro de la barrera, desde hacía rato, sentía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Sabía que no lo iban a atacar, habían tenido muchas oportunidades desde que salió del pueblo, sin embargo no lo habían hecho ¿Qué querían entonces? Corrió hasta la puerta de la casa y se adentró llevando las bolsas hasta la cocina.

-Hola.- Ayako fue la primera en saludarlo.- Te estbamos esperando para comer.

-Las bolsas.- Y las dejó caer al suelo. Acto seguido, salió de la cocina y se adentró en su habitación, necesitaba analizar lo que había ocurrido en el trayecto de vuelta.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Sakura se levantó dispuesta a ir tras él.

-Dejalo.- Kira tiró de su mano.- Tal vez al vernos aquí...

-Einishi.- Ayako miró hacía la puerta de la cocina.

-No os preocupeis, cuando él quiera, ya saldrá.- Kira aplacó aquellas malas sensaciones con sus palabras.-A comer.- Y sonrió a las tres mujeres de la casa.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke no aguantaba más dentro de aquella habitación, por un lado estaba aquella sensación extraña al saber que Einishi estaba en la casa. Habían pasado seis años desde que lo vio por última vez, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba salir, ya que por otro lado, no dejaba de comerse la cabeza con el hombre que lo había seguido hasta la barrera.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con Mikoto en la sala, escuchó las voces de Ayako y Sakura en el cuerto de Einishi ¿Donde estaba Kira? Su pregunta estubo resuelta al escuchar al hombre con ellas.

-¿Vamos fuera a jugar?- Preguntó a la pequeña con una sonrisa.-Hoy hace un buen día.- Y la niña s levantó del suelo dejando sus puzzles a un lado.

-Jugar.- Mikoto sonrió a su padre y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

Sasuke jugaba sentado en la tierra con la pequeña Mikoto entre sus piernas. Los dos miraban el cielo sonriendo. Sasuke entrelazó las manos con las de la niña y besó libremente sus rosados cabellos. Un ruido extraño en la lejanía lo alertó de algo extraño, sin poder evitarlo, se alzó del suelo cogiendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y activó su Sharingan para estar alerta.

-Sasuke.- Un susurro llegó a sus oídos y el aludido alzó la cabeza de golpe.-¿Eres tú?- Aquella melodiosa voz llegó a sus oídos haciendolo temblar.

-Mikoto.- Susurró el Uchiha al aire.

-¿Si, papi?- La pequeña se revolvió entre sus brazos creyendo que la llamaba a ella.

-Sasuke, ayudame.- Pidió nuevamente aquella cálida voz.

Por un instante, pudo ver en la lejanía una melena negra ondearse y aquel rostro pálido que muchas noches seguía llenando su mente de pesadillas.

-Entra en casa.- Le ordenó Sasuke a la pequeña Mikoto.- Ve con mamá.

Sasuke dejó a la niña en el suelo junto a la puerta y se aseguró de que la niña estuviera a salvo. Tras cerrar la puerta, se giró nuevamente sin hayar lo que anteriormente había visto.

-¡Socorro!- Escuchó nuevamente en la lejanía.

Sasuke sintió que su estómago se encogía y corrió en dirección hacía aquellos gritos de auxilio. Al llegar al linde del bosque, se dio cuenta que estaba fuera del limite de la barrera, estaba fuera del alcanze de la protección que Ayako y Kira les proporcionaba a él y a su pequeña familia.

-Mikoto.- Susurró al verla pasar corriendo ante sus ojos.

-Corre, hijo mio.- Le pidió la mujer azorada.- No te quedes aquí parado.- Y por un instante se sintió aquel niño de siete años de nuevo.

El Uchiha salió tras ella por instinto, corrió y saltó árbol tras árbol hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde mikoto al fin se quedó parada ante sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó desenvainando a Chokuto y colocandose en posición de ataque.-¿A que estas jugando?

-Eres tú.-Mikoto alzó el rostro y Sasuke pudo ver sus ojos negros y pupilas amarillas.-Me dijeron que estabas aquí, pero no pude creerlo.- Mikoto Uchiha vanzó unos pasos hacía él haciendolo retroceder.

-Tú no eres Mikoto.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza y recordó a Itachi.- No pueden hacerlo, no queda nadie vivo que sepa esa técnica.

-Edo Tensei.- Mikoto agachó el rostro avergonzada.-Nos despertaron en una cueva, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan solo me dijeron que tú vivías aquí.

-¿Quién?- Sasuke guardó a Chokuto y se irguió.-¿Quién te ha mandado aquí?- Preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

-Unos Anbu de Konoha.-Mikoto dio dos pasos hacía su hijo.-Ellos son los que me dijeron que estabas aquí.

-No puede ser.- Sasuke miró todo aquello que le rodeaba con curiosidad.

-¿Sorprendido?- Un Anbu raíz apareció ante él de un salto.-¿Creiste que podrías matar a mi padre he irte con las manos limpias?

-¿Quién eres?- Sasuke activó el Sharingan y tres aspas rodaron en sus pupilas.-¿Tú padre?

-Ya no quedan Anbu Raíz.- El Anbu se acercó a Mikoto y la cogió por el cuello.

-¡Sasuke!- Su madre trató de soltarse sin éxito.

-¡Sai nos traicionó a todos!- Y golpeó a Mikoto en la cara haciendola callar.-Tú pagarás por ello.- Y la figura de Fugaku Uchiha apareció ante los ojos rojos de su hijo.

-¡Atácale!- Ordenó otro Anbu Raíz tras Fugaku.

-¡No!- Mikoto se revolvió nuevamente intentando que su marido no hiciera daño a su hijo.-No le hagas daño, es nuestro pequeño.

-No controlo mi cuerpo.- Fugaku activó su Sharingan y las tres aspas rodaron también en sus rojizos ojos.- No puedo evitarlo.

-Has usado tus trucos con mis padres.- Sasuke se enfureció y el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno rodó ante los ojos de sus progenitores.- Pagarás por ello.

Tras aquellas palabras de Sasuke, una bola de fuego lo golpeó arrastrandolo unos metros y quemandole los brazos. Sasuke esquivó el ataque de su padre sacando a Chokuto e interceptando el Kunai explosivo antes de que le diera.

-Hijo.- Fugaku se detuvo ante la mirada siniestra de su hijo menor.- Veo que has conseguido el poder máximo de los Uchiha.

-A cambio de muchas cosas.- Sasuke se colocó en posición de defensa.

-¿Donde está Itachi?- Preguntó con la voz ronca el cabeza de familia.-¿Os llevais bién? Pensé que también te mataría a ti.

-A mi no me mató.- Sasuke cubrió su cuerpo con el Chidori Nagashi.-Pero me llevó por el camino de la venganza y del odio.

-¡Basta de palabras!- El Anbu realizó unos sellos y Fugaku cambió su expresión.

Ya no habían palabras, tan solo un golpe se sucedía tras otro. Sasuke entendía que su padre estaba muerto, que jamás volvería a estar con él, sin embargo, le era casi imposible golpearlo. Escuchar los gritos de su madre intentando pararlos, era suficiente para provocar que Fugaku golpeara a Sasuke en repetidas ocasiones.

-Susanoo.- El guerrero de Chakra violaceo se irguió tras Sasuke y lo protegió con su cuerpo.

-¿El Susanoo?- Fugaku miró por primera vez con orgullo a su hijo, aunque solo fuera un segundo...

-Amateratsu.- Las llamas negras se extendieron por los árboles cercanos intentando alcanzar al Anbu que los manipulaba.

-¡Sasuke!- Mikoto gritó al ver como su hijo controlaba al Susanoo, esquivando los ataques de su propio padre.-No le hagas daño a tu padre.- Pidió.- No hagas daño a tu hijo, Fugaku.

-¿Duele?- El Anbu cogió a Mikoto por su negra y larga melena-¿Que se siente el no tener el Sharingan en tus ojos?- Preguntó en tono burlón a la mujer.

-¡Sueltala!-Ordenó el azabache.-Ella no tiene el Sharingan, solo pelea como una Kunohichi normal.

-¡Aténto a la lucha!- En aquel instante, Fugaku propinó una patada en las costillas a su hijo, haciendo que con ello el Susanoo desapareciera y Sasuke rodara por el suelo.-Aún eres un niñato.-Espetó con furia Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke recordó la pelea contra Kabuto en aquella cueva, la explicación de su hermano sobre el Izanami y como adentrarlo en un estado semiinconsciente, adentrarlo en aquel bucle y deshacer el Edo Tensei.

-Necesito tiempo.- Susurró el Uchiha menor escupiendo sangre al suelo.

-No lo tienes.- Fugaku atacó de nuevo a su hijo golpeandolo contra el árbol más cercano.

-¡Mierda!- Sasuke se levantó del suelo y miró a su padre.-Katön: Ryuusei.-Una lluvia de meteoritos de fuego atacó a Fugaku sin piedad.

-Con esas cosas no me harás daño.- Fugaku apareció ante su hijo y golpeó su estómago con su mano envuelta en llamas.

-Chidori Eiso.- Sasuke extendió su chakra y cortó por la mitad a Fugaku.

-¡Fugaku!- Mikoto cerró los ojos al ver a su marido partido por la mitad.

-Susanoo.- Sasuke aprovechó el tiempo en que tardaría su padre para regenerarse, para alzar nuevamente al Susanoo y apuntar con la flecha de éste al Anbu que tenía atrapada a su madre.

-Si lo matas, ellos quedarán con vida.-El otro Anbu rió bajo su mascara.- Y Fugaku no dejará de atacarte hasta que te mate.

-Pero a ti si que puedo.- Sasuke se centró en ese Anbu y disparó la flecha sin piedad.-Ahora.- Y apareció al lado del Anbu al esquivar la flecha y lo atravesó con Chokuto tras imbuirla con su chidori Nagashi.- Estas muerto igualmente.- Y una explosión resonó tras ellos. La flecha se había impactado cerca de donde su padre estaba regenerandose.- Nos vemos en la otra vida.- Y escupió aquellas palabras con odio dejando caer sin vida al Anbu Raíza sus pies.

-Bien hecho.- El Anbu Raíz que controlaba el Edo, soltó a Mikoto y aplaudió con burla.- ¿Como me vas a detener a mi?

-Sasuke.- Mikoto llamó su atención al ver a Fugaku correr hacía él de nuevo.

-Izanami.- Susurró Sasuke intentando encontrar un momento en aquella pelea para prepararse.

Mikoto saltó contra Sasuke y la bola de Fuego que Fugaku había lanzado contra él, impactó en ella.

-Busca tu tiempo.- Susurró Mikoto mientras se regeneraba.- Yo lo detendré.- Y se lanzó contra su marido.

-Golpe.- Sasuke apareció tras el Anbu y golpeó su nuca dejandolo inconsciente.

Debía aprovechar aquel tiempo que su madre le estaba dando. Sasuke recordó los pasos que debía dar y alzó al Anbu sacandole la mascara, al ver su rostro se sorprendió. Aquel Anbu era el hijo de Danzo...

-Así que aquí termina tu camino.- Susurró Sasuke escupiendo sangre al suelo nuevamente.

Cuando el Anbu abrió sus ojos, golpeó a Sasuke en el pecho y rió a mandíbula batiente creyendo que era libre de su ataque. Aquella escena se volvió a repetir abriendo de nuevo sus ojos y viendo a Sasuke caer al suelo, una y otra vez...

-¡Uchiha!- Gritó al ver que esa escena se le representaba ante sus ojos sin piedad, atrapandolo en aquel bucle extraño.

-Sasuke.- Mikoto cayó al suelo y Fugaku se irguió al sentir su cuerpo libre nuevamente.

-Lo hice.- Sasuke intentó incorporarse cayendo de rodillas al suelo.- Soy mejor que tú, Itachi.- Y sonrió de lado.

-Sasuke.- El Uchiha alzó la cabeza al ser llamado por sus padres.-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.- Mikoto se arrodilló en el suelo y abrazó a su hijo.

-Eres digno de ser un Uchiha.- Fugaku miró con seriedad a su hijo.- No vivas dentro del odio y la venganza, tan solo lucha por ser feliz.- Y su padre comenzó a desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

-Gracias.- Mikoto besó la frente de su hijo antes de desvanecerse junto a su padre.-Vive, hijo mio, vive.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla. Al abrirlos, se dió cuenta que allí estaba en peligro, solo y malherido. Se levantó como pudo, y se acercó al Anbu.

-Maldito bastardo.- Sacó a Chokuto de su funda y rebanó su cabeza sin piedad.- A los muertos hay que dejarlos dormir eternamente en paz.

Las llamas negras del Amateratsu comenzaron a descontrolarse y a quemar todo a su paso. El cielo se oscureció y la lluvia comenzó a cer sin previo aviso. Sasuke caminó como pudo hasta la barrera y cayó al suelo nuevamente, todo su cuerpo le dolía de una forma realmente problematica.

"-Vive, hijo mio, vive."

Las palabras de Mikoto antes de desaparecer, volvieron a su mente. La cabellera rosada de Sasuke, la sonrisa de Mikoto, los ojos ambarinos de Einishi, los cabellos violaceos de Ayako o la insistencia de Kira y sus ojos azules.

-Viviré.- Prometió el Uchiha antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la casa.

O-o-o-o

Ayako, Kira y Sakura miraban el exterior de la casa con preocupación, al salir de la habitación se habían encontrado a Mikoto llorando sola en la sala. Sakura había intentado entender lo que la pequeña quería decirle, pero aún no tenía sufientes palabras en su corto vocavulario.

-Mikoto.- Sakura miró de nuevo a su hija.- ¿Viste a alguien fuera con papá?- Preguntó una vez más.

-No.- La niña lanzó su conejo a los pies de su madre.- Batado solo me puso aquí.

-Esto es muy extraño.- Ayako miró hacía el exterior nuevamente.

-Lo és.- Kira .- Pero dejar de preocuparos y ocuparos de vuestros asuntos, voy a ver a Einishi.- Y Kira desapareció por los pasillos.

-A dormir.- Sakura se adentró en el cuarto de la niña y la acostó en la cama.

-Papá.- Mikoto lloró al ver que su padre aún no estaba con ellas.

-Llegará en unos minutos, mañana lo verás y jugarás con él.- Sakura besó su frente y observó como la niña caía rendida nada más tocar la almohada, ya que era demasiado tarde para ella.

Sakura salió de la habitación muy preocupada y volvió junto a Ayako. Después de más de veinte minutos de espera, al fin Sakura sintió que Sasuke traspasaba la barrera de protección.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ayako observó la sonrisa de Sakura.

-Ya esta llegando.- Sakura miró tras la oscuridad de la noche.- Lo acabo de sentir traspasar la barrera.

-Yo no sentí nada.- Y la medic-nin se encogió de hombros.- Estais demasiado conectados el uno al otro.

-Voy a calentarle la cena y a prepararle el baño.- Sakura se adentró en la cocina en el mismo instante en que Sasuke lo hacía a la casa.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Preguntó Ayako al verlo sin camisa y mal herido.

-¿No lo vés?- Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta y le mostró los brazos.- Una pelea digna.

-¡¿Digna?!- Ayako se acercó a él enfurecida.- Estabamos preocupados por ti.- Y clavó su dedo índice en el pecho del Uchiha provocando que él siseara ante aquel contacto.

-Sabes que siempre vuelvo.- Trató de sonar sereno.

-¡Sabes que no debes ponerte en peligro!- Ayako dejó caer la mano contra la mejilla del Uchiha.- Sabes perfectamente porque te mantengo con vida, maldito bastardo.- La furia se podía leer claramente en su sojos.- No estoy luchando día a día para que tú te diviertas matando Anbus de las villas.

-Hmp.- Sasuke intentó respirar con calma, el dolor en su pecho era realmente insoportable.

-¿Esa va a ser tu maldita respuesta?- Preguntó ella cada vez más enfadada.

-No tengo que darte ningúna explicación de lo que haga con mi vida.- Le aseguró el azabache.

-¿Que pretendes?- Ayako se enfureció al ver que el Uchiha cerraba los ojos sin prestarle atención.- No pases de mi, bastardo.

-No me interesas.- Sasuke caminó por el pasillo sin prestar atención a los ojos jade que lo observaban desde la cocina.-Ni tú, ni tus estupideces.- Comentó apoyandose en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.- Muerete de una vez, zorra.- No estaba de humor para discutir sobre lo ocurrido, tan solo quería que lo dejaran descansar.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres.- Ayako se acercó con paso fierme a él.

-No te acerques más.- Advirtió el Uchiha con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado en sus ojos.

-No me das miedo.- Ayako rio de una forma extraña.- No puedes matarme, sabes que tú serías el siguiente.

-Pierdete.- El Uchiha azotó la puerta ante sus narices enfureciendola más.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, inútil?!- Gritó ella abriendo la puerta haciendola chocar contra la pared.

Los llantos de Mikoto alertaron a Sakura y corrió hasta la habitación para calmarla. Eran poco más de las dos de la madrugada y aquellos golpes la habían asustado.

-Largate de aquí.- Ordenó el azabache entrecerrando sus ojos rojos.

-Tu alma me pertenece.- Soltó Ayako mientras lo observaba con determinación.-¿Tengo que recordartelo a cada momento?- Y susurrando unas palabras, estiró su brazo hacía Sasuke y el dolor llegó a su cuerpo.

-Ayako.- Le advirtió el Uchiha mientras sentía que caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Tengo la mitad de tu alma, no me hagas arrebarte el resto.- Y la mujer de cabellos violaceos volvió a reir de forma extraña.- No juegues con tu vida, Uchiha.

-No soy yo el que juega con ella.- Sasuke apretó los puños contra el suelo furioso.- A este paso, serás tú quien me mate.

Ayako dejó de mirarlo y aflojó su técnica, al fin y al cabo el bastardo tenía razón.

-Perra.- Gruñó el Uchiha al percarse de que la técnica de ella se había aflojado al fin.- Esta la pagaras muy caro.- Y sin previo aviso, un Chidori Eiso apareció en la mano izquierda del azabache y traspasó el hombro de la medic-nin.-Largate de aquí.- Le ordenó.

Sasuke cayó de frente contra el suelo y su respiración empezó a agitarse por momentos. Ayako salió de allí sin prestarle más atención al Uchiha. Los ambarinos ojos de ella se cruzaron con los jade de Sakura. En un segundo pudo leer el horror de todo aquello en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-Sakura.- Ayako se detuvo ante ella al ver a Mikoto dormida entre sus brazos.- Siento mucho todo esto.

-¿Su alma?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.-No entiendo nada.

-Debo irme.- Ayako pasó de largo dejando a Sakura estupefacta tras ella.- Enishi me necesita más que nunca.

-¿Y Sasuke?- Preguntó Sakura sin girarse.

-Tú sabes sanar heridas.- Ayako se adentró en el cuarto de su hijo.- Contigo es suficiente.- Y cerró la puerta dejandola allí sola, confusa, sin entender nada y con miedo.

Un ruido extraño la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakura recostó de nuevo en la cama a su hija y se acercó despacio a la puerta del azabache ¿Estaría bien? Por lo que había podido observar y por la sangre que había dejado por el pasillo, Sasuke había sufrido heridas muy graves.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke intentó ponerse de pie y sentarse en la cama. Las imagenes de lo vivido pasaban por su mente ¿Por qué? El rostro de Mikoto no dejaba de atormentarle una y otra vez. Los cabellos negros y lacios de su madre, aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa...

-Sasuke.- La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su trance.-¿Que te ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la pelirosa con los ojos humedecidos.

-Una trampa.- Sasuke tosió sangre.-Sa-ku-ra.- Los ojos negros del Uchiha comenzaron a cerrarse.-Tengo sueño, y frío.

-¡No te duermas!- Sakura pudo ver las quemaduras en sus brazos, pecho y espalda. Obervó los golpes en su cuerpo, en su rostro...- Voy a llamar a Ayako.

-No lo hagas.- Sasuke cogió la mano de Sakura.- Quedate conmigo.- Pidió en un susurro.

-Yo sola no puedo curarte todo esto.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de la Kunohichi.-Mientras te sanó las quemaduras, te desangras.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Y si te empiezo a cerrar las heridas, tienes demasiadas para mi sola.

-Solo quedate conmigo.-Consiguió articular el Uchiha.-Dejame sentirte a mi lado, no me dejes solo como ellos.- Y recordó los rostros de sus padres horas atrás.

-¡Ayako!- La voz amarga de Sakura llamó la atención de la mujer.

-Creo que deverías ir.- kira observó como su mujer terminaba de sanar el hombro que Sasuke le había herido.

-Es un maldito bastardo.- Ayako miró a su marido.- Sabe que no podemos curar a Einishi sin él.- Y miró el rostro de su pequeño.-Y sin embargo sale a buscar pelea.

-No sabemos lo que ha ocurrido.- Kira se acercó a su mujer.- Y por los gritos de Sakura, deduzco que es grave, si él muere ahora, tampoco podremos curar a Einishi.- Kira abrió la puerta y empujó suavemente a su mujer hasta el cuarto del Uchiha.

-¿Qué?- Ayako cerró los ojos al ver temblar al azabache en la cama.- Con el enfado que llevaba, no me he dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas.

-Ayudame.- Sakura estaba sanando las quemaduras del Uchiha.- No deja de sangrar y ya ha cerrado los ojos.

-Ocupate de las heridas de los brazos, rostro y piernas.- Ayako observó las heridas del pecho y de su vientre.- Yo me ocuparé de estas.- y se arrodilló junto a la pelirosa.

-Ha dicho algo de ellos.- Sakura miró con lágrimas a su amiga.- Que no lo dejara solo como ellos, esto no tiene buena pinta.

-Cuando este mejor.- Kira se acercó a Sakura.- Te lo contará, solo dale tiempo.

Al acabar de cerrar las heridas más importantes, las dos mujeres vendaron parte de su cuerpo y se aseguraron de que seguía con vida.

-Va a ser un proceso muy largo.- Ayako suspiró agotada.- Quedate con él toda la noche, mañana por la mañana saldré temprano a recoger hierbas y a preparar medicinas.- Y salió de la habitación dejandola sola junto a Sasuke.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y se recostó a su lado, el miedo se había apoderado de ella y no había actuado con la mente despejada ¿Acaso no era una de las mejores medic-nin? Acarició tiernamente el rostro pálido y amoratado del Uchiha ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente para él? Negó con la cabeza y besó sus labios, debía dejar esas dudas atrás, tan solo debía esperar a que él despertara.

* * *

Sashimi y Okayodon son comidas típicas japonesas.

**Sashimi**: es una preparación que se lleva a cabo con diferentes maricos o pescados crudos, los cuales son cortados o fileteados siguiendo diferentes técnicas y movimientos específicos. El Sashimi suele confundirse con el Sushi, la única diferencia es que el Sashimi no se sirve con arroz.

**Okayodon:** consiste en arroz que suele cocinarse acompañado de cebolleta, huevos, pollo u otras carnes, combinándolos todos en una salsa especial, para finalmente, servir esta preparación en un bol o cuenco grande de arroz.


	13. Despierta, pequeño Einishi

_Ohayo! Desde hoy empieza la semana maratón de este fic, ya le quedan dos o tres capis para el final y me he propuesto acabarla esta semana ¿Que os parece? Así que espero vuestros comentarios ansiosa...jejejjeje... como siempre muchas gracias a vosotras por vuestro apoyo, y a vosotros... ejem.. "Junior" jejjejeje hermanito adoptivo jajajja... sin más, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo._

_Cerezo 21,_** Como siempre, gracias... si Sasuke va cambiando poco a poco jejejej y en este capi, mucho más... nos leemos Sayooo...**_Bhodi_**, jajaj gracias por tu comentario, me rio yo sola cuando escribo sobre Mikoto jejeje...nos leemos nee? Cuidate..**_.Uchiha-Haruno-s_**, gracias por amar esta historia, la verdad es que le tengo mucho cariño jejeje.. bueno y aquí el siguiente, esta semana la acabaré, así que estate atenta nee? Cuidate sayooo...**_K_**, Konochiwaaaa! Batado* es Bastardo... jejejejje Ayako teien mucha manía de llamarlo así, y por ello, se lo pegó a Sakura y ahora lo dicen todas jejejjejejen este capi, Sasuke le pone las pilas a Mikoto por eso... jejejeje... Cuidate sayooo..**_. Ailudelastiernas_**, definitivamente.. si, Sasuke es tierno con Mikoto y ahora con Sakura jejejeje y Saku es grande... respecto al hermanito de Mikoto jajajaj eso aún esta por ver jejejej y sip, falta Sai y por supuesto Konoha... y aquí aparece el hijo de Kira jejeje nos leemos y gracias cuidate, Sayooo.**_..Allemande10,_** gracias por tus palabras, mujer. Mikoto es Mikoto jajajaj y el Sasusaku... poco a poco... nos leemos pronto Nee? Cuidate Sayooo... **_Bloddy cherry_**, Yo hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de Sasuke... XD, ok no... me alegra que te guste tanto este Sasuke como para enamorarte jejeje... nos leemos cuidate y gracias... Sayooo..**_.LuFer Gosh,_ **nee... aún puedo sorprender en la historia jajaja, nadie se esperaba ese Edo Tensei jejejejje... y bueno, Los niños son niños y la mayoria interrumpen cosas que no deseas que hagan jajaja te lo digo por experencia, tengo una hija de ocho años casi jajajajja... y bueno espero que tengas la tarea hecha jejejjeje, nos vemos cuidate Sayooo... **_Sasukita Uchiha_**, No llores mujer.. eso dice mucho no? Y sip creo que en el fondo existe ese Sasuke que es tierno con aquellos que consiga amar... Y bueno sip Sasuke es inocente en eso jajaja.. ya explicaré porque... yo tambien soy perver jajajaja así que tranquila pronto vendrá lo bueno... nos leemos, gracias, cuidate Sayooo...**_ xXm3ch3Xx_** Hola! como siempre Gracias.. bueno en este capi se resuelven muchas dudas.. y lo demás, se verá en estos últimos capitulos, Saku va avanzando al igual que Sasuke... pero tranquila, todo irá por buen camino jejeje.. nos leemos cuidate Sayooo... **_Blanca Isabel,_** Woooo! Gracias! de verdad que tus palabras, me han llenado mucho... y que te lo hayas leido de un tirón... habla mucho de todo esto nee? gracias por tu review mujer y espero que la continuación te siga gustando tanto, o más, nos leemos cudiate... Sayooo... **_kureny-uchiha,_** Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí como siempre, mujer, Sasuke vio a sus padres y Mikoto madre, le dio fuerzas para seguir luchando nee?...Sip Maldita Ayako.. y creo que aquí la maldecirás más jejje... nos leemos en el siguiente capi, cuidate mucho ok? Besos Sayooo..**_.sakutsunade,_** siiiii Sasuke es cada vez más humano y tiene hormonassss! jsajjajajajja bueno eso de que Saku no quiere..ejemmm... poco a poco jajaja nos leemos y gracias, cuidate sayooo... **_Salex_**, jajajaj Sabes como es Mikoto jajaj la verdad es que es una lastima que Sasuke sufriera el Edo con sus papas, pero renobó energias no crees? Jajajjaja y bueno Ayako y Sasuke... ese tema es algo peliagudo aún, pero aquí te dejo más sobre este par jejejej... Sip a mi tambien me gusta el acercamiento de Sasu y Saku... poco a poco sin prisa... bueno hermanita, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado, cuidate Sayoooo... te debo un comentario en el legado jajajjaa... **_Junior!_ **que alegría verte por aquí jajaja... gracias por tus palabras hermano adoptivo menor... Respecto a tu pregunta... los daños colaterales se veran pronto... Itachi no tenía el mangekyo eterno... jejje... Espero la respuesta de Mashashi jajajja que ilusión, un besazo y cuidate jejejjeje... kisss...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**12 Despierta, pequeño Einishi**

Podía sentir el calor del sol en su rostro, sin embargo, no agradecía ese nuevo día. El cuerpo entero le dolía y aún le costaba respirar acompasadamente. Al girar el rostro, pudo comprobar que no estaba solo en aquella habitación, sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Poco a poco alzó la mano y acarició aquel tibio ser, que yacía dormido a su lado. Ella se extremeció al sentir el tacto de él sobre su mejilla. El azabache volvió a sonreir y trató de moverse en vano, en el mismo instante en que trató de levantarse, una fuerte punzada atravesó su cuerpo y gimió en voz alta ante aquel dolor.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura se medio alzó de la cama y se frotó los ojos aún adormilada.-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me duele todo el cuerpo.-Aseguró aún con la voz ronca.-¿Por qué estas durmiendo conmigo?

-Yo...- Sakura se levantó de la cama de un saltó sin entender todavía porque había dormido dentro de su cama.-Estaba preocupada.- Susurró algo avergonzada.-¿Como te sientes?

-No sabría definirlo con exactitud.- Sasuke se intentó incorporar en la cama y volvió a gemir.

-No te esfuerces.- Sakura se acercó a él rapidamente y trató de volverlo a tumbar.-Tienes parte del pecho espalda, brazos y abdomen quemados.- Y por un instante la duda inundó sus ojos jade ¿Como había cabado así? Él era un luchador nato.-¿Como...?- Pero la pregunta se ahogó en su garganta.

-Los vi.- El azabache agachó el rostro y observó sus propias manos sobre su regazo.- No sabía que Danzo tenía un hijo.-Susurró.

-¿Danzo?- Sakura tragó pesadamente y miró al Uchiha con determinación.-¿Y qué quería?- Acercó la mano contra la pálida y amoratada mejilla del Uchiha y cerró los ojos con pesar.-¿A quién viste, Sasuke?- Susurró su nombre con tristeza y dolor.

-Él trabajó para Orochimaru.- El azabache no rechazó aquella muestra de cariño y preocupación.-Utilizó el Edo Tensei.

-¿Edo Tensei?- Sakura tembló al recordar lo fatidico de aquella técnica y cuanto mal hizo en el pasado.-Creí que nadie más sabría usar esa técnica.- Y suspiró sin entender todavía lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Utilizó a mis padres.- En aquel mismo instante en que el azabache dejó salir aquellas palabras de su boca, maldijo internamente y frunció el ceño haciendolo parecer serio y frio nuevamente.-Ayer me enfrenté a Fugaku Uchiha.- Y las palabras murieron en su boca, dejandolo sin aliento.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura se sentó al lado del hombre que amaba y lo acercó a ella hasta apoyar el rostro del Uchiha contra su pecho.- Lo siento mucho.

-Vi a mi madre.- Sasuke tembló al recordar la cabellera negra de su madre y aquella sonrisa dulce.-Dijeron que el Anbu Raíz había desaparecido por completo, pero no sé que pensar.

-No se que decir.- Sakura apoyó su barbilla contra la negra cabellera de él.- Realmente nunca creí que nada de esto pudiera sucedernos.- Y las lagrimas empañaron su rostro sin previo aviso.- Pero no puedes rendirte por esto.- Y enredó sus dedos sobre aquellas ebras azabache que tanto deseaba acariciar.

-Sakura.- Sasuke se separó de ella despacio y la miró intensamente.- Esta vez, no salí a buscar pelea.- Y negó despacio con la cabeza.- Ella pasó por la barrera, ellos supieron como hacerlo.

-¿Como no lo detectamos todos?- Sakura apretó suavemente las manos del Uchiha contra las suyas.

-Jamás podríais haverlo hecho.- Sasuke sonrió con tristeza.- Digamos que mi Chakra e smuy parecido al de mi madre.

-Ya veo.- La pelirosa tumbó nuevamente al Uchiha sobre la cama.- Voy a revisar tus heridas, necesitas que te cambie los vendajes y comer algo.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir para buscar lo necesario.

-Sakura.- Sasuke alzó la cabeza y la miró.- Gracias por todo.- Susurró observandola marchar por el linde de la puerta.

La pelirosa se asomó en la cocina al escuchar las voces tan familiares para ella.

-Buenos días.- Y miró a su hija sentada en el regazo de Kira.

-No quisimos despertaros.- Ayako le tendió un café recien hecho.-¿Como esta Sasuke?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Esta mejor.- Sakura besó la cabellera rosada de su hija.-Voy a coger la vendas y a cambiarselas.

-Yo salí esta mañana a por las hierbas.- Ayako le tendió una bandeja con pequeños recipientes de cristal en ella.- Hice unas cuantas medicinas.- Y sonrió a Sakura.- Esto le aliviará.

-Recuperé mi chakra.- Sakura sonrió a su mejor amiga.- Voy a intentar curarle las quemaduras lo máximo que pueda.

-¿Ahora?- Kira frunció su rubio ceño.-¿No será mejor esperar unos días?

-No.- Sakura negó acercandose de nuevo a la puerta de la cocina.-Él debe ser independiente, no le gusta depender de los demás.

-Lo conoce demasiado.- Susurró Kira a su mujer.

-Si necesitas algo, tan solo pidelo.- Ayako sonrió a la pelirosa.

-Gracias.- Sakura miró por última vez a su hija y salió de la cocina.

-¿Papá?- Mikoto miró curiosa a sus tios.-¿No se levanta?- Y señaló la puerta.

-Está cansado.- Kira jugueteó con los cabellos de su ahijada.- Más tarde lo verás, te lo prometo.- Y besó su sonrojada y tierna mejilla de bebé.

-Batado.- Mikoto frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos enfadada.- No juga* conmigo dede* mucho rato.

-No seas impaciente.- Ayako le tendió una galleta y miró a su marido divertida.

-¿Que habrá ocurrido?- Kira suspiró mirando a su mujer.- Nunca había llegado tan mal herido de una pelea.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que tarde o temprano lo descubriremos.- Y el silencio se apoderó de la cocina.

**O-o-o-o-o**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el Uchiha pudo observar a Sakura entrar por ella con una bandeja entre sus manos, y una bolsa colgando de su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Sasuke observaba a la pelirosa con duda en su rostro.-¿Necesito realmente esos pringosos potinges en mi piel?- Y apartó la cara al ver que ella se acercaba con la bandeja a la cama.

-Voy a tratar de curar las quemaduras al máximo, pero necesitaremos todo esto.- Y dejó al bandeja sobre el escritorio.- Dejame que te ayude.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Sasuke dejó que ella lo sentara en la cama y quitara las vendas que envolvian sus brazos y pecho con sumo cuidado.- Realmente estas muy dañado.- Susurró al pelirosa.- Anoche dejaste toda la casa llena de sangre.

-Lo siento.- Sasuke agachó el rostro sin entender todavía lo que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su molestia personal.-No quería asustarte.

-Lo sé.- Sakura sonrió al Uchiha y colocó suavemente las manos sobre sus pectorales dañados.- Esto va a dolerte un poco.- Y fijó su vista en la piel rosada que tapaba con sus manos.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke cogió aire en su spulmones y centró la vista en las sonrojadas mejillas de la pelirosa.

Un calor extraño invadió su cuerpo y acto seguido el dolor lo acompañó. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior y trató de calmarse, al fin y al cabo, aquello no era nada comparado con otras heridas del pasado. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrandose y apretandose a medida que ella ejercía más presión sobre su pecho y su carne cicatrizaba a pasos agigantados.

-Esta bien.- Sintió las suaves yemas de los dedos de ella sobre su mejilla.- Ya pasó todo.- Y abrió lentamente lo sojos para encontrarse con los jade.

-¿Estas llorando?- Susurró el Uchiha al ver la rojez en ellos.-No es para tanto.- Y sonrió de lado.

-Has estado a punto de morir.- Sakura se acercó lentamente hacía su vengador y besó sus labios con delicadeza.- Anoche creí que te perdería para siempre.

-Mala hierba nunca muere.- Sasuke respondió a aquel beso sin prisa, sin ansia...-Gracias.- Y juntó la frente despacio contra la de ella.

-Creo que ya puedes levantarte de la cama.- Sakura acercó la bandeja a la cama y cogió el primer tarro de cristal.- Dejame ponerte esto y vendarte de nuevo.

-Pero ya no hay herida.- Sasuke se tocó el pecho rosado.- Aunque ahora no estoy tan pálido.- Y levantó el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa fantasma en sus labios.

-Esto te ayudará a cicatrizar bien esa piel y a no dejarte marcas.- Sakura lo miró seriamente.- No seas peor que Mikoto.

-Touché.-Sasuke dejó que ella lo embadurnara con aquella pasta mal oliente y lo vendara nuevamente.- ¿Como está Mikoto?- Preguntó tras ponerse de pie y esperar a que Sakura lo ayudara a salir del cuarto.

-Está ansiosa por verte.- Sakura lo ayudó a entrar en la cocina y miró a los allí presentes.- La dejaste preocupada.

-¡Papi!- Mikoto saltó de los brazos de Kira y corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de su padre.-Batado Uchija*

-Deja de llamarme bastardo, pequeña enana.- Y acarició los cabellos de la niña con la punta de los dedos.- Y de pronunciar así mi apellido.

-No.- Mikoto sonrió al Uchiha y se separó de él.- ¿Hambe*?

-Si.- Sasuke miró a Kira y sonrió nuevamente tan deprisa que casi ni se percibió en sus labios.-Buenos días.- Y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Ayako.

-Voy a ver a mi hijo.- Ayako se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

-Kira.- Sasuke se sentó al lado del rubio.- Me alegro de verte mejor.

-No te he dado las gracias correctamente.- El rubio tocó despacio el hombro del Uchiha.- Gracias por salvarme de morir envenenado.

-Eso se lo debes a Sakura.- El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su molestia.- Ella fue la que te salvó.

-Tú me entiendes ¿Verdad, Sakura?- Y Kira miró a la pelirosa.

-Lo hago.- Y sirvió la taza de café al Uchiha.- Si quieres algo más, tan solo pídelo.

-Galletas.- Mikoto acercó las galletas de chocolate a su padre.

-Gracias.- Sasuke acarició la mejilla de su hija y sintió una punzada en su pecho ¿Que hubiese pasado con ella y con Sakura si él hubiese muerto la noche anterior? Negó con la cabeza y se agachó lo suficiente para rozar los cabellos de la pequeña con sus labios.- Te quiero.- Susurró contra la mata rosada.

-He estado mirando el pergamino.- Kira lo sacó de su momento.- Creo que deberiamos comenzar cuanto antes a entrenar.- Y le tendió el royo al Uchiha.

-Si.- Sasuke lo deseplegó en la mesa y comenzó a leer detenidamente mientras comía una galleta de chocolate.

-Creí que no te gustaba el dulce.- Sakura se apoyó suavemente sobre los hombros del azabache.

-Y no me gusta.- Y arrugó su ceño.- Pero me la ha dado Mikoto.

-Yo mejor que tú.- Y la niña señaló a su madre.

-Mikoto.- Sakura se separó del Uchih ay en un arrebato alzó a la niña por encima de su cabeza y pegó su boca contra la barriguita de ella.- Te voya comer cruda.

-¡No!- Mikoto rió y pataleó en los brazos de su madre.

-Lo haré.- Sakura salió de la cocina hacía la sala principal.

-Cierra la boca.- Kira acarició la barbilla del Uchiha.-Te van a entrar moscas.

-Payaso.- Sasuke se sacudió la mano dle rubio y centró nuevamente la vista en el pergamino.- Creo que lo tengo claro, ahora solo falta que ellas se aprendan el Jutsu.

-¿Tan rápido?- Kira miró sorprendido al Uchiha.

-Por algo me llamaban genio en Konoha.- Sasuke suspiró agotado tras decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-¿Volverás algún día?- Kira miró seriamente al Uchiha.

-No.- Contestó rotundamente.-Durante estos tres años, comprendí que no puedo destrozar la villa.- Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza sobre la mesa.- Pero eso no quita que no los perdone.

-Sakura necesita volver a su hogar.-Kira apartó la vista del azabache.-Nosotros nos marcharemos de aquí en cuanto Einishi pueda hacerlo.-Miró de soslayo hacía la ventana de la cocina.-Y no creo que volvamos jamás por aquí.

-¿Y?- Sasuke se levantó de rebote de la silla y gruñó al sentir mal estar en su cuerpo.-Yo sé arreglarmelas solo.-Puntualizó.

-Pero ellas no.- Kira señaló la puerta.-Mikoto necesita relacionarse con niños.

-Puede conocer a los del pueblo.- Sasuke miró a Kira con rabia.-Yo estoy aquí para ella.

-No eres suficiente.- Kira se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Sasuke.- Piensalo por un instante, Sasuke. En el pueblo te temen, ellos son los que hablan con los Anbu y les indican donde vivimos.

-Pero la barrera protege la casa.- Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y miró a Kira como si fuera un extraño.-¿Que me estas tratando de decir con esto?- Preguntó abiertamente.

-Que sino puedes darles una vida digna, te apartes de ellas.- Soltó al fin.

-No te entiendo.- Sasuke apretó los puños contra la mesa.-Primero me dices que si la quiero, deje que ella me quiera.- Y lo miró con confusión.- Y ahora me estas diciendo que las deje marchar a Konoha, ni más, ni menos.

-Anoche vi el sufrimiento de Sakura.- Kira resopló en voz alta.- Y no quiero imaginarme la vida que llevará estando aquí solos. Cada vez que os ataquen y defiendas la casa, cada vez que entres mal herido por esa puerta... ¿Y si no entras?

-Eso no pasará.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Nunca.- Reiteró.

-Eso no lo sabes.- Kira frunció el ceño enfadado.- Nunca sabes si volverás, nunca sabes si les pasará algo a ellas.

-No lo sé.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Pero por eso mismo, siempre las defenderé con mi propia vida.- Y tras aquellas últimas palabras, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.- No me quiteis lo único que me queda.- Susurró antes de salir hacía su habitación.

-Kira.- Ayako entró en la cocina y miró a su marido.-¿Por qué le has dicho todo eso?

-Tú sabes muy bien porque.- El rubio abrazó a su mujer.- Sé que algo te rumia en la cabeza y no me vas a decir el qué.

-Eso no es cierto.- Ayako negó con la cabeza y miró los pies de su marido.- Solo estoy preocupada por lo que pasará con Einishi, nada más.

-No quiero que Sakura sufra más.- Kira acercó a su mujer y la abrazó.- Solo quiero que todo esto termine de una vez y poder ver los ojos de mi hijo.

-Y yo.- Ayako lloró contra el pecho del rubio.

**O-o-o-o**

Lo intentaron una vez más... Todos estaban sentados en el suelo del salón y trataban de coordinarse. Sasuke miró a las dos mujeres que tenía delante de él y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. Aquello iba a ser imposible si continuaban así las cosas.

-No estais lo suficientemente serias.- Sasuke negó una vez más con la cabeza mientras hablaba.- Solo teneis que salir de mi ilusión, pero seguir conectadas entre vosotras.

-¡No es tan fácil!- Ayako pronunció aquellas palabras con rabia e ira.- Con tus ojos, lo pintas todo estupendo.

-Estos ojos.- Sasuke señaló sus pupilas rojizas.- Son los que os van a encerrar en la mente de Einishi. Si no os dais más prisa, correis el riesgo de quedaros atrapadas en ese mundo con él.- Abrió y cerró las manos intentando calmarse una vez más.

-Si.- Sakura asintió y miró nuevamente a los ojos a Sasuke mientras cogía la mano de Ayako.- Estamos listas ¿Verdad?- Y golpeó a Ayako despacio.

-Lo estamos.- La medic-nin clavó sus ojos ambarinos en el azabache.- Procede.

-Bien.- Sasuke se centró en las dos mujeres ante él y trató de llevarlas de vuelta a su mundo interno.

Todo se volvió oscuro, podían escuchar sus pasos, pero no verse entre ellos. Sasuke distingió los pasos de su molestia y sonrió, ella había logrado adentrarse en su mundo interior.

-Sakura.- Sasuke la llamó apareciendo de la nada y creando un bosque a su alrededor, llamandola, incitandola a que lo buscara.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura miró impresionada aquel paraje que la rodeaba.-¿Donde estamos?- Preguntó en la lejanía.

-Ayer conecté con la mente de Einishi y recreé el nundo de su interior.- Sasuke al fin pudo distingirla entre los árboles.-Él esta en un mundo parecido a este en su interior.- Y la abrazó por detrás sonriendo contra su oreja.- Lo has logrado, te has conectado conmigo.

-¿Y Ayako?- Sakura arrugó su ceño y se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del Uchiha.

-No lo sé.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros soltandola.- No la siento aquí dentro.

-Esto no esta bien.-Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a su vengador.- Nada bien.- Y juntó sus rosados labios contra lso de él.

-Mmm.- Sasuke gimió ante aquel contacto.- Podría aparecer en cualquier momento, esta atada a ti.- Y se separó antes de que Ayako consiguiera entrar y pillarlos en estado cariñoso allí dentro.

-Llevamos tres semanas entrenando y es la primera vez que logro entrar aquí.- Sakura golpeó suavemente el pecho del Uchiha.- No lo estropees de esa forma, Uchiha.

-¿Que ha estropeado esta vez?- La voz de Ayako los hizo saltar en el sitio.

-Te dije que podría aparecer en cualquier momento, la sentía cerca.- Y Sasuke clavó su roja mirada en aquella mujer.-Bien.- Su semblante cambió nuevamente a uno frio y serio.- Ya estamos aquí, esto es una imitación al espacio donde esta tu hijo.-Sasuke señaló a la mujer de cabellos violaceos.-Una vez estemos dentro, tenemos que buscarlo y hacerlo salir de allí.

-Tenemos que saber cuanto tiempo tenemos.- Ayako trató de respirar pausadamente.

-Vosotras os agotareis antes que yo.- Sasuke las señaló a las dos.- Así que cuando lo encontremos, teneis que acudir rapidamente y concentrar vuestro Chakra en él, esa es la única forma que él tiene para recuperar fuerzas.

-Siento mi cuerpo muy débil.- Ayako negó con la cabeza y trató de permanecer por más tiempo allí.

-Yo también.- Sakura se apoyó en Sasuke y tan pronto como lo rozó, se desconectaron.

-Tres minutos.- Kira los miró con el ceño fruncido.- Esta vez habeis estado así más tiempo.

-¿Solo?- Sakura se sentó apoyando la espalda contra el sofá y suspiró agotada.- Parecía que hubieramos estado al menos una hora allí dentro.

-El tiempo es muy diferente dentro del Genjutsu.- Sasuke se recostó contra el sofá al lado de Sakura.-Esta vez hemos estado unidos poco más de dos minutos, debemos seguir entrenando en esto.

-No creo que aguante mucho más.- Ayako tapó su rostro con las manos y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro desesperadamente.-Necesito a mi hijo.

-Pronto estará con nosotros.- Sasuke se levantó del suelo y caminó hacía el pasillo.- Será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana será otro día duro.

El Uchiha se adentró en el baño tras coger ropa limpia y cerró la puerta despacio, Mikoto hací amás de dos horas que estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarla con ruidos inecesarios. Deslizó la ropa por su cuerpo y se sentó en el taburete dispuesto a enjabonar su cuerpo.

-¿Sasuke?- La voz de Sakura lo alertó.

-¡Un segundo!- El Uchiha se enjuagó y se tapó con una toalla, acto seguido se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?- Y la miró a los ojos.

-Ayako y Kira han salido a dar una vuelta.- Sakura giró el rostro avergonzada al observar el pecho desnudo y mojado del Uchiha, las gotas caían aún deslizandose por su ya recuperada piel y quedandose en el borde de la toalla, mientras eran absorbidas por ésta.-Te avisaba porque si quería sestar más rato en el baño, puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias.- Sasuke se acercó a ella y besó su frente delicadamente.- Pero ya he acabado, puedes ducharte tú.- Y se adentró a recoger su ropa limpia y salió del baño directo a su habitación.

Tras colocarse un pantalón blanco y una camiseta de manga corta, se sentó en la cama a analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por un instante, había deseado coger a Sakura entre sus brazos y acercarla a su semidesnudo cuerpo.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?- Se preguntó mientras frotaba su rostro.-Jamás había pensado algo así.- Suspiró.

-¿Que has pensado?- La voz de Sakura lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Sakura.- Sasuke se levantó de la cama y la encaró.-Yo...

Sin atreverse a decir nada más, se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios contra su boca. Sakura intentó apartarse de él algo sorprendida por aquella acción, pero Sasuke la retuvo cogiendola de la nuca y la baja espalda

-No te alejes de mi.-Susurró contra su oído haciendola extremecerse.-Besame.- Pidió acercando nuevamente su labios contra los de ella.

-Siempre.- Sakura se sintió más comoda tras aquellas palabras pronunciadas en el silencio de la noche y se dejó hacer por aquellas manos.

Sasuke caminó hacía la cama y se sentó llevando a Sakura hacía su regazo. Nuevamente estaba sintiendo aquellas extrañas sensaciones acomodandose en su cuerpo. Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta cuando sintió el peso de Sakura sobre su cuerpo.

-Estas.- Sakura se separó con vergüenza del rostro del azabache.- Excitado.- Soltó casi inaudiblemente.

-Si.-Sasuke acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de ella.- Es lo que provocas en mí, cada vez que me besas así.-Soltó sin más mientras dejaba pequeños besos húmedos a lo largo del cuello y mandíbula de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke.- Sakura tembló ante aquella declaración tan abierta por parte del Uchiha.

El Uchiha sonrió contra los labios de la pelirosa y adentró la lengua en su boca. Esta vez, ella, no se estaba negando al contacto. Descendió suavemente lamiendo el cuello blanquecino de ella y gimió al colocar lentamente la mano abierta sobre el pecho izquierdo de ella.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó haciendole cosquillas en el cuello y haciendo que ella se riera contra su hombro.

-Tocame.- Pidió Sakura apretandose contra la mano del Uchiha.- Quieremé, Sasuke.

-Sa-ku-ra.- Sasuke la apretó contra su cuerpo y gimió al sentirla presionandose contra su erección.- Eres tan...- Y ella jadeó ante el contacto de los dedos de él sobre su pezón, la camiseta seguía entre los dos, pero aquello no le impedía sentir el calor de su mano.

-Ahh.- Sasuke gimió mientras descendía por el vientre de la kunohichi y se adentraba bajo su camiseta.

-Sas...- La pelirosa se agitó al roce de su clítoris.- Para.- Pidió con un jadeo.

-Sakura.- Sasuke sacó la mano y la colocó de pie suavemente alzandose tras ella.- No haré nada que no quieras.

Ella sonrió algo confundida y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejando a Sasuke aún más confundido que ella ¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez para que ella se marchara así?

**O-o-o-o-o**

Diez minutos de reloj, ese era el tiempo que contaba Kira tras los últimos entrenamientos. Sonrió observando a su mujer y sus mejores amigos sentados en el suelo y cogiendose las manos. Ellos aún estaban dentro de aquel extraño trance donde entraban una vez miraban al Uchiha a los ojos. Kira sabía que Sasuke estaba pendiente de todo aquello que le rodeaba, por eso trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Dejó el reloj sobre su regazo y miró al uchiha borrando la sonrisa de su rostro ¿Sería cierto lo que Ayako le había dicho? Negó con la cabeza y suspiró confundido. Según ella solo estaba preocupada por su hijo, pero presentía que si algo iba mal, Sasuke sería el perjudicado esta vez.

-Sasuke.- Susurró Kira maldiciendose en su interior.

Él quería de nuevo a su hijo sano y salvo entre sus brazos, él amaba a su mujer y quería verla feliz nuevamente ¿Pero debía robarle por ello la felicidad a otros? ¿Era un todo o nada?

-Kira.- La voz de Sasuke lo sacó de su trance.-¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado esta vez?- Preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo por primera vez hacía él, tal y como le sonreía a su hija Mikoto, a la propia Sakura.

-Diecisiete minutos.- Miró el reloj entre sus dedos y suspiró.- Creo que ya falta poco ¿No?

-Poco no.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Ya está hecho.- Y se levantó del suelo encaminandose hacía donde estaba la pequeña Mikoto.-Esta tarde será el momento ideal para hacerlo.- Sasuke besó la frente de su hija.-No quiero retrasarlo más.

-Bien.- Ayako se levantó y salió corriendo hacía el cuerto de su hijo.-Voy a contarselo a Einishi.

-Esta muy ilusionada.- Kira se acercó a Sasuke y a Sakura.-¿Vas a ir a verlo antes de hacerlo?

-No lo he hecho en todo este tiempo.- Sasuke apretó a Mikoto contra su pecho.-¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora?

-Sasuke.- Kira cogió a Mikoto entre sus brazos y se la dio a Sakura.- Creo que deberías tener algún contacto con él antes de invadir su espacio.

-Esta bien.- El Uchiha asintió y caminó tras Kira hacía la habitación no muy seguro de ello.

-Ayako.- Kira tocó el hombro de su mujer y le dio ha entender que los dejara a solas.

-No tardeis.- Pidió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.- Quiero estar con él hasta que llegue el momento.- Y tras aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Einishi.- Sasuke susurró el nombre del niño al verlo allí postrado en aquella cama.- Te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo.- Dijo en voz alta aún alejado de la cama.

-Acercate.- Pidió Kira estirando su mano hacía el Uchiha.- No va ha hacerte daño.- Y sonrió de lado.

-No sé como saldrá todo esto.- Sasuke dio dos pasos hacía la cama.-Ni si se acordará de lo que le hice.

-No tengas miedo.- Kira tiró de su brazo sentandolo al lado de Einishi.-Yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, y mi hijo también lo hará.- Kira miró con nostalgia a su hijo.- Tan solo traelo de vuelta.

Sasuke miró los cabellos rubios del niño y cogió uno de los mechones violaceos entre sus dedos.

-Ha crecido mucho.- Susurró alzandose de la cama.- Está hecho un hombrecito.

-Lo és.- Kira sonrió al Uchiha.- Y pronto estará entre nosotros.

Los dos salieron en silencio de aquella habitación, Sasuke decidió comer un poco de Onigiri y acostarse un rato para recuperar fuerzas, aquellos entrenamientos lo habían agotado un poco y necesitaba todo su chakra para esa misma tarde.

Al despertar, salió de la habitación y pudo ver a Sakura sentada con Mikoto en el suelo de la sala, leyendole un cuento. La pelirosa alzó el rostro al escucharlo llegar y se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Kira apareció por el linde la puerta al escucharlo salir.

-¿Estas listo?- Preguntó Sakura acariciando su mejilla.

-Eso creo.- Sasuke arrugó su ceño y miró a su hija.- Te quiero.- Besó su sonrojada mejilla de bebé y miró a Sakura.- Te quiero.- Y tras aquellas palabras, le dio la niña a Kira y lo miró seriamente.- Quedate aquí fuera con Mikoto y controla el tiempo.- Se acercó a su amigo lo sufientemente como para que solo él escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.- Si me ocurre algo, lo que sea, lleva a Sakura a Konoha, vosotros sereis bien recibidos allí si la llevais sana y a salvo.

-No te prometo nada.- Kira frunció el ceño.- Solo hazlo perfecto ¿Entendiste?

**O-o-o-o**

Sasuke colocó a Einishi sobre una manta en el suelo y se sentó al lado de su cabeza, necesitaba tocar al niño para adentrarse en él. Sakura se sentó al lado del Uchiha y lo cogió de la mano con fuerza. Ayako por su parte, se sentó al otro lado de la cabeza del niño y colocó la mano sobre el hombro del azabache.

-Preparadas.- Susurraron las dos mujeres.

-Bien.- Sasuke cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al volver a abrirlos, estaban teñidos de rojo, el Manguekyo Eterno estaba dibujado en sus pupilas y la seriedad desdibujaba su rostro.- Quiero que os concentreis al máximo y las dos mireis mis ojos a la vez.

Las dos mujeres se ladearon y observaron al Uchiha, instantes después, los tres habían caido dentro del propio Genjutsu. Sasuke viajaba a una velocidad indescriptible dentro de Einishi, necesitaba encontrar el punto exacto del bosque. Cuanto más tardara él en encontrar la ubicación, más tardarían ellas en encontrarlo.

El Uchiha vaciló un instante al sentir cerca de él al niño, Einishi debería estar tumbado en alguna parte, con la apariencia de un niño de seis años, según aquel pergamino. No debía ser tan difícil encontrarlo.

-Sasuke.- Pudo escuchar el susurro proveniente de la voz de Sakura.

-Estamos cerca.- Pronunció en voz alta, para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres.

-Einishi.- Sasuke pudo leer la desesperación de Ayako, tiñendo aquella voz suave y aterciopelada.- ¿Donde estas, pequeño?

Sasuke se paró de golpe al ver la silueta de alguien correr entre los árboles. Aquello no podía ser cierto...

-¿Einishi?- Sasuke llamó al rubio y se detuvo apoyandose contra un árbol cercano.-¿Eres tú?

-Soy yo.- Una risa medio infantil se escuchó más cerca de lo que pensaba.-¿A que as venido?

-A sacarte de aquí.- Sasuke se dió la vuelta y rodeó aquel árbol encarando a aquella voz. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a quien tenía delante de él.-No puede ser.- Susurró alarmado.-En el pergamino leí que tendrías la apariencia de un niño de seis años.

-Como ves, he crecido.- Einishi se acercó unos pasos haciendo retroceder a Sasuke.-Cada día he escuchado las historias de mis padres, como lloraban por mi, como sufrían... por tu culpa.- Y lo señaló con el dedo índice.

-Yo no...- Sasuke se quedó sin habla al escuchar aquellas confesiones.

-Pero estas aquí ¿No?- Einishi sonrió clavando sus ojos ambarinos en el Uchiha.- Era cierto al fin y al cabo. Mi madre no me ha engañado en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué tendría que engañarte ella?- Preguntó cauteloso.

-A mi no.- Einishi negó con la cabeza y señaló hacía donde estaban las dos mujeres acercandose.- A ti sí.

-¡Einishi!- Ayako corrió hasta su hijo seguida por Sakura y las dos mujeres comenzaron ha hacer lo que les habían enseñado.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Sakura sonrió algo asombrada al ver al niño.-Creo que has crecido mucho aquí ¿No?

-Salir de aquí.-Sasuke las sacó de su burbuja de euforia.- Disfruta de tu hijo, Ayako.- Pronunció con tono mordáz.

-Lo siento.- Ayako abrazó a su hijo y miró a Sasuke.- Si te decía la verdad, te negarías a salvar a mi hijo.

-¿La verdad?- Sakura miró con miedo a Sasuke.

-Ya tienes tu venganza.- Sasuke sonrió cerrando sus ojos y abriendolos de nuevo. Volvían a ser del color de la noche.-Disfrutala.

Sakura miró con horror por última vez al azabache y se abrazó al niño sintiendo a Ayako a su lado. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ayako estaba abrazando a su hijo y el niño la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kira estaba al lado de ellos y sonreía mientras aún sostenía a Mikoto entre sus brazos. Giró el rostro y pudo ver a Sasuke tendido en el suelo boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura se levantó de golpe y alzó al Uchiha entre sus brazos.-¿Cual es tu venganza, Ayako?- Preguntó con odio en su voz.-¿Nos habeis estado engañando todo este tiempo?

-¡Mami!- Mikoto corrió junto a su madre y miró a su padre inmóvil entre lso brazos de la pelirosa.-Papi.- Susurró al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabía que algo no iba bien.-Kira dejó a su familia de lado y se acercó a Sakura.- Damelo.- Pidió con la voz ronca.

-No puedes hacer nada por él.- Ayako apartó a Einishi y se acercó cogiendo el hombro de su marido.-No hay otro Uchiha en este mundo, así que ya no podemos hacer nada.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Sakura miró con lágrimas en los ojos a la que era su mejor amiga.-¿Tú sabías esto?- Y señaló con la voz rota y su cuerpo entero temblando al azabache.

-¿Esto era lo que no querías contarme?- Kira cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.- Esta es tu venganza ¿Verdad?

-Mamá.- Einishi se abrazó a su madre y miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.-¿Quién es ella?- Y la señaló.-¿Y esa niña?- Y señaló a Mikoto.

-Es una historia muy larga de contar.- Ayako acarició el cabello de su hijo y besó su frente.-¿Tienes hambre, pequeño? Vamos a comer algo.- Y se levantó ayudando a su hijo a caminar hacía la puerta.

-Sasuke.- Susurró Sakura mirando como el pecho del Uchiha subía y bajaba con dificultad sobre lso brazos de Kira.

-Lo siento, Saku.-Ayako miró son emoción alguna en sus ojos a la pelirosa.-Lleva más de una hora en ese estado.

-¿Una hora?- Sakura abrazó a su hija y ahogó un sollozo en su pecho.

-No creo que despierte jamás.- La peliviolacea miró a Sasuke.-Lo mejor será acabar con su patética existencia, será mejor que no lo hagamos sufrir más.

-Siento decepcionarte.- La voz ronca de Sasuke los asutó a todos.-Pero si cayera dentro de mi propio Genjutsu, no sería un buen Uchiha.- Y poco a poco abrió sus ojos y miró los ojos azulados de Kira.- Tu mujer tiene muchas pelotas para no ser un hombre.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura tiró del haori del azabache y lo llevó contra su pecho.-Estas despierto, estas a salvo.- Y una lágrima cálida cayó sobre la mejilla del Uchiha.

-¿Dudabas de mi acaso?- Alzó sus negras cejas y trató de sonreir, consiguiendo apenas una sonrisa fantasma.

-Imposible.- Ayako empujó a Kira, entregandole a Mikoto, fuera de la habitación junto a su hijo.- Sal de aquí.- Gruñó.

-¡No!- Sakura abrazó más fuerte a Sasuke.

-¿Ahora quieres matarme?- Sasuke se incorporó con la ayuda de Sakura y se sentó en el suelo encarando a la mujer.- Supongo que si, ya que tu hijo esta a salvo ¿es lo que has querido siempre no?

-Tú no sabes nada.- Ayako dio dos pasos hacía el Uchiha y el azabache se levantó del suelo aún algo cansado.

-Sal de aquí, Sakura.- El Uchiha le señaló la puerta y se acercó a la ventana.- Esto es algo entre nosotros dos.

-Estas muy cansado.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- No entiendo nada, no voy a dejarte solo.

-Dame las manos.- Pidió el Uchiha a Sakura.- Pasame algo de tu chakra y vete a descansar, terminaré pronto, esta vez no va a durar mucho nuestra discursión.- Y frunció su ceño al sentir el chakra de Sakura entrar en su cuerpo.

-Tomate esto.- Y metió algo en su boca. Aquel sabor lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Sakura le había dado una pildora del soldado.- No debería darte a ti ninguna.- Pronunció Sakura mirando a la mujer.- Pero dadas las circunstancias y que tú también debes estar agotada, ten.- Y le lanzó otra a la mujer.

-Buena chica.- Ayako miró con pesar a Sakura.- Esto es algo entre él y yo, Sakura.- Se acercó a la ventana al comprobar que Sasuke la esperaba fuera.- No tengo nada en contra tuya, ni quiero hacerte daño a ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero mucho.

-Entonces no le hagas nada a Sasuke.- Pidió Sakura.-No lo voy a dejar solo, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

-No lo harás.- Sasuke gruñó desde la ventana.- Tú te quedarás cuidando a tu hija.- Y señaló la puerta.- Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, mujer.

Y tras aquellas palabras, los dos desaparecieron en el bosque.


	14. Verdades

**Hola! Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capi esta semana, ya solo quedan dos mas,así que mañana viernes noche o sabado por la mañana subiré otro y el domingo noche otro... el final... aún estoy en duda de si hacer epilogo, pero bueno si lo hago al final, os avisaré en el ultimo capitulo, nos leemos y gracias... Desam. **

_xXm3ch3Xx_**, bueno aquí la nueva continuación, ya solo queda este capi y do smas jajaja así que pronto sabras sobre tus dudas, cuidate y gracias como siempre... **_a92,_** holaaaaaaaaaaa gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que empezaste bienla semana por mi actu jejejjeje y bueno a ver que te parece este final de capitulo jejeje nos leemso cuidate sayooo... **_Cande,_** jajaj creo que muchas odian a Ayako jejeje pero bueno en este capi creo que las verdades quedan expuestas a la cara jajaja gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos sayooo... _Cerezo 21,_ sip Sasuke es tierno cuando quiere jejeje gracias ocmo siempre por tus palabras y tu review, bueno aquí se sabe como acaban Ayako y Sasuke jejeje cuidate sayooo... **_Bloddy cherry,_** Joooo tan cruel soy? Jejejje espero que no te parezca que soy tan cruel en este capi jejej nos leemos cuidate Sayooo..**_. karito,_** Holaa! bueno Naruto es Naruto y te aseguro qu esi ha buscado a Sakura jejeje pero bueno ya queda menos para saber que pasó con todos y que sucederá con Konoha nee? gracias por tus paalbras, nos leemos cuidate Sayooo... **_Allemande10, _**Que no te dé nada mujer... no quiero ser la culpable jejejejjeje bueno lo del maraton me salio un poco rana ya que he estado con medicos estos dos días, pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo y si puedo el viernes noche o más tardar el sabado por la mañana, estará el penultimo capitulo jejej cuidate y gracias como siempre... **_Karit, _**gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste mi historia y que el Sasusaku se haga a su tiempo jejeje bueno aquí esta la resolución y las verdades de estos dos, nos leemos pronto en el penultimo capi, cuidate y gracias, sayooo... **_LuFer Gosh_**, Hola! Me alegra que tu tarea este terminada jejej y bueno Ayako no es mala.. solo esta dolida... y bueno aquí ya hay pleno Sasusaku, te lo aseguro.. así que espero que te guste jejeje nos leemos y gracias cuidate Sayooo...**_ Sasukira Uchiha,_** Creo que todas le han cogido odio a Ayako jejeje, y bueno aquí un nuevo capi, espero que tambien te guste, gracias y cuidate sayoo... **_akyraa,_** Jajaj te has quedado agusto nee? no sé porque todas le llamais perra o algo por el estilo jejejjeje si eso creo que ya se veía venir nee? bueno gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste el nuevo capi 100% sasusaku jejeje nos leemos cuidate, sayoo... **_nancyclaudinec,_** Woooo... no pude hacer el maratón como quería, pero bueno tampoco he tardado un mes no? Que e slo que normalmente tardo entre actu y actu... gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos cuidate, sayooo... **_lirilara1993,_** la verdad es que el amor mueve montañas.. o eso dicen jejeje gracias por tu review, nos leemos cuidate... **_Salex,_** Ohayo hermanitaaaaaaaa! jaja bueno tu realmente ya sabes que opino de Sasuke jajaja y aquí esta su moemnto.. y el moemnto sasusaku y todos los momentos creo que se dan en este capi.. jejejje así que ha disfrutarlo Nee-chan.. así que nos leemos en el capi de al lado y ya me dices lo que te parece el capi completo jejeje cuidatee..**_.Bhodi, _**jajaj creo que todas suenan violentas cuando hablan de Ayako jejeje.. gracia spor tus palabras, nos leemos en este capi nee? Cuidate sayoo...**_kureny-uchiha,_** Kiaaaaaaaaaaa! tranquila, Sasuke es Sasuke jejeej y aquí se ve claramente jejej espero qu ete guste y disfrutes del Sasusaku 100% jejejej nos leemos, cuidate mucho y gracias... Sayooo... **_poison girl 29, _**gracias por tus palabras, ya no le queda nada a esta historia, tan solo 2 capis mas y no se si haré aún un epilogo o no, pero bueno jejeje gracias por tu review, cuidate, nos leemos sayooo...**_sakutsunade, _**jeje todas quieren matar a Ayako... y sip Sasuke es hermoso, siempre... jejejejjej gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capi te guste, cuidate, sayooo.**_.. Kim-blanca,_** deilqglfgwhfckj ya traigo la conti, no desesperes, mujer jejeje ok ya registre que eres blanca isabel jejeje me alegra leerte , espero que te guste el capi sasusaku jeje cuidate, sayoooo y gracias..**_. Mei,_** gracias, bueno aquí est ala continuacion y en esta semana subiré el resto jeje no desperes mujer, de verdad gracias por tus palabras, cuidate y disfruta del sasusaku.. por finnnnnnnn.. jejejeje nos leemos...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**13 Verdades**

El sudor perlaba su frente, podía sentir las gotas caer por su rostro, hasta ser absorbidas por el Haorí que tapaba su torso. El sabor de la sangre inundaba su paladar, anunciandole que los golpes proferidos por la mujer, le habían causado bastante daño en su estómago, pecho y boca.

Cerró los puños con fuerza y por un instante en sus negros ojos, se pudo ver la compasión y la látima, esa vez, no estaba en baja forma, ni tampoco estaba herido... esa vez, ella pagaría por todo el daño que le había causado.

Cerró despacio sus parpados y sonrió tan tenuamente, que no pudo ser captado por su oponente. Estiró las piernas y se apoyó en la rama más cercana, esa vez había estado muy cerca. Clavó la mirada en la mujer que lo acechaba y se lanzó hacía ella sin piedad, esa vez, no iba a tener compasión alguna, ella misma se lo había buscado.

Ayako saltó de lado al ver al Uchiha acercarse ¿Y ese espiritu de lucha? Se preguntó mientras juntaba sus manos y trataba nuevamente en vano capturarlo en su técnica. El azabache colocó su mano izquierda sobre su muñeca derecha y una lluvia de shuriken apareció ante los ojos ambarinos de la mujer.

Ella sintió el dolor cuando uno de ellos se clavó sin piedad en su hombro izquierdo, aquello iba mal, bastante mal para ella. Sasuke saltó nuevamente y tras trazar medio circulo en el aire, lanzó tantos kunais como le cabían en su mano izquierda. Aquella lucha no tenía dueño, aún no tenía ganador, lo que si estaba claro, era que uno de los dos debía acabar en el suelo suplicando por su vida, o perdiendola en el intento.

Sin previo aviso, el azabache saltó por la ventana abierta de su habitación y observó como la mujer corría en la misma dirección que él. Nuevamente y con una sonrisa fantasma en sus labios, cogió sutilmente el mango de su katana y saltó de nuevo al exterior.

Antes de que Ayako pudiera detener su carrera, Sasuke golpeó su pecho con el puño cerrado sobre Chokuto y acto seguido, propinó una patada con el reverso de su pie en su rostro. La medic-nic, salió disparada unos metros hacía atrás y cayó al suelo levantando polvo, hojas y sangre a su paso.

-Desgraciado.- Murmuró la mujer de cabellos violaceos al darse cuenta que no podría ejecutar los sellos que tanta falta le hacían en aquel momento.

-Te estoy dando ventaja, Ayako.- Sasuke caminó lentamente hacía ella, mientras observaba con desprecio sus intentos en vano por levantarse del suelo.- No tengo el Kekkei Genkai en mis ojos.- Y señaló sus pupilas onix.

-Bastardo.- Ayako se levantó del suelo y escupió sangre intentando quitarse ese mal sabor de boca a hierro.- ¿Crees que podrás librarte de mi tan fácilmente?- Preguntó divertida.- Esto aún no ha terminado.- Tras aquellas palabras, atacó de frente al Uchiha con un kunai en cada mano.

Sasuke desapareció de su vista tras ejecutar un perfecto Shunsin, y apareció tras ella con un Chidori intentando golpearla en la espalda. Ayako al escuchar el ruido de aquel centenar de pájaros, trató de esquivarlo sin mucho éxito, siendo golpeada en su hombro izquierdo.

Al abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Sasuke la había golpeado en el estómago y la había elevado unos cuantos metros hacía arriba. El azabache juntó las dos manos y golpeó nuevamente sobre su espalda, empotrandola contra el suelo sin compasión.

-¡Sasuke!- La voz de Kira llegó a sus oídos.- Detente, por favor.

Ayako rebotó contra el suelo unas cuantas veces antes de poder ponerse en pie. Apoyando una mano contra el suelo, la mujer de ojos ambarinos observó a su marido parado en la puerta de la casa.

-No te metas en esto, Kira.- Siseó la medic-nin.- Tarde o temprano, teniamos que solucionar nuestros rencores.

Tras apartar la mirada del rubio, Ayako desapareció ante la visión de todos. Sasuke agudizó su oído intentando averiguar donde estaba ella.

-La perdí de vista.- Pronunció con enfado el Uchiha.- Metete en casa, sino quieres ser tú el siguiente.-Amenazó al rubio.

-Sasuke.- La voz de Sakura inundó aquel claro medio destrozado.- No le hagas daño a Ayako, Einishi la necesita.

-Einishi la necesita.- Repitió con voz ronca y fría el Uchiha.- Que se lo hubiese pensado antes de engañarme.- Sasuke dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y el Sharingan rodó en sus ojos, las tres aspas negras sobre aquel fondo rojo, indicó que la lucha se había vuelto realmente seria.- Entra y no salgas, Sakura.

-Por favor.- Rogó la pelirosa.

Sasuke clavó sus pupilas rojas sobre ella y negó con la cabeza indicandole que lo obedeciera.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Sakura al interceptar a Ayako tras Sasuke.

El azabache recibió un golpe inesperado en su pecho y dio un traspies hacía atrás, clavando su mirada en Ayako.

-Tsukuyomi.- Susurró con mueca de triunfo.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre la medic-nin y apareció clavada sobre una cruz en aquella densa niebla.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no sé salir de aquí?- Preguntó alzando el rostro mientras sentía como miles de agujas se clavaban en su carne.

-Jamás pensé eso.- Sasuke se aproximó a paso lento hacía ella y sonrió al verla retorcerse de dolor.- Me divierte ver como te retuerces.

-¡Sasuke!- La voz de Kira resonó haciendo eco en el claro.

-¡Kira!- Sakura saltó para poder coger entre sus brazos al rubio.

El Uchiha había lanzado a Chokuto sin piedad, clavandosela al rubio en la pierna derecha. Gracias a su intervención, Ayako había salido del genjutsu y había logrado trazar los sellos necesarios para su técnica.

-Tamashi Seiga.- Susurró escupiendo sagre.

-Mierda.- Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre éste, maldiciendo a aquella mujer.-Muerete, zorra.- Sin saber como y dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta, una nube de humo ocupó el lugar del Uchiha y una risa socarrona resonó muy cerca de ellos.

El Uchiha tenía atrapada a Ayako entre sus brazos, había conseguido a Chokuto con un Shunsin y ahora el frio filo de la Katana, reposaba sobre la garganta de la medic-nin.

-Sus ojos.- Susurró Sakura al ver nuevamente las pupilas negras del Uchiha.

-Hace mucho tiempo, habría acabado con tu vida sin piedad alguna.- Sasuke presionó la Katana sobre la garganta de Ayako haciendola sangrar.- Pero debo reconocer, que eso ya no me lleva a ningún lado.- Y tras aquellas palabras, la soltó haciendola caer boca abajo contra el suelo.-Digamos por una sola vez en voz alta, que entiendo tu punto de vista.

-¿Qué?- Ayako tosió contra el suelo manchandolo de sangre.

-Esto se acaba aquí, Ayako.-Sasuke giró el rostro hacía la casa.- Hace tiempo, no podría entender lo que te movía a hacer todas estas cosas.- Y clavó sus ojos en Einishi.- Pero ahora...- Suspiró y miró friamente a la mujer.- Yo tengo a mi hija y a mi mujer.

-Sasuke.-Ayako se levantó despacio del suelo.-¿Estas teniendo piedad de mi?- Arrugó el ceño incrédula.

-Si.- El Uchiha tan siquiera la miró unos segundos.-Jamás luché contra ti en serio.- Le comunicó.- Nunca te tomé como una rival para mi, y hoy tampoco.- Comenzó a caminar hacía su pequeña familia.- Así que si de verdad aprecias tanto a tu familia, sal de aquí y reunete con ellos, no te daré una nueva oportunidad.

-Bastardo.- Ayako sacó un kunai de su bolsa y miró con furia al Uchiha.- No me crees capaz de matarte.- Afirmó.

-No.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta encarandola.-Ya he encontrado el punto débil de tu técnica, así que ya no tienes nada que hacer contra mi.- Y tras dedicarle una de sus sonrisas fantasma, entró en la casa y se dirigió hacía su habitación.

-Ayako.- Sakura cogió a la mujer por los hombros y la ayudó a entrar en la casa.

-Te dije que pararas.- Kira negó con la cabeza y observó su pierna ya curada con anterioridad por Sakura.- Yo lo he visto luchar en serio y no tienes posibilidad alguna con él.

-¿Y quién me devuelve los seis años perdidos con mi hijo?- Y la mujer miró a su hijo.

-Estoy de vuelta.-Einishi abrazó a su madre una vez Sakura terminó su trabajo de sanación.-Estoy aquí contigo, mamá.

-Él podría haberse ido en cualquier momento.- Kira miró seriamente a su mujer.- Sin embargo, de una forma u otra, asumió su culpa en silencio y se dejó hacer por ti, todo lo que tú quisiste. Aguantó cosas por ti, que jamás hubiera aguantado otra persona.- Y señaló la puerta del pasillo.- A su modo, confió en nosotros.

-Kira.- Ayako miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su marido, mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa por un tiempo y dejemos que esto se enfrie, no creo que él te vuelva a dar otra oportunidad.- Y Kira miró con tristeza a Sakura.- Lo considero parte de mi familia, realmente para mi es como un hermano, al igual que vosotras sois mi familia.

-Tú siempre lo serás para mi.- Sakura miró a Ayako.- Y tú también, Ayako.-La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.- Ya viste con tus propios ojos que no sirve de nada vivir en el camino de la venganza, no cometas los mismos errores que él.

-Vamonos a casa.- Pidió la medic-nin.-Dentro de un tiempo, supongo que lo veré con otros ojos.- Y sonrió con tristeza.

-Ahora vengo.- Kira se dirigió hacía la habitación del Uchiha.

O-o-o

La sangre tiñó de rojo una vez más el paño que el Uchiha apretaba entre sus manos, había tenido compasión de ella. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza y alzó el rostro al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse. El silencio inundó la habitación cuando los ojos de aquellos dos shinobis se cruzaron.

-Sasuke.- Kira agachó el rostro y entró despacio, pidiendo permiso, en la habitación.

-Esto se nos fue de las manos.- El azabache se levantó de la cama y dejó el paño dentro del recipiente de agua.-Siempre supe que ella intentaría deshacerse de mi cuando tú hijo estuviera de nuevo aquí.

-¿Pero?- Kira lo miró esperando que continuara.

-Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos tres años, no creí que fuera ha hacerlo.- Sonrió de lado.- Desde que Sakura llegó a esta casa, las cosas no han salido como lo planeamos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto.- Kira se acercó a Sasuke y colocó la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.-Nosotros veníamos aquí a dejarte cosas y a informarte sobre la investigación, pero desde aquel día en que nos dijiste que ella estaba en esta casa...

-No quería creer que ella estaba engañandome y que pretendía dejarme dentro del Tsukuyomi.-Y apartó la mano de Kira sutílmente.

-Lo siento, de verdad yo te considero un gran amigo.- El rubio se dirigió hacía la puerta para salir de allí.

-A mi me han dado una segunda oportunidad.- Susurró Sasuke antes de que Kira cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

-Volveremos cuando todo esto se haya calmado un poco.-Pronunció en voz alta el rubio en el pasillo.

O-o-o-o

Sakura abrió decidida la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha, desde que Kira, Ayako y Einishi se habían marchado de la casa, ella había intentado respetarlo, pero ya no podía ocultar más su preocupación. Sakura necesitaba saber como se encontraba y si tenía alguna herida considerable que sanar.

-Sasuke.- Susurró acercandose a la cama con sumo cuidado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el azabache con la voz ronca.

-¿Estas bien?- La pelirosa se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió uno de los mechones negros entre sus dedos.

-Solo estaba cansado.- El Uchiha se sentó en la cama y sin previo aviso, alzó a la pelirosa acomodandola en su regazo.-Pero ya descansé lo suficiente.

-Hace mucho rato que se fueron.- Sakura golpeó con los talones la madera de la cama, ya que sus piernas colgaban por el borde de ésta.-Y Mikoto duerme tranquila en su cuarto.

-Eso esta bien.- Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirosa.

-Le diste una segunda oportunidad.- Sakura enterró sus dedos en los negros cabellos de él.

-Vosotros me la disteis a mi.- Soltó friamente.

-Te quiero, Sasuke.- Sakura alzó el rostro del pelinegro y acarició sus labios contra los de él.

-Sakura.- El azabache cogió el rostro de ella entre las manos y profundizó en el beso, no quería hablar de nada más, tan solo quería sentirla contra él.

El beso poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más salvaje, los dos estaban deseosos de tocarse el uno al otro aquella noche, al fin las verdades habían sido escupidas a la superficie y cada uno se aceptaba tal y como era.

Sasuke sentó a Sakura sobre la cama y la encaró mientras besaba y mordisqueaba juguetonamente su cuello niveo. Un gemido escapó de los labios de ellos dos, aquella vez debía ser la definitiva. Sakura se incorporó quedandose de rodillas sobre la cama y alzó al Uchiha tras ella, los dos se miraron a los ojos en silencio y sonrieron.

-Estas conmigo.- Sasuke acarició con las yemas de los dedos los labios de la pelirosa.- No te haré daño, lo prometo.

-Sasuke.- La pelirosa deslizó el Haori del azabache hasta dejarlo caer contra la cama y besó despacio el cuello y el pecho del Uchiha.-He deseado tantas veces estar así contigo.- Admitió algo avergonzada.

-No soy de muchas palabras.-Susurró no muy convencido de que decirle en aquellos momentos.

-Lo sé.-Sakura dejó caer la bata contra la colcha y sonrió avergonzada.- Por eso prefiero que lo digas con gestos, caricias y tu mirada.

Sasuke clavó su negra mirada sobre la camiseta de tirantes blanca que llevaba puesta la pelirosa. Un jadeo se escapó de su boca y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los dos. Sakura abrazó al Uchiha y tembló al sentir el cuepo de él junto al suyo, al oler su piel y sentir la respiración caliente sobre su cuello.

Los dos volvieron a besarse con hambre, sus lenguas jugaban sin tegua alguna. Sakura cayó hacía atrás y el azabache quedó tumbado encima de ella. Sus cuerpos se rozaron por completo y un ronco siseo salió de la garganta de Sasuke.

-Sasu...- Sakura se ahogó al sentir la mano de él acariciar su entrepierna sobre su pantalón.

-Mmm.- El Uchiha mordió el labio inferior de ella suavmente y paseó la punta de la lengua acariciandolo después.

Sakura dio un respingo y saltó fuera de la cama cuando sintió los dedos de él adentrarse por el pantalón y rozar su parte mas intima.

-Lo siento.- Sakura negó con la cabeza sin entender porque no podía dejarse llevar con él.

-Sakura.- Sasuke se pudo de pie tras ella y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.- No pasa nada, soy Sasuke, no voy a hacerte daño.

-Lo sé.- Sakura negó con la cabeza y se separó de él al sentir el cuerpo varoníl contra el suyo.-Pero mi cuerpo tiembla, y mi mente...- Sin decir nada más, salió d ela habitación con lágrimas en los ojos apunto de derramarse sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Saku.- Sasuke se sentó en la cama y observó el cielo, la luna estaba casi completa.-Lo siento.- Susurró dandose cuenta que su cuerpo había empezado a excitarse sin llegar a lograrlo.

O-o-o-o

Las risas se podían escuchar por toda la casa, Mikoto corría de un lado a otro gritando desde primera hora de la mañana. Sasuke había salido al pueblo y a entrenar tras haberse levantado, y le había comunicado que no vendría en todo el día.

Nada más salir por la puerta, Sakura se sintió culpable, ella lo deseaba y lo buscaba, sin embargo una vez llegaba la hora de la verdad, el miedo podía con ella ¿Y si no era suficiente para él? Negó con la cabeza y trató de imaginarse la experiencia que tendría él con las mujeres, ella no tenía ninguna con los hombres y además, no era virgen...

Durante las horas del día, la pelirosa intentó no pensar en ello, debía ser fuerte y dar el sigiente paso, ella era quien lo buscaba últimamente para besarse y estar en la intimidad, y también era quien huía siempre...

Al anochecer, ya tenía toda la casa arreglada y la cena preparada para su regreso. Miró a su hija de reojo mientras la pequeña jugaba con sus cubos de madera y sonrió.

-Mikoto.- Llamó a la niña con voz melodiosa.-¡A que te pillo!- Y se levantó dle sofá de un salto.

-No me pias*-Mikoto salió disparada por el salón.

-Si te pillo.- Sakura saltó por encima del sofá y alzó a Mikoto en el aire.-¿Ves?

-Tampoza*- Mikoto golpeó suavemente las mejillas de su madre.

-Si es una tramposa.- La voz de Sasuke resonó en la casa- Le gusta mucho hacer trampas.- Y sonrió a su hija.

-Batado*- Mikoto aplaudió al ver a su padre en el linde de la puerta de la sala.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Bastardo.- Y miró con el ceño fruncido a su molestia personal.- La culpable eres tú.- Y la señaló con un tilde de diversión en su voz.

-Lo sé.- Sakura dejó a la niña en el suelo.- Y lo siento.

-Hambre.- Mikoto se acarició la barriga y sonrió a sus padres.

-Si.- Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hija.

-Huele bien.- Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina seguido por su hija y su molestia.

-Gracias.- La pelirosa sirvió los tazones de ramen.- Que aproveche.- Y cogió los palillos entre sus dedos.

-Me voy a la ducha.- Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y dejó el tazón vació en la pila.

El azabache entró al baño y tras coger lo necesario, se sentó en el taburete de madera dejando caer la ropa sucia a un lado ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla de esa forma? Frotó su cuerpo detalladamente con el jabón y suspiró confundido ¿Acaso ahora solo podía mirarla con deseo? Dejó caer el agua caliente por su cuerpo y se levantó adentrandose en la bañera.

-¿Que me has hecho, Sakura?- Preguntó al techo de aquella pequeña habitación.- Te has metido en mi vida, has conseguido que te ame, me has dado a Mikoto... y sin embargo aún no soy suficiente para ti.

-¡Sasuke!- La voz de Sakura y dos golpes suaves en la puerta, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.- Mikoto ya esta dormida, voy a leer un rato a mi habitación, si necesitas algo, tan solo pidelo.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke salió de la bañera y cogió la ropa interior entre sus dedos.-Descansa.- Pronunció con voz monocorde hacía la puerta mientras se ponía sus bóxers.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Sakura caminó lentamente hacía su habitación.

Sasuke salió del baño y miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su molestia ¿Tan difícil era hacerla olvidar a ella su pasado? Negó con la cabeza y se adentró en la habitación dispuesto a ponerse una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón corto.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke miró a la pelirosa con asombro.

-¿Que pasa?- La pelirosa se giró asustada..

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y sintiendose desnudo ante ella aunque llevara la ropa interior puesta.

-No he lavado tu ropa de dormir.- Sakura suspiró al verlo en ropa interior.- No me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo del baño hasta bien entrada la tarde, así que entré antes de que salieras para prepararte otra.- Y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Ya.- Sasuke se frotó la nuca.- Lo que pasa es que no te gusta esa camiseta.

-O tal vez, es que deseaba que no te la pusieras.- Y se tapó la boca con sorpresa al darse cuenta que había dicho aquellas palabras en alto, lo deseaba... deseaba al Uchiha de cualquier forma.

-¿Sakura?.- Sasuke abrió lso ojos con sorpresa por su atrevimiento.- ¿Qué has heho con mi molestia personal?- Y le guiñó el ojo.

-Sasuke.- Sakura acarició la mejilla del Uchiha y sus yemas quemaron ante aquel contacto.

-Sakura.- Sasuke tomó aquella caricia como una invitación para acercarse.-Estas en zona peligrosa.- susurró con voz ronca contra el cuello de ella.- No deberías hablar así, o desearás no haber estado aquí y mucho menos decir esas cosas tan atrevidas.

-¿Y si deseo estarlo?- Gimió al sentirlo tan cerca.

-No quiero que huyas de nuevo.- Sasuke se separó unos pasos de ella.- Tan solo duerme aquí esta noche, prometo no hacerte nada.- Y alzó las manos en señal de tregua. No quería asustarla y que ella se marchara dejandolo solo de nuevo.

-¡No!- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Intentemoslo de nuevo.- Pidió cogiendo la mano del Uchiha y posandola en su mejilla.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquel cambio tan repentino y atrevido de la pelirosa, sin previo aviso, acercó su rostro al de ella y deboró sus labios nuevamente con ansia. Descendió por su cuello con la punta de los dedos y supiró soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Su piel ardía hallá por donde rozaran sus dedos. Los suaves labios de ella, chocaban contra los suyos una y otra vez. Sin saber en que instante, sus lenguas se rozaron y Sasuke gimió al sentirla tan caliente contra su boca.

La luna se reflajaba sobre el suelo de la habitación, haciendola ver más hermosa. El azabache se separó de sus labios en el mismo instante en que sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba. Las respiraciones de los dos estaban agitadas, e incluso podía sentir el corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

-Sakura.- Gimió al sentir el cuerpo de ella rozando el suyo.-Mirame.- Pidió con la voz ronca.

-Sasuke.- Sakura alzó su rostro sonrojado y lo miró clavando sus ojos jade en los suyos.-Tócame.- Pidió suavemente.

El azabache sintió la mano cálida sobre su desnudo pecho y suspiró al sentir todas aquellas emociones confundiendolo. Deslizó nuevamente los dedos por la piel sedosa del cuello de la pelirosa y descendió hasta adentrarse por su camiseta y rozar su hombro. Las manos de ella, apretaron la cintura del azabache exigiendole más.

Sasuke bajó suavemente con su mano izquierda hasta posarla en su cintura y adentrarse bajo la camiseta. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse en casa, al sentir como el vello de aquella mujer se erizaba bajo aquellas manos asesinas.

Sakura gimió su nombre, aquel sonido era único y especial, deseaba escucharlo una y mil veces a cada instante. Un tirón dentro de sus pantalones le indicó que nuevamente se había excitado al sentirla de esa forma contra él.

-Hazme completamente tuya esta vez, Sasuke.- Gimió Sakura mientras él la elevaba entre sus brazos y ella se agarraba a su cintura rodeandolo con las piernas.-Dame eso que tanto escondes.- Pidió casi sollozando de sentir al azabache contra su cuerpo.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama con ella sobre el regazo y besó nuevamente sus labios. La lengua del Uchiha invadió completamente la boca de la pelirosa haciendolos gemir a ambos. Sakura sintió la dureza de él y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra las suyas.

Parecía que no hubiera un mañana para ninguno de los dos, jamás habían llegado hasta ese punto clave, niguno de los dos había estado tan decidido de dar ese paso, hasta que se habían encontrado en aquella habitación.

El azabache subió las manos por la espalda de Sakura y tiro de su camiseta para dejarla desnuda ante sus ojos. Inconscientemente, pasó la lengua por sus labios y miró fijamente aquella blanca piel que por primera vez quedaba expuesta ante él.

-Sasuke.- Sakura lo abrazó para que dejara de mirarla con tanta intensidad.

Un jadeo se escapó de la garganta del Uchiha, al sentir los pechos desnudos de ella sobre su piel. Inaló profundamente y los erectos pezones de ella, rozaron su carne poniendolo más nervioso todavía. Sakura besó suavemente su mandíbula y descendió hasta su cuello para morderlo con picardía.

-Sakura.- Gimió roncamente contra la mata rosada de cabellos que rozaba su barbilla.

Las manos de Sasuke se adueñaron de la espalda de la kunohichi y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez de su entrepierna rozar su ropa interior. Sakura se levantó con el rostro sonrojado y deslizó sus mallas dejando ver unas braguitas negras de encaje. Sasuke miró sus verdes ojos y estiró su brazo invitandola a que se sentase de nuevo sobre él.

Sakura se sentó muerta de vergüenza sobre el duro y trabajado cuerpo del Uchiha y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir su miembro erguido bajo sus bóxers. Aquella vez no podía echarse para atrás, aquell avez no podía apartarse como si él fuera veneno...

Sasuke besó los labios rojos e hinchados de ella y mordió suavemente su lengua haciendole entender que estaba allí. Sakura reaccionó y sonrió contra los labios del Uchiha. Un nuevo vaivén de caderas comenzó cuando el azabache descendió por su cuello y se acercó a sus pechos echandola un poco hacía atrás.

Sin previo aviso, por primera vez, atrapó el pezón izquierdo de su molestia personal entre los labios. Sakura clavó las uñas en los hombros del Uchiha y gimió roncamente. La humedad de su lengua la estaba llevando a lugares insospechados. Pronto sintió la lengua de Sasuke sobre su otro pezón y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras repetía entre suspiros su nombre una y otra vez.

Sasuke descendió por su vientre con la mano derecha y acarició su sexo húmedo sobre las negras braguitas de encaje. Un ronco gemido se escapó de sus labios al mojarse los dedos sobre aquella fina tela. Sin poder evitarlo y sin pensarselo, se adentró sobre la ropa interior y acarició suavemente el clitoris de la molestia.

-Estas muy mojada.- Susurró contra los pechos de su molestia.- Más que la otra vez.- Sonrió divertido mientras el olor de la excitación, llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

-Sasuke.- Sakura se sonrojó al oirlo hablar así, abrazó al azabache y juntó los labios mientras sentía como dos dedos del Uchiha la invadian abriendola para él.-Ahhh.- Un jadeo escapó de su boca haciendola arquearse sobre sus tensos y fuertes brazos.

La pelirosa apoyó la frente sobre el hombro desnudo de Sasuke y observó como la mano de él se adentraba y salía casi al completo de su ropa interior. Ruborizandose y sintiendo como sus orejas se volvían carmesí, miró el bulto que se asomaba bajo la ropa interior del Uchiha. Jamás lo había tocado en esa zona, pero sintió que no era justo que solo ella disfrutara de esa forma. Poco a poco descendió por su pecho con la mano y acarició los musculos de su abdomen. La pelirosa sintió como el jadeaba contra su cuello y adentraba sus dedos más fuerte en su interior.

-Sakura.- Jadeó el azabache contra su oído.

La nombrada jugó con la goma elástica mientras succionaba el cuello del Uchiha. Sin previo aviso, adentró la mano bajo la ropa interior y sintió la punta caliente y humeda contra la yema de sus dedos.

-Tú también estas mojado.- Susurró contra los labios de Sasuke.

-Pa-para.- Tartamudeó sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

-No.- Sakura se levantó de golpe del regazó del azabache y deslizó sus braguitas de encaje por sus piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo.- Solo quiero igualdad.-Aseguró con una sonrisa medio cohibida.

Los negros ojos de Sasuke, se clavaron por primera vez en aquella mata rosada de cabellos y se lamió los labios. Sakura se acercó al Uchiha y tiró de su ropa interior obligandolo a alzarse de la cama.

-Saku.-Sasuke sintió como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho.-Poco a poco.- Pidió con voz ronca deseando que no ocurriera lo mismo que la vez anterior.

-Te deseo.- Sakura alzó el rostro con las mejillas y las orejas encendidas, aún no estaba preparada para verlo completamente desnudo, sin embargo, quería sentir toda su piel sin excepciones.- Mucho.

La ropa interior de Sasuke cayó al suelo y él se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama llevandose a Sakura

nuevamente sobre su regazo. Un jadeo escapó de los dos cuando sintieron sus sexos rozarse. Aquella sensación era nueva, única, sin razones ni palabras para explicarla.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó él con cautela.-¿Sakura?- Volvió a preguntar al comprobar que ella no respondía.

-¿Eres virgen, Sasuke?- Preguntó ella cogiendo las mejillas del Uchiha entre sus manos.-Yo no.- Puntualizó.- Y siento que no te estoy dando nada.

El corazón de Sasuke se agitó en su pecho y si estubieran en completo silencio, podría haberse escuchado como se rompía dentro de aquella habitación.

-No me entregas tu virginidad.-Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Pero me has dado algo que nunca podré agradecerte con gestos, ni palabras.

-No me has contestado.- Sakura besó la punta de la nariz del Uchiha.

-Si.- Sasuke escondió la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro de Sakura y su clavicula.- Soy virgen, jamás había estado así con nadie.- Susurró adentrandose despacio en ella.- Llevate de mi lo único que puedo darte.

-Sasuke.- Sakura gimió al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella.-Me das mucho más que esto.

-Se siente tan cálido.- El Uchiha se levantó y se dio la vuelta dejando a Sakura tumbada sobre su lecho.-Tan extraño.- Susurró tumbandose sobre ella y penetrandola de nuevo.

-Hueles tan bien.- Sakura frotó su nariz sobre el hombro de Sasuke.-Eres tan suave.

-Sakura.- Jadeó Sasuke al sentir las piernas de ella rodearlo por la cintura y sus brazos contra su cuerpo, cogiendolo por la espalda.-Besame.- Pidió con sus negros ojos brillando como la luna de esa noche.

-No estas solo, Sasuke.- Susurró ella contra los hinchados labios del Uchiha.- Nunca más lo estarás.

Sasuke se deslizó suavemente dentro y fuera de ella, podía sentir su calor, su olor, su voz, su mirada contra la de él, incluso pudo sentir cuanto lo amaba. En aquel instante, se sintió completo, amado, se sintió uno con ella.

-Ahhh... Sasuke.- Sakura arqueó su espalda al sentirse llena completamente.- Más.- Pidió cerrando los ojos fuertemente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dandole acceso a su cuello.

-Mmm.- Sasuke jadeó y besó aquella cremosa piel que ella le exponía ante sus ojos.-Ahhh.- Su labio inferior tembló ante tantas sensaciones, su cuerpo se agitó y un fuego interno se apoderó de su cuerpo.-Sa-ku-ra.

La pelirosa clavó sus uñas en la blanca espalda de Sasuke, al escucharlo llamarla de esa forma. Las grandes manos del Uchiha le apretaron sus nalgas y su cuerpo se alzó haciendola llegar a un orgasmo lleno de muchas emociones. Ella jadeó, gimió, gruñó y chilló su nombre. Un nudo bien atado se formó en su bajo vientre y sintió como su interior se contraía atrapando en el, el miembro erecto del Uchiha.

-Sakura.- Sasuke jadeó contra sus labios.- M-me apri-aprietas.- Y embistió con fuerza al notar que ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Ella sollozó contra su hombro y él explotó en su interior llenandola con su esencia. Jamás se había sentido tan bien ante el contacto humano. Sasuke la abrazó derrumbandose encima de ella e intentando controlar su respiración desbocada. Sakura rió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lloras?- Sasuke se alzó y miró aquellas pupílas jade.-¿Te hice daño?- Arrugó su ceño y besó sus húmedas mejillas, secando así las saladas y calientes lágrimas.

-No.- Sakura sonrió ante tal gesto.- Tan solo soy feliz.- Y alzó la mano para acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas.- Eres hermoso.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se recostó en la cama llevandose a la pelirosa detrás de él y apoyandola sobre su desnudo pecho. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como Sakura tiraba de las sábanas queriendo taparse más.

-¿Tienes vergüenza?- Preguntó en un susurró contra sus rosados cabellos.- Antes me has dejado verte completamente desnuda.

-Sasu-ke.- La Kunohichi golpeó suavemente el pecho del Uchiha.- Lo siento, no sé si estoy preparada para verte a ti.- Y escondió la cara contra la curvatura del cuello del azabache.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y encaró a Sakura apoyando el codo contra la almohada.- Así que no te importa que yo te vea desnudo, pero si te importa verme a mi.

-Es... diferente.- Las mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke volvió a apoyarse sobre la almohada.- Descansa.

Los dos se dejaron llevar a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en los labios, aquello cambiaría totalmente la relación de ellos dos, ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde aquel mismo instante, se habían convertido realmente en marido y mujer, a él no le hacía falta la bendición de nadie para reclamarla como tal.


	15. Sin rencores

_Hola! bueno aquí traigo el penultimo capitulo de esta historia... cof...cof...espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Siento una vez más la tardanza, pero mi salud me deja a ratos escribir. Nos vemos muy pronto con el último capitulo._

* * *

_Bloddy cherry,_** sip Sakura ya superó su trauma jejej ey Sasuke, buenoes Sasuke, gracias como siempre, cuidate nos leemos Sayooo.**_.. ailudelastiernas,_** cof..cof... coge pañuelos mujer... jejeje... bueno aquí va una ración más de Sasusaku jejejej y sip ya queda solo un capi más y llegó a su fin... pero bueno no será la última historia Sasusaku.. jeje... ahora me centraré en el destino así que si gustas allí hay otra historia de la cual aún falta bastante para su final jejeje.. nos leemos y gracias, sayooo... **_a92,_** gracias por tus palabras, ya llegamos al penultimo capi, pronto subiré el final de esta historia, gracias y cuidate sayooo... **_DarkNina,_** gracias, nos leemos cuidate sayoooo...**_. xXm3ch3Xx, _**Ohayooo! bueno Sakura ya está al 100% en la relación y Sasuke.. ainss... es Sasuke jejeje... bueno pues aquí en el penultimo capi se sabe más de estos dos y su pequeña familia, garcias como siempre por dejar tu review, nos leemos cuidate mucho Sayooo...**_ Kim-blanca, _**gracias por tu review, y por tu spalabras, espero qu ete guste este capi, nos leemos cuidate sayoo... **_Sasukita Uchiha, _**Kyaaaaaa gracias por tus palabras, bueno de Konoha se sabe en este capi algo jejej... y bueno ya pronto van a saber la verdad... nos leemos cuidate sayooo...**_Karit,_** bueno me costó un poco el Lemmon, ya que quería hacerlo tierno y no sexual.. pero por lo visto lo he conseguido, porque os ha gustado mucho... gracias por tus paalbras y por ese 10, cuidate mucho nee? Nos leemos sayooo... **_kureny-uchiha,_** muchas gracias por tus paalbras, al final me vais a sonrojar jejeje... espero que este también te guste, nos vemos en el ultimo capi, cuidate, sayoo..**_.Salex, _**Ohayo Nee-chan, jajaj me rei mucho con tu reflexión sobre porque Sasuke no había mojado su pajarito jejejej y sip Saku al fin se decidió. Y bueno aquí veremos la reflexión de Ayako y la nueva oportunidad que le dio el Uchiha nee? Jejejeje Bueno hermanita nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado y en el último capi de esta historia que subiré en unos días, dewww Nee-channnnnn...**_Cerezo21, _**Gracias por tus palabras como siempre, espero que este capi también te guste nos vemos pronto en el ultimo capi, cuidate mucho, gracias, sayooo... **_Mei,_** jejejej bueno al fin estubieron juntos estos dos jejeje.. y lo del hermanito... jajaja... aquí se sabra nee? bueno gracias por tus palabras, cuidate y nos leemos sayooo... **_LuFer Gosh_**, Hola! wowww cuatro veces? La parte Sasusaku? Jejeje... eso significa que te gustó nee? jejejje... bueno gracias por tus palabras, y espero para saber cuantas veces te lees este capi jejejje... aviso que hay mucho Sasusaku jejeje... cuidate sayooo... **_nancyclaudinec,_** gracias por tus palabras, sip ahora son marido y mujer jejejjej, espero que te guste, nos leemos sayooo... **_sweet crazy love- sasusaku,_** Gracias por tus palabras, sayoooo...**_Karlin-chanXD_**, Holaaaa! bueno aquí mi respuesta jejej normalmente respondo a todos los que dejan su pequeño o gran review en muestra de agradecimiento, me alegra saber que tanto te ha gustado mi historia, poco a poco se resolverán tus dudas en estos dos ultimos capitulos... gracias a ti por dejar tu granito de arena y animarme a continuarlo... los reviews son la unica recompensa para animar a una a escribir jejeje... cuidate mucho, nos leemos para el siguiente y ultimo capi, cuidate nee? Sayoo...**_ Mei,_** Hola de nuevo jajajjajaja! un capi dos comentarios nee? jejejjeje cuidate sayooo...**_ Allemande10,_** gracias por tu comentario, jejej bueno pues ya pasó ajjajaja y Mikoto dejar de llamar Bastardo al Uchiha? No creo jejejje... cuidate nee? nos leemos en el ultimo capi sayooo...aliz26mtz, Ohayooooo! jajaja bueno aquí va otro, así que espero que lo disfrutes jejejje.. cuidate y nos leemos nee? Sayoooo... Uchiha-Haruno-s, Jejejej gracias por repetirte mujer, aquí traigo el penultimo capi, así que nos leemos en el ultimo nee? Cuidate y gracias sayooo... **_lirilara1993, _**Ya dieron el gran paso jajajaj gracia spor tu comentario, nos leemos y cuidate, sayooo... **

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary:Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**14 Sin rencores**

Sasuke observó detenidamente a la pelirosa, cerró los ojos y recodó lo sucedido dos días atrás. Ella había entrado a su habitación y habían compartido el cuerpo del uno con el otro. Sin embargo, desde que despertó solo en la cama, ella no le había nombrado nada de aquello. A la mañana siguiente de los hechos, ella había salido de compras al pueblo y no había regresado hasta la hora de comer. Incluso había traido comida preparada de un puesto de Ramen.

Cuando Sakura había entrado en la cocina, Sasuke ya le había dado de comer a la niña y la había acostado para que hiciera la siesta. Ella tan solo le tendió su tazón, agachó el rostro sonrojada y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sakura?- Preguntó el azabache con el ceño fruncido.

-No.- Sakura negó con la cabeza, recogió las cosas y se dirigió hacía su habitación.- Estoy cansada, voy a hacer la siesta un rato.

Y esa fue la última vez que escuchó la voz de la pelirosa ese día. Al día siguiente, antes de que ella lo evitara por segunda vez, fue él el que salió de la casa tras amanecer y regresó bien entrada la noche.

-¿Has tenido un buen día?- Le preguntó la kunohichi otra vez sonrojada.

-He estado todo el día fuera, estoy cansado.- Sasuke clavó su negra mirada en ella.-¿Y tú?

-He hecho limpieza general de la casa, Mikoto y yo hemos salido al jardín y he entrenado un poco.- Sakura se dirigió de nuevo hacía su habitación.- Y ahora me voy a descansar, estoy realmente agotada.- Y tras darle una sonrisa avergonzada, cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo a la pelirosa, suspiró agotado ¿Por qué lo evitaba? Necesitaba saber si había hecho algo mal ¿Se había arrepentido de acostarse con él? Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miró hacía la puerta de la cocina, esa mañana no iba a darle su espacio, necesitaba una explicación a sus esquives.

-Sakura.-La llamó deteniendola, antes de que pudiera escapar.-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó seriamente colocandose delante de la puerta.- Llevas dos días esquivandome.

-Yo...- Sakura agachó el rostro y cerró los puños contra la camiseta.-No te evitó.- Susurró tratando de salir por debajo del brazo que él había apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Y por qué te vas?- Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca y la empujó suavemente hasta dejarla apoyada contra la mesa de la cocina.-Mirame.- Le exigió con el ya muy conocido tono de demanda.

-Lo siento.- Susurró nuevamente tratando de evitar su negra mirada.-Es que...- Y calló de golpe sonrojandose.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Sasuke cogió el rostro de Sakura hasta que los ojos jade se posaron en los suyos.-Mierda, Sakura.- Susurró soltandola.- No consigo entender lo que te pasa, dime... ¿Te arrepientes?- Volvió a preguntar dandole la espalda.

-¡No!- Sakura se acercó a él todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y pasó los brazos alrededor de la espalda del azabache, cerrando los puños contra el haori de él.-No es eso.-Sakura apoyó la frente contra la espalda de él.- Tan solo es que no sé como actuar de ahora en adelante, no sé como te lo ibas a tomar tú.- Ella cerró los ojos.-No quería ser nuevamente una molestia.

-¿Como quieres que me lo tome?- Preguntó el Uchiha con tono monocorde.-Sakura.- Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y la llevó nuevamente hasta el borde de la mesa.- Eres mi molestia personal, y simplemente por eso, te qui...-Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, acercó los labios y devoró su boca con ansias.

-Sasu-ke.- Sakura sintió la lengua caliente de él adentrarse en su interior.-Pa-para.-Pidió mientras él la sentaba encima de la mesa.

-No puedo.- Susurró el Uchiha contra su cuello.- Llevo deseando esto dos días.-Enlazó las piernas de la pelirosa sobre sus caderas y se apretó contra su cuerpo.-No te alejes.- Pidió antes de volver a sus labios y mordisquearlos, lamerlos y succionarlos sin piedad.- Ahhh.- Gimió contra los rojos e hinchados labios de ella.

-Mikoto.- Sakura abrió el haorí y lo deslizó por los brazos, hasta dejarlo caer al suelo.-Puede despertarse.

-No lo creo.- Sasuke se friccionó contra la entrepierna de la kunohichi.-Apenas son las siete y media de la mañana.

-Shhh.-Sakura dejó caer hacía atrás la cabeza, dandole permiso para que descendendiera con la lengua sobre su piel ardiente.- Sasuke.- Gimió el nombre del Uchiha cuando él levantó la camiseta larga que llevaba para dormir.

-Dejate llevar.- Sasuke adentró el pezón ya erecto en su boca.- Dejame probarte.

-Mmm.-Sakura asintió al tacto de la lengua.-Soy tuya.

Sasuke acarició las caderas de Sakura y profundizó el beso cuando su cuerpo chocó bruscamente contra el de ella. Deslizó las bragitas verdes de encaje que ella llevaba esa mañana y las dejó caer al suelo, ya nada lo separaba de su piel.

Sakura sonrió contra los labios del azabache y deslizó los dedos por el pecho, hasta llegar a su vientre. Él jadeó al notarla jugar con el borde de sus pantalones, lo estaba tentando, pero necesitaba relajarse un poco, sino, la tomaría bruscamente contra la mesa.

-Sakura, no jueges de esa forma.- Y adentró dos de su dedos en el interior de la kunohichi.

Ella jadeó y lamió el pecho de él, haciendolo extremecer. Con delicadeza y cariño, apartó los mechones negros de la frente y depositó un pequeño beso allí.

-Te amo.-Sakura sonrió a su amado y sin previo aviso, deslizó los pantalones lo suficiente, como para dejar al descubierto su muy evidente erección.-Mucho.- Susurró contra el cuello del Uchiha sin atreverse a mirar hacía abajo.

-¿Aún tienes miedo?-Sasuke la sintió temblar al adentrar nuevamente los dedos en ella.-Sabes que ahora nunca te haría daño ¿No?

-Lo sé.- Sakura se mordió el labio y descendió poco a poco la mano hasta rozarle.

-Sa-ku-ra.- El Uchiha no le dio tiempo a que protestara, adentró la lengua en su boca y succionó la lengua de la pelirosa llevandola al extrasis.

-Eres...- Con delicadeza rodeó su miembro y lo acarició de arriba a abajo lentamente.-Grande.-Y mordió el hombro del azabache.

-Ahhh.-Sasuke gimió contra el oído de ella y sonrió tenuemente, aquel contacto era bueno, era diferente a todo lo demás.-Saku.

Sakura se sintió feliz al sentir el cuerpo del Uchiha temblar ante sus movimientos. Jamás llegó a pensar en que algún día haría eso con él, y mucho menos disfrutarlo de aquella manera. La pelirosa sintió el pulgar de Sasuke acariciando su clítoris, mientras la embestía con sus dedos, un jadeo ronco salió de su garganta y aquello le produjo una descarga en su bajovientre.

-Sasuke.- La kunoichi apretó los dientes al sentir el orgasmo cerca.-Más.- Pidió volviendo hacía sus labios y llegando al codiciado placer del orgasmo.

-Ahggg.-Sasuke tembló al sentir los dedos de ella rozar con sutileza la punta sensible de su erección.-Pa-para.- Pidió jadeante ante aquel desesperado placer.-No voy a aguantar.- Admitió algo confundido.

-Solo un poco más.-Sasuke se encogió de hombros al sentir el aliento cálido de ella contra su pecho.- Solo un poco más, he descubierto que me gusta tocarte.

Sakura apoyó la frente sobre el hombro del Uchiha y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y descendiendo por su vientre marcado de las antiguas peleas. Al llegar a su mano, suspiró y trató de concentrarse, era cierto que muchas noches había soñado con el shinobi que la hizo suya sin piedad, había recordado una y otra vez el cuerpo desnudo de aquel sujeto, pero ese no era el violador, no era como él. Aquel hombre que tenía entre sus piernas, era el amor de su vida, el hombre que había amado desde que tenía memoria.

-¿Sakura, ocurre algo?- Preguntó indeciso el Uchiha al notar que ella había parado con los movimientos sobre su erección y jadeaba de una forma distinta.

-Solo quiero verte.- Susurró ronca mientras abría poco a poco la mano y clavaba realmente la vista sobre aquella parte del azabache.

Sakura pudo ver el miembro erecto e hinchado del Uchiha, por un instante deseó cerrar los ojos y olvidar que una parte del cuerpo de un hombre como aquella, alguna vez le hizo mucho daño. Descendió la vista completamente hasta toparse con la punta amoratada y sonrió tenuemente al ver lo mojado que estaba.

-¿Saku?- Sasuke dejó de tocarla, sacó los dedos de su interior y trató de separarse de ella confundido.

-No te alejes.- Pidió ella ahora.-Hazme tuya, por favor.

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza y acercandose a ella, cogió su miembro entre los dedos y lo acercó al cuerpo de la pelirosa.

-Mirame.- Pidió con la voz ronca entre siseos.

-Eres realmente hermoso.- Sakura besó los labios del Uchiha, mientras sentía como él se enterraba en su interior.-Ahhh...Sasuke.- Una lágrima descendió por su rostro hasta llegar a los labios de ambos.

-¿Lloras nuevamente?- Sasuke la embistió despacio, deleitandose de aquel calor que lo consumia.-¿Quieres que pare?- Preguntó cerrando sus negros ojos y apoyando la frente sobre la de ella.

-No.- Sakura pasó los brazos bajo los de él, y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza.- No quiero que salgas de mi.-Rodeó fuertemente la cintura del Uchiha con sus piernas, y se dejó llevar en aquel vaivén que la llevaría nuevamente a la gloria.

-Sakura, me voy.- Sasuke jadeó contra su boca y ella sonrió.

-Más.- Pidió ella otra vez, mientras apretaba las piernas y cerraba su interior succionandolo, aprisionandolo dentro de ella.

-Sak...- Sasuke clavó los dedos en las caderas de su molestia y embistió fuerte en su interior, estaba cerca, muy cerca del orgasmo.

-Ahhh.- Ambos gritaron al unísono cuando aquella dulce sensación los invadió por completo.

-Gracias.- Sasuke dejó caer la camiseta tapando su desnudo cuerpo, y se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo.-Te amo.- Rozó los labios del azabache y salió mareada de aquella habitación, testigo de aquella locura.- Tengo que ducharme.-Pronunció con la voz aún roca y divertida.

-Si.- Sasuke jadeó mientras recogía las braguitas y el haorí del suelo.-Yo también.- Y caminó tras ella hasta el baño, ahora que ella lo había visto de esa forma, ya no le retenía nada para hacerla suya donde pudiese.

**O-o-o-o-o**

Sakura sonrió al ver llegar al águila que antigüamente le mandaba Kira con noticias nuevas, habían pasado tres meses desde que ellos partieran de la casa con Einishi y era la primera vez que se comunicaban con ellos. Estiró la mano y dejó que el ave se posara sobre su brazo, con sumo cuidado, desató el pergamino del ave y la dejó pasar para que bebiera y comiera un poco.

Se encaminó hacía el salón y se sentó de golpe sobre el sofá, una sonrisa amplia estaba dibujada en su rostro y los nervios provocaban que sus manos temblaran. Despacio desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_"Querida Sakura:_

_¿Como estais? Nosotros disfrutando en este momento de la vida junto a Einishi. Es un muchacho excelente, siempre esta sonriendo y preguntandonos cuando vamos a ir a veros. No sé que contestarle, ya que las cosas que sucedieron antes de nuestra partida, aún me dejan algo confuso._

_Espero que Sasuke esté en perfectas condiciones y los dos avanceis en buena dirección, me alegraría saber que al fin estais comprometidos en una relación seria. Tú te mereces eso y mucho más, Mikoto se merece una familia unida y Sasuke... Bueno él se merece todo..._

_¿Sabes que he vuelto a Suna? Jamás llegué a pensar que volvería a mi tierra, pero hablando con Sasuke sobre Konoha, me di cuenta de cuanta falta me hacía mi país. Cuando me marché, Suna era de una forma muy distinta de la que es hoy en día. El Kazekage, no nos puso ningún impedimento para volver a villa, tranquila, seguiré guardando vuestro secreto._

_Espero poder darte muchas noticias pronto y sobretodo, cuidaros mucho._

_Kira."_

Los ojos jade de la kunohichi se empañaron tras leer aquellas lineas, al fin Kira, Ayako y Einishi eran felices juntos, al fin teníanun buen hogar ¿Y ella que tenía? Negó con la cabeza y se alzó del asiento para guardar la carta en su habitación, ella era feliz allí, junto a Sasuke y su hija, pero... ¿Qué estarían haciendo en Konoha?

Sakura caminó lentamente hasta la habitación y guardó la carta, ella echaba de menos Konoha, a sus amigos, a Tsunade, Kakashi, sus padres... Pero no podía regresar, jamás podría pisar de nuevo la villa que la vio fracasar. Ella perdió a sus Gennin, perdió la confianza en si misma y perdió una parte de ella misma aquella noche que la violaron.

-¡Sakura!- La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿Qué haces en esta habitación?- Y arrugó el ceño al verla tumbada en la cama.

-Sasuke.- Sakura se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta que las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y humedeciendo sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente a ella para limpiar con los pulgares aquellas lágrimas traicioneras.-¿Te duele algo?- Y clavó sus negros ojos en los de ella.

-No.- Sakura sonrió con algo de tristeza.- Solo recordaba, nada más.

-Konoha.- Sasuke agachó el rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus propios labios.- Los echas de menos.

-Mucho.- Sakura se abrazó a su azabache.-Sobretodo a Naruto, a Kakashi y a Tsunade.

-¿Desearías volver?- Sasuke la apretó contra su cuerpo al soltar aquella pregunta.-Si tú quisieras, yo...

-¡No!- Sakura se separó de él y lo cogió de las mejillas.- No puedo volver allí, fui un fracaso como Jounnin, como mujer, como todo...- Ella miró los labios del Uchiha.- Y encontré algo que siempre amé, nunc apodría irme de aquí dejandote atrás.

-No eres un fracaso.- Susurró entre dientes él.- Eres responsable, tienes una hija hermosa y muy bien educada, además, cuando entrenamos juntos fuera, me demuestras lo fuerte que eres.

-¿Me estas haciendo un cumplido?- Las mejillas de ella se colorearon de nuevo.

-Tsk.- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua algo molesto y se separó de ella.- Mikoto tiene hambre y sueño.

-Sasuke.- Sakura lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se sentó al lado de su hija y cogió los palillos entre los dedos.- Come.- Le ordenó a la pelirosa. -El cumpleaños de Mikoto no se celebra solo.

Los tres cenaron entre sonrisas, la pequeña Mikoto cumplía tres años y aquello ya era algo grande que celebrar.

**o-o-o-o**

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y sudando. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse y no despertar al Uchiha. Llevaba varias semanas cansada y el sueño se apoderaba de ella cada vez que se relajaba un poco. Se tapó la boca y sus ojos jade se agrandaron de golpe, separó la mano de su rostro y comenzó nuevamente a contar despacio. Al acabar, negó con la cabeza y tembló de los pies a la cabeza ¿Como había sido tan descuidada? Llevaba tres meses acostandose con Sasuke y no había tomado precaución en ningún momento ¿Y ella se podía llamar así misma medic-nin?

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke se sentó en la cama al notar a la pelirosa a su lado agitada.

-Sasuke.- La voz de ella sonó sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre, te encuentras mal?- El Uchiha la acercó contra su pecho y besó su rosada cabellera.

Sakura sintió el cuerpo desnudo de él pegado al suyo, hacía tan solo unas horas, que habían practicado el sexo nuevamente sin protección algúna.

-No sé si será bueno o malo.- Susurró la pelirosa contra el cálido pecho del azabache.- No sé como nos va ha cambiar de nuevo esto.- Y tragó pesadamente.

-Me estas asustando, Sakura.- Sasuke apretó un poco el brazo de ella, sin darse cuenta.

-Sasu-ke.- Sakura alzó el rostro y miró sus profundos ojos negros.-Lo siento.- Sin darse cuenta, mordió su labio inferior, haciendose sangre en el proceso.

-¿Saku?- Sasuke acarició la mejilla de la pelirosa y pasó el pulgar delicadamente sobre su boca, para liberar su labio.

Sakura depositó suavemente la mano derecha sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos fuertemente para comprobar si aquello era cierto. Al dejar fluir un poco de chakra en su interior, pudo notar la inestabilidad de éste. Abrió nuevamente los ojos con sobresalto y abrazó al Uchiha con desesperación.

-Sasuke.- Sakura tembló y cogiendo valor para ello, al fin encaro al padre de su fuuro bebé.-Estoy...

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó ya alarmado el Uchiha.

-Embarazada.-Pronunció en voz alta lo más rápido que pudo, antes de esconder el rostro nuevamente contra el pecho del Uchiha.

-¿Embarazada?- Preguntó con calma.-¿En serio?- Sakura no pudo distingir nada en su ya conocida y seria voz.

-Si.- Ella asintió sin despegarse de su amado.- Lo siento, no tomé las precauciones necesarias, tal vez me odies por ello, pero de verdad que no era mi intención quedarme embarazada.- Y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro, llenando su boca de un sabor salado y cálido.

-Yo, tampoco las tomé.- Sasuke la empujó suavemente de los hombros hasta que la separó de él.- Asi que no es solo tu culpa.- Tsk.- Chasqueó al lengua ante las palabras de ella.- No seas tan molesta, no es ningún problema.

-Pero...- Sakura lo miró dudosa.- Mikoto... ella no es tu hija y te la impuse al tenerla en esta casa, no quiero volverte a imponer algo de nuevo.

-No me impones nada.- Sasuke acunó el rostro de ella entre sus grandes y cálidas manos.- Tan solo ha pasado y punto.- Besó tiernamente sus labios y secó las lárgimas de la kunohichi con pequeños besos.-Simplemente voy a restaurar mi clan ¿No te acuerdas que ese era mi otro proposito después de la venganza? La venganza... mejor no hablemos de ella.- Y empujó con su dedo indice a su mujer.- Ahora faltaba el clan.

-Sasuke.- Sakura se lanzó a los brazos del Uchiha y lloró de alegría contra su pecho.- Gracias por querernos tanto.

-Gracias a ti.- Sasuke se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y tiró de ella hasta dejarla nuevamente tumbada sobre su pecho.- Perdoname por todo lo que hice en el pasado, Sakura.- Susurró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.- Sakura acarició las cicatrices del pecho y el vientre del azabache.- Ya todo esta olvidado.

-Entonces, comencemos una nueva vida, olvidando el pasado y viviendo el ahora, tú, Mikoto, el nuevo bebé y yo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecha ¿Donde se habían llevado al Sasuke vengador? Ese Sasuke ya no era aquel frio y distante hombre, al nuevo Uchiha si le importaba todoaquello que sucediera a su alrededor, incluso había aceptado de buena gana el ser padre biológico de un bebé ¿Tanto le había cambiado la pequeña Mikoto?

-¿Sabes qué?- Sasuke paseó los dedos por la desnuda espalda de su kunohichi.- Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.- Besó los rosados cabellos y la hizo callar nuevamente. -No digas nada.

Sasuke no había querido que ella y Mikoto le hicieran una fiesta de cumpleaños, los veintiseis años no eran muy bien recibidos por el Uchiha, así que habían pasado aquel veintitrés de julio como si no fuera un día importante, pero ella, sin saberlo, le había dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Susurró inquieta y feliz la pelirosa.- No has aceptado una fiesta, ni regalos, pero tu sonrisa es...

-Buenas noches.- La cortó nuevamente el Uchiha con voz fría.

-Sasuke.- Sakura se medio incorporó y apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha.- Quiero que sepas que ayer cuando celebramos el cumpleaños de Mikoto y le di la tarta, también iba para ti.- Y besó los labios del Uchiha fugazmente.- Así que para mi, en realidad, la fiesta de tu cumpleaños está celebrada.

-Molestia.- Sasuke sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza.- Eres una gran molestia rosada.-Y la apretó contra su cuerpo con posesión.- Mi molestia personal.

**O-o-o-o**

Los días pasaban casi sin darse cuenta, la barriga de Sakura crecía cada día más y más y pronto tendrían que decirle a Mikoto que iba a tener un hermano o una hermanita, el verano ya se había acabado y Sakura no había vuelto a recibir noticias de Kira y los demás.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura se acercó al jardín y miró al azabache recostado en la hierba con Mikoto tumbada sobre su pecho y los dos mirando las estrellas de aquella noche.- Creo que llegó el momento.

-Mikoto.-Sasuke se sentó sobre la hierba y abrazó a su hija.-¿Te acuerdas que el otro día me preguntaste porque mamá estaba más gorda?- Y acarició la carita de la pequeña con cariño.

-Si.- Mikoto sonrió a su padre.- Pero no me lo dijiste.- Y negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a tener un bebé.- Sakura acarició su vientre de cuatro meses y sonrió a su pequeña familia.

-¿Un bebé?- Mikoto arrugó su pequeño ceño y miró a su padre.

-Si, vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita para jugar.- Sasuke le acarició la pequeña peca de la mejilla.- Ya no vas a estas sola, tendrás un compañero de juegos.

-¡Bien!- Y la niña salió corriendo por el jardín.-¿Cuando?- Preguntó acercandose de nuevo.

-En cinco meses.-Sakura contestó a su hija y la vio partir nuevamente por todo el jardín.

-Se lo ha tomado con alegría.- Sasuke se levantó del suelo y abrazó a Sakura.

-Te amo.- Sakura ya no tenía miedo de decirle aquellas palabras, al fin y al cabo, se las decía cada vez que hacían el amor.

-Te quiero.- Sasuke besó los labios sonrojados de ella y la miró a los ojos jade durante unos segundos.- Te amo.- Confesó al fin por primera vez.

-Sasu-ke.- Sakura sintió como las lágrimas abandonaban su rostro, estaba demasiado sensible con el embarazo.- Lo siento, no puedo dejar de llorar.

-Hormonas.- Sasuke rió entre dientes.- Mejor dejemoslas salir.- Y mordió suavemente el lobulo de su oreja.

-Mmm.- Sakura se aferró al Haori del Uchiha.- No hagas eso, Uchiha.

-Bastardo.- Mikoto golpeó suavemente las piernas de su padre.- No le hagas pupa a mamá.

Los dos adultos rieron ante aquel comentario de la pequeña pelirosa. Un ave surcó el cielo y Sakura miró como poco a poco descendía entre las nubes hasta llegar a ellos.

-¿Carta de Kira?- Sasuke alzó la cej ay miró con duda a su mujer.

-Ya era hora.- Sakura entró en la casa, le preparó comida y agua al ave y se dirigió al sofá para leer la carta.

_"Querida familia:_

_¿Como os va a todos? Como veis, esta vez no es Kira quien escribe. Esta vez decidí ser yo quien escribira la carta. Ante todo y después de cinco meses de ausencia, quisiera pedir perdón ante mi comportamiento. Sakura, tenías mucha razón, la venganza no lleva a ningún sitio, nada más que al odio y a herir a quien amas._

_Sasuke espero que me perdones por nuestro ultimo encuentro, ya que después de estar con mi hijo y con Kira hablandolo, hemos reconocido cada uno nuestro serrores y esperamos que todo quede en familia. Ya tenemos un hogar seguro, podeis contestarnos cuando querais a la carta, solamente os pido, que contesteis bajo el nombre de Neriko. Ella es mi hermana, nadie sospechará de donde proviene la carta bajo ese nombre._

_Esperamos saber noticias vuestras y que todo os vaya bien, si necesitais algo, tan solo teneis que pedirlo. Junto a esta carta, hay un regalo para Mikoto, espero que os agrade._

_Un saludo, un beso y un abrazo, de nuestra pequeña familia._

_Ayako, Kira y Einishi."_

Sakura extendió el pergamino y de él salió un precioso colgante. La pelirosa sonrió a Sasuke y se lo tendio. El Uchiha observó con detenimiento aquel colgante, era un Pai-pai rojo y blanco como el simbolo de los Uchiha y en el, estaba grabado el nombre de Mikoto Uchiha.

-Es una Uchiha.- Susurró Sasuke acariciando el Pai-pai ¿Verdad?- El azabache levantó la vista y miró a Sakura.

-No está inscrita en ninguna parte.- Sakura se levantó y cogió las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas apretando el Pai-pai.-Cuando nació y le pusiste el nombre de Mikoto, siempre la llamé Mikoto Haruno, pero no tengo ese derecho.- Sakura soltó las manos de Sasuke y besó su pálida mejilla.- Tú mereces a esa hija tanto, o más que yo. Ella será una Uchiha, al igual que este bebé que viene en camino.

-Sakura.- Sasuke besó los labios de la pelirosa y sonrió de lado, le gustaba tener a su pequeña familia, y pronto serían uno más.

-Voy a responderle a Ayako.- Sakura miró dudosa a Sasuke.- Aunque no sé que ponerle de ti.- Y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-Tan solo diles que me alegro por ellos, que el pasado, pasado és.- Sasuke le tendió un royo de pergamino y le sonrió.- Y dales la noticia nueva.-Tras aquellas palabras, el azabache se dirigió hacía el cuarto de Mikoto.-Voy a acostar a la pequeña, te espero en el cuarto.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa para responderle la carta a sus amigos. Sasuke era completamente suyo, se había acostado con él muchisimas veces durante esos cinco meses, pero aún se le hacía vergonzoso el pensar que él la esperaba en la habitación de ambos.

_"Querida pequeña familia:_

_Él dice que el pasado, pasado és. Se alegra mucho de que las cosas os vayan tan bien y que todos seais felices. Muchas gracias por el colgante, después de dos meses del cumpleaños de la niña, realmente no esperaba que le mandarais nada, pero gracias igualmente. Os echo mucho de menos, espero que podais venir pronto a hacernos una visita, realmente espero que podais venir de aquí a cinco meses, ya que nacerá nuestro primer bebé juntos._

_Como podéis leer, estoy embarazada de cuatro meses, él se lo ha tomado muy bien y la niña está feliz de que nazca un nuevo bebé en la casa._

_Espero vuestra respuesta con ansias, un fuerte abrazo para los tres d enuestra pequeña familia, se os quiere."_

**o-o-o-o**

Sasuke observaba a su mujer caminar de un lado a otro, la barriga ya era demasiado notoria, hacía mucho frio y necesitaban salir a comprar ropa de invierno para Mikoto y para el nuevo bebé. El azabache arrugó su ceño y sacó la bolsa del poco dinero que les quedaba. Necesitaba hacer nuevamente algunas misiones para recoger algo de dinero. Desde que Kira se marchó, no habían salido para nada y ya no les quedaban reservas.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke llamó a la pelirosa desde el linde de la puerta trasera.-Necesito salir a hacer un par de misiones a algún pueblo cercano, ya no nos queda reserva de dinero.

-¿Ahora?- Sakura miró algo asombrada a su marido.- El bebé nacerá pronto.- Y se acarició la barriga.- Me queda menos de un mes.

-Por eso debo ir ahora.- Sasuke la abrazó contra su pecho.-Volveré en un par de días, tranquilizate, antes también lo hacía ¿Recuerdas?

-Si.- Sakura asintió con la cabeza.- Pero antes no eramos nada, no eras el padre d emi futuro bebé ni el de Mikoto.- Sakura cerró los puños contra el Haori del Uchiha.- Ni tampoco te amaba tanto como lo hago ahora.

-Tranquila, molestia.- Sasuke se adentró en la casa después de besar dulcemente sus labios, y se despidió de Mikoto.- Estaré un par de días fuera, así que quiero que cuides a mamá.

-¡Si!- Mikoto le saludó con la mano en la frente al estilo militar y sonrió a su padre.- Ya soy mayor.- Dijo con el vocabulario más suelo.- Ya tengo tres años y medio.

-Eso es.- Sasuke la alzó entre sus brazos y giró sobre si mismo dandole un par de vueltas a la niña.- Os quiero mucho ¿Vale?

-Y nosotras a ti, bastardo Uchiha.- Mikoto rió ante la cara fría y seria de su padre y después acarició su entrecejo.- No te enfades, solo es broma.

-Bien.- Sasuke la dejó en el suelo y se adentró en su habitación.

Tras recoger lo necesario, salió de la casa no muy seguro de ello. Ultimamente el escudo de Kira se estaba debilitando a pasos agigantados, él lo reforzaba como le había enseñado el rubio, pero de vez en cuando, hací afalta que el mismo rubio lo reforzara.

-Será mejor que volvais pronto.- Susurró Sasuke al cielo mientras corría de árbol en árbol.- La barrera está muy débil y necesitamos que nos protejais una vez más.

El Uchiha llegó a un pueblo pequeño entre las montañas, él sabía que en aquellos pueblos, solía vivir gente anciana y muchas de las tareas del invierno, les era dificil a la gente de avanzada edad. Se acercó a una casa donde la nieve cubría la mayoría del edificio y tocó suavemente a la puerta, agachó el rostro y se tapó la cara con el borde de la capucha de su capa.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludó educadamente el Uchiha a la señora anciana que le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, jovencito.- La anciana miró con curiosidad a Sasuke.-¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?

-Al pasar por aquí, me he dado cuenta que su casa esta cubierta de nieve, al igual que el camino de entrada.- Giró un poco la cabeza.- Si usted acepta, por un módico precio se la despejaría.

Sasuke apretó la mandibula y cerró lso ojos por un instante, antes era Sasuke Uchiha el vengador, cometía asesinatos, hací amisiones bastante sucias asesinando a gente, y ahora... ahora haría cualquier cosa por su pequeña familia.

-¿Y por qué debería aceptar?- La anciana se acercó un poco a Sasuke.- Es muy raro qu ela gente joven se acerque por estas casas ¿Que es lo que realmente buscas?- Preguntó dudosa la anciana.

-Solo quiero conseguir algo de dinero para poder comprarle ropa de abrigo a mi hija de tres años.- Soltó Sasuke entre dientes algo frío.-Y también conseguir ropa y neceser para el bebé que esta en camino.

-Ya veo.- La anciana sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero de su delantal y se la tendió.- Te pagaré esto por despejarme el camino, en cuanto acabes, desaparece de aquí.- Y tras aquellas palabras, la anciana le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Sasuke miró el cielo encapotado y suspiró, al menos le había dado algo de dinero por ello. Negó con la cabeza y cogió la pala entre sus manos, todo fuese por su pequeña familia.

**O-o-o-o**

Sakura observó a Sasuke llegar con unas cuantas bolsas entre sus manos. Tras abrirle la puerta y quitarle la capa, pudo ver los arañazos que el Uchiha llevaba en sus manos y su cara. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, al verlo de esa forma, la imagen de Tora le llegó a la mente.

-¿De que te ries, pequeña molestia?- Preguntó Sasuke divertido.- Acabo de llegar y me recibes de esta forma.

-Tus arañazos.- Sakura señaló el rostro del Uchiha.- Me acabo de acordar de la misión "Rescatar a Tora" ¿Te acuerdas de aquella misión?- Preguntó con voz suave y algo temblorosa.

-Fue algo estúpido.- Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y le tendió las bolsas a la pelirosa.- Jamás pensé que buscar al gato de la mujer del Daimyo, fuera una misión con importancia.

-¿Por qué estas así de arañado?- Sakura acercó las manos al rostro del Uchiha y sanó aquellos arañazos.

-Por rescatar a gatitos perdidos en la nieve.- Sasuke miró duramente a su mujer, una cosa era hacer cualquier trabajo para su familia, y otra muy distinta que ella se riera de esas cosas.- No se hable más.- Dijo con voz dura y monocorde.

-Bien.- Sakura empezó a sacar la comida, la ropa y las cosas del bebé de las bolsas. Al llegar a la última, pudo ver un Kimono azúl celeste.-¿Y esto?

-Ese es para ti.- Sasuke se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió para ella.- Es de seda, te quedará muy bien cuando des a luz.

-Gracias.- Los ojos de Sakura se empañaron y abrazó al Uchiha.-¿Y tú no te has comprado nada?- Preguntó al ver que todo era comida, enseres para la casa, ropa y cosas para Mikoto y para el nuevo bebé.

-No.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Yo tengo suficientes cosas.-¿Una nueva carta de Kira?- Y señaló el pergamino enroyado sobre la mesa.

-Si.- Sakura sonrió a su marido.- Vienen mañana, hemos quedado para ir al pueblo de siempre.

-Tú no irás en ese estado.- Sasuke acarició el abultado vientre de Sakura.- Si te persigen, no podrás correr.

-Me esperarn en el borde de la barrera.- Sakura acarició la mejilla del Uchiha.- de paso, Kira, me ha dicho que la reforzará.

-Bien.- Sasuke se giró para recibir a la pequeña Mikoto enter sus brazos.

-Bienvenido a casa, papá.-Mikoto besó la pálida mejilla de su padre.

-Si.- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.- Estoy en casa.- Y sonrió a su pequeña familia.

**O-o-o-o**

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida antes de irse a buscar a sus amigos, los gritos de Mikoto en el cuarto de Sasuke la hacían sonreir y canturrear mientras cortaba la carne. Mikoto gritó demasiaod alto y los llantos de la niña pronto llegaron a su soídos. Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharla llorar y el cuchillo se deslizó los su mano haciendole un corte profundo.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura corrió hasta la habitación con cuchillo ensangrentado en mano y dejando un ratro de sangre por el suelo con la mano herida.

-No pasa nada.- Sasuke se giró hacia la puerta y sus negros ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la sangre de ella.-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó dejando a Mikoto sobre la cama.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Mikoto?- Sakura soltó el cuchillo en el suelo de la habitación y corrió hacía la cama al ver la frente de su hija roja y con un pequeño corte que apenas sangraba surcandola.

-Estaba saltando en la cama y se cayó.- Sasuke cogió la mano ensangrentada de Sakura.- Es más importante el corte que tu llevas, lo de ella no es nada.

-Mami, sangre.- Mikoto señaló las sábanas manchadas de sangre y el suelo.

-No es nada.- Sakura acercó su mano derecha cargada de chakra contra su otra mano.- La sangre es demasiado escandalosa.

-Parece que hayas matado a un cerdo, me has ensuaciado todas las sábanas.- Sasuke besó la frente de su mujer.

-Lo siento.- Una vez cerrada su herida, cerró al de Mikoto.- Voy a cambiarme de ropa, no me puedo ir con esta.

Cambiate y vete, yo acabaré de recoger todo esto y terminaré la comida.- Sasuke cogió el cuchillo del suelo y lo llevó a la cocina dejando a madre e hija en la habitación.

Sakura salió del cuarto con Mikoto entre sus brazos y se acercó a la cocina, Sasuke no estaba allí. Se encaminó hacía la sala al escuchar ruido.

-¿No ibas a recoger todo?- Sakura dejó a Mikoto en el suelo y miró a Sasuke.

-Lo has restregado todo por el suelo, realmente parece que hayas matado a alguien aquí.- Sasuke ladeó el rostro y miró a su mujer.- Vine a buscar algún libro de comida.- Y le señaló uno de comida infantil.- Voy a prepararle algo a Mikoto.

-Bien.- Sakura besó a su marido, a su hija y se acercó a la puerta.- No tardes en limpiar todo esto, la sangre seca cuesta mucho de limpiar.- Sakura cerró al puerta dejandolos solos.

-¿Te apetece jugar un rato aquí antes de comer, aún es muy pronto para hacer la comida.- Sasuke alzó a la niña entre sus brazos.

-La sangre seca cuesta de salir.- Dijo la niña intentando imitar la voz de su madre.

-Va.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros y lanzó a la niña hacía el aire recogiendola después entre risas.- No es mucho.

Hacía poco más de una hora que Sakura había salido de la casa, Sasuke estaba jugando con Mikoto en el salón cuando sintió el chakra de varias personas acercarse a la casa. Aquellas personas no eran bienvenidas, no eran conocidas. El Uchiha miró a Mikoto y se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de algúna forma, no podría salir de allí sin ser visto y mucho menos con la niña entre sus brazos.

-Mikoto.- Sasuke cogió a la niña entre sus brazos y bajó a la sala de juegos del sótano.- Escuchame bien.- La metió dentro del armario de lso juguetes y la miró seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Mikoto asutada preguntó a su padre, jamás había visto aquellos ojos negros tan tristes y preocupados.

-No quiero que salgas de este armario bajo ningún concepto.-Besó su frente y le sonrió con tristeza.- Oigas lo que oigas, prometemelo.

-Si.- Mikoto asintió y cerró los ojos tras quedarse en la oscuridad de aquel armario.

Sasuke escuchó los pasos acelerados que se acercaban a la casa, cerró la puerta del cuarto de juegos y cogió a Chokuto entre sus dedos, por un instateagradeció que Sakura estuviera fuera de allí con Kira y Ayako. Salió de la casa y fijó la vista hacía el exterior, nueve Anbus de Konoha lo estaban mirando de cerca.

-Konoha.-Sasuke cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlos, el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno estaba en ellos.- Creí que los Anbu Raiz estaban acabados.

-Uchiha.- Uno de los Anbu se acercó unos cuantos pasos.- No creimos que fuera cierto, pero nos han informado demasiado bien.- Y sin previo aviso, se lanzaron contra él.

-¿Qué quereis?- Sasuke saltó en el aire y pudo comprovar que cinco Anbus más, acababan de tras pasar la barrera.

-Nos informaron de que Haruno Sakura estaba en este lugar.- Uno de los Anbu golpeó a Sasuke en la espalda apareciendo de la nada.- Solo lo corfirmabamos.

-¡Hay sangre en toda la casa!- Gritó uno de ellos desde la puerta.- Parece que ha matado a alguien en una de las habitaciones.

-¡Recoge muestras!- Gritó otro de ellos.

-No es de vuestra incumbencia.-Sasuke saltó lejos de ellos y trazó sellos con sus manos.

-No te vamos a dejar.- Otro Anbu apareció a su lado y Sasuke consiguió esquivarlo desapareciendo de su lado.

-Es rápido.- Susurró otro.

-No seais cobardes.- Los Anbu comenzaron a caer uno al lado de otro, ellos no eran rival para Sasuke Uchiha ¿O si?- Somos la élite oculta de Konoha, siempre hemos hecho el trabajo sucio y éste no es menos.

**O-o-o-o**

Mikoto podía escuchar lso golpes fuera de la casa, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba dentro de aquel oscuro armario, en silencio, rezaba paar qu epronto fuera a buscarla su mamá o su papá. Unos pasos en aquella habitación, la hicieron sonreir por unos segundos. Los ruidos no habían cesado, pero allí dentro había alguien ¿Sería Sasuke?

**o-o-o-o**

El Uchiha respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que parara aquella locura ¿Desde cuanto se había vuelto tan flojo? Los Anbu Raíz de Konoha seguían en pie rodeandolo, ellos también estaban malheridos, pero no había conseguido matar a ninguno.

Unos gritos infantiles le hicieron perder de vista a su oponente. Uno de los Anbu, salía de la casa con Mikoto entre sus brazos atrapandola fuertemente entre ellos. Los demás rodearon a Sasuke con kunais en mano y apuntandolo.

-Detente.- Pidió el Anbu que llevaba entre los brazos a la niña.- Si no lo haces, le partiré el cuello.

-Mikoto.- Sasuke miró con furia a los Anbu de Konoha.- Chidori Nagashi.-El ruido de cientos de pajaros resonó en el aire y los Anbu de su alrededor comenzaron a caer electrocutados al suelo.

-¡Papá!- Mikoto estiró estiró su pequeña mano hacía el Uchiha, asustada.

Sasuke corrió Chidori en mano hacía le siguiente Anbu que se colocó delante de su camnio.

-¡Ahh!- Mikoto chilló al sentir dolor sobre su pequeño cuello.

-¡Soltarla, es solo una niña!- Sasuke saltó por encima de otro Anbu e impactó el Chidori sobre la espalda de otro.-Ella no os ha hecho nada.

-¿La quieres?- Uno de lso Anbu apareció al lado de Sasuke e impactó su rodilla contra el estómago del Uchiha.- Veo que si.- Y rió a mandíbula batiente.- Ya que estas medio ido desde que apareció la niña en escena.

-¡Papá!- Mikoto volvió a gritar pidiendo ayuda a su padre.

-¡Mikoto!- Sasuke sintió como cuatro Anbus lo golpeaban a la vez.

-La haremos pedazos si no te dejas coger, tu aventura termina aquí.- Una barrera de Anbus se colocó delante de la niña.-Enseñaselo.

Uno de los Anbu lanzó a Mikoto por el aire y otro golpeó a la niña empotrandola contra el suelo. La pequeña rebotó contra el suelo y cayó inconsciente cerca de Sasuke.

-¡No!- Sasuke se enfureció al ver a su hija malherida en el suelo.-¡Desgraciados!- El Susanoo lo rodeó y trató de acercarse a Mikoto para protegerla dentro de su barrera.

-No, no, no.- Un Anbu fue demasiado rápido y volvió a coger a Mikoto clavando la punta de un kunai en el pecho de la niña.- Si te mueves más, se lo atravieso, Uchiha.

-¡Mikoto!- Sasuke sintió que el Susanoo lo abandonaba, que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, que incluso su propia alma lo abandonaba cuando vio caer un hilo de sangre de la boca de la niña.-No le hagais más daño.- El Uchiha se arrodillo ante los veinte Anbu de Konoha y estiró sus brazos soltando a Chokuto contra el suelo y agachando la cabeza.-Llevarme a Konoha y juzgarme, pero soltar a la niña.- Pidió con la voz ronca.

-Ella se viene con nosotros a Konoha.-El Anbu se acercó a Sasuke y colocó supresores en sus muñecas, acto seguido, vendó sus ojos para que no mirara a ninguno con el Kekkei Genkai y lo alzaron del suelo encadenandolo.- Es hora de partir.

**O-o-o-o**

Sakura sintió que algo lo oprimia el pecho, desde hací apoco más de cinco munitos, no se sentía demasiado bien. L apelirosa miró a sus amigos y con una sonrisa triste, se dirigió hacía Kira.

-No me siento muy bien.- La kunohichi se agarró al brazo del rubio.- Necesito volver a casa, creo que Mikoto se alegrará de saber que os quedareis un par de días.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla.- Einishi sonrió a su tía Sakura.- Y también de ver al bastardo Uchiha.

Al llegra ala barrera, Kira se dio cuenta que ésta había desaparecido en su totalidad ¿Como era eso posible? Kira miró alertado a su mujer y les indicó que se quedarán tras él. Al acercarse al claro y ver de lejos la casa, pudo distingir los hechos de una brutal pelea.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura se alarmó al ver el destrozo del bosque y la fachada de la casa.-¿Qué est apasando?- Preguntó aferrandose al brazo de Einishi.

-Voy a inspeccionar.- Kira desapareció ante los ojos de los demás y tardó poco más de diez minutos en volver. - Había esta carta encima del sofá.

Sakura la tomó con manos temblorosas y la abrió, por un instante, pudo reconocer la letra de Sai.

_"Lo siento, feita._

_Creía que los Anbu raiz habían desaparecido por completo, pero me equivoqué. Uno de ellos llegó mal herido hasta el consejo de Konoha y dio la ubicación exacta de vuestra posición. Llegué tarde y cuando lo asesiné, ya había logrado su cometido. El consejo ha pedido la cabeza del Uchiha, ellos no descansarán jamás hasta verlo muerto. Tsunade no sabe nada de esto, pero no creo que tarde en saberlo. El consejo nos mando para llevaros a la villa y juzgaros por traición. No tengo mucho más tiempo, ya que ellos piensan que yo estoy a favor del consejo, y los Anbu Raiz. No tardes en volver a Konoha, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos y con la esperanza de que salves al Uchiha."_

Tras aquella carta, Kira entró en la casa y sacó royos de pergaminos grandes.

-¿Qué haces?- Ayako observó como Kira guardaba todo el contenido de la casa en aquellos pergaminos.

-Hay que borrar las evidencias, no tenemos más tiempo.-Kira bajó al cuarto de juegos he hizo lo mismo con los jugetes de Mikoto.- Ya está vacía completamente, no queda nada por ahí.

Kira guardó los pergaminos dentro de otro pergamino más pequeño, la casa estaba completamente vacía, ya no había nada que los retubiera allí. Se acercó a la casa y le prendió fuego.

-¡Vamonos!- Gritó Ayako mirando a Sakura.- Se esta poniendo enferma.

-Estamos más cerca de Suna.- Kira miró a su mujer.- El Kazekage, él nos ayudará.

-Gaara.- Sakura asintió y miró a los allí presentes.- Gaara me escuchará.- Las lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse de los ojos de la ojijade.- Él me atenderá.

Y los cuatro partieron a Suna lo más rápido que pudieron ¿Qué estaría sucediendo con Sasuke en aquellos momentos? Sakura observaba la arena del desierto, rezando por ver a Gaara lo antes posible ¿La recibirian bien en Suna? Al fin y al cabo ella desapareció hace cuatro años...


	16. No sin ti

_Hola! bueno aquí traigo el capi final de esta historia... siento la tardanza...¿Queréis epílogo?_

_Nella U. Cullen_** Que no te de nada de nada mujer... como siempre gracia, espero que te guste el final... cuidate mucho, sayooo... **_Cerezo 21,_** Sip Saku embarazada del Uchiha jajajajaj bueno aquí la resolución del fic y la situación que me hizo crearlo... nos leemos, gracias y cuidateee sayooo... **_a92,_** gracias por tus palabras, cuidate sayooo... **_nancyclaudinec, _**una vez más, gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el final jejje, cuidate mucho, sayooo... **_xX3ch3Xx, _**weiiiiii que ansias de matar muchacha jajajaj gracias por tus palabras como siempre y por seguir capi a capi el fic, espero que te guste el capi final, nos leemos cuidate mucho, sayoooo...**_lirilara1993, _**jajaj Naruto esta desaparecido nee? Bueno aquí se sabrá de los once de Konoha... nos leemos cuidate sayooooo y gracias...**_.rosa rincon, _**gracias por tus palabras, no estes triste jejejje cuidate sayooo... **_Kim-blanca,_** efuieffhkwejfde-muy entendible-gdflhbbq jajajja gracias como siempre por dejar tu granito de arena jejejje nos leemos, cuidate mucho sayooo...**_poison girl 29,_** holaa! jejej para todo siempre hay una primera vez, y ya era hora que alguien se apiadara de Sasuke no? jajajajja gracias por tus palabras, cuidate sayooo... **_Salex_**, Ohayo Nee-chan, sip los Anbu raíz son despojos humanos... no hay otra forma de describirlos.. pero bueno aquí tienes lo que te prometí jajaja... bueno no he visto las velas azules para Sai por ningún lado neee? jajajaj aquí aparece Naru-chan... jajajajaj bueno hermanita una vez más gracias por apoyarme en cada historia hasta el final, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado, sayoooo...**_Lufer Gosh, _**¿Solo Dos Veces? Y te parecerá poco nee? jajajja gracias como siempre por estar aquí, un abrazo muy fuerte y cuidate nee? nos leemos sayooo...**_Haoi-chan_**, gracias por tus palabras, Sasuke... ejem... mejor leelo nee? bueno aquí está el final de esta historia, nos leemos, cuidate sayooo...**_Karlin-chanXD,_** ahhh! y bueno que te puedo decir a ti a parte de darte las gracias mujer... jejeje... menudo comentario jejje... no sé como contestarte a tus palabras, mujer... me alegra saber que gracias a lo que yo escribo, te guste más la lectura... ejemmm simplemente sin palabras. También me alegra leer que te gustó la forma de decirle a Mikoto y el comportamiento de Sasuke.. si, al final él también le dijo Te amo... jejejje... bueno pregunté si querian epilogo jejej pero ya tomo encuenta tu petición jejje... casi puedo oirte gritando a mi lado aquí en España jajaja con ese epilogoooooooo que me dejaste jajajaja... Cuidate mucho, abrazos muy fuertes y nos leemos pronto neee? **_Sasukita Uchiha,_** yo también detesto a los Anbu Raíz jejejje siento no haber subido la conti antes, pero se rompio mi pc y ahora estoy trabajando en un portatil de 10 pulgadas y snifff es muy incomodo escribir en algo tan pequeñoooo... jejje... pero bueno aquí traigo el final de esta historia, espero que te guste, cuidate sayoooo...**_kureny-uchiha, _**gracias por tus palabras, las respuestas a tus preguntas se aclaran en este capi final, espero que te guste nee? Cuidate sayooo..**_ Helen,_** wowww de verdad gracias, muchas gracias por tus paalbras, cuando alguien relee algo debe ser porque le gusta mucho no? bueno aquí se aclara el final de est ahistoria, espero que te guste jejej cuidate mucho, nos leemos, sayooo...**_ElizaUchihaShinigami, _**Gracias por tus palabras, cuidate mucho, nos leemos sayooo... **_ ,_** Konochiwa, bueno bienvenida a este mundo, me alegra que te guste jejejje, bueno puedes entrar en mi perfil y allí encontraras todas mis historias, cuidate mucho y espero leerte de nuevo, sayooo...**_kellyndrin,_** Ohayo... sip son unos malditos hijos de perra... jeje... Sai es un buenazo... ya lo verás... espero que te guste el final de la historia, gracias por tu mensaje, cuidate mucho sayooo... **_Guest,_** Gracias por tus palabras, bueno si, este es el último... no es demasiado largo ejje solo 12 paginas... pero ya pregunte arriba si quieren epilogo nee? cuidate mucho, sayooooo... **_Uchiha-Haruno-s,_** RESPIRA! no te me ahogues mujer... ¿Soy mala? Jeje veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando acabes de leer la historia jejejejjeje... cuidate mucho nee? gracias y nos leemos sayooo... **_bleucply, _**holaaa! gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el final... nos leemos cuidate sayooo...**

**Uchiha-Haruno-s, jajajjaaj Oh My God, jajajja sip soy la escritora de Sensaciones jajajaja y bueno poco a poco jajaja pero tranquila tengo más historias Sasusaku por escribir jejejejje... por ahora terminaré el destino que tambien es Sasusaku jejej... cuidate mucho nee? **

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

**Summary: Sakura lidera un grupo de Gennin y sale a una misión que cambiará su vida ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se sienta rota y sola? El miedo será su compañero y las noches su tormento...**

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento corregirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**15 No sin ti**

El aire pesado y caliente, les hacía ir más despacio. Kira escuchó a Sakura suspirar contra su cuello, aquello no estaba bien, nada bien. Aceleró el paso y se adentró por la muralla, mostrando al paso que era un shinobi de Suna.

-¿Qué ocurre Kira?- Preguntó el shinobi de la puerta observando a la mujer que llevaba a cuestas.

-Rápido, necesito que avises al Kazekage, es de vital importancia.- Kira siguió caminando lo más rápido que su agotado cuerpo le permitía.-No podemos perder más tiempo.

-Enseguida.- El shinobi saltó sobre la casa más cercana y desapareció ante los ojos de Ayako, Kira, Einshi y una inconsciente Sakura.

-¿Qué crees que dirá el Kazekage?- Ayako observó el rostro sudoroso de la pelirosa.

-No lo sé.- Kira negó con la cabeza.-No sé ni el trato que tiene ella con él.

-Gaara.- Susurró Sakura abriendo los ojos pesadamente.- Él me ayudará.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Ayako se paró inmediatamente al ver al Kazekage de Suna frente a la puerta de la torre, junto a sus dos hermanos, uno a cada lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el pelirojo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Traemos a una chica que pide su ayuda y asilo político.- Kira tendió los brazos mostrandole el rostro de la kunohichi al Kazekage.-Esperamos que nos puedan ayudar.

-¡¿Sakura?!- Temari corrió hacía Kira y la observó de cerca.-¡Es Sakura de Konoha!- Se giró bruscamente encarando a su hermano.

-Sakura.- Susurró el pelirrojo.-¿Como es posible esto?- Y se acercó a paso lento hasta alcanzar a Kira.

-¡Gaara!- Gritó la pelirosa al verlo frente a ella con voz desesperada.-Los han cogido, Konoha los tiene.

-No entiendo nada.- Gaara negó con la cabeza y miró con el ceño fruncido a los allí presentes.

-Es una historia larga de contar.- Kira se encogió de hombros y miró a la kunohichi.-Esta de parto, necesitamos llevarla al hospital.

-De parto.- Gaara se frotó la barbilla con su dedo indice y miró con los ojos casi cerrados el vientre de la pelirosa.-

-¡Vamos!- Gritó Temari al escuchar los gritos de súplica de su amiga.

**O-o-o-o**

Las voces llegaban a sus oídos sin entender lo que estaban diciendo, Sasuke se dejaba llevar por aquellos shinobis sin protestar. Agudizó su oído tratando de escuchar algún lloro o alguna queja de su hija, Sakura no estaba allí y él debía protegerla a costa de su propia vida. Los pasos se detuvieron y el aroma de aquel bosque se le hizo familiar, estaban en las puertas de Konoha y ya no tenía esperanza alguna de que llegaran Kira y los demás para ayudarlos.

-¡Avisar a la Hokage!- Gritó uno de los Anbu que lo sostenían.-Traemos un preso y debemos llevarlo ante ella cuanto antes.

-¡Uchiha!- Izumo reconoció al azabache cuando centró su vista en el prisionero.

Caminaron hacía la torre casi sin ser vistos por los habitantes y shinobis de la villa. Al entrar en el despacho, doce Anbus custodiaban el lugar. Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar que era cierto, que ellos traían al desaparecido Uchiha Sasuke.

-Era cierto, Godaime Hokage.- Los Anbu que lo sostenían, lo dejaron caer al suelo de golpe. Un gemido sonoro salió de los labios del Uchiha.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en lo único que pensaba era en su pequeña Mikoto y que no la escuchaba llorar desde que habían salido de allí ¿Aún estaría inconsciente por los golpes? Se mordió el labio y deseó que l aniña llorara por primera vez, deseo que lo hiciera con mucha fuerza.

-¡Uchiha!- Tsunade observó al preso con el ceño fruncido y muy sorpendida.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los dos ancianos de consejo. Homura observó al Uchiha y sonrió.

-Al fin han sido eficientes tus Anbu.-Rió mirando a la Hokage.

-No hagáis daño a mi hija.- Susurró Sasuke sin ser escuchado.

-Esperamos que esta vez hagas lo correcto.- Koharu miró a Tsunade y seguidamente señaló al azabache.- Y cumplas con la sentencia que dictamina el ser colocado en el libro Bingo.

-No estamos seguros de los rumores que llegaron a la villa.- Tsunade tragó en seco, ella sabía que Sasuke al final ayudó en la guerra, a su manera, pero lo hizo ¿Por qué iba a ser él el que matara a Sakura Haruno?-¡Sai!- Tsunade llamó al susodicho mientras observaba el bulto que él llevaba entre sus brazos.-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Preguntó algo más calmada.

-¡No le hagais daño a mi hija!- Gritó Sasuke al escuchar a Tsunade.

-¿Tú hija?- Tsunade avanzó a paso rápido por la estancia y cargó entre sus brazos el bulto que Sai mantenía oculto bajo aquella manta.-Es una niña.- Susurró al destaparla y mirarla a la cara.-¿Cuantos años tiene?

-Tres y medio.- Sasuke trató de alzar la cabeza, deseaba ver a su pequeña hija.- No le hagáis daño.- Volvió a pedir rogando con voz firme.

-Su cabello.- Tsunade miró los cabellos rosados oscuros.- ¿Es de Sakura?- Preguntó jadeando.

-Encontramos mucha sangre en la casa.- Uno de los Anbu se acercó a la Hokage.-Deben de traer los resultados en poco tiempo, ordené que la examinaran y confirmaran si era de Haruno.

-No se parece a ti.- Tsunade no escuchaba lo que le decían los demás.- Esa pequita en la cara...

La Godaime se dio cuenta que la niña no dormía, que sus respiraciones eran algo bruscas para estar dormida. Dejó caer la manta al suelo y la colocó suavemente sobre la mesa, con el ceño fruncido, examinó a la pequeña y curó las pequeñas heridas y el golpe de su espalda y brazos.

-¡Lo tenemos!- Un Anbu entró con una hoja escrita y se la tendió a la Hokage.

Cuando Tsunade la ojeó, pudo ver que la sangre pertenecía a Sakura, por un instante, se dejó llevar y se acercó al Uchiha levantándolo del cuello.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Haruno?- Preguntó con rabia.- Esta es su sangre.- Y estampó la hoja contra el pecho del Uchiha.

-¡Papá!- Mikoto se despertó al sentirse más aliviada tras la cura de Tsunade y gritó al ver a su padre de esa forma entre las manos de aquella desconocida.- ¡No le hagas daño a mi papá!- Y se lanzó al suelo tratando de llegar allí para salvar a su padre, aunque Sai la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.-¡Sueltame!- Gritó desesperada la niña al Anbu.

-Mikoto.- Susurró el Uchiha con tono de alivio al escuchar a su hija.- No la dejes ver esto, por favor.- Suplicó casi sin aire a la Godaime Hokage.-Sakura no te lo perdonará cuando venga a buscar a su hija.

Sai miró a la Hokage y después a la pequeña niña, debía hacerles entender que Sakura no estaba muerta y que acababan de arruinar a una familia feliz.

-¿No esta muerta?- Tsunade zarandeó al azabache.-¡Responde!- Le exigió apretando su agarre.

-No.-Sasuke trató de negar con la cabeza.-Ella salió de la casa con unos amigos.-Susurró cerca del oído de la rubia.- No le hagáis nada a Mikoto.- Volvió a suplicar.- Ejecutarme ahora mismo, pero a ella soltarla y dejarla que se vaya con su madre.

-Haruno esta muerta.- Recalcó uno de los Anbu.- Por mucho que diga el Uchiha, nosotros vimos la sangre sobre la cama, el suelo y casi toda la casa.

-Ejecutarle.- Ordenó Koharu.- Y a la niña también, si es una Uchiha traerá problemas ¿Estas de acuerdo, Tsunade?- Y miró a la mujer.

-La niña no.- Tsunade observó como la pequeña se retorcía entre lso brazos de Sai.

-Batado.- Mikoto estiraba su manita para alcanzar a su padre.-Uchija*- Pronunció con fuerza.-¡Papá!- Y las lagrimas saldas brotaron de sus ojos empapando sus sonrojadas mejillas.-Mi papá.- Y escondió la cara contra el pecho de Sai al ver como su padre caía contra el suelo cuando Tsunade lo soltó de golpe y con fuerza contra este.

-Esto es de locos.- Susuró Tsunade mirando a traves de la ventana.- Se supone que era solo el Uchiha, no había ninguna niña y mucho menos rastro de Sakura.

-¡Soltarme!- Una voz muy conocida para la rubia se escuchó en el pasillo de la torre Hokage.-¡La vieja tiene que escucharme!

-No puede entrar a su despacho.-Los ruidos cada vez eran más fuertes y más cercanos.-Te detendré.

-¡¿Tú y cuantos más como tú?!- El chakra del Kyübi se sintió en todo el edificio.

-Na-ru-to.- Susurró Sasuke encontrando la salvación así de su hija.-Él cuidara de ti.- Susurró mirando a ciegas donde estaba su hija.

-¡Vieja!- Naruto entró al despacho arrasando todo aquello que estaba a su alcance.- ¿Donde está Sasuke?

-Naruto.- Tsunade observó la figura del rubio envuelta en el chakra amarillo del Bijü.-No puedes entrar así...

Naruto no dejó que la rubia terminara la frase al ver al Uchiha en el suelo, de rodillas, mal herido, con los ojos vendados y maniatado.

-Jamás creí que esto pudiera pasar en esta torre.- Naruto frunció el ceño.-Bajo tu mando, bajo tus leyes.- miró a la vieja.

-Es justicia.- Homura miró a Naruto.-Sal de aquí si no quieres ser acusado de atentar contra tu propia vida.

-¡Jamás!- El rubio Uzumaki se colocó delante del azabache y extendió sus brazos.-Nunca permitiré que lo asesinéis a sangre fría.-Y su voz bajó dos octavas.

-¡Nosotros tampoco!- Más Shinobis comenzaron a aparecer en aquel despacho.

-Ino, Hinata, Lee, Choüji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Neji...-Tsunade los nombró uno a uno conforme aparecieron dentro del despacho.

-¡Sacarlos de aquí!- Gritaron los dos ancianos a la vez.

-Naruto.- Sasuke llamó al que un día fue su mejor amigo.- Salir de aquí y llevaros a Mikoto.- Pidió con voz firme.- Es a mi al que queréis.- Pronunció girando el rostro hacía donde habían sonado la voz del consejo.- No es de mi sangre, así que no es ningún peligro para la villa, ni para nadie.

-¡Papá!- Mikoto volvió a gritar al ver que aquel hombre amarillo se dirigía hacía su padre.

-¿Papá?- Preguntaron todos asombrados al ver a la niña y su parecido con Sakura.

-Es de Sa...- Naruto no terminó la frase al quedarse impactado con aquella extraña visión.

-¡Suficiente!- Gritó Homura.-Salir de aquí y llevaros a la niña.

-Naruto.- Tsunade miró al Uzumaki.- Salir de aquí.- Pidió con voz autoritaría.- ¡Sai, sal con ellos y la niña!

-Si.- Sai se encaminó hacía la puerta con paso seguro mirando a sus compañeros de lucha.-Ella lo arreglará.- Susurró animandolos a salir de allí.

**O-o-o-o**

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda aquella sala, Sakura estaba dando el último empujón antes de verle la cara a su pequeño bebé. Temari no podía dejar de observarla por el cristal de la puerta, mientras era atendida por Kira, Ayako y dos médicos de Suna.

-Me parece increible.-Temari miró a su hermano.-Jamás llegué a pensar que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

-Es comprensible.- Gaara miró impasible a su hermana.- Los hechos no se pueden cambiar y ella creyó que había cometido un error.

-¿Ya sabes la verdad?- Temari alzó una ceja sorprendida.

-Ayako me la contó hace un rato.- Gaara volvió a mirar hacía la sala con desaprobación al escuchar un grito desgarrador por parte de la pelirosa.

Los lloros del bebé se escucharon por toda la sala y parte de aquel pasillo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia y miró a su hermano.

-Ya está en este mundo.- Susurró Gaara.- Un nuevo Uchiha ha nacido.

-¿Uchiha?- Temari miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

-Debemos ir a Konoha.- Susurró Gaara.- No creo que la sentencia sea dictaminada y ejecutada hoy, así que partiremos en cuanto Sakura esté en condiciones.

-No entiendo nada.- Temari cogió de la manga a su hermano.-¿Crees que podrías explicármelo?- Preguntó dudosa.

-Reuniros en mi despacho.- Susurró fríamente el Kazekage.- Os contaré la historia y después prepararemos nuestra visita a Konoha.

**O-o-o-o**

Sakura observó al pequeño de cabellos negros que yacía dormido entre sus brazos, una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla empapandola.

-Sakura.- Ayako la miró con tristeza al imaginar los pensamientos de la kunohichi.- Todo va ha salir bien.- Le aseguró.- El Kazekage está reunido con sus hermanos y otras personas de Suna, ellos os ayudarán.

-No creo que lleguemos a tiempo.- Sakura besó la cabeza de su hijo.- No voy a volver a ver a mi hija.- Las lágrimas descendieron abruptamente por su rostro.- Tampoco veré jamás a Sasuke, no va ha conocer a su hijo.

-Yuu conocerá a su padre, estoy segura.- Ayako acarició la mejilla de Sakura y besó su frente para besar después la del pequeño Yuu.

-¿Por qué le ha puesto Yuu?- Preguntó Kira mirando a su mujer.

-Yuu tendrá que afrontar muchas cosas en el futuro, y debe ser valiente.- Ayako sonrió con tristeza a su marido.-¿Crees que aún esté vivo?- Preguntó al ver que Sakura se había quedado dormida.

-Eso espero.- Kira ladeó la cabeza y suspiró agotado.-Si cumplen con el reglamento y la normativa, deben ejecutarlo dentro de tres días, si salimos mañana por la mañana y casi no nos detenemos, llegaremos a tiempo antes de la ejecución.- Y apretó la mano de su mujer.- Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero.- Los dos salieron de aquella habitación para saber que había decidido al fin el Kazekage.

**O-o-o-o**

Sasuke se revolvió inquieto dentro de la celda, sabía que sus antiguos compañeros de la villa, no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras lo ejecutaban y aquello lo tenía muy preocupado. Tiró de la cadena que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo y trató de alcanzar por las rejas el plato de comida que le brindaba aquel Anbu enmascarado.

-Sasuke.- El Anbu siseó su nombre y el azabache alzó la ceja.-Soy Sai.

-Tsk.- El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua ¿Qué quería ahora su copia barata?

-Si mis cálculos no fallaron, Sakura ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de todo y debe estar de camino hacía la villa. -Sai sacó una pequeña bolsa de su portaobjetos.-Te he traído algo de comida decente.- Y le tendió la bolsa a través de los barrotes.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Sakura?- Preguntó el Uchiha prestandole máxima atención.

-Lo siento.- Suspiró Sai agachando el rostro enmascarado.-Trabajo como espía entre los Anbu y los Anbu Raíz, eso ya te lo dije.-El Anbu le tendió algo redondo al azabache.-Solo es algo de chocolate.-Y recogió la mano al ver que el Uchiha no lo cogía.-Ningún Anbu de otra villa te atacó durante estos años, siempre eran Anbu Raíz de Konoha.

-Hmp.- Sasuke mordió la manzana y miró al Anbu.

-Ellos querían hacerte creer que todas las naciones iban detrás de ti.- Sai negó con la cabeza.- Tsunade buscaba a Sakura por cada rincón con desesperación. No sé como explicártelo, pero en una de las misiones de reconocimiento descubrimos la barrera, fue aquel día que envenenaron a Sakura. Desde aquel día, he tratado de ocultarlo, pero al final fue imposible.

-No me importa.- Sasuke lanzó el centro de la manzana a un rincón de la celda.- Ya tienen lo que querían ¿No? Así que deben respetar a Sakura, a Mikoto y a nuestro hijo.

-Cuando ella llegue, sabrán que está viva y que tú la salvaste.- Sai se alzó colocándose de pie y mirando al Uchiha tras los barrotes.-Solo espero que lleguen a tiempo para salvarte la vida.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó con un gruñido el azabache-¿Y como sabes que yo la salvé?

-Cuando conocí a Sakura y a Naruto, fue en aquella misión de búsqueda.- Sai se alejó de los barrotes.- Cuando te encontramos en aquella guarida de Orochimaru, supe realmente lo que era la amistad.- Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacía la robusta puerta de madera de salida.-Durante estos años, he tenido una pequeña familia y no puedo dejar que los consejeros de Konoha la destrocen. Sé qu etú la salvaste, porque el Anbu que la atacó y violó aquella noche, es un Anbu Raíz de Konoha.

Las palabras de Sai se clavaron en su mente una y otra vez. Sasuke intentaba darle sentido a todo aquello, empezando a caer en la desesperación poco a poco.

-¡No te vayas!- Pidió en un grito de desesperación.-¿El Anbu era de Konoha?- Golpeó con el pie los barrotes de la celda.-¿Y si tú sabes la verdad, por qué no se la contaste a todo el mundo? Y dime...-Suspiró.-¿Donde está mi hija y que han hecho con ella?

-Mikoto está a salvo bajo la guardia y custodia de la Hokage.-El Anbu negó con la cabeza.- Por qué en mis horas de vigilancia, me di cuenta que habías formado una pequeña familia, realmente no quería que ella volviera a llorar por ti.- Sai salió de allí cerrando la puerta sin darle tiempo ha preguntar de nuevo.

Sasuke golpeó el suelo con rabia tirando de las cadenas y clavandolas en su blanca piel ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

**O-o-o-o**

-Esto no puede quedar así.- Naruto daba vueltas una y otra vez en el patio trasero de la casa Hyüga.-Debemos impedir que ejecuten a Sasuke.

-¿Y como lo sacamos de esa celda?- Hinata miró con preocupación a su novio.

-Por mucho que piense una y otra vez todas las estrategias posibles, el final no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros.- Shikamaru miró a sus compañeros con tristeza en su mirada.

-Han pasado tres días.-Ino apretó la mano de Tenten.- Esta tarde lo ejecutarán en la plaza sin miramientos.

-¿Y que es lo que ha hecho Tsunade?- Tenten apretó la otra mano contra la de Neji.

-La vieja esta cogida de pies y manos.- Naruto negó con la cabeza al escucharse a si mismo hablar de esa forma.-Ella no puede hacer nada, las normas para ella son las normas y deben cumplirse.

-Tú no eres así.- Hinata acarició las marcas de sus mejillas.- Tú nunca te rindes.

-Y no lo haré.- Naruto sonrió con tristeza.- Yo no he dicho que vaya a rendirme, lo que no puedo hacer, es arrastraros a vosotros detrás de esto.

-También es parte de nosotros.- Lee alzó el dedo pulgar hacía su compañero.-No podemos abandonar así a Sasuke, y mucho menos después de saber que Sakura esta viva y vivía con él.

-Eso es algo de lo que todavía no nos hemos enterado muy bien.- Shino miró a sus compañeros a través de sus negras gafas de sol.

-Mikoto es su hija.- Susurró Naruto.- Pero no es de sangre...

-Eso es algo que no entiendo.-Lee miró a Naruto con ojos confusos.-La niña lo llamó papá.

-¿De quién será es aniña?- Ino negó con la cabeza.- No creo que lo sepamos nunca...

-A no ser que nos lo cuente Sasuke, o la mismísima Sakura.- Kiba ladeó la cabeza y Akamaru confirmó las palabras de su amo con un ladrido.

-Siento que poco a poco todo esto nos va quedando demasiado grande.- Hinata miró a su primo.

-Nos estamos metiendo en camisa de once varas.-Neji negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a su prima.- Hinata tiene razón.

**O-o-o**

Las horas del día iban pasando sin piedad, Sasuke sabía que esa tarde era la elegida para su ejecución ¿Estaría bien Mikoto? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras daba golpes con las cadenas sobre los barrotes ¿Sería cierto todo lo que le había contado Sai? Aún no entendía porque el Anbu no le había contado al verdad a la Hokage y a lso consejeros años atrás. Tal vez si él lo hubiese contado, ahora estaría muerto desde hacía tiempo, Sakura viviría en Konoha feliz con su hija y todos la admirarían por lo hermosa y buena kunohichi y mujer que se había vuelto.

Escuchó los pasos de los Anbu acercarse a la puerta de madera y él retrocedió, hasta topar con la pared del fondo de la celda. La puerta se abrió y tres Anbu se acercaron a él con una venda entre las manos y grilletes. El Uchiha agachó el rostro en señal de derrota y sonrió con tristeza al recordar la última vez que vio a Sakura antes de que ella saliera con Kira y los demás. La imagen de su molestia embarazada de su propio hijo de sangre...

-¡Uchiha!- Gritó uno de los Anbu cuando abrió la celda.- Ha llegado tu hora.- Y le vendó los ojos mientras otro ataba sus muñecas con los nuevos grilletes.-¡Vamos!- Le ordenó con voz fría y firme.

Caminó lentamente detrás de los Anbu mientras recordaba aquellos cuatro años. La imagen de la pequeña Mikoto al nacer y la graciosa peca que adornaba su mejilla, el carácter luchador de Sakura y las veces que había intentado asesinarla sin éxito. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad adornó su rostro.

-¿De que ríes, estúpido?- Uno de los Anbu golpeó sus piernas por detrás haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Por mucho que aquellos Anbu le golpearan una y otra vez, por mucho que esa misma tarde lo ejecutaran ante toda Konoha, ellos jamás podrían tener la dicha que él sentía en aquel instante. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, le había costado aceptarla... Pero ahora no se arrepentía de nada, jamás cambiaría a su hija, ni el haber abandonado la venganza por su molestia personal, ni el haber amado abiertamente a aquella mujer de cabellos llamativos y carácter confuso.

El ruido del exterior hizo eco en sus oídos, podía sentir los últimos rayos de sol calentar su piel expuesta. Dio un paso al frente con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, si debía morir así, al menos que fuera con dignidad. Sus pasos eran fuertes y seguros, su respiración estaba calmada y su cuerpo relajado, por un corto tiempo había sabido lo que era tener una familia, amar sin pedir nada a cambio y ser correspondido de una forma sin límites.

Los Anbu lo detuvieron sobre algo de piedra y frío, Sasuke juntó sus pies y se dejó hacer sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. Uno de ellos golpeó nuevamente sus rodillas y cayó al suelo sin cambiar su semblante, con la cabeza alta y el orgullo intacto ¿Por qué no escuchaba a los aldeanos? Aquello estaba demasiado calmado.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- La voz de un hombre llamó su atención y se irguió con elegancia ante el llamado.- Se le condena a muerte por sus crímenes pasados y los presentes.

Tras aquellas palabras, escuchó los pasos de algunas personas acercarse hacía donde él yacía postrado. Los pasos se detuvieron y el silencio reinó en segundos.

-Como puedes escuchar, muy pocas personas contemplaran tu ejecución.- Habló el mismo Anbu que lo había nombrado segundos antes.-Te daremos una muerte digna ante el consejo, la Hokage, los Anbu y algunos shinobis de alto rango.

-¿Por qué esto tenía que acabar así?- La pregunta de Tsunade resonó ante todos los presentes.

-Es lo correcto para la villa.- Koharu apoyó la vieja mano sobre el hombro de Tsunade.

-¿Para la villa o para vosotros?- Aquella era la voz de su antiguo maestro, Kakashi estaba allí presente.

Sasuke sintió por primera vez desde que lo habían sacado de aquella oscura celda, como su corazón se agitaba ante aquella voz ¿Por qué tenía que estar él allí?

-¡Papá!-La voz de Mikoto llegó a sus oídos y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro tras empapar la venda que los cubría.-¡Abuela!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Tsunade observó a la niña con el ceño fruncido, no entendía que hacía allí, ya que la había dejado a cargo de los once para mantenerlos ocupados.

-Bastardo Uchiha.- Mikoto señaló a su padre desde los brazos de Tsunade.-¿Qué hace ahí mi papá?- Preguntó al ver a su padre atado a aquellos postes de madera, de rodillas y sucio.

Sasuke al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hija, no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y dejarse llevar por aquellas últimas emociones. Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo y quiso gritar una y otra vez que alejaran a la niña de allí, pero su boca estaba seca y su garganta muda.

-No podéis hacerlo todavía.- Tsunade miró a Kakashi y a la niña.- No con la niña presente.

-No te preocupes tanto, Tsunade.- Homura sonrió a la rubia.- Si lo ve, aprenderá que no debe traicionar a la villa, o acabará igual que su supuesto padre.

-¡Es una niña!- Tsunade le tendió la cría a Kakashi y se giró para enfrentar a los del consejo y sus Anbu.

-Proceder.- Y Koharu hizo una seña a los Anbu Raíz.

-¡No!- Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de los once, ellos estaban entrando en el patio trasero de la torre y observaban con la mirada fija al Anbu que alzaba la Katana sobre la nuca de Sasuke.

Los ancianos hicieron caso omiso al grito de once de sus Jounnin y bajaron la mano para la ejecución. El Anbu volvió a alzar la katana y descendió a buen ritmo hacía la nuca del Uchiha. Sasuke contuvo el aliento y cerró fuertemente los ojos bajo las vendas, el sabor de las lágrimas había invadido su cuerpo al igual que aquellos terribles temblores al escuchar a Mikoto allí.

El Uchiha pudo sentir el filo de la Katana sobre su piel expuesta cuando un dolor agudo y penetrante lo invadió por completo haciendolo retorcerse hacía un lateral. La sangre brotó salpicando a los más cercanos y un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios, dejándolo sin fuerzas.

**o-o-o-o**

Sakura aún se sentía confusa tras todos aquellos acontecimientos. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, se había visto envuelta en una vorágine de sensaciones. Temari había entrado con Kankuro a la habitación y le había avisado que partirían en menos de una hora, dejándola anonadada. Ayako y Kira entraron minutos después y sanaron lo máximo posible su cuerpo. La pelirosa le dio el pecho a su hijo y salió del hospital siendo guiada por varios Anbu de Suna. Al llegar ala puerta, pudo ver a los hermanos Sabaku no, a Kira y su familia, a unos treinta shinobis de Suna entre Jounnin y Anbus. Sus ojos jade se agrandaron y abrazó a su hijo contra su pecho con temor.

-Me alegra verte en tan buenas condiciones.- Gaara torció su boca en un gesto extraño.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Sakura preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Vamos a ayudarte.- Temari dejó despacio la mano sobre su hombro.- Después de la guerra, la alianza consideró que Uchiha Sasuke no era un problema para nosotros, así que no consideramos oportuna su ejecución.

-Sasuke.- Sakura no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al escuchar el nombre de su marido y el padre de sus hijos.

-Tranquila.- Kankuro sonrió a la pelirosa.- Llegaremos a tiempo.

-No lo perdamos más.- Gaara miró seriamente a sus hermanos.

-¡Si!- Los shinobis de Suna rodearon a los Sabaku no y a los demás y comenzaron a caminar a paso ligero por el desierto.

-Una vez lleguemos a la frontera, iremos más deprisa, pararemos a descansar lo justo.- Temari sonrió a Sakura.- Cuando te canses, tan solo dilo y te cargaremos.

Las horas pasaron mientras corrían sin descanso. Su hijo había sido alimentado muchas veces desde que partieron de Suna y ahora Kankuro la llevaba sobre su espalda, mientras que al pequeño Uchiha lo llevaba Ayako junto a Einishi y Kira. Las puertas de Konoha al fin aparecieron frente a ellos y la pelirosa sonrió al ver su antiguo hogar.

Gaara se adentró en la villa seguido por su gente sin dar ninguna explicación en la puerta. La gente de la villa, miraba a aquel grupo con el ceño fruncido y la cara de preocupación ¿Qué estaba pasando ese día en la villa?

Al llegar a la torre Hokage, Gaara pudo sentir el Chakra de Naruto en la parte trasera de ésta, sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó sobre el tejado más cercano y los demás le siguieron sin protestar. Ayako observó la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y como la katana se iba a incrustar en la nuca del Uchiha. La mujer de ojos ambarinos, le dio el niño a Temari y saltó hacía aquel lugar.

-Tamashi Seiga.-Y saltó frente a los allí presentes.

Sasuke se retorció en el suelo ante su técnica y Ayako observó como la katana cortaba profundamente en el hombro y brazo del Uchiha. Al alzar el rostro, pudo ver a los ancianos de Konoha y su sangre hirvió al recordar la historia de Sasuke y su clan.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Homura al ver allí al Kazekage.

-¡Sakura!- La voz de todos llegó a los oídos de la pelirosa, que se había lanzado a golpear al Anbu de la katana con todas sus fuerzas alejandolo de Sasuke de un solo golpe en su pecho.

-Tamashi Seiga.- Ayako colocó una mano en cada hombro de los consejeros y los dos ancianos cayeron al suelo en la misma posición que Sasuke lo había hecho segundos antes.

-¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?!- Tsunade miró a todos con ira, confusión y a la misma vez alegría de ver a Sakura allí.

-La verdad de Konoha será contada.- Pronunció Gaara con voz ronca, fría y penetrante.- Ante los lideres de cada clan de esta villa, la Hokage y sus shinobis.

-La masacre Uchiha ya fue contada.- Un Anbu miró con confusión a Gaara.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura desencadenó al azabache y lo alzó entre sus brazos mientras sanaba sus heridas.

-Sakura.- Sasuke observó a su mujer cuando la venda se retiró de sus ojos.-¡Cuidado!- Un Anbu Raíz los estaba atacando.

Los once de Konoha se acercaron a luchar contra aquellos que estorbaran en la villa, dejando a la pequeña Mikoto y al bebé Uchiha con la vieja Tsunade.

-Tú cuida de ellos.- Naruto sonrió a la rubia.- Nosotros limpiaremos Konoha de la escoria.

Tras aquellas palabras, Naruto se acercó a los dos consejeros que se retorcían de dolor en el suelo y sonrió a Ayako.

-Todos tuyos.- La mujer de ojos ambarinos le devolvió la sonrisa al héroe de Konoha y se giró para buscar a su hijo y a su marido.

-Has sido una temeraria, al fin y al cabo estamos atacando Konoha.- Kira besó los labios de su mujer.

-¡Sai!-Sakura gritó al ver aparecer a su antiguo compañero del equipo siete con papeles entre sus manos.

-Todos aquellso que señale, son Anbu Raíz.- Sai miró a los lideres de los clanes, han estado conspirando contra Konoha y traigo las pruebas de ellos entre mis manos.

Algunos Anbu Raíz trataron de escapar gritandole a Sai que era un sucio traidor, más aquellos que lo intentaron, no pudieron salir jamás de allí, ya que estaban rodeados por los Anbu de Suna y los shinobis de Konoha.

**O-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke admiraba a su pequeño hijo en el hospital de Konoha, realmente era algo extraño estar una vez más en aquella villa.

-¿En que piensas?- Sakura acarició la espalda del Uchiha.

-En cuanto nos recuperemos, saldremos de la villa.- Sasuke miró a su mujer fríamente.-Dije que no volvería a Konoha, y no lo haré.

-Sasuke.- La tristeza inundó los ojos jade de la kunohichi.-Así será.- Pronunció en voz baja mientras cargaba a la pequeña Mikoto entre sus brazos.

-Bastardo Uchiha.- Y la risa de Mikoto, resonó por todo el hospital.


End file.
